Another place
by Riki
Summary: Hmm... read my reviews, so you know what happens here... -hates summaries- You may find a full summary inside. Raited for; suicide, swearing, mental stuff, adult situations and vilolence. R&R Please
1. Binding together

**Authors note:** Hi you all out there! This is my second fic about Tenchu. It's very weird and upsetting; I hope that it is as entertaining to you as it is to me. I got the idea when I was visiting in old monastery, didn't saw any monks thou… Enjoy the story!   
**disclaimer:** I don't own a thing, you know the drill. …Plot is mine! 

**Another place**

**Summary:**  
This first act(and first chapter) is more like prologue in whole. This story's beginning bases on Tenchu 2 ("Birth of stealth assassins"), but cuts the story in the came and makes it something else. 

Basically you can read how:  
Kiku copes traumatic lost of her father,   
Tatsumaru has a very implausible crush,  
Ayame has a baby and doesn't know which one is the father,  
Onikage starts to think about his unlife,   
Rikimaru drinks too much and dissuades that it is the best to take some distance… 

God damn… Its hard not to tell you everything! I'll just stop now and let you read the rest. 

_Prologue_  
Fifteen years before these events take place, Gohda and Toda, had developed a war between them. Toda attacked to his opponents castle whit a help of a betrayer from inside the castle. The betrayer was Gohda's own uncle, Gohda Motohide. Many were killed from both sides. One of the victims was Gohda's wife, Lady Kei. Whit assistance of Azuma ninja Toda fall down and a new ruler of his territories were named by Gohda. He gave the power to hold, to a woman called Kagame, of course not entirely by his own will. Years after was discovered that she might have been a lovechild of Shiunsai, who was the leader of Azuma-ninja. Cruelty of people and the years, took away Lord Gohda's closes friends; Sekiya and Master Shiunsai. The three ninjas Ayame, Rikimaru and Tatsumaru were alive and well. For long they had been the only people that Gohda trusted, among the future ruler, Princess Kiku. 

ACT ONE binding together   
**Chapter 1**

-For the sake of sake- 

Rikimaru and Tatsumaru were sitting in a pub. They had just come back from a mission and they were exhausted, but not hurt. They had been sitting for a while and they pines stardet to be empty, again. 

Tatsumaru leaned to the table and jelled to the bartender to bring more sake. Place was so jammed that he couldn't hear what was the young man asking. 

Rikimaru didn't want to get involved the conversation and he watched how the crowd enjoyed them self's whit many temporal pleasures that the outlaying place offered. It was very late night. It seemed like no worry in a world. He thought that for a while now, it would be so. 

Geisha's were keeping every man's eyes busy as alcohol flowed. Some far corner table fall down and in a minute someone were choking another. Soon the show was over as trouble makers were tossed outside to cool off. The echotic belly dancers were a far from west. They were much more comfortable whit the intimate that was giving by the shelter of the bar. 

"What kind of place have you brought me?" 

Tatsumaru had finally gotten the message to the tender and smirked to Rikimaru.   
"Why, don't you like it?"   
Rikimaru didn't see any reason to answer that question as one of the prettiest geishas walked past them. Eyes drifting they both looked after her. Geisha had dark black hair that was bind at chignon. She had orange dress that emphased her dark eyes. 

  
"Kirei na… Did you see that look…?" Tatsumaru said to his friend.   
"Ou, It was not mended for me."   
"What! Don't be fool! …I bet she would absolutely eat you…" Tatsumaru said whit a voice of drunken man   
"Zakennayo! …I don't care"   
Tatsumaru laughed whit the thought.   
"Unbelievable,… You, -my apprentice-, have drunk too much this stufff…" 

Obvious was that one thing that the apprentice did overcame his master was controlling his drinking. 

"That's right my master, you can say anything and I just follow." 

"What's the matter whit you, didn't you get to kill enough pretty ninjas…?" 

"I just… I' m not a mood to get pissed and to woke up the next morning whit mindless talk of nonsense of some… like those… they are all the same…When a man has had enough, he has had enough, okay?" Rikimaru took a sip from his pint.   
"I probably should not tell you this but…." 

"What?" 

"She told me not to, I dunno why…! 

"What are you mumbling about?" Rikimaru asked most bored. 

"I'm getting married, whit Ayame…" 

"What!...Fuck off!" He all most laughed the idea.   
"I'm damn serious, don't you dare to laugh at us…" 

"Guess I won't then…" he turned look away from his drunken gaze. 

"Well, aren't you gone congratulate me?" 

"I do that when you silver, mate" 

"Suit you self then! But we aren't gona leave the celebration for… any longger…" He said swallowing the last words. 

Later that night, when it was all most the morning, they both left home. Tatsumaru had picked up some girl whit orange outwit and they had gone together, somewhere more private. 

**Chapter 2**

-Woolly feelings- 

Rikimaru walked slowly to his home. He didn't feel exhaustion or neither had he had a hangover. He was alone. He felt more lone than in years. Sandy rote that had sometimes seemed so long was now shorter than ever. He kicked little rocks as he drawled back the ninja village. 

Was it true what Tatsu had told to him? Was he marrying Ayame? Rikimaru knew that she had always had a crush to this much older boy, but marriage? I thought that she was all ready over the whole Tatsu thing… 

It was midday. Tatsumaru wasn't around or even Ayame. Rikimaru remembered last night. He thought that maybe it all was just a fantasy of drunken man. After all Ayame was quite a dish. Rikimaru had never let him self to think that way, it would have been hard to be around her. 

Ever since Ayame had turn to age of seventeen, she was more beautiful than all the other women in his world. She had eyes like ponds, skin like white milk, and hair like sweetest black silk and deadly but ou… so delicate hands. And the way she moved her hole being, she had moved her self in Rikimaru's heart. No, he hadn't thought about it. 

She was more of a princess that Kiku could ever be. But most of all that Rikimaru admired at her was that she had a soul. Soul like his, maybe, who really knows.   
_Damn, I need to talk to her._

Rikimaru saw Gohda sitting at porch and watching a wall in front of him. He had worries. Like always, but this time Rikimaru dissaid not to offer his helping hand. Smoothly he changed his direction and disappeared in forest. 

There was a huge spring behind the forest. It had formed a little bond that was well sheltered. Dreamy picture opened holding many dazzling colours. Other side of the spring the forest continued keeping the grassy hideout to itself. 

Rikimaru sensed too people, too familiar people near him. He didn't rush out to beach. Instead he let the bamboos cover his presence and lurked where he thought those too were. 

He saw something that looked freakish to him. He saw Ayame sitting on beach and Tatsumaru was next to her… And they were kissing each other. Rikimaru looked away. The sight was making his stomach turn upside down. When he looked there again he saw only Ayame sitting in sand. Then he saw Tasumaru walking away, towards the village. 

"Hi Ayame" Ayame suddenly noticed Rikimaru watching her as she still sat on the beach. "Hi…Riki…" She hadn't expected to see him right now. Rikimaru sat down and they both looked at the spring.   
"So…" Rikimaru said trying to think in his head how to phrase this question._ You are getting married then, are you getting married, have someone proposed to you lately, have you proposed, someone, special lately!…_ And he asked; "Is there something that you have forgotten to tell me?" 

Ayame roused up and turned to face Rikimaru. "He told me, that you know." She said keeping her hands to her hips and balancing her self to a one foot to another.   
"Know what?" 

"I told him that I want to tell you myself, but I donnu, guess he was too pissed to remember that."   
She turned her back at him. "Don't look so wounded." 

"I'm not… I just didn't think that…" 

  
"What, that this was ever gona happen, to me, well surprise!..." Ayame said half laughing.   
"How did you two, I mean in what time did you… Did he just said let's get married Ayame, I love you, or what?" 

"…Not exactly…, should you not be congratulating me, not interrogating me?" 

"Yes I should…" He rose up and turned to walk away. "But I'm not sure do I want to." 

Ayame took a step closer to his back.   
"Rikimaru?... What's the matter? Please, tell me…" 

  
"Ayame…" He said turning slowly, watching her plank eyes. He walked back and took her hands in his.   
"Congratulations, Ayame. I hope he makes you happy." 

"No, really Rikimaru, what is it?" 

"…" 

"What?" 

"Okay then,… but remember that you asked this." He took a big sip of air and watched somewhere far before back again in Ayame's eyes. He had never before said anyone that he loved her. How was he going to do this? Was there even any point of doing this now? 

  
"I have known you long, my friend. We have always walked together trough the hardest times…" He had a doubt in his mind. "… You are my strength, Ayame, and now I feel that you are slipping away somewhere out of reach…"   
Ayame took her hands from his and backed of a little.   
"I'm not very good at this Ayame. I have never told this to -no-one- before… Ou what a hell… I…" 

"…Rikimaru…" Ayame interrupted. "I know." She continued whit a shattered voice; "I know…" She broke their eye connection, took her stuff from the ground and walked away. 

What did that mean? "Ayame!" 

**Chapter 3**

-Blessed nothingness- 

Gohda was still sitting on the porch. In matter of fact he had been sitting there the whole day, watching the wall of the stable. First when he got there he would have just liked to fall apart and cry. But maybe last years had got him numb. He had no tears, not even him self. 

Kiku was now taking care of everything that he usually had. As the sun had rose, he had sat on the dusty porch of a backyard. He had watched the shadow of his castle to travel from wall to wall. He was thinking the conversation that he had had whit one of his confreres. For since a long time he had talk whit Kagame. It was nothing special. There weren't even any insult that would have shocked him. 

Maybe it really was the time to let Kiku take care of everything and he would finally have the peace. 

Day was over for all, except few guards on the front gate. Lord Gohda was standing in shore watching somewhere far.   
"Dad… You whished to see me…" Kiku said to her dad, wondering about his weird outward and expression on his face. "W-what's wrong daddy? 

Gohda turned to his daughter." My liable daughter…, princess Kiku."   
He had his royal robe on him and his sword hanged on his belt like he was going to visit someone. "It's time for you to take my place. I know that you can handle it easily, because you have been doing my work for sometime now. I hope that you will find some other conclusion than I have…" He heaved those words. 

"Are you going on a journey?" 

"No." 

"Then what are you talking about…?" Kiku had a little worry in her voice. "Are you sick?" 

"I'm leaving, permanently, I'm sorry that …I… There really isn't no way to get you understand this, but I have made my choice. I'm ending my life this present night" 

"You don't mean that! I know that you have been bit of glum lately, but I'm sure it's just passing stage…" 

"No, I'm sorry" 

"Why would you… do that, don't… " 

"I… I never did get to recover from your mother's death… I miss her like hell…!!" 

"Well so do I, but I still don't give up like that. No, dad, no…" 

"I told you, you wouldn't understand." 

Gohda gave his sword to the hands of her daughter. 

"What about me then, are just gona leave me…"   
"I will always be around, watching over your shoulder, whit your mother." He said lifting her chin up. 

"No…no…" Kiku shook her head as her dad walked in water. Hot tiers game down her cheeks and messed her make up. She pulled her dad's katana out of its casing. "Come back! Or I hurt my self!" Kiku yelled and took steps closer to river. Gohda turned around quickly, but didn't make any move to come back to the shore. 

"Let me go, I can not stay…" He paused and louvered his voice. "I love you my darling daughter, but I can not stay…" 

Kiku sobbed desolately, still holding the katana whit shaky hands. 

Sarcastically, the last words of a dying man to his daughter were an order to be strong, maybe stronger than he had been. 

"No… no…no…" 

She dropped the casing to the sand. Feeling nothing but blankness and sorrow, she put her left hand to the blade and closed her palm. She looked like she wouldn't feel a thing as the first drops of innocent blood spilled her hand. 

Then someone game out of shadows and stayed standing in front of her. He watched Kiku, not sure why was he himself doing this. The man had black hair that was loose in his chest and his back uncovering his shoulders. He was dressed in black pants and a long, red veil that travelled over a one shoulder, cross his body, leaving it hanging like a cape. He was the man called Onikage. 

Kiku didn't care his presence nor did she even notice. 

Onikage watched the princess. He had fallowed those two the shore and had seen everything. He could have stopped Gohda, but why should he have he done that. He was clad to see Gohda castle fall. 

Now he was facing the only daughter, the only inheritor of departed Gohda. What a change of a live time! He thought. But in same time he felt something strange. He hadn't never seen the princess this close. What was it that made his heart sunk, the joy of victory, this amazing opportunity or the beautiness of the princess? He looked her eyes and he saw, among many other things, warmness, loneliness and something unsolved. 

Kiku let the blade slip from her left hand, making it bleed even more. Then she made a sudden move and moved the katana to her own throat hauling the air for the very last time. 

The sword was taken by her. Onikage stand as close Kiku as he ever could whit out touching her. He hold the sword, but didn't threat her in any way. 

"…Onikage…?" Was Kiku's reaction as she welt his breathe on her face. 

It was like he had wakened her from a nightmare to another. They stand there for few passing seconds, as then Zusaku looked over Kiku's shoulder. He departed from her and said. 

"She's coming to rescue you." Still holding her dad's katana, he turned his back at her. He swung it trough the air and it pierced the sandy ground like a needle to a silk scarf. 

And whit that Onikage was in shadows again. 

Ayame run to Kiku, not anymore sensing second being near them. Kiku turned to Ayame and cried, more than ever in her life. Ayame couldn't do anything but just comfort her and let her cry in shelter of her arms. 

End of act one 

**Authors note:**

kirei na = "pretty/beautiful"   
zakennayo = "Fuck off" 

This act was more like a teaser. I have been cheating my other story for months now and honestly it's not even ready yet. And now… I' m gona put this one act in here and then continue later on… when I'm sure I know how to finish this. ( I promised to my friend to put this up here before the Christmas holiday ends… damn it!" 

Tell me what did you think so far? Did you like the idea? You really can't get the idea about that but still…? 

R&R PLEASE! … And flames? Feel your shelf at home… 


	2. Time for celebration

**Authors note:** If you have hard time seeing Onikage in this fic, think like this: He's Onikage, looking like Onikage, also he is as saggy as Onikage, not as inflexible as Onikage, and etc. Actually he really is a really nice boy; Onikage, who has made friends with Mei-oh. He really is a weird case, but so is this fic, so… guess it doesn't matter…? 

**Another place **

_Prologue_  
After three days from the last events in Gohda castle, everything was still a big mess. Gohda was dead and a new ruler of his heritage would take the control soon. There would be royal parties and celebration. Many would travel to see they princess, who was now all alone. They expected a lot from her. Tatsumaru and Ayame had pronounced their engagement. Weddings would be hold in late August. Peace, lay upon the ninja village. 

ACT TWO Time for celebration   
Chapter 4 

-Getting a grip- 

Kiku had locked her self in one of her many rooms. She sat on a pillow in front of a huge fireplace, resting her head against her knee. 

Maidens outside the door were worried. They were whispering behind the door waffling about their princess. 

"Should we cal the guards…She didn't even answer me as I asked her to open the door." 

"Should we, I-I don't think that anything is wrong…"  
Third one joined the conversation. "She was walking just a minute ago, I could hear it…" 

Doors shut open as croup of half a dozen maidens went pale for fright. 

"It's not your job description to stand behind doors gossiping!" Kiku jelled. Maidens had never seen their princess to loose her temper. "Get out!! Get out! …" 

As they had cleared the corridor Kiku slammed the doors behind her and sighted angrily. She wanted to be left alone. She needed some time to think. Kiku couldn't believe that her dad had killed him self. How could she have let that happen? Was she really so blind that she couldn't see her loved ones suffer? 

She walked a cross the room to one of the three windows that covered the whole fall. Pinkish crapes had been pulled in a way. She opened them slightly and peeked outside. It was exactly same kind of night than three days ago. Worst thing was that there was perfect sight to shore in this particular window. She could still see his dad's katana standing in sandy ground. They tried to pull it off, but not even Tatsumaru were strong enough to lift it up. So it was there and it seemed liked it would stay there. Kiku hadn't really thought about this problem whit katana. It was bit of accord place, nearly middle of village, she thought. _But, I guess it's like a tribute to my dad… from Onikage…?_

That man had been the worst rival to his dad or to Azuma-ninja. Always looking an opportunity to draw us down… Now he was Kiku's rival. But she was sure that she would have been dead already if Onikage hasn't come around. He had saved her from herself! That didn't make sense no matter how you put it. She was already puzzled by her opponent. 

"Onikage…" She hissed between her lips. She stared into space memorising the man. 

Wind was starting to blow harder and made the curtains to flow inside. Far north the sky flashed electric blue for few seconds. It took long as the thunder could be heard to the village. Now it was only small roar. Kiku hoped that it would start raining and that it would bring a storm whit it. So everyone down in the castle wouldn't be so indifferent for her sorrow. Children chasing neither each other nor maidens giggling at well. No-one really didn't miss her father. 

Kiku backed away from the window as she started to feel cold. She walked in front of the fireplace staring at flames and rubbing her hands. She enjoyed the peace and quietness around her as he had send away the guards and startled her maids. How could the princess have known that she wasn't safe or alone. 

Behind the three windows, was a small balcony. It was nice place to skulk somebody. It wasn't even hard to get up in there as the oaks had crown huge. He had stood there for awhile. Long enough to hear the lady's fit of rage. _Poor girl, he thought._

He observed her, standing behind curtains. _There's lot of pain in her. And screaming loneliness, how could I miss that back then…_ He stands in shadows reading Kiku's senses. All his live he had know to hate all the people that were bounded to Gohda. They weren't even human to him. He had played their lives, killed many setting traps to their paths… That girl in the room was feeling sorrow and hate because of her dad had left her. Was she, princess Kiku, daughter of Gohda, after all a human? 

Kiku had settled back to her pillow as she watched over the room to the windows. There was a man leaning to the fall by one hand and looking down on her. This time he was dressed in black clothes; he had stylish ninja pants and long robe and in a midriff he had silvery belt. He had tie-ed up his hair, but it still was quite loose. 

Kiku was subrised but not scared. Week ago she would have been screaming her lungs out. Now it didn't matter. Besides he had saved her only three days ago. He wouldn't kill her, or would he? 

Onikage spoke as he was sure that the princess had noticed him.   
"Hope I'm not disturbing My Lady." 

"Actually you are." She said… "But don't care about that, you can stay." …Uncertain, what was in this mans thoughts. Why should she chase him away as this seemed to be negotiation visit. 

Onikage noticed that there weren't any guards behind the door. _Maybe not even this floor. Nice, she doesn't scare me… Or realizes that they wouldn't get here in time?..._ He kept being quiet as he walked and looked around in the room. 

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" 

He didn't answer. Kiku stood up. "I'm still alive because of you, I deserve an explanation." She said lifting her voice only so much as she dared. 

"What were you thoughts as you stood here, looking in to darkness?" Onikage asked her as he stand at the exact spot that Kiku had for few moments ago. 

_He has been here for how long?_  
"Don't you see…?" She whispered and turned to look somewhere else. 

Onikage let curtains to slip his hand. "Yes…" He looked away. 

"You were there. You could have stopped him…Why didn't you?" 

Only gallantry stopped him laughing out loud.   
"Gohda was my worst enemy. It's … one burden off my chest."   
"I'm no burden then?" 

Onikage looked back to Kiku's eyes seeing anger. If she would have been a ninja instead of a princess she had probably shown more physical aggression, he thought.   
"I see that you have spent lot of time whit that sister of yours…" 

He walked to Kiku's bed and secretly admired princesses luxurious bed that had even a canopy. He leaned the columns whit his both hands that hold the canopy up.   
"Long time has past. I was younger and you were much younger… But can you still member when we saw last time?"   
He moved his shoulders, like stretching himself. 

"We have never met, like this…" 

"Evidently you don't. I kidnapped you." 

"That time, just like this… Am I your prisoner now?" 

"If you want to be." He tossed back whit an evil look in his eyes. 

Kiku felt how her body get tensed as Onikage walked towards to her. She members how she had been warned, that this man was crazy. He was a murderer. 

Onikage walked past her, near the fireplace. 

Maybe he wasn't any more murderer than other ninjas. Like her closest friends.   
Kiku turned to speak to his back.   
"Why are you here?" 

Onikage turned swift and that's why it seemed that it took forever him to answer.   
"Because,… I didn't kill you the other night." 

"That's no answer…" She hissed. 

Onikage watched the princess features as she stared at him. More noble than he could remember.   
"Answers are few in these days, My Lady." he said not willing to give her better one. 

It didn't quite rain yet. Small lightning could be seen in the luminous room as Onikage spoke.   
"I have no answers." He admitted. "Only questions. Tell me, was he a good father?" 

"He was my only father, yes; of course he was a good father!" 

"Did he think of your benefits, did he give you protection?" 

"Always." 

"What went wrong then? There was no power struggle between you and him, no questions of trust?" 

"We were a family! There is no such thing as betraying your own family, at least not in … wasn't in, our family." 

Silence holds them for some time. 

"I'm sorry for your … lost" 

She watched Onikage, wondering what he was all about.   
"I believe that you really meant that…" She finally said. 

Onikage walked in the middle of the room crossing his hands and looking far outside. Kiku still watched him as he had stopped.   
"Is this your way to get to know your enemy so you can later on torture them whit those, sick ideas that comes to your head." 

Onikage didn't say anything as he watched back to Kiku who still continued. 

"How about if we skip all that freakiness of yours and you finish what ever have you came here to do…" 

He looked more hurt than angry. "No matter how much, would you long for it, I'm not here to end your live. Not to night, at least." He stressed every word that he had said giving them a better meaning. 

Kiku walked whit out any particular destination. She thought about his words. How come she still tolerated his presence. The man was starting to get on her nerves, but what could she do; Nothing.   
"So I will live to see the next dawn." 

"Why do you mock me, my princess?" 

Onikage calling her his princess heard so ridicules she almost laughed the idea.   
_My princess?!_ "Because you let me." 

That was the first sincere, half, smile that Onikage had from Kiku. Ever as it came to be innocent, it never left Onikage's memory. She is really going to need something to hold on to… 

"Have you any plans for the future?" 

"Plans? What future?..." 

"Your live isn't going to be easy for now on. All kind of royal duties, all those villages…" He leaded her. 

"I manage"   
"How about the dark side? Think you can handle that?" His voice was making Kiku want to back of, but she didn't. "There is all kind of nasty beings out in lose; Kimaira, Kagami … me…" 

"I deal whit them! And you…!" 

"How? Whit a help of Azuma-ninjas?" 

"Yes, it has worked, don't you think?" 

"Yes, but lets face it. Two of your creates ninjas are going to retire and the third, well he isn't that young any more: It will be tuff job to defend the whole castle all alone, whit a help of aperients." 

"Are you offering your help then?" She didn't believe it. 

"Well, not offering. Everything has its price."   
Kiku watched him in disbelieve. He isn't joking. "What's your price then?" 

Onikage smiled, aware of that she had fallen for the bait. 

"Let's see…"   
He starts walking towards Kiku.   
"What could I want…?" 

Kiku was already trapped against the wall, so she had to go sideways, hiding behind her bed. Onikage walked to the opposite side and watched her over the bed, metering the situation. 

"Share your bed whit me." 

"What!?" She was shocked as you could expect. "To marry you, that's impossible!" 

"No, not to marry. Our agreement would be more trustworthy than any agreement between two people." 

"Trustworthy would also be something that is value to you! No!" 

"That is my only condition and that is the only one that I'm willing to settle. Take me to your bed and I promise to protect you and this castle." 

"How can you be asking me to… What if I start to hate you for it and stab you in the back?" 

Onikage let the silence speak for him. She turned away. 

"Admit it; you need me to your side." 

Kiku knew that he was right. Should she sacrifice herself, her honour, for the common good? 

"You don't have to make the decision now." 

"Then when?" She turned to face him. 

"…The night of the first day of September, I'll come back to hire your decision." 

"And then?" 

"It's up to you what happens after…"   
He walked to Kiku and the first time he touched her. He took her hand and kissed it gentle like a gentleman. "My Lady…" 

He was leaving and was now all most at the balcony as Kiku spoke.   
"Onikage…"   
He turned asking; what. 

"If you harm any of the villagers or my guards on your way out, I won't even consider our agreement." 

Onikage left whit out giving her any promise. He looked as unfeeling as he always was.   
_Well, I did give her something to worry about, something to hold on to…_   
He secretly hissed to himself. He ran across the roofs as it started raining. 

Chapter 5 

-Paper on desk- 

"Congratulations then, mate."   
Rikimaru said to his ninja friend who was waiting a blacksmith at this door. 

"So you believe me now. You are some friend… We moved the date. Because of what has happened." Tatsumaru leaned the fall.   
"I understand, when?"   
"September the first."   
"Sound's nice. Could autumn wedding's I mean. Have you everything ready?"   
"Not quite, that was what I needed to talk to you. Will you be my best man?" 

No, don't ask me that. "Why do you ask me? I mean couldn't…"   
"Who could I ask if not you? Come on. Don't you want the job?" 

"Of course I do…"   
"There he comes. I talk to you later on…" Tatsumaru said as the blacksmith walked to his hut. 

"Sure thing." Rikimaru sighed deep and cursed in his mind. 

Everything had been going wrong for the last few days. Gohda was dead and he felt like it would have been his fault. He had seen Gohda earlier that day. But because his own private worries he had ignored his and now he was dead. All so He should be supporting the new ruler, but had left that to Ayame. Not wanting to be around her. Yes, woman that he had loved for all his live was now marrying another. And not just some punk, but his best friend! He hated his live. 

Thinking wail walking had leaded him back to his room. He went in thinking to make it an early night, but… First thing that he noticed was that someone had been his room. There was a piece of paper at the table;   
Meet me at the hot water spring. 

There were little daub about who was it from. If she had asked him face to face to meet her, he had probably made up an excuse. No it was impossible. If he wouldn't go he would soon hire it from her. 

So he stood in sand. 

Waiting for her. Moon shined and lighted the hole place whit silvery light. Rikimaru saw Ayame walking to him, she looked glum. 

"What's the matter?" He asked. 

"Ou, nothing. I just came from Kiku." 

"How is she?" 

"You would know if you visited her more often." Ayame said wearing of that he had been avoiding her.   
He gave her a look and watched away.   
Ayame continued: "She is fine, considering what she's been true. But today she was like in another world…" 

"She wouldn't hurt her self anymore, would she?" 

"No… no." She said thinking. "I think she's past that…" 

Rikimaru stepped closer the shore as Ayame still thought about Kiku. 

"I should have visited her more often… Or her dad…" 

"It wouldn't make any difference…" 

"But I saw him that night, and by the way he was steering into space I could tell that something was wrong…" 

"What could you have said more than Kiku couldn't?" She said putting her hand to his shoulder. 

"I dunno, a lot maybe…"   
"Like what?" 

"Like… tell him not to do it." 

"You really don't believe that he would have obeyed you?" 

Rikimaru turned to watch her whit sad expression on his face. Ayame smiled back to him encouraging, before she said serious; "If you had gone to see him, instead of coming here that night…" 

"I would at least have my pride."   
"…Would I ever had learned to know you feelings towards me" 

"I should have never told you, not as you are getting married. Maybe if I had been man enough to tell you sooner, you could have loved me?" 

"How, much sooner…?" 

"Much, much sooner…" Rikimaru whispered. 

He saw how Ayame's eyes seemed watery like she was about to cry, any second there would be a trop of salty water coming down her cheek. 

"Ayame…?" He didn't understand. 

She walked to him whit a few slow steps. She stopped on his clasp and straightened Rikimaru's shirt. Promising herself not to cry. She was about to say something, but then disaid not so spoke. 

Ayame extricated herself from him walking past him. She led her hand slip across his chest, turning him to watch her back, standing in water, facing the spring. 

She watched over her shoulder, seeing Rikimaru, steering back at her whit puzzled look. 

"I think we have talked enough for one night…Would you care for a swim?" Ayame had nearly stopped as she pulled off her black top, tossing it to Rikimaru. He grabbed the fabric and his jaw throbbed open. 

He still stood at the beach as Ayame stripped her panties of, opening the belt and the ribbons. She turned around, exposing her body to the moonlight. 

"Are you gona swim in that?" Ayame made her words sound like ultimatum. Warning sounds of sense had gone out of hearing. 

Rikimaru came closer to her not sure what he was allowed to do. "We shouldn't…" He felt her body shiver under his touch. 

He bends down to pres a kiss to Ayame's lips. She raised her hands to Rikimaru's neck and cheek answering his move. 

She broke their kiss catching her breath. "Why?..."   
Rikimaru had forgotten his question and she had to say it again. "…Shouldn't we?" 

"Never mind about that…" He said to her. They looked each other in the eyes for brief moment, looking for any doubts. 

Ayame slides her hands inside his shirt, making him kiss her harder. She wanted him to hold her, to be as close as they could. Ayame moaned feeling his hands on her skin. 

She stripped him off his shirt, off his shoes, off his pants… and finally, dragged him deeper in the water. 

Chapter 6 

-Gohda's territories- 

She stood there like she had crowned herself roots. 

Woman was standing at huge rock. She had violet clothes and black, short hair that she had lifted up in ponytail. She was looking at the Gohda castle. She was the woman called Kagami. 

Kagami still carried her beautiful katana whit her as she now was a Lady who owned huge territories of land. She didn't have to fight herself, all alone. Not now as she had crown her army in the shelter of her castles. What was the use, the thrill in fighting as you are in debt to your most hated enemy, but now things were different, Gohda castle wasn't her problem anymore, not for long. This was the job that she would gladly do herself. 

Kagame hopped down behind the rock. She sifts the forest. 

"Onikage-kun, didn't expect to see you here." 

Onikage stepped out behind the trees keeping distance between them.   
"Kagame." He spoke her name roughly. "On the contrary than to see you here. Lurking at the corner's of Gohda's castle." 

"Long time no see… So you have herd that Gohda finally kick the bucket." 

"And now when he's dead? Don't tell me that you are going to honour the new ruler by your presence…" 

"…And you are here in the same business, I assume?" 

Onikage let Kagami assume what she wanted by smiling back at her. "Member when you told me, what is to hate someone, like you hate Gohda?" 

"Yes…?" 

"But, why do you really hate Gohda-family?" 

Kagame looked disappointed to his question. "Why do I really hate Gohda… family…?" She said stretching the last two words. She would have let the question unanswered, but Onikage kept pressing her, not breaking the eye contact. Kagame didn't like the way that this man was speaking to her.   
"I hate, we hate them because, they are corrupted by power. Their evil deeds should speak for them shelf's…" 

"But what have they ever done to you? Except that old man Azuma." He smirked to her continuing: "All he did was to conceive a daughter that cursed his name." 

"Don't speak things that you don't know anything about, Onikage." She pearly moved her lips as she spoke those words. 

"What things? Things like, family nor, love…? 

For a brief moment Kagame thought that she was actually speaking whit a right minded man.   
Onikage saw that.   
"No, I don't know… I know where and how to draw the bloody line. I'm colder than cold, you thought me that." He made a royal obeisance front of her, making her a joke whit out her even realizing it. 

"Onikage, how have I missed that charming attitude of yours… I have heard that you doing quite well in these days. I have to admit, killing Sekiya was quit tribute even to you." 

"You would say so… Those were your ninjas that I killed to get him. Tell me now, were they really you best men or were they busy somewhere else?" 

"Like where?" She smiled. 

"Like the upper floors, disguised in grey, heading to royal room's…"   
Kagame tried to keep smiling. He knows?" "Those would be your men in grey suits." 

"Hope they would have been… But we both know which one of us killed Sekiya…" 

Kagame suddenly remembered why they had left separate ways. She had played him to his side, but soon she realised that he was hard to control. He was cleverer than he showed.   
"What's you business in here, Onikage" 

"My business is my own, but it takes some time, you being here concerns me…" 

Kagame wasn't interested what was in Onikage's mind. She didn't care because; nothing that he would say, wouldn't change her plans in anyway. "To night I'm going to end the friction between two territories. I'm going rib the little himsamae's heart out as it still beats… And when she is out my way, nothing will stop me…" 

She said pleased to herself and the night to come. 

"I can not allow you to do that right now." He sad to Kagame.   
"Impudent as always." Kagame gave her opinion about it, knowing to be able to beat him, she would win. 

"That castle is vital to me, for time being… let it be for… four weeks? I ask you?" 

It must be as, he is asking. Kagami glanced at him. Onikage wasn't going to lower himself to ask again. She tried the ice only for curiosity:   
"Well let's say that I will do as, you ask, and I get what?" 

Onikage sighted deep cause he knows what he had to promise her.   
"I join you, Kagami-sama." 

Kagami thought about his offer. She hadn't believed that he could give her something that would make her fate. Getting Onikage to back her up, like the old times. That was something that was well worth of considering.   
"You haggled yourself a high price, Onikage-san. But I'll fate… " 

"Four weeks?" 

"Three. You better be ready to back me up as I make my move."   
Kagame left, acting already like owning him. 

Onikage climbed to the rock were Kagame had stood while ago. He hunkered down on the ground. Quite far was the castle. There were many thought in his head focused in those days in his past and days in his future. He had struggle inside him that he controlled well. 

Watching Gohda castle's blue rooftops he seeks answers to questions that he had many.   
Onikage stayed covers of the near by forest's and villages. For those three weeks that seemed like one long lifetime. 

End of act two 

**Authors note:**  
Here are some of those words that I used:   
himsamae = princess   
-kun = usually used when talking to a younger person   
-san = "equal person"   
-sama = "wow! You are my god" 


	3. September the first

Another place 

**Authors note:** WARNING: Chapter 9 contains some **R17-stuff**. If you don't like the idea you can just skip the whole chapter. (I think that it will become clear -what happened in there- on later chapters.) 

_Prologue_  
Since Onikage had left the village, Kiku couldn't find peace in her mind. Questions haunted her. Kiku kept her world to her own, not letting even Ayame in on her little secret. All her acquaintances were howling the wedding together and her bad, gloomy mood she, like they, could blame her dad's appetence. Finally, between all the bussing, it was the September the first. 

ACT THREE September the first 

**Chapter 7**

-Blooming bride- 

Ayame opened her eyes seeing the ceiling of her room. She lay at her back pulling her blanket to cover her chest. Stretching her self for the morning, she thought of to lay still for awhile. 

Rising sun warmed her toes and everything welt like pleas. Until she heard a knock on her door._ Who could it be at this early?_ She mumbled mainly to her self; "Okay, okay, I'm up…" She sat beside her bed feeling sudden dizziness. Another; knock-knock-knock. 

Ayame put her hand to her stomach and felled little cramp in her. 

"Ayame are you there?" Kiku's voice. 

Ayame heaved one time or two, but couldn't get anything out because there wasn't anything to come out. She walked to the door wrapped up in the blanket. 

"Come in…" Ayame said opening the door to Kiku. 

"How come you still look like you had just got up? … You haven't even started to get ready?!" 

"Ready for what?" She gaped for air.   
"Ready for you wedding, you silly!" Kiku said, stepping in the room. 

"But there is hours, until…" She tried for nothing.   
"Yes, don't you get it? Only hours now and then -you-can-spend-rest-of-you-live-whit-a-man-that-you-love-." Kiku sighted happily. 

Kiku had to almost to drag the bride to the room where she supposed to get ready. Couple maidens did Ayame's make up as they all talked her live to come. Kiku watched them from farther sitting back. She sunk to her own thoughts every now and then. 

"What do you think Kiku?"   
"What?" 

"Should we tie up my hair like this… or should it be tighter?" 

"You look beautiful eihgter way… "Kiku said not having strength to make anymore decisions. Maidens and Ayame seemed to be waiting an answer. They expected her to know things like these. "But I think that, loose is perfect." 

"What's out…!" Ayame rose off of her chair. She run to the nearest basket and puke in it. Other of the maidens, called Yami, went to her. "Are you okay?"   
Yami and Kiku raise her up from the floor. 

"It's nothing…"   
"Nothing? You are all pale." Yami said. "Bring her a class of water." She said to the other maiden. 

"Stop fussing! I'm Okay!" 

"You are not having second thought's, are you?" Kiku watched Yami like she had said something terrible. "Of course she is not having second thoughts!"   
She glanced Ayame. "You are just a pit nervous, right?" 

  
"I told you to stop fussing…" The other maiden came back whit water. She handed over to Ayame saying; "Unless you are pregnant?" It was just something that the others thought and this daft, young girl had said it out laud. All three watched her, very different kind of thoughts in their mind. Only Yami spoke her thought to words;   
"You daft little girl! You shouldn't be asking that!" Then she turned to watch Ayame. She let Kiku to ask; "Could you be?" 

For short time of considering Ayame said; "No!" 

Every one in the room were as quiet as dead. "No I could not be! Believe me now…"   
"Yes, of course we believe you." Yami started, letting the daft to pick up her trail.   
"If you have hold on to your limits as a woman, there is no way that you could be." She made it sound serious as ever, encoring the looks. 

Maidens waded Kiku to say something about it. She looked absent. Their subject had brought her own questions in her mind. She had tried to keep busy at the last days, not thinking that she had to meet him. Honestly she didn't know what she would tell him. "Like I previously said, you are just nervous. Why shouldn't you be! Or maybe it's the lack of descent breakfast…" 

"Could I lie back for awhile, before you start to fixes up my hair again?" Kiku gave Ayame little room to breathe by telling the two maidens to go get something delicious to eat at the kitchen. Yami left and the other maiden, whose name no-one couldn't remember, fallowed her. Kiku and Ayame were left at the room alone. Ayame lay at the bed as Kiku closed the doors, making sure that no-one wasn't hearing them. She walked at the bed, sitting on the floor next to bed. Kiku studied Ayame's being, thinking had she been totally honest. 

"Ayame?" 

"Honestly, I don't know, but I'm afraid …it's lot possible." 

"I don't think there is nothing wrong nor something to be afraid about… Think about it; if you are having a child: A little Ayame or a little Tatsumaru… That would be fonder full! Wouldn't it?" 

Ayame tried to smile. She didn't want Kiku to suspect anything.   
"Yes it would be…"_ I'm marrying a man that isn't the father of my child, as they both will probably hate me for it. Hope that things were different, but it's...too late? We are having a child, Rikimaru, you and me. Why it wouldn't be wonderful,_ she thought. Ayame tried to ignore the thought of a child who looked like exact copy of Rikimaru as Tatsumaru trying to be a father for him. 

"May I be a godparent? I know it's little soon and!…"   
"Who else, if not my sister. It would mean much to me." 

Kiku smiled widely and squeezed her arm.   
"Not so tight, Kiku. I may not even…be pregnant…" 

"But you have to be… Here is so quiet and dull, in the castle I mean…" She got sad face again.   
"I'm sorry, you must feel awfully lone…" 

"Don't be sorry for your happiness. It delights me to know that you are happy. That you have some one to love… 

She watched Kiku trying to understand her. Ayame had almost forgot that Gohda was gone in past. It was because she had had so much joy and in a same time so much mental pain. First she had him and then she would lose him again for all eternity. Guess the pain that they both felt was in a weird way similar.   
"You will find someone to hold on to, maybe just when you least expect it, Kiku." 

Not believing Ayames words; "How do I know then?"   
"It's simple really; it slides you, making you feel like thousand needles inside of you, and makes you to let him lull you, and let him make you feel unique… And you just, know…" 

"Oh… Lucky you." Kiku said watching Ayame's dreamy frame. "Lucky both of you…" 

Words shook Ayame back to the reality of the day. "I won't be going any where, we still live in the same village"   
"I do know that."   
"Now as the time has past only for weeks, sorrow may seem crushing, but all you can do it is just to fate and see. It will get better." 

"I am better! I just have a lot in my mind…"   
"Do you want to talk about it?"   
"No." She couldn't tell her! "It's the just the new order of things that I have to do." Kiku went to the wardrobe. She pulled Ayame's wedding dress out. It was beautiful red kimono with golden, silk belt. Red fabric of the long dress had been embroidery kind of flowers on it. Kiku touch the silky surface. She would never allowed to be the blooming, happy bride, not at least a pure one, an honourable one. And even as if it didn't come out in public, she would always know herself the truth.   
"Shouldn't we get you ready?" Kiku said to Ayame. 

She would never have companionship, never fall in love nor to be dressed in reddish wedding garb like her sister. Her decisions that she made now, may have a huge impact on her and every body else's live later on.   
She would never met her prince? 

Kiku helped Ayame. She tied the golden pelt. They were quiet and glum. Like She would be grooming her to her final trip to death.   
"Kiku?" Ayame spoke for long time of silence.   
"Yes?"   
"If you wouldn't mention anything about me being pregnant to Tatsu…"   
"Okay, I won't."   
"… Or anyone?"   
"Ayame! What do think I am? Of course I won't." 

Kiku gave her earrings that were made of could. Pair that she gave to her posed two storks. How convenient. 

"Oh Ayame, since you are like a big sister to me…"   
"Yes?"   
"I thought I could ask you…" 

"Yes…?" 

"…Is it really that big deal, I mean that it is so fragilely covered thing, should it be a special…?" 

"What? Are you talking about the marriage?"   
"No, the other. I have only hear maidens gossip, and… that's pretty much all I know?" 

"What is this all of a sudden interest?" Ayame asked like a good mother figure should. "Have you met someone? Because if that's the case, you can not be doing the same as I. Kiku, you need to remember that you are a princess,don't forget that."   
"How could I forget, as every one in the castle seems to be telling me to what to do…like I was ten again…" 

"I'm sorry, Kiku. Maybe I'm over reacting." Not quite convinced by her own words. 

"I told you already not to be sorry." 

Yami stepped in the room. "How are you doing in here? You go to put you dress on and I'll finish her up." 

Kiku left hugging Ayame; "Wish you well, my sister… See you at the altar."   
"Thank you…" _Breviary is the thing that I need most now, she thought._

**Chapter 8**

-The looks- 

Cold was the feather as was the atmosphere. Wind blowing leaves everywhere. One of the orange leaves grabbed a hold on Ayame's hair. She and Tatsumaru were standing side by side. Kiku and Rikimaru stood far behind them. Kiku listening every word that the priest said, she trembled for the cold. Rikimaru didn't care for the cold air; he had to keep himself not to fall a part in front of everybody, in front of them. 

Priest had a reddish gown. He looked the happiest eying the couple that he was about to knit together for all eternity. 

Ayame could feel Rikimaru's eyes on her._ Wish he would stop that… _She looked back at him hoping it would make him look away, but no. 

She holds her hand's up as she had bunch of flowers on them. Behind the four were about dozen people. They all looked some kind of familiar. All Ayame could do was to watch him not really aware of all the other eyes focused at them. In a crazy way Rikimaru hoped that she would end the ceremony. That's what he pleaded for her by looking: _  
I won't say a thing if you don't want me to…_

Tatsumaru noticed that Ayame was distracted. He looked his bride, knowing where and who was she looking at. 

Ayame suddenly noticed Tatsumaru's hand coming closer to her head and moved her eyes over Rikimaru to him. Gently Tatsumaru pulled away the leave off of her hair. She smiled a bit. 

Even Kiku smiled to that small chestier. Rikimaru watched the ground for the rest of the time and Ayame and her beloved Tatsu faced the priest. 

Wind curled up to the trees shifting a load of leaves and crass over and past them. It would have looked beautiful but it was very much too freezing for that. Ayame cursed in her mind. _If things weren't bad enough as it is… Wind I command you to hush! _

And just like that the little gale went a way for awhile. Tatsumaru looked at Ayame who smiled back at her as he did so. _If she would know that I saw them, would she be smiling at me, at the altar? No, I doubt that. _

Ayame was about to start to pronounce her vow and they had to turn to face the other. Ayame repeated after the priest. Tatsumaru really didn't listen. He had been in weddings before and knew how was it going to go. 

_I dunno, could I love her? …No more than this joke of mine, that ironically has come true… It didn't quite come out as hoped. How could I know that he's so fucking blind!_ Tatsumaru took a shift look to Rikimaru as the priest kept on speaking. 

Before he could look back, Tatsumaru was already pronouncing his vow to Ayame. 

Kiku hadn't thought that anything was going wrong for them. Perfect and romantic like it suppose to be, she thought. Except for the feather and that coldness around them. She wasn't sure why she had this feeling. It was suppose to be a wedding ceremony not a burial. Maybe it was all of her cause. They didn't want to be too happy around her, as she might freak out. 

Several hours after the ceremony, the celebrating was as its full heat. It clearly was the late afternoon but light kept playing the peoples faces. They had carried long wooden tables outside at the villages' yard. All were invited to honour Tatsumaru and Ayame as they were now husband and wife. Speeches had been hold, stories had been told but ever were the tables empty of food. 

Bride and bridegroom were sitting one of the tables and talking to each other happily. Rikimaru had grown sick of watching those two. He had whit out anyone noticing disappeared at the crowd. Taking a bottle of good-old-sake to accompany him. 

Kiku either wasn't in a mood of celebration. After all it was the September the first and the evening when she'd have to go back to her room was closing. She slit of almost as unnoticed as Rikimaru. 

Kiku walked at the river. This time she wasn't thinking her dad anymore. She walked in shore carelessly. Neither again bodyguards nor maidens around her. Kiku saw a familiar looking figure sitting not far from her. She walked to him, having no trouble noticing that he was drunk and aching for more alcohol to his fines.   
"Hello, Rikimaru" She said casually to her ever so dignified protector. He had dreamy eyes classed whit class, that was good sign that he would soon past out. 

"Hello there…!" He spoke it whit a hick taking a sip of the bottle.   
Kiku sat next to him as he said: "Where's you retinue?" 

"Drunk, like you." 

"I should have… a word whit them…!"   
Rikimaru slowly rose up trying to stay still. 

"Where are you going?"   
"To sack… those… low life! -guards…!" 

"Sit down, Rikimaru" 

"…mphhh…" 

"Sit down!" 

He did that whit a look of realizing that the task would better be left for tomorrow. Kiku watched him as he took another sip.   
"How many sips exactly have you taken?" 

"Three."   
"Three sip's, be honest…" 

"But I am…"   
"Three bottles?!" 

Kiku looked him bit of shocked. "Isn't it dangerous to drink that much?"   
He shook his head.   
"Naah… I'm used to this." 

"…Why are you drinking hire all alone? The village is full of happy drinking people…" 

"I just don't want to see –them- happy drinking people… I'll be alone, allll-a alone… lone then, lone now!, lone forever …Fuck my life!! ...Why aren't you there, getting a piece of that sticky wedding…stuff…?" 

"It is not sticky…You just feel lone now, like me. It's not sticky wedding stuff. I mean that we have always been a party of four and now they are going to be together. But nothing is really chancing." 

"Nothing is chancing?!" 

Kiku waited him to continue as this clearly haunted his mind. He looked Kiku's eyes trying to get her understand. "Right then. Nothingg is really chancing… … Expect" _I love her._ "Shit, nothing is ever gona change…" 

"There, now you see it, look's much brighter that way, Rikimaru-san?" 

"I love her and now I quess I have to stop doing that…"   
"Wait a minute, You love who?" 

"That, woman, in the village…" 

"Who, come on, tell me!" 

Rikimaru shook his head. 

"Why don't you tell me?! I wanna know! If I would have some crush on anyone, I would tell you…"   
Rikimaru was fighting against sake. He knew somewhere deed down that telling it to Kiku was a bad idea. He screamed himself to keep quiet, but all he could do was to go on and on about her.   
"What there is not to love about her… Her ears, her eyes, her… Her silky, white tights, her bare…" 

"Okay-Okay-Rikimaru! I still don't know who -she- is, but this is enough for tonight…" 

For awhile Rikimaru smiled for some memory, that Kiku couldn't even picture seeing, even as she had known the truth. Rikimaru squeezed neck of the bottle as he game back to the bitter reality. It was time to have the next gulp.   
"Arrghhh... I'm out of sake! Need-to get more…" 

"What if you just walk whit me to the castle and get you to sleep, how does that sound?" 

"No-no, little girl… I need to get my head full" 

As they reached the door of Rikimaru's room, Kiku opened him the shoji so he could crawl in. He laid down his bed letting a deed sight out. Kiku sat at the edge of the bed watching him. 

"Do you really love her that much?" 

"No, yes… But I don't want to…" He mumbled. "I could never forget… All the times we were together… She maybe can push me out of her head, but I never, never do that to her… I'm not capable of doing so…" He rose up to sit making his point clear. 

"I had no idea that you were this miserable. Maybe it will get better, in time, will it?" Kiku hugged him, feeling sorry. Again there was someone in pain and she could do nothing about it. Maybe he had been like this for who knows how long and she had noticed it not until he had told her. 

It had been a long time since Kiku had hugged Rikimaru so it felt a bit weird. Maybe it felt weird for the time and the place too.   
"I dunno… I don't have answers…"   
Rikimaru tabbed her back and she pulled away. Kiku watched him like she had seen someone else in him. 

_I have no answers. Only questions. Were the words that echoed in her mind. _

"You better leave…Kiku-sama" He said to her. Meaning that in all respect.   
Kiku left closing the shoji and gloomily she walked away. 

**Chapter 9 **

-Is it a pleasure- 

Kiku closed her room's doors. She was nerves and looked around her room trying to find out was she still alone. She had all most forgotten that she was supposed to meet Onikage in her room somewhere in the nightfall. Talking about Rikimaru's problems or his crush to some geisha or a maiden had gotten her bit of carried away. Now she didn't have time to get ready, mentally. 

Kiku was relived to notice that she was lone in the room. She leaned the door. Not daring to move. She stared at the three open windows whit open eyes. She could feel butterfly's in her stomach. Kiku got bored leaning the door, feeling too nerves to be still. She started to walk back and forth. 

Five steps forth, seven steps back and stop and again. Kiku rubbed her palms as she felt the blood draining away her fingers. She stopped in her dressing corner. For curiosity she stepped in front of her mirror. _Why would a man like Onikage want a woman like me? Maybe he is just doing this because he likes to watch people suffer. There is no other reason. God, what else there could be…?_

Kiku walked away from the mirror not liking what it showed her. She saw a girl or a woman dressed like a child. _Thought there would be geishas more than enough, but obviously not… what does he really get all this?_

Kiku hadn't been in this room since she had met Onikage. Now that she was there for the first time in weeks she remembers things that she hadn't before. She thought about their conversation. _How did it ever come to this?_

Kiku looked her bed and suddenly in her mind she could see Onikage standing in there, grinning back at her. Kiku felt a slash true her. 

_Would he even stick to our agreement? What if he betrays me? After having what he wants, he just as well could kill me… _It only made her more nerves and she went back at the mirror. 

Maybe she should change her feast-dress and put on a dressing gown. So she took of her dress and looked in one of her many closets. This one was devoted to night and morning things as dressing gowns and the other stuff. There were pink, green, blue and white gowns. All of them looked to her too old or too childish. After trying about dozen times each she choose the white, bit of creamy, one. 

Kiku heard some noise behind the fall. She rushed to have a look of what it was. First she didn't see anything out of ordinary, but then she saw fallen rack and scarfs on the mat. It had been the wind that had pollen the rack over. Kiku walked to it and lifted up. 

She looked outside.   
She could tell that the celebrating was starting to be over. If someone would have thought to attack this village, now it would be the perfect time to do that. 

_Maybe he is just playing whit me. There is no way I can trust him… Maybe, he won't come at all. Maybe it was just a joke that I bought… and he is laughing at me even at this moment. Or then he has just forgotten the whole matter… _

Kiku didn't want to picture Onikage attacking the village whit his army of ninjas. That could be happening right now, to the other side of the village. Even thought she didn't hear any sounds of fighting she explored further this option. Kiku saw how he would coldly kill her. Be haps Onikage would make some vice remark of her stupidity before taking the live out of her body. 

Kiku walked back to her dressing room and again she took a look at the mirror. The gown fell oddly because of her undergarments. Not until now she noticed it. Restlessly she twirled trying to make it look les goofy. It didn't do much good so she decided to loose everything except her white gown. After all she didn't think that a man like Onikage would be satisfied for just snuggle in bed beside her. 

_Like that would happen… Wait a minute! What am I doing? I'm, am I dressing up for him? What's the matter whit me? I'm trying to look as good, as desirable as possible… so that he can rape me! …Is that it what I'm after…? _

Kiku walked out of her dressing room closing her glow by her hands. Kiku thought that it was the wind that had blown off one of the candles. _What happens ...after? If he doesn't betray me… The next days, weeks…? _

Then again she remembers that only candles in the room were behind class. She stopped in front of her bed turning to look the rest of the room. She felt her heard beat lose it's rhythm as she welt her knees weaken. Kiku couldn't think anything to say, she just stared. 

Onikage closed the lamp that had hold the burning candle. He moved away looking at Kiku. He saw by the way she was dressed that she wouldn't deny him a thing, but still something bothered Onikage. 

The other candle far to the other end of the room was still burning. In the lesser light he examined his princess in her white gown. As Onikage slowly stepped closer, Kiku cloud see him more clearly. He had his black clothes as in the last time she had seen him. His red eyes above the black lines stared at her whit a lusty kind of look she had never seen or recognised. He kept on watching her intensively and by doing that he made Kiku more nerves. She looked away. 

Onikage was already so close at her that he could touch her when he wanted. Kiku kept her eyes on the mat, too embarrassed to meet his. 

Aware of that his presence made Kiku feel shy and stressed, he pulled of his robe and tossed it to the ground, there where Kiku was watching. She gulped.  
Onikage lifted her chin up, forcing Kiku to watch him. He felt her being tensed. All what ever it was back then, that night, was gone now. _She has found her will to live again… _But did it mean that he was out of the picture. 

As long as they had been in the room they both had kept being quiet, not speaking a word to each other. He felt that he needed to broke the silence. Onikage said mockingly, but very softly: "You like me, …don't you?" He didn't expect Kiku to answer it as he could see that things were different. That didn't mean that he couldn't play his new toy for awhile. Letting her know that he controlled the situation perfectly he pulled her closer. He circled behind her keeping his other hand to her stomach, not letting her escape. Feeling her body against his he smelled her vanilla hair as he in the same time searched the neck line of Kiku's gown. She had a silky skin that felt unbelievably soft. 

He hold her tidily because she was actually shaking. The fact that surprised Onikage was that he didn't enjoy her sense of fear at all, more likely it irritated him. 

Onikage bend down lower as he was much taller than Kiku. He pressed a kiss on her neck and in same time he slewed the gowns line down off of her shoulder. Moving his lips lower, pressing kisses on her shivering skin. 

It felt so wrong to have him so close, the thought crossed in her mind. She felt sick and weak. 

He didn't get her feel relaxed, not at all. She was still distant. Kiku turned her head to him all most asking him to stop. 

And suddenly, like he had heard her thoughts, he lifted the gown back up. Slowly he loosened his hold on her and stepped further. 

Onikage stood there for second before briefly he looked Kiku in the eyes. 

Half a second ago Kiku was sure that he would start to laugh or that he would kill her. She had no idea where were they going. Now she had to look him in his eyes, because she didn't know anymore what was happening. Onikage spoke, partly looking at her partly looking somewhere else. 

"You have my support and my protection there is no reason for you to do this. I'll come back tomorrow morning to discuss whit you." Again he didn't expect her to answer. He picked up his rope at the floor and smoothly but quickly he was out of the room. 

Kiku stood still. First not brave enough to move and not understanding what had just happened. He hadn't raped her, but had promised to protect her. _Make's sense… or not… Who was that?_

Kiku fall to her bed letting her shaky knees snap under her. She could breathe again. 

At the balcony, Onikage was shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. If you wouldn't known better you would have thought that he had a headache. He leaned a small strip of fall between the alcoves. _I'm becoming…flexible, he thought still keeping his rope on his shoulder. _

Kiku had rose up to sit on her bed. First she had felt create relieve, but when she had sat there for some time her feelings began to change. She stated to feel repressed in her own room and she was feeling the falls coming closer. Feeling of sickness and weakness among her other senses screaming to her. She needed to get out. 

For some reason Onikage didn't want to leave jet.  
_Stop thinking about her, you fool…_ He leaned his head closer the fall feeling Kiku's Ki near the place where he had left her. Onikage tried to make himself concentrate for not to think about that;_ young and pretty virgin thing on the bed. This is no way to get off enemy territory… Think the brains between your shoulders not the things between your legs…man, you too old for this…!_

Too old or too distracted to notice that she wasn't in the bed anymore. Kiku was coming to the balcony and he noticed it too late, having no time hide. 

She hadn't thought about catching him anymore, not at the balcony at least. Onikage had jumped front of her, not wanting her to see him catching his breath, when even nothing had happened between them. The princess had caught him, but he didn't let that bother him when he wondered why she had rushed out like that. Onikage succeeded to over come his issues to see that she wasn't scared of him like before. _What's whit this sudden change…?_

Long time of silence and scanning each other Kiku wound her voice again. "Come in…" She said lifting the curtain. Onikage hesitated looking Kiku, not sure what she had in mind._ Did she want to talk about some poring matter that didn't really interest him, right now, or did she want to screw around in her room whit him. Doesn't really matter witch one… I have no specific places to go… …_ Onikage walked back inside, past her. Kiku fallowed him. Onikage stopped at the middle of the room and turned to her. "So…?" He moved a bit his arms asking. 

Kiku stepped slowly closer leaving three meters between them. Why had she ever called him in? She suddenly asked herself. Onikage wanted to make clear that he didn't expect anything from her. "What did you want to talk a bout?" 

"…It's nothing specific really…" Kiku rubbed her hands. "Actually I just can't stand this… Actually I don't wanna talk about anything…being alone here and every where … I can not stand being alone in this room or any other… place." Kiku walked closer to him. Onikage didn't make a move when hearing her stress her voice. It sounded nice and promising to his ears. Did Kiku even realize that she hold both ends of the cord, he wondered. He wanted to see what Kiku would do, wanting to know could she want him. Just him, not any deals pushing in her mind.   
"I have never done anything like this before, so…" 

"So…?"  
"…You need to show me what to do…okay?"   
Kiku said to him right before kissing Onikage. 

Their first kiss was gentle and soft. It was more like lots of petite kisses placed on lips and over faces than a real -kiss-. 

Onikage pulled away holding her chin whit his both hands. He could see the longing reflecting her eyes. She wanted him to carry on. This really was -Kiku-, who -wanted him-. 

Kiku had trop off his rope of his shoulder and the robe was now on the floor. Onikage lowered his hand to her neck, placing his other hand to the back of her waistline, drawing her nearer. 

He bends down to kiss her again, taking their kiss to another level. 

All she wanted to do was to feel somebody close to her, to feel some compassion. He easily departed her willing lips. 

Automatically it made Kiku tighten her hold on him as she sighted a small whine only to be fallowed by another moan. As Onikage kept her in this long pleasurable kiss, Kiku started to explore his bare chest. She moved her hands over him finding his muscular form very interesting. All thought his skin felt cold like dead persons. 

Onikage sustained his self control only by pulling away. He had to stop as Kiku had moved her hands to his belt. How did he just want to rib her of her clothes and take her. Now she watched him like asking what she had done wrong. Onikage smirked to her, in a sexy way saying; not jet. 

Kiku's naked body under the silky fabric appealed to him as he tickled her back true it. He didn't want her to regret it. He would make her fate for just a while. "I wouldn't want to make this anything hasty…we have all night…" he hissed. 

He pulled her body even closer and began to kiss her neck. As he did so, in the same time he bite her skin, but not hard enough to leave marks. 

I don't want to fate… She thought impatience crowing in her. How long was he going to make her fate? She had hard time to understand it. 

When he touched her breast, the fabric still keeping them apart, he felt how Kiku slowly pushed her hand in his hair. 

He licked her nibble leaving a spot of wet saliva in the silk. Desperately Kiku tried to breathe normally, but as she tried that it welt like her heard would explode. Her heavy breathing whit small moans of pleasure encouraging, asking him not to stop doing it. Onikage had kneeled before her and he opened her gown so he could place smacks on her flat stomach. 

Kiku watched back at him as he had stopped, keeping his head on her hand's. Watching her beauty made him feel even more uncomfortable in his clothes if that was possible. Onikage rose up sliding his hand up to the bare line. Kiku game to meet him in a half way and took his hands on hers and guided him to take a hold at the gown. Almost like he had done before. 

Slower than slow he let her gown fall of leaving her nothing on. Eating her whit his eyes, it almost welt too much to take it slow. 

He pulled her to another kiss, loosing some of his self control. He felt her warm, living and soft skin against his cold chest. He wanted her, all for himself, but still keeping their act gentle and sweetish. 

Tasting each others flavour, gently kissing and caressing. _She tastes just like honey, I could swear… _His toughs were starting to sink. Onikage let his hands trop to her slender waist. She felt like paper doll on his hands. 

Every where were quiet as they were the only two in the room and floor. No-one could hear them nor that matter see them. Fire was starting to fade and it was darkening the room. 

It was Kiku's turn to pull away from their kiss. She draw him nearer now feeling his erection against her. Little smile escaped her eyes when she thought that she was making him feel this way. Her girlish curiosity made her to forget her insecurity and she touched his crutch. Something that he had not expected her to do and that is why it felt twice as good. Moving her hand on him made him move restlessly, keeping his moan in his throat. 

Kiku tipped her head seduce fully as she had wrapped her hands over his shoulders. She kissed his neck as his thoughts were occupied by her modest moves against him. Tenderly he massaged her lower back thinking nothing else but her trailing lips. 

Before he could even think of doing the next move Kiku pushed him lovingly back so their eyes met again. Kiku took him by his hand and made him fallow her naked behind. He walked behind her at arms length and took all off the view. 

She stopped when she reached the bed. Onikage had taken the last step more quickly than she so he could catch her before she had time to turn. He smelled her hair again as they both relived what had happened previously that night. Onikage turned her, to face him and kissed her deep again, before lifting her softly on the bed. 

Kiku rose slightly up as he didn't fallow her on the bed right away. He thought that she looked_ like a goddess_, lying in the bed, nothing to cover herself. By one hand he loosened his belt watching her expression as he did that. 

Kiku felt like blushing as she found herself stareing down at his manhood. Nudity that stand in front of her was totally new concept for her to handle. Onikage finally came to her. Enjoying the way she constantly responded trembling to his touch. He crouched over her tenderly caressing her skin, only graze her inner thigh and still make her tremble. He found his way up placing kisses to his lover's stomach and breasts. 

They kissing had crown more passionate. Like the atmosphere that did get more intimate as Onikage lowered his body on her. 

All the light was nearly gone. She separated his lines weakly. 

Kiku game very well aware of what he as well as she wanted, when his organ pushed against her hip. She felt slight pit of shame of how eager for contact he had gotten her. 

Kiku couldn't hold back a moan. She asked him to stop the waiting by rising her back so they couldn't be anymore closer. Onikage started to slide his hand lower, over her hipbones, between her legs. Now Kiku welt like seeing stars above her head. Wanting to be sure that she would enjoy, this, at least as much as he, he slides one of his fingers inside of her, making her catch her breathing. 

He pushed his lips back to hers as he kept her body under him. Moving his finger inside of her and making her squirm whit pleasure. He liked the way Kiku sank her nails on his skin, bleeding him to quicker his pace. 

But he stopped, maybe even teasing her purposely. Looking in her eyes he said; "It will only hurt for while, I promise, okay?" As this time he waited her to answer. "..okay…" 

He moved his hand to her tights, trailing down his index finger, spreading her legs and then kissing her softly on the lips. Then unhurriedly he pushed in her. 

Kiku bite her lip as he waited her to get use to his size before slowly he began to move in her clutching passage. Kiku let out a sight of realisation as she too began to joy the movement. 

In steady rhythm they both started to relocate their position as they breathing mix together. Onikage closed his eyes for second as he every time trusted a little deeper. Instead Kiku watched somewhere high above the ceiling as soon as she was close to come. 

And he made her body to tremor by its whole length. He kept pumping making her go even farther and for the second time. His beat got quicker by every push, closing his climax. 

His back bending like a bow he drew Kiku nearer by placing a hand under her curve. Kiku moved her hands lower helping him with the matter. 

She had wrapped her legs around him and was again hurting him by her nails. Wanting him to go deeper in her; she clenched his body whit her legs. 

She came for a second time, before he did. Onikage had to put a hand to her mouth to quiet her down, watching her misty eyes as he did so. 

Maybe it was the false feeling of love that made them stare in each others eyes for as long as they came down from euphoria and even after. 

--- 

Afterwards, Kiku laid her head against his chest.  
They were wrapped in light red blankets, feeling nicely num. Onikage laid at his back and for some reason he was still thinking the woman beside her. He would have liked to stroke her hair, but fight against that feeling. What just happened? He wondered secretly watching her. 

Kiku rose up to face him as he pretended to be sleeping. But when she didn't stop looking he opened his eyes. He saw Kiku sitting and holding the blanket to cover her. She didn't expect him to tell her that he would love her nor anything else on that matter. 

She felt that she had experienced something, wonderful whit him. Kiku didn't felt like sleeping, but then again she wasn't sure how would he feel. 

Onikage rose up next to her leaning to his bended knees. He looked to Kiku, whose long black hair was now all messy. Still he thought that she looked as innocent as ever. 

It was quiet. 

Onikage bend closer to her. Thinking could she feel as strange as he, and not just because she had a moment a go given her virginity him. 

Kiku leaned towards him, hoping not make a mistake by him. She didn't have to question his feelings as he leaned all the way to her, kissing Kiku. 

Rest of the night they spend, mostly in bed and mostly having sex. 

In some way they didn't dared to speak.It was much easier to go with the feeling and let the morning bring what ever would it bring. This what they had to night was good, for now. 

END OF ACT THREE 


	4. An ally

Another place 

ACT FOUR Warriors death 

**Chapter 10**

-An ally- 

"You wished to see me…?" Rikimaru had started his sentence as he had stepped in the conference room. He didn't know what the issue was as Kiku had sent a word to him that she wanted to see in here. Was it something about yesterday evening, probably not… 

Kiku saw Rikimaru come in. Bit of nervously she glanced Onikage who was sitting at the floor and had just opened his eyes, watching Rikimaru walk in. 

--- Previously that morning Kiku opened her eyes. She was laying in her bed. Again another day of loneliness and misery was waiting for her, she thought. Then she felt someone move next to her. Kiku turned to her other side and saw someone smiling back at her. That someone was Onikage. "Morning princess" --- 

Rikimaru nearly thought that he had something wrong in his eyes, when he noticed Onikage sitting at the floor. Onikage had managed to hide his presence until now. "What is he doing here? Are you all right, Kiku?" Rikimaru asked worriedly. 

--- Onikage kissed Kiku like he had kissed her many times during their first night together. Kiku remembered now that it wasn't going to be any ordinary nor boring day. Like many of her days had lately been. "Good morning…" She answered to him, not sure what would she call him. 

Onikage didn't care how pathetic or dull would it make him seem, when he smoothed her hair. Smiling her like an idiot. "So it is, a good morning…Glad to hire you say that…" "Me too… I'm glad, that you are… still, here…" --- 

"Onikage has come here to join us." Kiku said. 

  
"Is that so?" He watched him like useless old cup. Onikage couldn't really give him back any better look. He rose up from the mat. "I'm afraid it is so…" 

This isn't going all so well, Kiku thought watching them stand face to face. 

--- "Get up from the bed, so I can keep my promise to you, my princess." Onikage spoke. He was already in his clothes. Kiku had stayed in bed, observing his dressing.   
"Why can't you call me by my name?" 

Onikage watched her by far. Seeming to be all too serious person, he crossed his arms. He sighted deep, thinking that she was just another woman to him. Just another woman… whom he liked?   
_And maybe…_  
"What ever do you want, Lady Gohda." 

Kiku gave him back a wondering look. "I meant…" She didn't want to cling herself on him. Maybe I should have just kept my mouth closed… Would he even want me… anymore…? 

Letting the words hang in the air Onikage walked beside the bed. He run his finger over her cheek saying: "I think…" --- 

"I would like to talk to you, alone." Kiku said to Rikimaru. Onikage walked out of the room in to the corridor. When he was out Rikimaru asked again. "Are you all right? He could have killed you. Where are all of you guards?" 

--- "… You should get dressed," Onikage watched her disappointed but keen look. "… Kiku…" He said finally like tasting her name, seeing would it fit on her. 

As Onikage still hold her, they watched each other like some kind of spell had captured them both. It felt impossible to breathe. After some time, almost hugging her he then pulled away to let Kiku do as he had suggested. --- 

"Calm down… He could have, I can tell that myself, but he didn't…"   
"How long has he kept you here?"   
"He didn't keep me here. He arrived about three hours ago and offered me a   
…collaboration. He was very   
…frank, whit me." 

"Well now you don't have to stand him anymore, not when I'm here…" 

--- Kiku sat on her bed watching his back. He was occupied by his thoughts and she didn't want to bother him. Before starting to get ready for witting Onikage in lives of villagers and her friends, Kiku smiled to herself. She had a reason to do that and it felt nice. --- 

"I think that we need him, Rikimaru." 

"Kiku, honestly. How could you ever trust him?"   
"Everyone has to earn they trust. Besides he holds no resentment towards me. All that, like my dad is now gone in the past. It's time to build new aliments." 

"Maybe you are right, but still…" 

"I know that my supremacy is going to be questioned, there is now doubt about that. It will be better to have him beside us than against us, don't you think?" 

"You have thought about this a lot?" Rikimaru said surprised. "But I guess you are right, in someway…" 

"I'm pleased that you feel that way." Kiku said smiling "Could you call him in?" 

Rikimaru walked to the door. He hesitated for half a second, but opened the door. 

"Onikage!" 

--- Kiku rose from her bed getting to her dressing corridor. She needed to look as convincing as she could. Onikage looked outside. Sun had rise up. It didn't much matter anymore if someone would see him. --- 

**Chapter 11**

-Home- 

Rikimaru needed to talk to Kiku about the matters of management. It was already midday they wouldn't have much time to get ready if the rumours were correct. He had been looking for Kiku some time now and he had no idea where she could be. 

Rikimaru opened a door and glanced over the room. There was bed, kimono rack, cushions and some junk, but not Kiku or anyone. He closed the door and looked at the other room, across the corridor. Rikimaru almost closed the door, but then he noticed some woman standing in behind one of the armours.   
"Sumimase, have you seen the princess?"   
"Not yet" She spoke softly and not until now he recognised her. 

"Ayame?" 

Rikimaru stepped in the room and closed the door behind him. Ayame was wearing light blue kimono and her hair was down. She looked like real woman in that. Rikimaru looked her from toes to head and realised how much had he missed her in those couple of days that she and Tatsumaru were away. 

"…Was it a nice trip, did you two enjoy it?" 

"Yeah, we did… Tell me now; what is all that talk about Onikage being whit us? Is it true?"   
"Yes." 

"Are you insane?! That man has always been after Gohda's head. How could you or Kiku trust him?"   
"It was her idea." 

"Kiku's idea?" 

"I know what you are thinking, but he could have killed her for days ago; When he was alone whit Kiku, in her room, whit out no-one knowing it. If he would have wanted to get Kiku dead…" 

"My god…" Ayame said in fright. "When did that happen?" 

"Sometime in the morning, Day after your wedding." 

"And Onikage has been here ever since?"   
Rikimaru nodded. He had forgotten about his hurry to Kiku when he had seen Ayame. 

"It's really not that bad... I have keeping an eye on him… and I'm starting to be quite convinced that he has no tricks in his sleeves… But still, I doubled the guards and some maidens have been sleeping in the same room whit Kiku." 

"And Kiku was okay whit it?" She asked not so worried anymore. 

"Yeah well, only for one night. Guess she wanted some privacy…"   
Ayame sat down at the bed. "You seem to be doing well in Tatsumaru's shoes." 

Rikimaru didn't care to answer for that. "It wasn't hard to replace him, not at all hard… In matter a fact, I wouldn't mind to replace him in all the things that he is taking care of…" Jealousness coming out very clearly of his voice. 

"Rikimaru, don't start…"   
"Me, I thought it was you who started it at the first place." 

Ayame watched him and unwillingly she leaned back when he came closer.   
"You are forgetting that I'm married now…" 

"Whit a man you don't love… and does it really matter? You were engaged when we…" 

"When I told you to come meet me at the spring?"   
"And when we meat at your room or the Ronin village… or the way back home or… at the shed, should I continue or… am I making you feel uncomfortable?" 

She interrupted him for second. "Or in the temple of dreams…That is all that this is, a dream?" 

Rikimaru sat next to her in bed as Ayame lay down. "I can live in a dream. The question is, can you?" 

"This is more like a nightmare than a dream… I'm in love both of you, but in a different way… I don't want to hurt neither one of you… Can you stand the thought of me being whit him?" 

Rikimaru tried to conceal his feelings, but couldn't. He just blocked the whole thought of Ayame and Tatsumaru together.   
"I would come back from the death for you, Ayame." He said it and leaned over her so he was at the same level as she. 

"Kiss me then…" 

Toughing her soft cheek Rikimaru reached to her lips. Before getting further to the affair Ayame interrupted him. "Did you lock the door?" 

"…You know me…" 

**Chapter 12 **

-Demon inside the castle- 

Like Rikimaru for a moment ago had been looking Kiku was Yami now doing the same. She rushed true corridors. Panic crowed inside of her as she run between rooms and halls. 

Yami almost well off as she didn't care to look where was she going. Hurriedly she pushed her self off of the fall and kept moving. For some reason she stopped before the corridor took the next turn. She stood still and quiet. 

She heard nothing. Maybe it was nothing and she had just pictured the voice. Before she had time to take any steps, Yami saw movement in the floor. Her pulse humming in her ears. 

Red line curling at the yellow mat. She froze. Her insides making twisting kind of moves she howled for air, as she tried to be quiet. By incitingly she moved backwards and but her hand to her diaphragm. Even as now; she didn't hear any voices at the next corridor. 

Slowly Yami got her curiae together and started walking. She beaked over the corner and saw what she had expected to see. One of Kiku's personal guards lay at the ground. He didn't move. 

Yami leaned her hand to the fall. The fear and the smell of warm insides were too much. She puked in the corridor and wept. She didn't dare to check was the guard still alive. She didn't think that he would have been. Killer was some where else by now. She had to keep on moving. She had to warn her princess. 

Yami used secret paths that only few knew to exist. She comes in the rest room where Kiku was reading some scrolls. Kiku watched Yami run to her. "My Lady…" Yami pearly could talk. 

"Yami? What is it? What has happened to you?" Kiku rushed to her maiden taking a hold on her. 

"Your Hig…highness… Danger! You need to save you self…!"   
"What danger? Calm down…" 

Yami pointed her finger to the window. Kiku let her stay standing and shaking at the mat as she went to have a look. Yami mumbled something. Kiku couldn't say what had startled her so. 

Kiku couldn't see anything out of ordinary at first. She looked to Yami who was too frightened to come any closer at the window. "..Look!..." Was the only word that made sense in her speech. 

And she looked. Kiku saw various cottages, guards, villagers and everything that belonged there. She was about to turn away and ask Yami had she hit her head on something or had someone hurt her. Then she separated something that moved against a fall of one of the cottages. Not only there were one, but now Kiku could see three of them. She could only think how many of the ninjas hided them shelves better.   
"…my god.." Kiku said backing of from the window. "Go… go…" Yami bleated, holding her hands to her face. 

"We have to give the alarm!" Kiku turned being already top of the situation. But that wasn't quite enough. 

Yami was laying at the mat her throat wide open and red lucid staining her face and hair. Live had already left her body. Kiku could tell that by the way Yami's eyes looked. 

"Irritating, isn't it?" The black haired woman said. She kneeled to Yami's body and used the fabric of her kimono to clean the murder weapon. "I don't want your Highness to be stained by impure blood…" The woman said as she rose up and eyed her katana making sure that it had no stains on it. Kiku recognised the woman to be Kagami. She hadn't seen her for a long time. 

"Kagami…?"   
"Yes it's me, your destiny awaits you in the tip of this katana! I wonder have you been expecting this as much as I have? I have been waiting for so long that this seems to be unreal. But no, now it's just you and me… and your death that awaits you!" 

"Why!? Why do you hate me so much…?" 

Onikage heard two familiar voices at the other room. Soon he recognised who those two were; Kagami and Kiku. Door wasn't clocked so he could walk in there when ever he wanted. 

"Hate you? I don't hate you, I feel nothing. You are an optical on my way. Don't feel yourself special, for it…" 

Kagami thought that it was stupid to postpone inevitable. Situation was too perfect. But still she kept on speaking. 

"The only person that you can blame is your self! You have ruled for, what… four weeks and how did you use that time that was the most fatal? You busied your self whit a silly little things that doesn't matter! Soaking in self bitty when you were supposed to reinforce your power as you -dad's- inheritor… I almost feel sorry!" 

"You are in no place to judge me!"   
_Spicy, aren't we...?_ Onikage smiled his thoughts. 

"Shut up!! I have all the motives that I need! You can not handle being a ruler… What are you? A little spoiled girl who thinks she can do a woman's biting? It's a miracle that no-one before me didn't care to take an interest this castle, maybe getting rid of you wasn't hard or even honourable enough…" 

"You know nothing about me Kagami, or my dad or being a leader in that matter. I have been at the throne for four weeks and maybe I haven't acquired things that would have reached far… But how are you superior? After years of domination, your only achievement was to make those who were weaker than you, to serve and die on your behalf." 

_…Good one, princess…_

"That's a nice try …princess. Who knows if you had been a good ruler… We will never know. I'm tried to hear you voice in my head!" Kagami said and stepped to Kiku. "There is no point screaming and fighting against me… but I don't mind if you do: No-one is going to hear you die." When Kiku still stand at the floor doing nothing, Kagami took a hold at her throat. She shakes her a little. 

Kagami had a pored look at her face as this was all too familiar for her. Kiku hold Kagami's hand when she determent tightened the grip. Kagami walked pushing Kiku back. 

"Wish Gohda would see you now…! I bet it would make him very sad and disappointed… " 

As Kagami planned to thrust the katana in her small chest, a voice stopped her. "Kagami!" He had been there for a while or at least he looked like he had been. Hope rose in Kiku; she had a change to survive. 

Whit out even looking to him Kagami said; "Onikage, perfect timing…"   
"Kagami, loose your grip."   
"Why?" Kagami looked Kiku wondering what was this bizarre change in her. 

"…I have something to tell you…" 

Kagami continued turning to Onikage and pushing Kiku violently, to the ground. "This is really a bad time to discuss our deal!?" Kiku hold her throat. She leaned on her hand and the other rubbed her throat so she could breathe. She was sure that she was safe. Not letting Kagami's speaking of deals stress her reality. Kiku had to hope that she had made a right decision, when she had put her faith in him. 

Onikage walked closer, shaking his head. "Kagami, Kagami… I'm trying to say that… If you… wanna kill -her-…you have to come true –me-." 

_Thank you… _

"What?" Kagami let out a sight. "Are you switching sides!? Why…?"   
"We don't share the same visions anymore."   
"And this castle, she, does?"   
"Maybe..." 

Kagami sneered. "Unbelievable… But so irrelevant." She started talking to Kiku as she watched Onikage. "You may got him to you side, but he can no longer protect you…It's too late to change a destiny." She sounded like she would attack to Onikage but made a move towards Kiku. Quickly Onikage tossed a vase from one of the shelves towards Kagami and she turned around. Kneeling down and crashing the vase to her katana. He fated her to get to him and by knock of a head he told Kiku to take a little distance. 

Not showing her anger Kagami rose at the floor. "Fine then. I hope you would have gotten pas this… by now. But evidently I have to teach you a lesson." 

She hit him in the chest, but Onikage took a hold on her and reaching to her smacked her on the face. She hopped back taking distance. Kagami could keep his hits far out of reach whit the katana and by moving fast, but didn't really get to strike him. 

She made a full circle whit the katana. It had been stupid to postpone, so she thought not to make the same mistake twice. When she stopped, reluctantly she gave Onikage an open opportunity. Kagami tried to patch the mistake by doing a dash. It made the situation worse for her as Onikage took a clasp at the blade of her katana. 

Kagami concealed her terror. Realising that she had underestimated him, for a second time. They both still kept their hands on the katana. Either one of them wasn't willing to let go. 

He took another hand to the sword and moved the other to her fist. After Onikage kicked her on the back, throwing the sword away and chancing their sides Kagami finally get loose. I'm not going to die tonight, Kagami thought. Screaming with anger and pain she prepared to smack him in several pieces. Again she made wrong evaluation of him and he kicked her hard right on the middle of her chest. 

Kagami flew against the doors, in to the corridor. Onikage walked to her picking up her katana from the mat. Kagami sat at the floor couching. Her back leaning at the bloody fall.   
"Like what could she offer to a demon? Come on I wanna know…" Kagami wanted to by some time. Even as quite obviously the battle was over. 

He gripped her hair and lift her up. Kagami grimaced. Onikage pulled the katana true her, sinking the end to the fall. Her ribs pushing all air out of her lungs and her head leaning down as she took a hold of the metal that pierced her. When Onikage let go, the katana hold her to the fall.   
"…Something that you could never give to anyone; piece of heaven." 

Kagami slide little by little downwards. Her own wait drawing her chest apart. She tried not to show that she was hurting.   
"A piece of heaven…? Do you know how thick…and pathetic that sounds…" And then it hit her "My god!…You are the princesses little lap dog, aren't you?…" Thinking of those two together made her laugh and curled her lips in a smile. 

Onikage leaned before her. "…Can't feel your legs, can you?" 

"Look at your self Onikage!" Kagami snort angrily, from the bottom of her shattered heard she screamed; "What are you, a human wreck?!"   
Kagami pulled a knife somewhere of her sleeves and tried to slice him. 

Knife rolled at the floor. Onikage wasn't even surprised for that lame try. Not saying a word he watched Kagami.   
Her body was more or less num when her speaking got more aching. "Pathetic being!" Her latest move had swaged her body against the sharp blade. Like Onikage had guessed, she couldn't move her legs. Wound was bleeding more and more as her heard didn't quite yet stop beating. Her face was death pale and her eyes hardly stayed open. 

Kagami laughed and couched.   
"You… I know now what are you after…" Kagami whispered her words "You are never getting it… least of all at her… she's too sweet…to care for a thing like you…"   
Onikage saw her small smile and began to whisper. 

"Sweet? I can be sweet too… You just never asked me to be…Listen to this…" She had no strength to fight, only to fine and curse her last words. Onikage leaned closer to her ear. He started bending her neck down and her vertebras began to crush together.   
"This is the sound of sweet blankness, diarist…" 

Onikage didn't take a second look at her body, when he turned around. Kiku faced him. Little surprised Onikage went to her. He didn't know how long had she been standing and listening there.   
"Are you alright?" Kiku asked him looking for any cuts.   
"I'm fine…" He looked her neck. Kagami's finger tips had left marks. "Your hurt…" he touched the vexed spot on her skin. "You are safe now. Kagami is dead." 

Kiku gently said; "My wounds are nothing that wouldn't heal…" 

"Back off, Onikage!" A man had jumped in from the window. Soon they recognised him as Tatsumaru. "Didn't you hear me?!"   
Kiku stepped between. "I'm in no danger, Tatsumaru. It was Kagami that tried to kill me." 

"Kagami? Where is she?"   
"She is no longer a threat."   
"She is dead, I killed her." 

Tatsumaru watched Onikage in disbelief. Last time he had seen him they were at the opposite sides. He had heard the rumours, but hadn't been quite convinced.   
"You killed Kagami? Where is the body?" 

"At the corridor" 

Tatsumaru was about to go to have a look.   
"Tatsumaru…" 

"Yes, what is it Lady-Kiku?"   
"Have you seen Ayame or Rikimaru?"   
"No…" Tatsumaru gave himself a knowing look. "…We have captured nearly all the attackers in the castle. I took the libratory to send guards at the gate and the falls." 

"I want to know how many of us have been wounded or killed, but first we need to make sure that we know where our enemies are…" 

"Yes, I do that. I don't want to leave you here alone… It may not be safe." 

Onikage had taken a little distance to Kiku. He was acting like he should be cording to the etiquette. 

"Onikage, will you stay whit me?"   
Onikage pouted his head down for a sign of assenting. 

Tatsumaru wasn't quite convinced of his locality. "You are sure, Kiku?" 

"Yes, I'm sure…" 

**Chapter 13 **

-Confession- 

Rikimaru and Ayame were in the sparring room. They fated the others to come to meet them. Both of them were nerves and quiet. 

Room was really a hall than a room with four walls. Part of the floor was covered by yellow mat. Spares and swords had been lifted to stands. Stands leaned at wooden pillars that circled the lines of the mat. Behind the pillars were the corridors and the open doors. Only one wall was closed. 

Tatsumaru walked at the sunny yard. He was late, but it was no accident. Carelessly walking and thinking. He wanted to see how bold would they be. He also thought about the issue of Onikage. It was unpleasant to know that he was around. Like putting a basket of bees under you're planked before going to bed. For some reason Kiku didn't think so. 

Tatsumaru knew that it wasn't in his power to make the choices. Wish Gohda would still be alive… Tings are getting worse, he assured for himself. Kiku is far too trusting… And Onikage is way too comfortable around her... Who knows how does that demons mind work? The way he watches her it's not tolerable… 

Tatsumaru had reached the castle's door, where you could see, the sparring arena. He rose up the two steps quickly and easily. Because of the reason that he had dissuaded to be late at the first place, he looked in carefully. 

They hadn't noticed him yet. If anyone else would have seen Ayame and Rikimaru there they would have not suspected a thing. But Tatsumaru knew. He had seen them together. 

He watched them talk. Still he was too far to hear their voices, but could see that there were two people in love. It was so obvious. 

The way Ayame watched him and the way Rikimaru watched her back. The way he smiled at her, sparkles in his eyes or talk to her… the way he touched her gently. 

Tatsumaru would have given anything to be at Ayame's place. To be with Rikimaru. 

Watching them now, how they kept their distance. It was killing them both. They were so different, much more distant than back in the shed. 

Yes, that was the time he had caught them, literally, in act. Tatsumaru didn't remember what for had he gone there at the first place. Maybe to vets something totally irrelevant. Just to kill some time as Ayame and Rikimaru seemed to have famished. 

Tatsumaru was just about to push the door open when he heart or sensed them. Maybe it was some can that rolled over the table to the floor. 

Curiosity made Tatsumaru lean to the door so it gave up a little. His eyes only making his daubs stronger. 

Why had he then married Ayame. They really didn't have a choice. Their marriage was settled by Gohda and it also was an old custom. Of course they could have made a rebel against it. But then again, being with Ayame wasn't that bad than watching Rikimaru be with her. 

He liked Ayame and even wanted her. But he loved and lusted the other. 

Tatsumaru walked at the mat. Before he did have time to say anything Onikage walked in from another doorway. Onikage also had tried to come as late as he could. Even he felt their meetings awkward. 

"Finally!" Ayame stated on her usual way. 

"Sorry, I had things to run…" Tatsumaru said lovingly to her.   
"Where have you been?" Rikimaru asked eying Onikage. 

Tatsumaru's observation cleaned to Rikimaru. It had been a good decision to make him his successor. Even thought he was slipping a bit. But who wouldn't be when in love. 

"I was at the garden, whit Lady Kiku, if you must know…" 

"Really?" Tatsumaru looked him suspecting.   
"I won't mind if you ask your Lady about it. It's not like I would lose my trust on you…" 

Ayame didn't want to hear them carrel. "Does anyone of you remember why we are here at the first place, huh?" 

All three 'boys' took a little distance to each other and Onikage said: "Because Kagami is dead… Because you three need to find a new ruler to Lady Kiku's side." 

--- 

"Okay, if this is the best solution that we can come up with, I think that now we should tell Kiku and let her make the final call." Tatsumaru said. 

They had discussed four hours for all the options. Kiku had wanted to know what they thought as a croup of her loyal friends and advisers, giving her a time to think before making decision. 

"Yes, I think too that that is the best, for now…" Rikimaru agreed.   
_Can we finally go…?_ Onikage thought that the croup had been talking -what ifs- over and over again. 

"Could I be the one to tell Kiku about it?" Tatsu had asked hurriedly, letting others wonder.   
"Sure, you can go right now…"   
Tatsumaru hoped that in that way he maybe could have an influence on the final decision. 

Onikage rose from the floor and was about to leave. "I need to talk to you Onikage." But didn't get to leave soon enough as Rikimaru had already asked him to stay.   
"I come with you." Ayame said to Tatsumaru rising from the floor and they walked away. Leaving Rikimaru and Onikage. 

"What is it?" Onikage asked preparing not to lose his temper when hearing the lecture.   
"You said that you were with Lady Kiku before you came hear? You spend awfully much time with her."   
"Still don't trust me, …Rikimaru-san?" 

"It is foolish to trust you, but I do, Onikage. I'm just saying that everyone isn't as convinced as I. You need to be careful, with your background… Lot's of people hate you and for a good reason." 

"I can take care of my self." 

"Don't forget where you are. In the Azuma-ninja village you have many enemies in here. Even as to be called allies." 

"But I am just a ninja?" Onikage smirked.   
"You are not just a ninja, you are a demon." 

"But you trust me… Because Kiku does?"   
"Yes."   
"Short worded, are we? I thought you hated me."   
"Well, I thought you would kill Kiku by the first change given to you. But you did the exact opposite. Guess I can trust you and let the others trust you too…" 

Onikage turned away thinking his words. "And all because of her…, the Lady, I mean…?" Turning back: "You are pretty close, aren't you?" 

"I served her father and now I am going to serve her… better than her father. Besides, she's my friend."   
"Pretty close then..." Onikage commented with a grin. 

"Don't twist it. There are limits what you can say about her…" He didn't get to finish the sentence as Onikage already said shortly. "I'm sorry." 

"…Good. Show some respect to her, Onikage. She is above all this shit that we have to put up to… Could you at least behave when you are around her?" 

"Your words have limits also, Rikimaru…"   
They were interrupted by croup of little girls and boys. They had seen Rikimaru and Onikage on the futon and thought they were going to spare. When two of the most famous ninjas in the village were fighting against each other that was something you wouldn't miss out. 

Girl with two ponytails stepped bit of out of the croup as she asked: "Are you two gona fight?" 

Other children conjoined her voice, bleeding them to show some (anime)violence entertainment. "I don't think so, not this time kids…" Rikimaru said. 

"Come on!...Please…!!" Yelled the little crowd for answer.   
Then the girl who had spoke before continued on persuading. "My dad said that you, Onikage-dono, are not at all dangerous to us… If Lady's loyal protector would protect us… But my mom said that you are evil man, with evil thoughts and we should all stay away from you…"   
"Is that so…?" Onikage said smiling the girl. 

"You-you wouldn't be at all evil and spooky if you would show us how to fight…, please…?" 

"Yeah… Why not."   
Children that stood at the edge of the futon, between the pillars seemed like going crazy of happiness. 

"Onikage." Said Rikimaru's warning voice. Telling that it wasn't a good idea to fight in front of little children. 

"Oh, Master Rikimaru is afraid…"   
"Are you?" The little girl asked eyes wide and open. 

"Noo-o… of course I'm not!" He said playing a long the game. I can't believe this…"I just don't want my new friend getting all embarrassed for loosing…!" 

For a minute later were they putting up a show for the kids. It wasn't all fake, of course it wasn't.   
"No blood then, they are kids for god's sake…" Had Rikimaru said to him in a low tone. 

Cheering children seem to be having fun. When they watched two ninjas. Other seemed to have endless kicking-combo and the other just throw him time after another. In a low voice Onikage said: "Give it up already."   
"Me? You were the one who started this." 

Kicking him again; "So?"   
Onikage grabbed a hold of his shoulders and punched Rikimaru's face against knee before kicking him on the ground.   
"Every story has a lesson, Onikage!" This one Rikimaru had said out loud. It was time to get real. 

--- 

Kiku had been busy somewhere else so Tatsumaru and Ayame wasn't able to give her the message and to discuss about it. Ayame had gone to her own paths and Tatsumaru; he just walked around hoping to pounce on someone. Then he walked past the building in which they had kept their meeting. 

He heard noises._ No-one shouldn't be in there on this time a day, at least not sparring. Better go to check it out… Who knows maybe Rikimaru can't keep his pupils in order…_

No surprise that there were pack of children watching the training. But when he saw who exactly were fighting he got upset. Were they fighting on actual cause which would be bad? Or were they fighting just to spar or just to amuse the children, which also seemed bad. Onikage and children having fun didn't quite fit in the same phrase. 

Their fight get quite violent, but the children didn't mind. Quite the opposite. _Damn it! He use to spar with me, no I don't have even that any more?_

"Come on! Give it up!!" Onikage yelled to his opponent. He bended Rikimaru's back against the mat and it actually hurt that much that it made him wince.   
"…Never…" 

Tatsumaru saw his opportunity to pull the curtain.   
"Okay, show is over!" Children had no chance to disagree when Tatsumaru was already showing them the way out. Whining and pit of disappointed they left. Tatsumaru could still hear their worshipping comment's trough the door way. "I'll be Onikage and you'll be…" "Fine! But I don't wanna loose!" 

_Why would any one want to be a demon? _  
Tatsumaru thought shocked watching after the children. Then his attention focused on the other two voices that had been hearing on the background for some time. 

"…That's nice. But what a fuck did you do to my back?"   
"Don't be a whiner. You should have given up if it was too much."   
"Like it would ever be." He said trying to get his shoulder feel normal again. "Honestly, what did you do?" 

Unwillingly he finally said: "… It's quite simple thing …really… Let me put it on it's place…"   
Before Onikage had time to grab him, Tatsumaru had come to the conclusion that this was too much him to watch. 

"What a hell were you doing?!" 

"Sure you two can short this out… I just remembered… one thing…" Onikage said and leaved the room, running away from Tatsumaru who looked like a train dashing down from tracks. 

"Hey! What about this?!" Rikimaru bleated after him pointing his arm and shoulder that he had hard time to move. But obviously it was too late to yell at him. 

"What was that all about?" Tatsumaru had come to the mat and talked to Rikimaru's back.   
He turned: "That fucking bastard… We weren't fighting really, honestly… There is no reason why he could not be trusted… We were just playing… for the children…" 

"He became children friendly all of a sudden, huh? Why is your arm then looking like that?"   
"Oh… It's all my fault." 

"What? You really should see your self…"   
"I should have admitted my lost." 

That's true, Tatsumaru thought when seeing him still twisting his shoulder.   
"You shouldn't fight in front of the village children… That's all I'm saying…"   
"Yeah probably right." 

"… Come on, I'll help you whit that shoulder…" 

END OF ACT FOUR 

**Authors note: **  
Ok… this was weird… in many ways. I first tried to make it serious but it was quite stupid kind of way funny when I read it. But who cares…! Oh… yeah! You! Probably… Well, hope you enjoyed it! 


	5. The way things are

Another place 

Act five The way things are 

**Chapter 14**

-Bath and more- 

Brown wooden door opened to the bath room. Comer could see various bath tubs. There was always one tub full of hot and pure water. The maidens took care of that. The room was empty, except the one person who just stepped in. 

Knowing these kind of dark, almost secret places he could tell that the air was heavy. Not only because of steam but for giddy incenses. Air wasn't that warm. Only couple of candles warmed the spacious room. Onikage walked his feet bare between the tin tubs. There were a short of a dressing-table, which contained soap, herbs and Buddha statues. He didn't look at the mirror or if he did he only looked the rest of the room. You couldn't actually see the other end because of the many transparent curtains that were pulled between the tubs. 

He took the soap and a clean towel on a shelf next to the dressing-table. Putting those down next to the tub he felt small linger of pain. "God damn it…" 

He may have gotten Rikimaru's shoulder sore, but that was nothing. He him self had gotten bruised legs and it sometimes hurt to bend down. But no, he barely admitted it to him self. 

He pulled of his shirt and loosed his pants letting them drop down on the floor. He stepped in the tub filled whit sweltering water. He sank himself fully before letting his head rest on the ending of the tub. Closing his eyes he nearly fall a sleep. 

_How can any place in the earth be as broody, as untainted, as peaceful as this village…? Everyone even tolerates me. And I have to say that I liked here, donno why. _

He sighted deep. This was very strange time in his live. Getting to know his worst enemy, the only real challenge as a ninja and he was a near to come his friend. It wasn't that hard to be good person or maybe just nice to people. 

On top of that he might be falling for the little princess. _No… At least I never will admit it to her… _All of a sudden he remembered Kagami's words: _-too sweet to care for a thing like you- _. She was probably right, he thought. 

_She didn't know what I know now … curious little girl, that princess… _He smiled closing his eyes again. 

He was tired. Like you could have guessed by the trace of his thoughts, he hadn't got much sleep lately. The -show- between him and Rikimaru had eventually trained him out. He thought maybe to see Kiku later. Possibly, _just to cuddle next to her, just to hear her breathe and see how she falls a sleep dreaming about us. … Can't believe I'm thinking like this…_

He thought about the target of his new obsession. Others even her friends seemed to be handling her like vase made of thin class. They all watched they words. They had no idea what had she go trough. Maybe the last months had forced her to crow up. _Maybe… She would have never agreed to a deal like that… Why am I blaming myself? She is happy now… and that's all that it's important… Besides, she came to me, didn't she? …I don't, love her… and if she… then it is just a crush of a young woman…_

Onikage lifted his hands to the sides of the tub and leaned his head back. Making himself get the obvious; She couldn't… …someone is in here… He rise his head back up and looked the curtains in the room. "I know where you are. Show your shelf." 

As she stepped out he could see that she was one of the maidens. She had been behind the pillar on which the dressing-table leaned. "Deshita my Lord…! I'm sorry…" She hurried to say bit of frightened. 

"…What are you doing here?" He asked. Knowing that maidens didn't usually stayed in this room.   
"I…I was checking that everything is at it's place…, my Lord."   
Maiden stood still. She had a pink kimono, partially the same looking as all the maidens did wear in Gohda castle. There were something familiar at this woman, he thought.   
"Come closer, I won't bite." 

Maiden came closer holding her kimonos hem nervously. She stopped near the tub, but he still didn't recon what was so familiar about her.   
"What's your name?"   
"Setsuke, my Lord." Light reflected on her face for a moment and he remembered where he had seen her. 

She was one the maidens that had been giggling at the dining-room at the last morning. Onikage remembered also that Tatsumaru had looked him quite angrily like it would have been his fault that the maidens were disturbing his peace full breakfast. 

Recurring to his old habits he smiled to the woman; "Setsuke... What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here, you know?" 

"…I just…wanted to make sure that... you have everything that you need, my Lord?" Her voice got more softer to the end. "Maybe I could be assistance?" 

"Yeah, maybe you could… I forgot to take a sponge whit me?" He said pointing the shelve. 

The maiden walked right to the shelve and took there a sponge. She leaned over the tub taking the soap and rubbing it to its surface. It didn't take very long for her to move behind his back starting to wash him. Her hands moved so slowly over his back on his chest. 

He did nothing except concentrated to relax. Obvoously she had no intentions to stab him in the back. She moved to take a hold on his hand, rubbing it whit the sponge. 

Onikage thought that she looked a lot like Kiku. She had long black hair, which unfortunately was tied up. She was small and delicate, but not in same kind of way as Kiku. 

He just sit back, feeling her admiring eyes on him. Her hands chancing their place again; under the surface. 

_How old is she anyway? Older than Kiku…? …Kiku…!_

The maiden moved her hand lower on his stomach. And lower and lower before he stopped her.   
"Am I not pleasing you, my Lord?" 

"Very much, but you see… I belong to someone else now."   
"Well… …I don't mind…" She said with a wide smile.   
"She might mind…"   
"Let's keep it a secret then?" She leaned to him trying to kiss him. 

"Why me? Don't you know that I'm a beast, a demon?" 

"I do…" She said disappointed when she had to answer his question by speaking. Realising what she meant; he kept the silence. 

"I'm done whit this bath. Towel?" He remembered quite well his towel other side of the tub, but wanted to get the woman realise that nothing was going to happen between them. 

When she had brought him a new towel she stood still watching him to get up. Whit any shyness or mark of embarrassment by his nakedness he stepped out of the tub. 

Little late she handed the towel to him and he wrapped it around his waist. Looking at him tripping water all over and standing there half naked, she thought to give him a one more change. "Are you sure you won't need me… my Lord" 

"Setsuke…" Onikage said creamily. "Go to help your maiden-friends. Before they notice why are you behind your work-schedule…" 

Her smile vanished from her face and she left. By her moves he could tell she was angry to be rejected. Maybe it hadn't happen to her before. It was always a nice thing when an attractive woman finds you appealing, but he wasn't so sure what she was after. 

Sure; all she was after was the pleasure, like he, but he had Kiku now. Whit Onikage Setsuke wouldn't have to be afraid to get bregnant. Demon's can not conceive a child. 

He took his other towel from the floor and dried his upper body on it. When promised to serve Mei-oh he had given his live away. He wasn't anymore among the living or among the dead. He had no permission to his own family. Not that he would ever want to have a family whit anyone. 

He went to the dressing-table and leaned on it. He looked his mirror reflection. He knew him self alright and wasn't bothered to see what he was. 

"FEELING SORRY FOR DRIVING A WILLING HARLOT AWAY? … YES… YOU SHOULD BE.."   
Onikage rose his look to mirror upper corner and saw his master; Lord Mei-oh. 

"Lord Mei-oh…" He said turning to the light.   
"WHAT?... NOT ANYMORE -MY LORD-? YOU SURPRISE ME Onikage. IHAVE BEEN HEARING …ROOMERS…IT AMUSES ME, ONIKAGE. YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, DON'T YOU?" 

"…" 

"NOT SPEAKING TO ME! FINE. YOU STILL BELONG TO ME… AND I BELIEVE YOU COULD STILL BE USEFUL. SO I GIVE YOU A CHANGE. I HAVE A LITTLE SOMETHING FOR YOU TO TAKE CARE OF… AS YOU HAVE MANAGED TO CLEAR AWAY TO THIS NEW CRUSH OF YOURS, I WANT YOU TO… KILL…HER…SLOWLY…SHAMEFULLY…MOST DISGUSTING WAY YOU –MY ONIKAGE- CAN THINK OF… I WANT HER PURE, WELL… ALMOST PURE SOUL TO KEEP ME COMPANY… MAYBE I COULD DRAG HER DADDY HERE TO WATCH…?" 

Hiding his discus, Onikage tried to make him change his mind.   
"We could advantage her some other way."   
"SURE. BUT THIS IS ALL THAT I CAN THINK OF RIGHT NOW…AND I'M CROWING PIT OF INPATIENT!..." 

Mei-oh asked him to get rid of one person that mattered to him and that was his excuse. 

"You are not thinking all the options, My Lord." 

"AH… QUESTIONING ME AGAIN, ONIKAGE?"   
Mei-oh clove orange light and made the room hotter than before.   
"YOU BELONG TO ME! I GAVE YOU LIVE, I GAVE YOU STRENGTH… I GAVE YOU YOUR NAME! NAME THAT IS MEANT TO SERVE ME! 

I AM YOU AND I'M ALL THAT IS LEFT!!" 

Mei-oh drew him self back and the light lesser in the room. Like this extraordinary form of life was breathing to calm it's self down it take a pause. "…YOU HAVE SERVED ME LOYALTY AND THAT'S WHY I DON'T MAKE YOU TO KILL HER RIGHT AT THIS VERY MOMENT… BUT EVERY DAY AND NIGHT HAS THEIR PRICE; THERE WILL BE A TIME OF PAYMENT. MAKE YOUR CHOICE: 

EITHER YOU CHOOSE YOUR …WEIRD FORM OF OBSESSION… OR YOU CHOOSE ME AND YOU SHELF… REMEMBER, WHEN A DOG TURNS AGAINST its MASTER… THE DOG NEVER SURVIVES…" 

Onikage had stood still the whole time that the hell god had spoken to him. Now when it had disappeared the room was again itself; cold and dark. It's happening again, isn't it? I have to kill her. No smile for the thought. 

Onikage gathered his belongings and left the room. It was so late that even the castle was quiet. He didn't let the door make any sound when he pushed it closed. Watching his feet he gave thinking picture of himself. He walked past an open door. By corner of his eye he could see that Rikimaru was sleeping. 

When he walked to the upstairs he didn't come across any maidens, ninjas or guards. To his surprise there weren't guards at the Lady Kiku's door either. _Mei-oh's doings…_

Onikage listened himself for awhile before opening the door in front of him. No one hadn't seen him, no-one didn't suspect a thing._ My life is a déjà vu. No, my life was something different… This is Mei-oh's live, not mine at all._

He got fed up of thinking especially when he didn't pick any Ki's in the room. Only the princesses Ki, that shined like an evening star in black clouded sky. He was already in the room navigating to the bed, where he could she her figure sleeping and breathing peacefully. The room was dark as was the night whit out the moon. Kiku slept in white undergarments surrounded by creamy red silk duvet and pillows. He claimed in the bed behind her back. Laying next to her and leaning to his elbow he touched her cheek. He hadn't guessed how weakly she was sleeping. 

"Oni?" That was the name that Kiku had decided to call him. In a way calling him softly as her ghost she had accepted what he was.   
"Go to sleep…" He whispered on her ear. Onikage concentrated to not to think his Lord's words. …kill her!!… It was hard when his words echoed in his ears. …Kill...her!!... Onikage let his whole body rest and lowered his head on the pillow. He smoothed her long, black, loosened hair. 

_!…slowly…!_

He would have to do it. Lot was in steak for them both. He would have liked to see what would their living together could have come. Onikage didn't even want to picture him self doing it to her. 

_!…shamefully…!_

If he wouldn't kill her Mei-oh would kill them both. 

_!…most disgusting…!_

But not tonight. He couldn't do it. Not when she was sleeping there in his arms. Trusting him like no other. 

_!… way you –my Onikage- can think of…! _

_Why can't she just hate me?..._ Kiku stayed half sleeping still and let him keep her under his arm. "I saw a weird dream…" She started telling. "It was odd… in a way…and I can't stop thinking of it." 

"What was so weird about it? Was it a bad dream?"   
"It wasn't a bad dream. Everything was peace full there and there were just this one boy." She rose to sit. Onikage rose so he could again lean to his elbow. 

Kiku watched out of the windows sitting back against him.   
"…There was lot more, but I can't remember… It is now a one big blur… But the one thing that I remember… so clearly; was the boys' name." 

"What was it?"   
"Suzaku"   
Onikage looked Kiku in some kind of way terrified. He wasn't sure did she know his former name.   
"Why does that dream bother you?" 

She took a long pause before answering.   
"…I dunno." 

It is probably nothing… "Forget it."   
"It made me feel funny, like it had been reality…" 

Thinking could it have been some kind of a warning of him like an omen, he asked:   
"What did the boy do?" Kiku remembered her dream. She had to put the pieces together and it passed slowly.   
"He was… standing somewhere and I was walking towards him. That is pretty much all that happened in the dream." 

"How do you then know his name?"   
"I think I was calling him… That's weird because I don't know anyone named Suzaku. I don't think that I have ever even heard it before… He didn't even turn to me or I think that he was about to do that, but then I woke up." 

Dream like that could have meant a dozen things. _  
It made have been a warning of me, coincidence maybe… or what?_   
"You said it was a peace full dream… There is nothing to worry about then, is there?"   
Kiku watched her lover, who seemed to be genuinely concerned even for her minor worries. "I missed you… Haven't seen you the whole day… " 

"I was waiting to get to see you again… I don't want to share you whit scribes, maidens or any person. And I was busy…" 

Kiku came back next to him saying:   
"Yes, I heard. Tatsumaru was furious." Then she snuggled closer to him. "I know why you two are always fighting, you and Rikimaru I mean…" 

"Because we irritate each other." He stated being honest. 

"No, because you two are really quite similar." Onikage smirked for the insight that was quite obviously true. "…Might be so…" 

They started sleeping almost face to face. Onikage holding her head when she had nuzzled against his chest. He could never kill her, not for a long time he could have not. Now he realized it. He might think of doing it. Maybe slowly, maybe painfully, but why? To choose between Kiku and himself as part of Mei-oh, he chooses her. If he had to he would gladly do so. Like he had thought earlier all that mattered was that she would be happy and contented. 

Then for some reason she talked again.   
"How late it is?"   
"Over midnight."   
"I'm so tried…" She yawned. 

He kissed her conforting.   
"Go to sleep… I'll stay here and guard you dreams." 

"I hope I see him again."   
"…Who?" 

"That boy, Suzaku. I'd might of have liked him…" 

Onikage was left to wonder for the rest of the night; did she know. 

**Chapter 15  
Authors note:**   
This chapter is a short of a thing that someone would call a songfic. I didn't write the words of the song at the right order or even all of them in the chapter because i thought this way it was better. It is really a cute song and … I just wanted to put it up… okay? –Draws a dagger and points you- Don't own this song… someone else does…(Delerium: The silence) 

-Leave me- 
    
    _Give me release _
    
    _Witness me_
    
    _I am outside_
    
    _Give me peace _

_Inhale… exhale… you can do it… stay strong…it might be that he can not see it first… but I am doing this for both of us… _

Ayame sat under a tree. Her eyes drifting over the hot spring. Two storks were nesting at the other side of the pond. Morning had raised and the storks were looking busy building a home for their future family. 
    
    _Heaven holds a sense of wonder_
    
    _And I wanted to believe_
    
    _That I get caught up_
    
    _When the rage in me subsides_

_I won't cry today… _She leaned her knees waiting. She thought her deeds that were far from honourable. She thought that this was maybe the place were it all began. She should have felt to be sorry, but didn't because of the new life crowing inside of her. 

She had to do this. If she wouldn't he would slowly pine away. That she couldn't take to her conscience. _What's taking him so long? I thought he would have noticed my message by now. _

Like in strike of a magic she then felt his Ki. Ayame rose from the ground and turned around but couldn't see him. What? 

In that same moment she felt pair of bare arms around her stopping her from moving away. It was Rikimaru who whispered to her ear; "Care for a swim…?" 

Before she had time to answer he turned her kissing her passionately. All she in truth could do was to kiss him back. 
    
    _Passion chokes the flower_
    
    _Till she cries no more_
    
    _Possessing all the beauty _
    
    _Hungry still for more_

"Rikimaru…" She finally managed to pull away. He looked her so unknowingly what she was about to tell. "It's… Here is too cold… It's too late for a swim." Ayame shook him away. "You should get dressed or you'll catch a cold." 

"What's wrong Ayame?" He turned serious all of a sudden standing there barely naked.   
"I needed to talk, to tell you something. That's why I left the message on your table…" 

Rikimaru drew his shirt on while Ayame stand her back against him. "You are scaring me Ayame, what has happened? Tell me…" 
    
    _In this white wave_
    
    _I am sinking_
    
    _In this silence_
    
    _In this white wave_
    
    _In this silence _
    
    _I believe _

Ayame heaved a sight that trembled when she felt her determination fall. Rikimaru turned her to face him. "What ever it is… you can tell me, please?" 

"We have to stop meeting like this… We can no longer mean to each other what we do now…" 

Rikimaru let go of her. He turned away and walked to the sore.   
"I have no right to ask you to continue seeing me. I'm not your spouse… I'm not even your partner anymore…" 

"I'm sorry…"   
"Don't… I knew this day would come. I just didn't want to see it… because I love you Ayame." He had hard time to swallow his tears. "Doesn't that allow me to ask you to reconsider? Don't leave me… You are everything I got…" 

"I love him." Ayame said determent to take this to it's end.   
"If you would really love him you would have never cheated him whit me!!...Would you…?" He was looking at her wanting to know was she a layer. 

"I can't live like this. And neither can you! You deserve something so much better; I can not give it to you." 

"I know what I need; you." Rikimaru had marched back to her holding her.   
"You don't need me! You don't know what I am doing to you…" She brushed the first drops of snow off his silvery hair. 

"Tell me?"   
"…I'm having a child…" 
    
    _Heaven holds a sense of wonder _
    
    _And I wanted to believe…_

His breathing got bolted for seconds. He didn't dare to ask aloud was he the father of her child.   
"I'm not sure…" Ayame watched his chest not wanting to meet his eyes. But hen dissuade that he earned to know the truth. She said it looking him, wanting him to be as sure as she what was she about to tell. "…You are." 

"Are you sure…" Rikimaru tried to hide his happiness. Even as he realized that it was impossible for them to be a family.   
She boded a little smiling bit of shamed smile for his enthusiasm. "…Yeah…" 

Rikimaru then kissed her on her forehead. He let go of her making some distance between them. 

All of a sudden he had got very serious.   
"I understand now…" He said. Ayame watched him turn around and bury his ace to his hands for half a second. Then he got all of sudden very distant. "What do you want me to do?" 

He was really asking her what she wanted him to do. He was ready for everything in the world. He could have probably gone to tell Kiku or even Tatsumaru him self if that would have been what she wanted. 
    
    _I can't help this longing _
    
    _Comfort me_
    
    _I can't hold it all in_
    
    _If you won't let me_

"I want you to leave."   
"Fine" In some weird way he managed to keep himself together. He had promised to respect her decision and when that was the only thing he probably could help her he was determent to do it right. He took a last glance over her saying; "I'll famish from your lives… You don't have to think of me in any way…" 

"You must hate me."   
He got back to her almost loosing himself for the moment. "I love you. I love you both…" Rikimaru kissed her soft on her lips. And after that he left whit out looking back. 
    
    _Heaven holds a sense of wonder_
    
    _And I wanted to believe_
    
    _That I get caught up_
    
    _When the rage in me subsides_
    
    _In this white wave_
    
    _I am sinking _
    
    _In this silence_
    
    _In this white wave_
    
    _In this silence_
    
    _I believe_

_---_

**_Delerium: The silence_**__

_Give me realise _

_Witness me_

_I am outside_

_Give me peace_

_Heaven hods a sense of wonder_

_And I wanted to believe_

_That I'd get caught up _

_When the rage in me subsides_

_Passion chokes the flower_

_Till she cries no more_

_Possessing all the beauty_

_Hungry till for more_

_Heaven hods a sense of wonder_

_And I wanted to believe_

_That I'd get caught up _

_When the rage in me subsides_

_In this white wave _

_I'm sinking_

_In this silence_

_In this white wave_

_In this silence_

_I believe_

_I can't help this longing_

_Comfort me_

_I can't hold it all in_

_If you won't let me_

_ Heaven hods a sense of wonder Heaven hods a sense of wonder_

_And I wanted to believe_

_That I'd get caught up _

_When the rage in me subsides_

_In this white wave _

_I am sinking _

_In this silence_

_In this white wave_

_In this silence_

_I believe_

**Chapter 16**

-I'll tell you a secret- 

Onikage was coming out of Kiku's bedroom when Rikimaru walked in on him. For a second he thought that Rikimaru knew, even all the dirty details. He had that kind of a strange look upon his face. 

But instead of making him sliced, he just asked; "Is Kiku in there?"   
In a way of relived he answered; "She is…" He answered affirmatively to him when he asked him not to let any one in the room.   
"Thank you…" And then he closed the door. 

"Did you … Rikimaru?! …Wait a minute I'm not …dressed…" Kiku yelled somewhere of the rooms back.   
"Please, hurry!" He replied not really carrying to think that if she wasn't quite dressed and Onikage just came at the room. Well, maybe he just left when he noticed that it wasn't appropriate time for visit… He told himself when circling the floor. 

Kiku came dressed in night gown. "Is something wrong, Rikimaru-san?"   
"I request a permission to leave permanently at this village."   
"… Why?" 

"I can't stay here. Please? I wouldn't be asking this if I really didn't think it was necessary…" 

"…You have to give me at least a one good reason, a very good reason." 

"I have done something… that I shouldn't have done. That's why me staying in this village is impossible." 

"But this village is where you belong, Rikimaru-san. There is nothing that you could have done to be exiled." 

"I trust you to do wisely and let me leave. If I stay…" 

"If I wouldn't know you… I would say that that sounds like your threatening me…" 

"I'm sorry Lady Kiku if I sound arrogant…That wasn't my purpose."   
"What is this matter that has effected on you so much? …Is it Onikage?" Kiku asked turning to watch somewhere else. 

"…No?"   
"Forget get I said it. What is it then? Why can't you tell me?"   
"If I tell you, I would be breaking a promise to someone that we both care for…" 

Kiku turned back to him sighting deep. "I don't want you to leave. Not just because you are as close to me as you would be my brother, but also because everyone here needs you. And I need you…this village would not be the same anymore… But I can see that you are hurting Rikimaru… I free you from your seat… You are free to go." 

Rikimaru get nearer to her. "You'll understand this someday… She'll tell you…" 

"…Will you come to see us? ...Where are you going?"   
"I don't know yet and I don't think that it would be wise for me to come back…" 

"So you are telling me that we might never see each other again?"   
"I'm sure we will." 

"What shall I tell the others?"   
"Tell them… That you send me on a mission and …"   
"…And when we won't here from you…" She didn't finish her sentence. 

If she hadn't been on her night garments he had probably hugged her. Instead of hugging he just put his hand to her shoulder. "You'll be fine. Onikage protects you… and I think he will… in time… learn to support you better than I ever could…" 

Kiku watched him trying to cover her socked expression. "Wil-will you send me a message when you get to somewhere where you can sidle, please?" 

"I dunno will I ever sidle in any place… I better leave before the whole village wakes up…" 

Rikimaru backed away and was starting to make a move to leave when Kiku clasped him in her arms.   
"I will see you again, my brother…" 

--- 

Rikimaru had left the room and was al ready going down the stairs. When he didn't seem to be at all interested him hovering behind Kiku's door he went to see her. 

Onikage saw her standing in front of the windows. She wasn't her usual sparkling morning shelf.   
"Is everything all right…? Kiku?" 

"Yes…"   
He walk to her and watched her. He could see that her eyes were moist. 

"I just send him… in a very hard mission. I don't think he'll be coming back…" She said looking Onikage seeing what did he think about it. In away he guessed there would be something more than just a mission. 

END OF ACT FIVE 


	6. Yellow eyes

Another place 

_Prologue_  
Nearly one and a half year had passed in the Azuma-ninja village. It was now early February. Lady Kiku had proven to be an excellent ruler. She had vanquished two minor rebellions, whit a help of her loyal minder; Onikage. Ayame and Tatsumaru had a baby boy last summer. All three lived in the village and their family were still closely involved administrative matters. Tatsumaru take care some of the running matters between Lady Kiku and the vicarious ruler other side of the kingdom. Lady Kiku had chosen the ruler to be Zennosuke. He was an old acquaintance. Even Kiku didn't know were Rikimaru was. She hadn't heard anything about him since the day he left. All were depressed because of his absence, but had learned to live whit it. 

ACT SIX Yellow eyes  
**Chapter 17**

-Across the lands- 

Peaceful and plank darkness. No sound, no touch, no nothing. 

It hadn't ever been like this. To be apart of something greater than you and still be able to feel it. It hadn't always been like this? Reflections of past felt unfamiliar. Those belonged to someone else to something else. 

Before this there was pain. Whole life time of pain, anger, rejection failures, you name it and I descript it. 

Whit out form you could learn how to fly. You could never fly in human form, never, not like this. 

First it was whiteness. Complete whiteness, like fire and ice. Then you slowly started to feel it, the reality of our past deeds. Ice scratching the dirty flesh of off bones. Fire burning the bones to black. Why, I haven't done anything that I regret. 

Then they come and catch you. Faces watching you. Drawing you down and down until you stop floating.   
Everything turns dark and the bones fade to black. It appears. 

Now… What is now? I'm not sure. I start to feel how I'm being pulled away again. Where am I going I can't remember? 

My peaceful darkness starts to disappear around me. I see. 

Ocean only two feet's beneath and the clear sky above me. I'm flying again. Still I can not hear. I can not feel it. 

I see how two huge figures moving in the water. 

Dragons?   
They disappear deeper in the ocean as they spot me. 

I keep on going forward. Now I see land. Mountains to be exact. I hear the sea birds screams and I start to… and I start to feel… 

I see a man. I'm not at the coast anymore. He's coming down stairs and he reads some paper. He's not very young or appealing. He wears a grey robe and brown old sandals. Still I get the expression he's someway quite important. He can't see me. 

I can tell that because he just look trough me, like sensing me. 

I take of again. I'm in a different place. A black haired woman, she's definitely royal… Who does the name Kiku come to my head? She walked past me. 

I want to see her again. And I do; she's talking to some man. She is younger than before. How is that possible? That's her dad, I just know it… Why is she crying? 

What just happened…? 

She stands alone. Now I see another figure of male. His figure is burly and stretched. He's not human. 

Another black haired woman. Not the same. She disappears. This is getting really confusing. 

Should I know these people, should they know me?   
Again the reflection of my eyes changes and I see a blond boy. He's walking, walking away from them? He is freezing. His lips are blue and his eyes are green. 

He depresses me. I can feel it. I Can't… I don't want to feel this. I don't want to see this. 

Mountains... He is at the mountains and it's dark again. Why do I have to see this? He slips. His strength and wiliness nearly gone.   
I see… Tatsumaru? 

I see… Kiku? That strange figure again? What does it mean?   
He is not like them. He is like me. 

--- 

_He is like me._ The realisation was like magic words. Her black bones getting formed in reality. Her ghost like being getting materialised. It was not like pain. It was more like being born or enlightening. 

She stood in forest. Getting back in this world felt like wakening up. Weakening up in a good morning. She felt refreshed and stronger than before. Her memory coming back in late pictures. 

There was a lake were the moon shined. She walked at the shore and takes a look at her mirror image._ Yes, I'm like him… _

Her appearance had become more ragged. She was paler. And when she plinked her eye lashes she saw her eyes coloured in black. Her cheeks and arms were covered by scripts. 

She smiled and touched the surface of the water mixing her own reflection._ I'll teach him a lesson, Mei-oh… Why didn't I figured this out before? I feel so much stronger…_

She looks forward the surface of the water.   
_Tatsumaru... Rikimaru... Ayame… Kiku and Onikage… I don't need time; I don't need to get my self together... I can do everything I have always wanted!_

**Chapter 18   
Authors note:** Sorry… Here is again another songfic of mine… This time it is: Marilyn Manson's User friendly And it has some minor **R17** on it

-Mine- 

_Use me when you wanna come   
I pled just to have a touch   
When I'm in you I wanna die _

He pushed her on big table of the negotiating room. 

Moment before the others had left the room and he had locked the door leaving them two alone. Onikage had taken her by her arm lifting her from her seat. Kiku could have expected this. He had been giving her the eye for the whole time of meeting. 

_Use me when you wanna come   
I pled just to have a touch   
When I'm in you I wanna die _

Knowing her bold lover's attentions she didn't argue. She loved the way he made love to her. His touch on her skin did never get less tempting. They didn't bother to get all naked; this was going to be quick. 

He leaned his body over hers trying desperately to get of some of his clothes. Then whit out warning he pushed in her. Not quite to make it hurt; she wasn't quite ready yet. He moved over her back and forth creating friction between their bodies, Onikage feeling hers by his every sense. He wanted Kiku so much, too much. 

_User friendly, fucking dobe star obscene   
Will you die when you're high   
You never die just form me _Feeling his pulsing lust she could sense her own rush of euphoria beginning. Onikage didn't let her escape not that she would have wanted to do so. He had been holding her hands tight against the table. 

_She says:   
I'm not in love   
but I'm gona fuck you   
comes along _

Kiku felt impossible to be still and quiet. Especially when his pace got quicker. Trying to keep from moaning Kiku just adjusted as much as he let. In a shade realisation Kiku saw how the paper scrolls rolled over the table to the floor. 

_Use me like I was a whore   
Relationships are such a pore   
Totally those ones you fucked _

He was so close to come. 

_Use me like I was a whore   
Relationships are such a pore   
Totally those ones you fucked _

Pushing in her slower, keeping time between and then doing the exactly same move again. This was very sure sign to Kiku that he was having his moment of untainted pleasure. She loved it, she loved the way he just took her right when, where and how he wanted. He pushed in her for the final time making her anyhow reach her point. __

_User friendly, fucking dobe star obscene   
Will you die when you're high   
You never die just form me _

_User friendly, fucking dobe star obscene   
Will you die when you're high   
You never die just form me _

Onikage rested his body on hers. Staying inside of her, but loosing a pit of his hold on her arms. When he thought she was over he moved and whispered to her ear. His voice was low and ragged. 

"…Thank you…" 

_She says:   
I'm not in love   
but I'm gona fuck you   
Until someone better   
comes along _

"… It was… wow…" Kiku tangled in her words. He rose off of her and threw her to sit at the edge of the table. Kiku watched him pulling his pants up and closing the belt. 

Onikage hold her feeling her slightly blushed cheeks under his fingers. Loving eyes that stared him made him kiss and caress her gently. 

Already trailing his hands on certain places he asked: "Can I come to see you tonight?" 

Someone knocked on the door. Small mumbling voice could be heard at the other side of the doors. They didn't care to listen what it said. 

"Yes" She replied to his question. Wondering whit herself why did he even had to ask that? 

"I'll better go …" He walked at the window and disappeared. First of course, grinning back at her. 

Kiku tied up her appearance and walked to the door. She asked who was behind the door as she in the same time tried to get her cheeks cool down. 

_She says:   
I'm not in love   
but I'm gona fuck you   
Until someone better   
comes along _

"Who is it?" 

**Chapter 19 **

-Unexpected- 

It was already over midnight when he got back at the village. It was cold. If he had been breathing the air would have formed small round clouds consisting by out breathing. Onikage looked at the Gohda castle. It had started to feel like home, to feel happiness for knowing the place and the people there. 

He looked around him. No-one didn't see him. 

The frosty crass cracked under his shoes. Making his way towards the bushes he made sure no-one wasn't baying attention where was he going. 

After getting away from the open yard he jumped at the roof. Crouching down he moved to another corner and then up. He continued going up until he reached the floor where Kiku was sleeping. 

He jumped on the balcony and beaked around the corner to the corridor. The corridor was dark and empty. 

Onikage quickly circled to the door he was looking at and stepped in the room. 

He didn't lock the door this time. He hanged back while walking. He saw Kiku. She was a sleep. Sure she would not woke up if he would clime next to her. This time she was much deeper sleep. Her busy days had drained her out. 

Onikage sat on the bed like on tailor's seat. All the nights that they had spent awake had done their task too. Night was honestly the only time they could be around each other whit out being afraid to get caught. They didn't have to be careful. What if they looked each other the wrong way and someone noticed it? Or what if someone would see her putting her hand on his shoulder just for comfort? 

The castle was quiet. No signs of the rebellions. No signs of any kind of a trouble. Kiku had gone trough a lot. Onikage had saved her life three times during the past few months. He didn't think Mei-oh's threats. If and when he would come Onikage would fight against him trying to save Kiku in any way possible. 

Then the thing that bothered all of them, Onikage not admitting it, was that Rikimaru was gone, assumed dead. Kiku hadn't let Tatsumaru go after him. He had asked; that Onikage knew. 

Onikage could see what it did to Kiku, to not to have her loyal brother aside her. But he hadn't offered to go after him. There was something else that was not meant to be found. 

Ayame was worse. Maybe she didn't know how to life a normal life or then she was missing her former partner. Onikage thought that Ayame seemed totally different person when fighting against her than living in a same castle, in a same village. Motherhood had surely changed her. 

Onikage wake up from his thoughts when Kiku twisted in her sleep. No-one couldn't look that beautiful when in sleep, he thought. He lay down on the bed. It wasn't necessary to wake her. She would know that he had been there watching her sleep, when she would woke up. 

Then he had this desire to tell her something. To say something that he had left unsaid for months. 

Kiku was probably so deep sleep that she wouldn't even wake up if he would whisper it to her ear. For to be sure he touched her hair, moved it a bit from back of her ear. She didn't react in any way.   
"I love you…" He touched her cheek and she was still a sleep. He threw back just a little. 

Suddenly the door opened at the other end of the room. Onikage didn't notice. The hall way was dark so not even the shades of light revealed the walker. 

Kiku was still a sleep when Onikage picked a limp of Ki; _Tatsumaru! _  
Onikage looked over the room and saw a dark figure standing in the mat. Tatsumaru had also noticed that he saw him.   
He holds a dagger to his right arm, but conceived it now behind his body. He didn't want to throw it at this instant when Onikage had already spotted him. He might have used it to other purposes. 

"Get of the bed." He ordered calmly. He didn't want Kiku to wake up as it wasn't bad enough that that perverted demon was touching her. 

"Why? So you could slice me whit that dagger you are hiding behind your leg?" 

He wasn't going to tolerate Onikage anymore; finally he had a reason to get rid of him. Tatsumaru speeded up his steps and Onikage jumped from the bed. 

"Hey… Look this isn't what it look like's… or yes…but not in away you think… I think…"   
"I can't think of anything good about this. It's her luck that I was reading at the other room and sensed your lurking here… It's finally time for your payment, Onikage." 

Tatsumaru hit him, Onikage pushed him back. "I don't fight whit you Tatsumaru!"   
Kiku woke up on the bed. She rubbed her eyes for short moment and rose to sit. 

"Why, …did you have to wake her up?"   
"What's happening? This is not my dream, is it?" 

"Kiku, I didn't know you dreamed about him?" Onikage looked hurt.   
"…What?..." 

"…Tatsumaru" Kiku said rising from the bed and walking towards him. She closes her gown and continued. "…I'm sorry that this had to come out like this…" 

"What had to come out like this…Kiku…? Don't tell me that you are okay whit the fact that he snoops around everywhere he pleases…" 

"…He wasn't just lurking around Tatsumaru… We love each other." 

"Kiku… What has he done to you?! Did he…" 

Onikage stood behind Kiku who was trying to explain Tatsumaru about the whole situation. We love… did she really meant that? 

"This is not okay. I will not tolerate it! What would you dad say if he still was here?! I finish this now!"   
Tatsumaru pushed Kiku out of his way. 

"Tatsumaru!" He didn't hear it, or didn't want to hear it. Tatsumaru draw his dragger to Onikage's neck. Onikage woke up from day dreaming and just in time managed to stop him. He twisted the dagger of his arm and Tatsumaru started to beat him up him using his hand combo. 

Every one of his hits Onikage blocked and to end it he pushed him away. 

"Stop it! Tatsumaru, I mean it!" Kiku tried to get them stop. Onikage had no problem whit that, but Tatsumaru disobeyed direct order. 

"So you think you can destroy us by using an innocent girl to your plot? It takes a lot more to this castle to fall than just one weak ruler!" 

"Hey, now you are grossing the line Tatsumaru." 

Kiku stepped again between them raising her hands. "Tatsumaru! I am your Lady no matter that I'm younger than you. Do I need to order you again, to calm yourself?!" 

"No. You don't need to do that. … You have been weak always. It shines upon you. I didn't want to believe it, no one did. After all you are the only heritage of Gohda… You don't have to tell me what to do… I better make the dissension for you; …you'll thank me later. Now step aside." 

Kiku watched him not believing that he had just turned against her.   
"Step aside Kiku." 

"No I will not do that."   
"…Then I'll have to move you…" 

"I will not take orders from you Tatsumaru. I will certainly not be crateful for disobeying my orders. I give you one more change; let go of this matter and I will not punish you… but if you don't do as I tell you to do, I'll let him kill you." After saying that Kiku truly hoped and assumed he would not risk it. That Tatsumaru would realize how serious she was about this matter. 

Onikage stepped forward crowing impatient for Tatsumaru's arrogance. 

"I dunno what has he done to you, but I promise he will never do it again…" 

He said and in a same flash of an eye he straightened his arm and another dagger fly trough the air hitting in middle of Onikage's chest. 

"…I would say…rude" Onikage stated. 

Kiku realized what had happen when she turned to Onikage. He raised his hand to stop Kiku from coming to him. Onikage took a hold of the long hilt of the dagger and drew it out. Not a wink of his expression showed any pain. 

Tatsumaru watched him do that not very surprised or hiding it well. "You'll better take distance, Kiku; this is going to get ugly…" 

Kiku did hear him and kept stepping back leaning to a fall. She was so close to loose her lover and she could do nothing to help him. 

Onikage cleaned the blade and put it hidden in some of his pockets. Making then as quick move as Tatsumaru earlier he plunged his whist on his chest. He throbbed down for few seconds but managed to get up. 

They used no weapons. Tatsumaru didn't use his sword even as he had it on his back. 

Kiku followed their fighting staying away from them. If she hadn't been so tensed she would have probably cried. Onikage was wounded and no matter that he didn't show it, it hurt. This couldn't end well. Either one was going to die. 

Tatsumaru was losing his side and dissuade to make a run for it to lead him to a new stage. 

He jumped of the balcony and climbed to the next roof Onikage fallowing close to him. Kiku ran after them but they had famished of her sight. 

She looked around seeing nothing or hearing nothing. Only wind blowing it was as calm as few minutes ago when she still had been a sleep. 

What could she do? She didn't know where they were, she had only a hunts. So she acted by it. 

She runs inside. She runs trough her room to the corridor._ I love him, I can't loose him… Why can't he see it…?_

Kiku wondered in the halls until she come to another pair of big doors like in her room. It was her dad's room. She hadn't visited there ever since her dad died. She hadn't let even the maidens clean it up. She pushed the doors open. 

Kiku did not have the time to wonder the amount of dust, the things placed on the table or the dirty set of clothes on the bed side. 

She runs to one of the shelves as the dust float round her. Kiku take a crossbow of the fall. 

Her thoughts and worries running in her head in images. _First dad, Rikimaru and now… No_

Before she realized she was heading to the next floor. She didn't meat guards or maidens; not one living soul to help her. She had to manage by her shelf. She game to the end of stairs. What had Ayame told her; _to concentrate…?_

Kiku stood still getting her self together. Her hands didn't shake. She would have speculated that if she had been less troubled. She holds the crossbow and listened to her mind. She started walking trusting to her foot to take her where she wanted to go. 

Kiku opened a secret door on the fall. She wasn't sure had she known it existing. Behind the fall was short corridor and steep stairs. She was going on the roof.   
_Did I even tell him how much I cared for him…How much I loved, love him… _

On the roof Tatsumaru was getting his victory over the demon. Tatsumaru was wounded but not as bad as the other. Kiku spotted them, but it seemed like they hadn't noticed her. 

Onikage lay on the roof. He was too near the edge. Tatsumaru had almost certainly crushed few of his ribs. Even the wound in his chest had begun to bleed. 

Tatsumaru walked to him staggering. He smack Onikage whit his whist and he jammed his pounce. Onikage didn't have time to react his next move which came on his stomach and made him roll over even more nearer the dangerous edge. 

Tatsumaru drawled closer for a second time to push him over. "Good bye Onikage, this time you will stay…" 

An arrow pierced Tatsumaru's left shoulder. He swayed a little and looked back. "Kiku…?" 

"I told you not to disobey…Tatsumaru-sama…" 

Tatsumaru moved in a slow motion. The arrow had gone trough his left side, the side were the heart was. He had no intention to hurt Kiku. Every thought in his head told him not to do anything like it. In stead of using his last pieces of strength to kill her, he turned to Onikage. He had already drawn his sword and tightened his grip on the hilt. 

Onikage wasn't lying on the ground waiting to get dead. He stood to face him. Tatsumaru grabbed his neck to take him whit him, to jump down from the roof. Onikage had taken the dagger from his pocket and pushed it in his flesh. 

The blood lost was enough to take him unconscious and Onikage let him fall of the roof. 

Kiku dropped the crossbow and stepped on the roof. Her foot slipped on the tiles. Onikage walked towards her and took a hold of her not letting her fall off. "Kiku… What did you do…?!"   
"I… I dunno…" She answered not watching his face. She wasn't sure could she believe that he was still whit her, still alive. 

"Why did you do it…Kiku? You didn't have to do it…, did you?"   
"But I did have to… I love you, Oni… Would you have rather died?"   
"No… Did you just…say…" 

"I'm sorry…! I know you don't…" 

"I do. I do love you, my little princess…" 

"You do, Oni? Honest?"   
"It can't get any honest than this…" He said holding her in his arms when he nearly could stay still. "Let's go inside…Here is cold." 

"Aaw… How sweet are you!?" Female voice cracked the night sky. Onikage turned around to see an old acquaintance. He didn't recognise her at first, she sure was changed. 

They saw a dark spoken figure that sat on one of the statues. The figure belonged to a female being, but was it human? 

"No… It can't be…" 

The figure seemed thin. It looked like to be just a shadow until two yellow spots started clove on it. 

"I killed you."   
"So?" The figure answered. "You of all the demons of Mei-oh should know… This is nothing compared to what he can do. What you and I can do…" 

Kiku recognised her;_ Kagami._

"Yes… Hello again…"   
They chanced looks and Kagami continued. "…Yes, I can hear your thoughts…nasty, huh?" 

"What are you doing here, Kagami?" Onikage asked. 

"Isn't it obvious? I am your punishment. I am pounded to you, to -little princess-, to this castle… I am you're curse…" She grinned and showed the yellow light between her teeth. 

"You are nothing but Mei-oh's dog, Kagami…!" Ayame's stepped in the scene. She walked aside Onikage seeing that he was badly hurt. 

"Ah…You… Ayame…" Kagami stated chancing her position on the statue. "Let's see who are we missing… certain man maybe… certain irritating and stubborn blond…maybe" 

"Get to the point, Kagami! Or are you here just for the tea and biscuits?" 

"I saw him… on my way here…" 

Ayame gulped. 

"He was so, so tried… so-so-so sad… What am I speaking…? Didn't come here for the tea…no." 

Onikage spoke to Ayame whit out taking his eyes of Kagami. "Take Kiku away… I'll hold her…"   
Kagami twisted like a lizard trying to find a better spot on a warm rock. 

"Are you sure, she looks pretty strong?"   
"She can't kill me, I'm already…" 

"Okay… Kiku, let's go!" 

Kagami didn't even try to stop them as they stepped down on the stairs. She just smiled to Onikage. 

When they were gone Kagami hopped down. "I know what you're thinking… I can't kill you?"   
Kagami throw her katana. It looked silvery and exactly the same than before. She had picked it up from the treasure-room where it had been dusting over half a year. 

Onikage stayed motionless as he gathered his strength back. 

Kagami swung the sword and plunged it in her shelf. She had pushed it trough the spot where Onikage had when killing her.   
She smirked; "Déjà vu?" and threw the sword out. It had changed its colour and was now yellow. "Want to try how it feels?" 

Meanwhile couple of floors lower Ayame was pulling Kiku to somewhere far from Kagami.   
"Ayame, stop… Stop!" 

"What? We need to get you safe…"   
"I want you to go help him."   
"He is all crown up, he can take care of him self…"   
"No, no he can't! You saw how badly he was hurt…" 

Ayame stopped when Kiku continued.   
"I…I need him…I can't loose him…" Kiku's voice was shattered by tears that came running down her cheeks. "Go to help him, Ayame…" 

Ayame didn't first realize how much she wanted her to go and help this man. Why was he so important to her? Then she changed her direction and obeyed orders given to her. 

Before she hopped on the roof she told Kiku to stay out of sight. "…I'll go and safe… Onikage…" 

When Ayame reached the roof where they had left Onikage and Kagami she saw two figures standing at the edge. Other one falls down just as she rose to the roof. Hurriedly Ayame throw her twin blades and rushed on the edge. 

Before she could reach it the figure turned around and said; "I'm afraid it's too late for them… And I'm speaking for too lives now… Other is the princess's playboy… and the other is yours… Jeesh… And I thought this was the one castle that wasn't a nest of the evilness and sin…" 

Kagami turned and churned the yellow blade around her black lines. "But what could I expect…" 

"…Don't waste your lesser eternity talking shit, like you did previous time. Let's just get this over and done whit, Kagami…!" 

**Chapter 20 **

-Dusty room- 

She sat in the corridor where Ayame had left her. She felt hers self a little, helpless girl. Once more she was unable to help her loved ones. 

It was already the next morning no more than couple of hours and the rest of this village would rose up. Kiku leaned on her knees, watching trough the fall seeing nothing. She had no idea how long had she been sitting there. No more than minutes or no more than hours? 

It had started snowing. It was so obviously looking like a beginning spring storm. After all it was February and time for snow season. 

Kiku's attention suddenly hanged on the window at the hall. The same one that Ayame had hoped on the roof to help Onikage. Had she stayed long, she didn't know. Kiku saw the big snowflake's coming down from the sky. She realized it was morning. The sun had started to rise up behind the horizon. 

Soon Kiku rise to her feet and watched outside. Only thing she knew for sure was that Tatsumaru was dead. She had killed him. She had killed Tatsumaru. 

Something told her that she should go upper floor. They would probably fate her there.   
_Maybe…_

Kiku finally came across the big hall and to the stairs that led to the roof. She climbed on the roof, but only beaked over the tiles. It was windy up there and the tiles were even more slippery when the snow had piled on them. 

She dissuaded to risk it and rose on the roof. Then someone grabbed her angle stopping her.   
Kiku turned her look and saw familiar face. "Ayame…" 

She came down the stairs. Ayame was not hurt she might just look bit of tired. She holds her twin blades on her hands and waited her to ask. She looks plank. 

"…Is he…"   
"Gone…" 

Kiku closed her eyes for moment. She guessed that Ayame knew Tatsumaru was dead. Ayame probably wanted to know everything that had happened. 

She didn't want to tell it. She didn't even want to think it. "I want to be alone…" Kiku walked past her and when she gets to the corridor she started running. Ayame stayed in the small stairway. 

Kiku knew only one place where she could be in peace. She had told to everyone to stay away that room; her dad's room. Kiku had left the doors open so she just had to close them behind her. 

Her breathing was unsteady caused by the shock and the running trough the hall. Kiku walked to the window. She didn't see the sun rising because this was at the wrong side of the castle. Wind blow in and soaked her face whit cold snow. Only her few tiers shadily warmed her.   
_I can't believe he's dead…_

Doors opened and Ayame stepped in. 

"…I said I want to be alone."   
Ayame didn't care for her weak request. She stepped forward. "I want to know what happened. Tatsumaru is dead." 

"…I know…"   
Ayame waited patiently, but Kiku didn't answer.   
"He was killed by an ar…" 

"I know… I killed him… I am sorry… Do you want to leave now?" 

Kiku had killed Tatsumaru; should she believe this? Was it true?   
"No… I don't want to leave…" Ayame said and sat down on the bed. She wondered was Kiku able to do such a thing, to kill a person. There was no reason. It didn't make sense. "Why?" 

"What…? …You're still here?" 

"Why did you kill him?"   
No answer. Kiku watched down forgetting the snowflakes. She started sopping more lauder. Turning to Ayame she pulled her shelf together for a short period. 

"Tatsumaru…" Kiku said strongly whit out sopping. "Disobeyed me." 

"…In what matter?"   
"He was going to kill someone… Someone who was very…very important to me…" Kiku gulped. "I really would like to be alone…Please Ayame?" 

Ayame rose from the bed and walked to the doors. "I don't… …I think you did… what you saw the best …thing… to be done… I'm not angry, sis…"   
She walked outside closing the doors behind her. 

Kiku brake down when the doors closed. Tiers poured down dripping to her night gown. She curled up on the floor leaning at writing desk. 

_The best thing to be done…Was it really?...- Was going to kill someone very important to me-… Yes… But he died for nothing… How could he have done this to me?! _  
She relived all the happening unwillingly. Kiku did not find comfort in her thoughts. He had told her that she loved her. 

_I do. I do love you… _  
Hearing his words in her head made her cry even more. Did she have to start all over again? She really didn't want to. Everything seemed hard whit out him by her side. 

Every one around her seemed to be famishing. She wasn't a good person to be around whit. She wouldn't wonder if Ayame would leave and take her son, Yuki whit her. Kiku thought about the adorable child that was no an orphan. She had brought that to him. The same kind of childhood that her shelf; no… force. 

She would do everyone a favour if she would die away. Maybe she could stay in this room and they would forget her existing. 

As she laid down head against the floor she could she the dust pile that had been there for months. Kiku could see her steps on the dirt as well as Ayame's. Dust wasn't nice to breathe so she stood up. What if she really would stay her whole life in this one room? 

Kiku looked at the things on the desk. There were bottle of black ink pencils and paper. Those were placed on the table very carefully, but nothing had been written on those as plank papers. 

She touched the surface of the table and led her fingers on the paper. She pushed them a bit just to move them out of order. Her dad had put them there over one and a half years ago. It was time for those to move. 

Kiku walked past the table and past the weapon rack on which she had taken the crossbow. The bed wasn't on it's same again. There was a small dent on the bed garments. Why did she have to sit on the bed? Hadn't she realized not to do so? 

The dent was on the other side of the bed and the side were Kiku was the dirty set of clothes. They were almost still the same. Kiku took them on her hands and smelled them. Those didn't smell on her dad. Only things they did remind her was something rotten, old and something dusty. 

She placed them back and leaned on the pillar of the bed. She stared outside. Why her dad did gave up, she wondered. If he had loved her mother even half as much as she loved Onikage she could understand it. 

Kiku lowered her look and her eyes gats on something tiny basket on the floor near the writing desk. It was full of scrunched paper. Kiku run to it and took her hand the first paper. She opened it. 

There wasn't anything. Completely pure paper was tossed in the garbage. She throb it on the floor and took another one. 

The paper said; Dear Kiku… And then nothing. She kept on opening the papers. Nearly all of them repeated the same or were empty; _I can't go on whit out her, my life is incomplete, I'm sorry…   
It's not your fault, I love you…_

When she had read the final paper she had forgot to cry. She sat on her knees holding the last piece. He hadn't got any of the letters ready. He hadn't meant any of those to be found at least of all by her. 

The dust flute over the bed for long as she had fallen over it. She was cold. Her hands and her nose felt very cold and her tires had frozen upon her face. She digs her shelf a nest on the garments and slowly began to sleep. 

It was hard to breathe under the dusty tick fuzz blanket. It wasn't even warm enough. Perfect place to die away, she thought. 

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 

Kiku had slept. She didn't know for how long. She was still under the dirty planked when she opened her eyes. She felt warm and for a second she didn't thought about what had happened. She was still in a half sleep and could tell her shelf that she didn't want to remember. 

Then her world came crashing down again when she remembers the harsh reality; _Onikage was dead… _

She felt like choking under the blanket and rose up to sit angrily. It was again another night. The room was dark and it took same time for her eyes to get used to it. 

The room was much colder. Under the blankets it had been warm like on a summer day, but even that was gone. For another second she wanted to go back to sleep. To sleep a hundred of years to forget but not to crow old for a single day? 

Then Kiku thought of thinking that why not. She could have been sleeping over a hundred years maybe even thousands. Now she would have forgotten it or her past life would have been just a wonderful dream. 

She rose from the bed thinking that this was her world; this one dusty and dirty room. Her world was cold so she dissuaded to warm it up a little. 

She went over the basket and took all the papers from it. She carried those in the fireplace. She had wound matches and now she could set a fire to make her world cosier and warm. 

She sat on front of the fireplace, the fire playing on her face. She felt like crying again when this placement remembered her some past events. Those events seemed to be so far behind. 

She couldn't stay here. Kiku hasn't loosed his mind. She knew that her world was still out there and she had to face it. No matter that it wasn't complete anymore. She whipped away the lonely tier from her cheek. It was finally the time for her to crow up. 

She rose and watched the flames for awhile before walking at the door. She looked the rest of the room in a lesser light. She would better call a maid at the next morning to clean this up. 

_Day by day?… maybe…maybe I'll manage…_ Kiku turned and opened the two doors in front of her. She stopped like a fall had grown to prevent her from stepping out of the room. 

The big hall was dark and all most, all most empty. It was a moonless night so there were very less light. Kiku separated two yellow spots far, middle of the hall. Who or what it ever was it had stopped as it had seen her. 

Suddenly Kiku saw the simples solution to end this misery. Kiku had thought that Kagami had got killed last night, but obviously she had been resurrected in time. 

Because the other didn't seem to be moving Kiku started walking towards it. First Kiku took a katana on the sword stand. This time Onikage wasn't here to save her. She might as well try her luck. 

The yellow eyed beast fell on its knees. It was weak and tired; breathing steady but heavily. 

As Kiku saw how strength less it was she just couldn't plunge the sword on it.   
"Aren't you going to at least try to kill me?" 

The beast looks up. "…Think you deserve an explanation?..." Its voice was very harsh and its familiarity spooked Kiku. She had jumped back when the beast had looked her under its eye brows. 

Monster in a human form kept his eyes locked on it's pray. Kiku kept stepping back, but didn't pull her sword of its sheath. 

The yellow eyed thing rose up from its knees and when it did that it's eyes little by little turned to blood red. His skin turned from black to pale grey. 

Kiku throbbed the katana on the ground. "…Oni? Is that you, Oni…?" 

END OF ACT SIX 

**Authors note:** I just can't gave him up... Shoot me! 


	7. Once a ninja, now

**Authors note: **Thank you AwakeInADream. I thought to give up this story, but you cheered me up! :) 

**Another place **

_Prologue  
_Gohda castle lived seven years in peace. No-one dared to step between the Lady and her kingdom. Lady Kiku hadn't married a husband, but the rumour told that she had a companion, man in her live. Ayame and her son, Yuki had moved to live in the castle. They lived at the royal rooms, one of them in the old room of Lord Gohda. The rest of the world was too busy to solve it's own problems that it didn't bothered to step in this mighty and rich kingdom of the Lady Kiku. 

**ACT SEVEN Once a ninja, now...   
Chapter 21 **

**-Monks- **

Cold day was at it's high and the sun shined from the clear sky. The place seemed to be made out of class. You could all most hear the needle ping on it. It was only matter of minutes when the ice sticks would start to melt in the warmth. Those sticks hung on the edges of the monastery's roof reflecting the light of the northern sun. 

The monastery was made red rocks and it was at least couple of hundred years old. It had stood still for a long time serving and protecting it's inhabitants. 

The habitants were Buddhism monks. They populated almost all the near by villages and towns. About fifty monks lived them shelf by selling wine that they made. They were really very harmless group. 

At least that was what they wanted the others to think. Behind the tick falls the black market was blooming. It was a hide out as well as a shelter. Anyone was welcome. 

The monks didn't interfere directly on anything that happened there. Honestly most of them were really just monks who wanted live a normal life. 

The library's were huge and hold a lot of knowledge. Someone would have said that unfortunately all of the marketable writings were obtained by the black market. One of the monks was reading a book on the rock table and another was cleaning the floor. 

At the inner yard about five monks were carrying wine tub. Someone was dusting carpets and one just sat around making arrows to his crossbow. Of course not to assault a person but to hunt a small game like birds. 

Out side the gates two monks had claimed on hill on the mountain. They were dressed in white long gowns and under the hem could sometimes see their brown sandals. 

Those two were standing at the highest point of the mountain and they watched east stoned like statues. Their both had their cowl drawn over their head and they hold a walking stick that was very useful in these kind of surroundings. 

"There…" The one who stood back said pointing a bird on the sky. 

"Yes, I see…" His friend answered. 

The bird was a hawk. It was their link to the outer world when things got quiet. The hawk landed on the hand of the one who stood in front of the other. 

"It looks tired. What news does it have for us?"   
"Probably nothing that we hadn't heard before… But let's see… Maybe you'll surprise us this time, will you?" The monk said to the hawk and took a note off its leg. 

The hawk squawked so loudly that it stabbed the ears. The monk who had taken the message jumped and moved his hand farer from his face. His mate step forward and the hawk jumped to his arm. "Little spooked now, are we?" He said to both of them and strokes the hawk's feathery head. 

One whit the message looked the animal suspiciously but didn't say anything. It might have an opinion about that too. 

He opened the small scroll looking it as the other seemed to have a speechless conversation whit the hawk. It didn't squawk or flapped like before. How did he do that, the other wondered.   
He sneered and his mate asked; 

"So there is something new?" 

"No… The same old… They are sending the town priest to visit us… oh boy…" 

"I thought you whished someone to visit us?"   
"But not her!" 

The hawk squeaked again.   
"Careful, careful… Don't you see that it has come a long way and just to bring you this important message…?"   
"In my shoes… you wouldn't be making fun about it…" 

"Maybe… I would do something about it...?."   
"…It's not that simple…I…I…" 

"What are you afraid of mate? I don't think that she would blow the whistle now, would she?" 

"Maybe not…"   
"I'm sure she wouldn't. Let's go back… you better get ready for tomorrow…"   
He started to walk down the hill and soon his monk friend joined him. 

**Chapter 22 **

**-Religious man- **

A monk walked in the woods. He was one of the monks that lived in the red monastery. It was late time to be hunting as the sun was setting down. Did he even carry a crossbow? 

He had his walking stick whit him even thought the environment didn't require it. He came to an open area. The ground was rocky and nothing crowed on it. 

The man stopped on one of the rocks and claimed to sit on it. He took a pipe of his sleeve and started smoking something like an old man even thought he wasn't that old. 

The sun set behind him. He didn't care to watch it. He would have much rather seen the stars that already blinked a little on the sky. 

He had sat there for about quarter of an hour and it was dark. Not dark like in sack but crepuscular. The monk had burned out his pipe and put it back to his sleeve. He looked upon the sky and thought of seeing a hawk, but did they fly at this late hour? 

He knew that someone was coming. Actually he knew who was coming to fetch him. He turned his head to look at his right in to the forest. 

Little figure dressed in white kimono appeared between the leaves and bushes. She was a maiden at the near by house. She didn't see him at first and when she did she jumped a pit startled making a tiny noise. 

"I'm the one you are looking… Let's go…" The monk said and rose from the rock. 

The maiden wasn't quite convinced. "Show you're face so I can be sure…" 

"How would you be sure…you haven't seen me before?"   
"I know when I see you…" 

The monk took off his cowl and stepped in front of the woman. He was strong and muscular; she could see that even upon his face. The monks' hair was not so ordinary, it was almost silvery, and he had observing, green eyes that made people to trust him. The maiden looked at him carefully like surprised to see who he was.   
"…But I do know you… I have seen you at the village whit the other monks…Rikimaru, right?" 

He nodded. Guessing what the other thought they didn't speak. Then after couple seconds of silence the maiden turned saying; "Fallow me…" 

They walked quit quickly to the forest line and she said. "Oh.. By the way I'm Miyu… My Lady has been expecting you..." She said turning around and then again watching her step. 

Rest of the journey they didn't speak. 

After few minutes they arrived to the village. Some of the candles had been lightened. It was much darker now. 

Miyu lead Rikimaru to a back door of a castle sized house. She watched carefully that no one didn't see them when they walked in the corridors. They moved away from the servant's hall and their proceeding got slower. 

Rikimaru did only fallow like he was suppose to do. But he couldn't help it. He scanned every corner and every room they passed. It was an old happed. And lucky for so other vies they would have get caught, when they game to the third and the last floor. Rikimaru suddenly jumped behind a plaster fall drawing Miyu whit him. 

The girl panicked at first when he put his hand on her mouth, but realized then the reason for his behaviour. Soon a guard walked past them. He was fully armed but pit of sleepy and didn't bother to check every room. 

Whit out chancing a word they continued along the corridor until they came to doors. 

Miyu knocked in a rhythm and waited. The door opened to the room. She told him to go in. 

Rikimaru walked past the girl and she closet the door leaving him in the room. 

The room was wide but full of junk. Vases, lamps, candles, spare racks, other racks, veils, paintings, everything. The room looked very much orange and grey when it had been lightened weakly. He had been here before.   
"You here…" The Lady of the house said softly. She was called Kagura. 

"Where else… Kagura…"   
She laughed. "I don' no…Rikimaru…" Kagura was dressed on a night gown and she had bells on her hair. She walked closer and stopped in front of her writing desk that was surrounded by all that stuff that had been jammed in the room. "…Next door maybe…" She said and glanced over him. 

"I'm here…now…" 

Kagura opened the upper chest of the desk. She lifted some papers off it and under a bogus bottom of the chest she took tiny leather sac.   
"You know…Rikimaru…" She hold her breathe before sighting. She put the chest back closed. 

Kagura tossed the sac on the table and it made a golden tinkle sound.   
"I don't really need to do this to get a man… I could get anyone… Anyone I wanted. …But I want you Rikimaru…" 

They had gone this over and over again. He couldn't change her mind.   
"And you'll have me… for this night… I am only yours… my dear Kagura…" 

She sneered disappointed for his round answer. If she was not going to have any better one now she might as well sidle what she had now. There would be other times. She would have him all for herself.   
"…Take of that monks gown… I wanna see my Rikimaru…the one who loves me…" 

**Chapter 23 **

**-Power that she holds- **

Rikimaru watched the body that lay next to his naked form. She was a sleep. Few hours ago he had arrived here in this room. He stayed only to be sure that she was a sleep and would not wake up, because if she would she would again beg him to stay. 

Kagura wasn't the only one of his baying –lady friends-, but he didn't want to stop seeing her. She reminded him about someone. Sure she was possessive and was hard to come along whit. 

He was sure she wouldn't wake up. He turned to his other side and rose from the bed. His ninja abilities hadn't gone to waste he thought when he walked between the vases and desks. Finally he came to his gown and picked it up.   
"All ready going, my love?" 

How did she do that… Rikimaru wondered when he turned around and saw her sitting on the bed. 

"Wouldn't you stay… just for a while…" 

Rikimaru hadn't made a sound when he had walked across the room. _How had she known?_ Rikimaru pulled on his gown and walked back to the bed where Kagura was waiting an answer. He leaned over and kissed her. 

"Please don't go…" She continued.   
"I can't stay…" 

"Can't or don't want to!"   
"Kagura, my love…you know why I won't stay, why are you doing this for yourself?" 

Rikimaru said it softly not angry. He holding her when she sat on the bed looking glum. Kagura hanged on his gown. "I can bay you… If that is what you want…?" He smiled back hoping just to get away.   
"I don't need money for now…" He said blankly and moved from the bed. He still stayed there to tie the robe around his waste. 

"Something else then…anything… you name it."   
He thought of her offer.   
"I want something that you can't give… No-one can… sorry" 

"Is it…Is it someone that you loved? Or something else you left behind…?"   
"Let it go Kagura." He said all ready walking to pick up his walking stick and then out. He was about to open the door when she shouted;   
"Wait! I can show them to you…!" 

Rikimaru stopped at the door and thought could it be possible to see his family. Kagura noticed his reaction. "Who ever they are… where ever they are…" 

He turned around at the door forgetting his need to get away.   
"…Show me then…If you really can…" 

Kagura put on his clothes quickly and walked to him. "Come closer… Give me your hands…" He did as she told. Kagura closed her eyes. "You need to trust me, Rikimaru… Will you?"   
"I'll trust you…"   
"I mean completely… No secrets, no doub?" 

"…I'll trust you." 

They stood in the floor holding hands and in a few seconds a misty mirror appeared between them. The mirror still floated in the air when Kagura opened her eyes. She smiled when seeing Rikimaru's wondering face. Finally she had gotten his attention. She could give him something that no one else could.   
"What do you want to see? …Come on… trust me… Rikimaru… Who do you wanna see?" 

"I…I want to see my former home…"   
Mirror clove in the dark room as all the candles were blown by the wind that suddenly came to the room. The image in the mirror turned first black and then grey. 

Until the picture appeared. For first time in eight years he saw Gohda castle. It was pretty much the same. Kagura observed interested. She didn't really know anything about her lover. 

"Does it show the present… is this even real…"   
"Yes…" Kagura replied. "Do you wish to see someone?" 

"…Ayame?"   
Image turned to black again and then grey and then he saw her. She was the same whit her long black hair and thinking look in her eyes. She wears a blue kimono and was talking to someone. She smiled and laughed whit that person. 

"Why can't I see who that one is?"   
"You don't have a memory… of him… That's why you can't…" 

"…can you see him?"   
"Yes." 

"..How does he look like? …How old he is…" 

"He's a child…" Kagura said. She was crowing jealous. She pulled her hands out of his and the mirror throb down broking in to pieces. Soon it famished like water from hot platform. 

She turned backwards to him. 

"Why did you that?" Rikimaru asked to her.   
"You saw what you wanted, what you needed to see… She is happy whit out you, forget her…" 

"I can not just…"   
"Because you don't want to?"   
"Because I can't…" 

"You would like to see her again…to be whit her, would you? …You don't have to answer…" 

Kagura turned around and she was changed. "I know you wanna be whit her…" 

Rikimaru saw Ayame standing face to him. He couldn't believe what his eyes told him. She walked closer to him and hanged her self on him.   
"What is…this…" She kissed him stroking his hair and said;   
"I can be her… for you…Rikimaru, my one and only love…" 

"Kagura…?"   
"No silly… It's me Ayame…" She all most sounded like her and he let the fake Ayame kiss him again. 

Rikimaru pulled away. "No… You are not Ayame… You never could be…" He crabbed her hands and pulled her away from him like she had been a rose that tangled on him by its spikes. 

Rikimaru was about to left. Kagura changed back to her shelf.   
"You owe me, don't you dare to leave…!" 

He stopped thinking should he leave or not. Could he broke his connection to his best baying customer. _Yes, but…_

Rikimaru turned to her looking angry. He tossed the sac of money back to Kagura. She didn't catch it. She just let it throb front of her toes.   
"Take this…" He had said. "Don't ever do that again… It's all the same if you don't want to see me again in business… It's your choice." 

He left and Kagura cried. 

Maybe he had been too hard on her. Maybe she didn't mean any harm. But now Rikimaru's head was full of images about Ayame. She was like he had remembered, or then just more attractive looking. 

And the boy, had it been his son? Did he have a son? The thought made him feel pain and happiness in same feeling. He had missed them but no he missed them even more. 

If he hadn't given his promise to her to stay away he had gone there right then whit out even looking back. 

Rikimaru was now out of the castle. He stopped behind a tree leaning on it. _I have a son… We have a son Ayame… _

He would have to go back to Kagura and she would have to take him back. She had seen his son. _Didn't know you were a witch, Kagura… _He smiled looking at the house. _…Why did I leave the money…? Stupid me._

Rikimaru smirked for the thought that she would probably have been furious for him about two days and then cooled of. Now…_ …Well I let her think about it…_

He left to sleep to his home that was the monastery. After all he did have long nights of work waiting for him. 

END OF ACT SEVEN

**R&R Please!**


	8. Monks

**Authors note:** Glad? Yes! 

**Another place**

_Prologue_  
Soon after Rikimaru had left Kagura crying in her room had she taken him back. All the same she didn't want to settle at this situation. She dissuaded to make a contact whit this mysterious female that Rikimaru thought so highly of. Kagura send a message to the village; Do you want to see the father of your son alive? To end the short letter she wrote down her own name and the place; Lady Kagura's house. When the letter reached the village it was delivered to Ayame by Kiku. She told to do her own way and told Onikage to go whit her. They haven't heard about this Lady Kagura before. 

**ACT EIGHT** Monks  
**Chapter 24**

-Passing out next to the demon- 

Ayame and Onikage sat on a table in an out door pub. They were far from home. They had arrived the town yesterday evening and had staid in hostel house for the night. The white town was surely place of innocence and purity. Everyone seemed healthy and merely happy. There were neither slums nor homeless drunken people out at the streets. Over that there was this feeling of peace everywhere around. 

A young looking, quite pretty, waiter brought their food and smiled to them, especially to him.   
"Enjoy your meal!" 

"Thank you…" They both said not buying much attention to her. 

"You are impossible…" Ayame said sighting and started eating rise and fried chicken.   
  
"What did I do now!?" He asked honest and angrily. Ayame had been complaining almost the whole journey. First of all she hadn't wanted Onikage to accompany her. Second of all Onikage would have not liked to come at the first place, but it was Kiku's acquits. Like she really ever acquits something. 

People on the near by tables tried not to hear them argue. They tried to sink their thoughts to the plate under they nose. Never the less they could not help but to wonder in what cause were those two travelling together; the demon and the woman. 

So the two had to put up each other. Actually they had been doing quit well. When you thought about they had been alone for six months. Onikage thinking that this is as graze as it could get and Ayame thinking that he is as mad as anyone could get. _Honestly… What did Kiku see in him? What did any woman see in him!? …Or… does he have some other benefits…? I'm not…! I can't believe I'm even thinking it…_   
Ayame shook her head to get rid of the image. She had more important things to think about. 

Onikage eyed the village as they eat. Ayame was neither too nervous nor worried to talk whit him; Rikimaru could be somewhere in here. Also they wanted to keep slow profile. 

Onikage understood her being like the way she had been for even the last few miles. Looking over her shoulder and concentrating even more than needed. 

The town where they were was called Taxima. It was nearly a town but maybe in couple of years it would crow up. All most all of the woman dressed in white or brown kimonos. There were very few men in town, he had noticed. Maybe they were in the mountains to take care of the cattle or in war. Not that it seemed like there would have been any kind of restlessness in the surroundings areas. 

Men who dressed in white gown were obviously monks. Onikage had heard someone talk about the red monastery up in the mountains. If they were specifically about the curtain red monastery he would knew what were they about and they should keep away from there. Enough troubles as it is… 

They had nearly finished their meals when a Woman wearing a black kimono appeared among the walkers. Onikage spotted him first saying to Ayame who was sitting across the table.   
"How do I have the feeling that we have been taken noticed…? " 

Ayame raised her look, but didn't say anything. She had also noticed the woman now very near them.   
"Let me guess, she is our audience…?" 

The woman who was dressed in ordinary looking black kimono stopped in front of their table. Carefully she watched over Onikage but knowingly over Ayame, like she had known her.   
"Welcome to Taxima village, have you already found a place to stay?" 

"No… Not exactly…" Ayame answered. This woman had to know who they were. How long had they been under Kagura's eye? 

"That's unfortunate. But lucky for us. We offer you, Ayame and your companion a shelter for the time of your visit…" 

"May I ask who is offering?" Onikage spoke. 

"…Lady Kagura. Will you accept her offer?   
"We will Thank you…" Ayame hurried to say. They didn't know who this Kagura was and so 'they' certainly didn't want to offend her maidens or ninja's. By no means might she be holding Rikimaru as a hostage. 

"I assume that you will find your way there when you're ready?" She walked away and disappeared among the crowd before they could answer. 

"…Sure why not… It's a small town…" Onikage said looking after her noticing that she had hid her Ki as well when sinking herself in the crowds. 

"What did you think of her?" Ayame asked.   
"Voodoo? Or just a good ninja? Probably voodoo."   
"Yeah …And they might know something about him…" 

"Don't hope or afraid, too much, Aya" 

She was about to rose from the table and leave. "… Stop calling me Aya… move" 

They left after baying and went to buy some needed things. 

Walking in the streets did get quit boring soon. Everything was the same. People dressed in a same way and all most acting the same way like all the others. Where ever they went everybody stared at them. Obviously they didn't belong here. 

They were walking at the streets when Onikage talked again.   
"Have you everything that you need? These people are giving me the creeps…" 

Ayame smiled to his worries. "Not quite yet, I want to see that place pit of closer. Besides these are good people… You don't have to be intimidated by them." 

She hurried her steps to a square where they were building something big. Onikage glanced over it not very interested for the whole deal. "Yes, good people, no wonder they're looking me like…" Ayame was too far to hear. She takes a careful look at the square sinking to her own mind and thoughts. 

She had to wonder how many times Rikimaru had visited at this plaza, if not ever. Few small booths surrounded the plazas edges. The plaza it self was very well protected as it was in the inner village. The white falls of Taxima protected it well. 

This seemed like a good place live in. Maybe even to race a family. Had he became a hermit or had he a family and a wife. And who was this Kagura? Ayame drawled the edges of a huge wooden and fabric construction. Woman in white gowns were building it. 

While Ayame was clearing her thoughts at the centre of the plaza Onikage waited on her on the exit. He looked like a bodyguard standing there hands crossed looking very strong and serious. He had lifted his cowl up and silently kept waiting for her return. 

White gowned woman mostly ignored Ayame or they were just too busy to notice her. Onikage saw that she was one talking to one of them. He was missing Kiku and sometimes it seemed maddening to waist time like this. Of course he knew that nothing would not be caned by rush, but this just wasn't a time like phrases. 

_It has been six months, six months!_ There wasn't a day or a night that she would not across his thoughts. Onikage hoped that everything was okay whit her. Despite that he had even hoped some minor problem back there so they could have returned back to her. It was going to take at least over those six months to see her again. After nine years of living together they had never been apart at this long. He knew she would miss him like he missed her, but this monogamy and its result fidelity; seemed still hard to bear. 

Sometimes Onikage thought that he didn't disserve this happiness not speaking about her then. She had to be quite amazing to make a demon fall in love. They were happy just to be two of us. Still Onikage couldn't help blaming himself for that he had left her without a child. She said it didn't matter, but did it not really. 

Thinking about Kiku was bad thing; Ayame had famished from his sight. _God, that woman can be such a pain…_

She did that sometimes when she wanted to be left alone, or just because he was making her mad. They had peen travelling quite a quick pace for the first three months and the travelling luckily sustained all the thoughts and over energy. And when he and Ayame had some over energy they usually had spent that arguing. He didn't mean to be a pain in the ass, but she was just so easy to irritate. Especially when she was worrying about this curtain man in her live. Or should we say out of her live…? 

Onikage remembered one night that they had spent in a town. Both of them had gotten very drunk. After that Aya and Oni had maybe tolerated each other little better.   
He remembered how he had missed Kiku that night. It wasn't hard to picture that feeling because it had only crown in to a bigger feeling. He had gotten himself in a bar and few hours after when it was too late to stop drinking Ayame had come to wets him. 

She had been so furious at first. Screaming like a mad woman how it was going to delay their travel if Onikage had a hangover. 

Eventually she had given up and they ended up playing nice to each other for rest of that evening. They sat on the bar like two old buddies drinking and laughing until someone tossed them out. Of course they were no ordinary trouble makers. 

First one who had suggested them to move home had already set Onikage off. He had risen from the table making it fall over. Despite the efforts of drunken Ayame to make Onikage stop his destruction of the bar he hadn't stop. Quite the opposite when Onikage was loosing his side Ayame had to safe him by taking a turn in the fight. 

Somehow they managed to escape. They had reached their hostelry, taken their stuff and ran. 

They had gotten to the forest leaning to each other, carrying their few types of equipment, listening any sounds of pursuers, and then collapsed on the ground breathlessly because of the run. 

Ayame walked to Onikage's side circulating the plaza's sides so he couldn't see her directly.   
"Let's go old-grumpy…!" Ayame's voice came from his left as she slapped him on his side. Onikage sighted for her sudden appearance answering; "Feeling any better?"   
"Maybe" Ayame walked towards the exit and to the street Onikage fallowing like a pupil to his master. "What do we tell this Kagura? What does she know about us?" 

Ayame had gotten some info from the woman that she had been speaking to. "She doesn't." She answered shortly. "I have an idea; I go alone to meet this Lady Kagura while you stay here…" 

"No way, I am coming whit you."   
"Don't start to argue. What would it seem like we travelling together as you are… well a demon?"   
"…I can be your bodyguard…?" 

"No-one is ever gona buying that… You're way too arrogant…" 

In silent agreement they travelled thought the town and finally came across to a sign that pointed the way to Lady Kagura's house. 

**Chapter 25  
**-Just business- 

The room was darkish and warm orange colours emphases on the four walls. There weren't any windows only a twin doors that led away from the room. Maybe six or less hangings and beautiful armours on the walls. The floor and the mats were concealed for sight by vases, racks, shelf's, cushions and caskets. 

Ayame looked over the room as the doors behind her had shut. She had already gotten used to amount of lighting reduced by candles. Maiden's words repeated in her ears time after time; "Lady Kagura will see you soon" 

Ayame didn't remember when she had last time been this nervous. Finally she would meet this Lady Kagura who ever she was. Maybe she was more afraid about the thing how would she be connected to Rikimaru.   
_Lady Kagura will see you soon…_

Ayame took a second more careful look at the room that surrounded her. The room was jammed. Thought of Kagura being a trade business crossed Ayame's mind. She didn't even recognise all the things that were placed in the shelves. Statues of kings and queens those had been made of green jade. There were of course some things familiar to her, like Buddha statues. 

The Buddha statues had probably been made in the monastery that she and Onikage had heard of. She thought so because these same kinds of statues could be seen all over the white town of Taxima. 

Ayame and Onikage had arrived in the castle area about two hours ago. Kagura had been busy or so they had been told. They were showed to their rooms, which were quite nice. Their accommodations were situated in the main building. Both of them had their own room and both of the rooms had been settled ready for them. Big fluffy bed for sleeping, much different kind of clothing for them to use, towels and soap etc. 

There were fruits at the table like oranges and apples even as those cost a fortune. Rooms were more stunning than Gohda's house or then it just felt like it because of the amount of different kind of exotic things and the fact that they had been sleeping under the stars for few nights. 

Maidens or guards had regarded them very much as non-careening. They had bought their story about her travelling with a demon protecting her. 

Time appeared to spilling slowly to waste when the doors finally opened and a woman stepped in the room. She shut the doors by herself so Ayame couldn't first see her face.   
"Lady Kagura?" She started. 

The woman turned around almost throwing her look over her maliciously, but still managed to speak softly. "Yes, and you must be Ayame… Azuma… Am I correct?" 

Ayame saw that she was the same woman as the so called maiden at the street who had talked to them in the bar. Now she was clothed very differently. She wore pink kimono and light violet veils. Her costume seemed heavy because she was also wearing lots of jewellery. 

"Yes."   
"I'm pleased that you dissuaded to accept my offer to stay at my guests…" 

"I'm here only for one reason… and that is not small talk… Tell me why did I travel half way over the land? …Why have I come here?" 

"I thought I wrote the reason on the paper." Kagura was stunned the way she was; direct. Kagura walked closer to her wondering her appearance. She circled her talking in the same time. "You did have a bodyguard whit you…? He look's a lot fun…?" 

Kagura smiled to her on offered her to sit down by wave of her hand. "Please, won't you sit down and drink a cup of tea whit me?" 

"…I will" Ayame assented. She sat down one of the cushions on the floor and Kagura started serving the tea to already placed cups. The cups had same kind of Buddha figure painted on the side and Ayame made a note on that. 

When she had served the tea she sat down also. Kagura noticed the similarity between them. She was irritated by the truth that she had much more feminine shapes. 

Kagura sensed her being not so cooperative or even interested about her and so she was the first to speak. "So… I am Kagura. I'm taking care of my ex-husbands trading business as you can see… I own the lands around here and there and people respect me. How about you… I know nothing about you." 

Somehow Ayame find that hard to believe.   
"You did know my name and where to find me… How is that possible when you don't know anything about me?" 

"That's not relative information… I want to know something about you, something… personal?"   
"… I have an eight years old son… and I love him more than anything on earth." She put her cup down. 

Kagura sneered unwillingly and drank her tea. Ayame continued as she wanted her to do so.   
"I have no other relatives that I know… I'm an orphan…" 

"How do you and you son live, I mean where do you get the money?"   
"…Working, like most people." It was Ayame's turn to take a sip. 

"So you are not a Nobel? Still you have the time and money to travel…?" 

Ayame scoffed. "I'm not what you may think I am. Before I got married, I was a ninja… like he was."   
Kagura tried to seal her surprised face and did it quite well. _A ninja…? _

When Kagura still wondered that Ayame hoped it was the right time to change their subject.   
"Tell me about him? …Is he still…"   
"As charming as back then? I know you had a child together." 

Kagura had finished her tea and stood up walking out of her gaze. She watched the wall that hold one of the hangings. Ayame hold her had on her knee and had turned to watch Kagura. As Ayame gladly kept silent Kagura finally spoke. "He's alive and well… if that is what you wanted to know…?" She was already having second thoughts about inviting her on a visit. _Was this woman, this Ayame, reason for his sorrow… and pain? Was she the one who he missed so much…?!_

Of course Ayame wanted to know more. "I want to know more."   
Kagura thought what it could fallow if those two met again. "Do you wish to see him?"   
  
"I didn't come here for nothing, did I? Why did you send for me at the first place…? Did he…?" "No, he didn't ask." 

Ayame recognised the jealousy in her acting. It wasn't vice to argue whit a jealous woman. "…Where can I find him?" She stood up. 

Kagura walked back at her and sat down facing her. She poured more tea in her cup and then her own.   
"You can't go to meet him… You have to let him come to you. That's what I do." 

Ayame sat down trying to stretch her patience. "When does he come?" 

"…I'm not your enemy, Ayame. …I called you here because I didn't want his son to think that his father has…" "…left him? …No he would have not left us… But if I hadn't asked him to leave… I don't know would he been able to manage that… I just didn't want to make him suffer anymore…" 

Kagura's interest woke in those words and it was easy to take the lead. "You're afraid that he'll hate you? I can not answer that, I'm sorry…" 

Worry sneaked in to Ayame's mind; _would he hate me? _Kagura continued her plot. "When we discussed his past live… He got very angry and… he didn't want me to speak about it ever again…"   
"Why did you called me then?"   
"Like I said… I don't want his son to crow up thinking badly about his farther. That wouldn't be fair; he's amazing…man…"   
It was so easy to twist things and make them sound just right for her. Kagura felt the thrill of success when her mind developed more and more to the scheme. 

"Yes, I know that very well… I crew up beside him."   
They both drank the tea and eyed each other. Kagura put her cup down and grabbed the cattle that were on the wooden table between them. 

She lifted the cover of the cattle and placed the cattle on the middle of the table.   
"Watch…" She whispered to the women in front of the table. Ayame put down her cup too as she nearly guessed what was going to come. 

Kagura made sure she had her attention and then she placed her other over the cattle staring at it mad look upon her eyes. 

Soon the tiny Buddha's started to move at surface of the porcelain. Ayame couldn't help but to amaze the show. The six laughing Buddha's moved slowly but in rhythm. Those were painted whit red paint and the dancing seemed like repainting them again. One of the big bellied Buddha's flashed a wide smile to Ayame as it past the side which she was watching at. 

The cattle gloving Ayame suddenly felt a glimpse of black magic; voodoo, although she couldn't be sure. Kagura stopped. She raised her hand and closed the cattle that looked now ordinary. The Buddha's had settled back to their old places.   
"I can help you to meet him…"   
"What do you mean by that?"   
"I can make you look like someone else… So you could talk to him and see is he worth the trouble" 

"…Worth the trouble…" 

"I don't want to shock you…or mess his live all over again… He has changed a lot, I guess…"   
"I want to meat up whit him." 

"…And you shall meat him… Tomorrow evening. I give you a spell that changes your appearance for short period…and make up a story…" 

"Will the spell hide my Ki as well?"   
"…Yes" 

**Chapter 26  
**-Kagura's niece- 

Kagura smiled happily to her good mood. This might turn things rather entreating, she thought. It was almost the night and he would be here by any minute now. 

Ayame was on her room. She waited to get to meet him and was already under the spell. Ayame looked at herself on the mirror. Kagura had made her blond, almost grey haired. She had lots of make up like most twenty aged girls had. And that was just the age for this face and body. Her cheeks had been powdered first white then pink and her flashes felt thicker than ever because of the many layers of black paint. Everything else in her felt changed, but her eyes. 

Kagura had made her wore a too long kimono that made her look younger than necessary. The kimono was simple but beautiful and made of red silk. She was supposed to be her niece that needed Rikimaru's help. 

Ayame had told Onikage about her conversation whit Lady Kagura. He hadn't liked the plan, but didn't innerwear because he thought that maybe it was better to let Ayame do this at her own way. They agreed that Onikage would stay in his room and hide his presence. 

Ayame could have said no to this lunatic idea, but didn't. She was afraid that Rikimaru had gotten bitter and angry for her for pushing him away from their child. Ayame didn't wonder how she had known about Hatsu. She had guessed how they knew when the voodoo had first come up. 

While Ayame waited in her room Kagura heard a knock on her door. She opened the door and let the comer walk in. Kagura acted like she had just loosened all the interest on him and had better things to do. Rikimaru could have not let it unnoticed.   
"I thought you were the one who wanted to see me tonight…?" He asked half teasingly. 

Kagura was her back against him so she could actually smile his comment while trying to find the curtain back of money. When she wound it she turned managing to get her expression plank.   
"I did fetch for you… but not for me…not tonight" She put the leather sack on the table like she always did. 

"What are you telling me, my dear…? Are you trying to make me one of you're best selling products?"   
"No… no, dearest…" She walked close to him and leaned to give him a very petite kiss on the lips. "I have a niece, did you know that? She is getting married about in three weeks." 

"That's nice… give her a kiss for me…" He said pulling her closer. Kagura put her finger on his mouth before he had change to kiss her.   
"You can give that yourself…" Kagura pulled away from his hug. 

"…What?"   
  
"I first didn't know what to give her as her wedding present… After all she is marrying a rich and powerful… very, very old man…" 

Rikimaru cased Kagura under his eyebrows and let her continue. 

"…I do want that to her and then… I don't… You surely know what I mean." 

"Are you sure she would want a present like this?"   
"…Maybe she knows you, maybe she has seen you in town, and maybe I told her I knew you… Well, she is a pit of shy and insecure… I mean she is only twenty… But I'm sure you can help her whit that, wouldn't you?"   
"What exactly she wishes me to do?" he took the back of the table and tied it at his waist.   
"…For you to guide her a bit whit the matters of man and woman… nothing fancy…Don't try to build up a conversation whit her or anything like that…She would just feel uncomfortable. …Lucky guy, she picked you… Next door on the right…" 

Rikimaru watched formerly so possessive woman who now seemed to have no interest on him. Rikimaru wasn't that egoistic to think that she had put up this show just to make him feel less important to her, but couldn't help but wonder. "Is good to know it doesn't bother you…"   
"What?"   
"…That I'm a whore…" he hadn't meant it to come out that harsh. And maybe it hadn't it just broke down in Kagura's ears. Before she had anything to answer whit he was at the corridor. 

Rikimaru walked to the doors of the next room. It was already very dark and late night. For a passing moment he had felt his mind, body and soul as dark too. Maybe he should have not snapped Kagura. After all he really didn't think himself badly. Could even say that he was living in a dream; doing something what he enjoyed and got bayed for it. 

He got to the door and remembered what Kagura had said to him. Not to start any conversation. So how hard could it be, he almost felt the whole situation pit of twisted; behind the doors a young woman in twenties wanting to get laid whit out nothing else._ Nothing else… Yeah… lucky bastard…_ He stated in his mind sarcastically. _Lucky me…_

Ayame could still felt a Ki. She was sure she wasn't making a mistake when she felt the familiarity of another Ki. Rikimaru was standing behind the doors. 

Ayame felt how she got more nervous by every spare second. _What was he waiting?_ Ayame leaned the end of the beds railing that was exactly opposite side of the doors. 

Handle went down, the door opened and there he was. She couldn't see her face because he still wore the cowl over his head. He shut the door behind him and watched curious the blond woman in front of him. She looked scared under his eyes even thought she didn't tried to hide it. 

Ayame wondered could he sense her. Did Rikimaru know that this woman was her, Ayame? He walked to her and Ayame couldn't find any words to say. Rikimaru dropped the hood down on his shoulders and said. "Good evening. …I'm Rikimaru…at you're service." She was too confused of her feelings that she hadn't felt in long time. He looked even better than she dared to remember. Ayame was totally swiped off her feet. The woman that he was now so close to wasn't very pretty or very verbal. Only her timid eyes had caught his attention. Other way she looked a lot like Kagura. 

The girl seemed so over whelmed and young compared to him that he had to break the silence between them.   
"What's your name…?" He whispered hoarsely. 

"…What?"   
"You're name? I guess you have one…?" 

Ayame remembers that she was someone else and didn't understand his behaviour. He was getting way too close to her like they would have been Ayame and Rikimaru, not some woman and him. 

  
"…That's not irrelevant…" Ayame said, because her mind was too distracted to find any name that wasn't his. He placed his hand back of her waist while his other hand trailed down on the soft skin of her neck line. Rikimaru was close enough to kiss her slightly departed lips. She looked puzzled.   
"No... That's not irrelevant…" He said even more quietly and drew her in mild a kiss. 

His lips played along hers. Ayame was so shocked that she didn't response his gesture. Rikimaru caressed back of her neck and pushed his tongue in her. 

She couldn't resist the kiss when he kept her close. She anxiously answered even she didn't understand. Why was he kissing a total stranger?! 

He was moving his hand slowly; over her back to her stomach. Somewhere around that Ayame pulled away. Quickly she turned her back to him and leaned the collar of the bed. She had a million questions to him but could she say any of them a loud. She tried to get herself together when she stood silently out of breath. 

She felt him walking closer. She had to say something.   
"…Who am I?" 

_This was great_, he thought. Just what he needed; a girl whit a mental problems. How could he answer her question? He didn't even know her name. So he just did what he thought was the best; he laid a hand gently on her shoulder. Ayame continued; "Do you know?" 

"No, I don't know." Then Rikimaru pleased her pare shoulder. He let his fingers fall down and hold her by her hand leaning at the bed also. "I won't do anything that you won't want me to do… but I am here to please you, in anyway you want…You don't have to be afraid… you can trust me… Tell me now… do you whish me to leave you alone…?" 

"No…!" She had turned around hurriedly, him letting go of her hand. "I just… hmm…"   
Ayame stopped the sentence and backed of. "…I'm pit of confused here…" 

"For what reason?" He smiled.   
Ayame sat on the bed side and regret it soon after wards. Rikimaru could she how she felt so he just circled over the corner of the bed still leaning the bed's collar. Ayame studied him. "You're a monk…?"   
"Yes …I am." 

His answer made her mind even more confused. "…And you're a… what would you call yourself?"   
"Look, I'm a monk and I'm also… short of an entertainer… Does it bother you that I'm …both? I thought you know me?" 

_So did I…_ She thought quietly. "..Please… sit down…" Ayame said to him offering a place next to her on the bed, but still far enough. Rikimaru did as he was told. How Kagura could misjudge her own niece this bad, he thought. This girl would need a lot more charming before she would be willing. He had sat down closer than she had meant. He reached to pull of a wisp of hair of her face. The girl didn't pull back. 

She stared him like she would have never before seen a man. Rikimaru wondered how she could be so timid to be touched, when she slowly pulled away. Then to another matter; she didn't loosened her look no matter what he did. 

Rikimaru lay at his back on the bed. When he was laying still he unhurriedly reached for her arm and pulled her on him. 

Ayame kept her hand on his chest leaning on it. She was yet even more dazed than before;_My Rikimaru is a playboy!_ She had to know more; in every meaning.   
"What did she tell you?"   
"You're aunt?" He asked.   
"Yes... Kagura…"   
"That you are to be a bride…" He hissed. 

"And…?"   
"That you're a lucky girl."   
"Why am I lucky?" Ayame wondered Kagura's intentions and guessed that she was probably one of his baying lady friends if not something more.   
"You're getting your self a husband. …Don't you feel lucky?" 

"I feel terrible…" She meant the things she had put him go trough.   
"…Why?" 

"…No reason… It doesn't matter anyway… Tell me something about you… about Rikimaru?" Ayame watch curiously over him. 

"…What do you wanna know?"   
"Anything…?! What has happened to you… were do you spend your days… …have you any family?" 

"No… I…" he wondered her odd questions not really caring to answer. 

"What's happened to you Rikimaru? Why do you do this? Do you have to?" 

Her fluttering words got him almost as outsider to the situation as she. This girl was something else than she acted to be.   
"No, I don't have to, but I want to." His hand moved lower of her waist and he moved her more closely to his body accentuating his point. 

"Why…? Why do you want to?" She asked leaving his hands whit out attention. Rikimaru awed her more and more strange questions. "I dunno… Maybe I wanna forget something?" 

Ayame had afraid that he would say something like that. "I see…"   
"Who are you?" Rikimaru had to ask before he even realized that it was the second time that question had been pronounced between them. "…Who am I…? What difference does it make, huh? You'll lay whit me anyway…" 

Ayame nearly blow her cover when she said that. She didn't want that to happen so she kissed him thinking no further. Forgetting their surroundings and her disguise she let all of her longing in that one intimate performance. Surprisingly Rikimaru was the one to pull away. 

When Ayame saw his face she was almost curtain that he saw true her disguise. His face told about upset astonishment. 

Ayame felt captured by the way he looked at her eyes. She couldn't move away nor to say anything. Just to let him gaze as long as he wanted. _Yes, I am your Ayame…_ She wanted to tell him that. 

He kept telling himself that it couldn't be so. What the woman's eyes were telling to him. Her eyes were screaming her name but the rest of her body wasn't. _Was this one of Kagura's tricks? Or am I coming insane?_

She blinked and he used the opportunity to escape. He rose back to sit again pushing her off. Ayame told herself over and over not to tell him who she was. He wasn't ready. Ayame wasn't ready. 

Ayame didn't try to stop him. She nearly herself rose off the bed. If she was who Rikimaru thought she was she wouldn't run away; not from him. 

Temptation was too much. "Do you know… me, Riki?" 

Rikimaru got up from the bed and faced the blond girl. "I told you I don't… I don't even know your name…" Obviously he thought of loosed the last piece of sanity. Should he ask her? She had told him that it didn't matter? Why was it all this important now?   
"I am…" Did she dare to say? "Just that I'm a girl…that is and I'm… so young ... and …" 

"Hey… Stop it… I won't mind you to tell me leave…its okay, really…" Rikimaru interrupted. He pushed her locks avoiding an eye connection. He whished he could have said that he understands, but he really didn't. 

She had heard him say those words before and felt bad. "I'm sorry …I can't do this…Not when you don't even know me…" The way she spoke freaked him, like they had known each other before. He was very anxious to get out. Way from her. "…You wouldn't understand…"   
"Wouldn't understand what?!" 

Rikimaru waited her to answer for nothing. He shook his head and started make his way to the doors. So many questions maybe even more reasons to hate. Ayame considered her options as she watched after him. She tried to think hard how get off under the spell. Rikimaru was almost at the doors. 

Maybe she wouldn't see him ever again she realized and felt a cramp in her heard. "…Wait!" Ayame come to him as he turned most reluctantly. She took a hold of his jaw and forced him to look in her brown eyes. For a second time Rikimaru could see in her eyes a thing that was impossible. She started saying; "Look at me…" The same connecting feeling came back and he was now in no doubt he hadn't just pictured it. 

"You have a family… And they love you. She loves you, and misses you Rikimaru Azuma…" 

The girl's eyes were so bright and clear. He felt all the live famishing of himself. His mind almost getting out of control as reality burled around her; nothing wouldn't astonish him any longer. There was no point asking who she was and how she knew this. He had hunts, but couldn't believe it.   
The girl continued; "Do you miss them?" 

Something unexpected happened. Rikimaru pulled his eyes way from hers. He didn't answer as he was out side at the next blink of an eye. 

Ayame breathed for few extra sips of air. She watched behind the corner and a tear throb down from her cheek. Her attention detached on a small leather bag on the table that leaned on the wall. Ayame had seen Rikimaru carrying a bag like that on his waist. She walked front of the table and watched what the bag contained. 

Coins, lots of them. _Guess he wasn't that cheesy slut after all,_ she thought. Ayame looked down to her hands and recognized those as her own. She then felt her face and noticed that she was herself again. The moment she had set her foot out of the bed room the spell famished around her. 

_The spell…_She had to see Kagura. 

Determent she opened the door of Kagura's bed room and let herself in. Kagura sat behind her writing table and counted her money. She was surprised of her sudden visit. 

Ayame tossed the back on the table so that the money in the bag and coins on the table mixed and partly rolled down on the floor. She didn't have any kind of need to ask her why she done what she had had. Ayame leaned over the table putting her hands on the edge. 

Kagura was silent. She was already feeling guilty for putting Rikimaru trough this. It hadn't gone quite as she had expected. "…How did it go…?" 

When first coming to see Kagura she thought of killing her, then beaten her until she would beg for mercy or just to slap her on the face. Ayame didn't do any of them. She wasn't worth of her troubling. She didn't lean on the table anymore and was about to leave, but then disused to say something.   
"He hates me…" She stated submitting. Out of the blue she then had a need to work her anger on someone. "Your lover-bunny!!... My Rikimaru!!" She hit her fist on her table and Kagura jumped on her seat. "Hates…! -me-!" She nearly sobbed the end. 

Ayame had to get out of the room before she would brake down completely. 

In else where things were as mystifying as in the Lady's house. Rikimaru was making his way true the bamboo forest that nearly surrounded half of the town. His head confused by thoughts he tried his best to control. He had tried to get rid of them completely, but soon he had noticed that he couldn't 

Rikimaru was pretty sure that she wasn't following him who ever she was. He hoped on a rock and then another. Space behind him was empty. There was nothing under the slope except the slim bamboos. He kept going on after looking back. 

He was near the clearing that he sometimes was waiting to get fetched. This time he had no attentions to go there. Rikimaru let the clearing be as he took another road of his towards the mountains. He stopped to one of the bamboos and takes a hold of long walking stick that he had left there earlier. 

Fog was rising from the river, he noticed. Weather was gold and moist so he started putting cloves on his hand. Out of nowhere came a voice.   
"You're supposed to be dead, but … Here you are living even worth of two lives…" 

Rikimaru instantly stopped searching for the cloves. The voice did come somewhere behind him having an awfully familiar sarcasm in it. And it kept on talking; "…If the truth is to been said… you seem to be doing quite well…" 

  
Rikimaru turned around, but no-one was behind him. The voice was coming upper and soon Rikimaru raised his look to the tree top.   
"…A prayer by the day…and doing some missionary thing by nights…"   
Night was moonless so the stars shined brighter than usually. Among the white stars Rikimaru could separate two red spots.   
"What? It can't be you…?" 

Onikage jumped down from that tree. He landed front of Rikimaru.   
"Why not? I have feet, I can walk… I'm resurrected? Are you? Or what are you, a shadow?" 

  
"What are you doing here?!"   
"…Kiku send me…" 

  
"And what for?"   
"…Ayame misses you and your son needs you" 

"They don't need me… She has a husband… Did you come here alone?" 

Easy to loop, he thought giving him an answer that concerned this forest; "Yes, of course… Did you expect me to tag along some indoor woman…? I can't picture us travelling together all the way here…" 

  
"… guess not…?"   
"She doesn't have a husband anymore, you know?"   
"What? …Did that bastard left her!?" He felt sudden burst anger mainly caused by the frustration.   
"In a short of as we speak, yes… He's dead." 

Rikimaru regret the way he had called him. "…dead?"   
Onikage would rather change their topic as he was the one who killed Tatsumaru. Rikimaru shifted at one point. "Is Kiku okay?"   
"Yes… Happier than I've ever seen…" 

"And everything else…?"   
He nodded quietly; "Is the way it supposed to be." 

Rikimaru thought long before he finally asked.   
"How… How is my son?"   
"Hatsu? He's… great… He is going to be a ninja, like his father. Ayame and …I have been teaching him. He's… talented… very ambitious boy. "   
Rikimaru couldn't help but smile for thinking the thought. "Is Ayame still the same…?"   
"I can't answer that… Come to see for yourself."   
He didn't say yes or no. Just gave him a murdering look. Onikage wondered why he was suddenly so angry. 

"Someone is waiting me at the village… Don't think too long. I leave home after the festival, that means after tomorrow night I'll be gone… It's you're choice…" 

"Wait Onikage… Couldn't you stay at the monastery…? I have lot to ask you…"   
Onikage wondered for a moment. Surely Ayame would not miss him and it would be an entreating offer to get in side that monastery. 

"You mean the red monastery?" He asked whit a smirk. It wasn't a question to answer so Rikimaru just said yes whit his eyes. 

"…Surely my business in the village can wait…" 

END OF ACT …doesn't remember… 


	9. blind man and a sister

**Authors note:** Here I am, again! It's been a while... Partly because my school work and then because of the personal, mental problems of my dear computer...(DAMN YOU TROJAN'S!) But don't you worry! We have fixed that now! Hope I haven't lost you all...

I dissuaded to add here a Happened last-part, because there has been a little cap in writing and updating. It's not perfect, but who is... Now, on with the story...at last!!

**Another place **

_Happened last..._ Ayame and Onikage had travelled war away to meet Lady Kagura. Finally they arrive to Taxima where Kagura invites them to stay at her house. Kagura is jealous and tricks them. Rikimaru doesn't know Ayame because of the spell that Kagura set. Ayame discovers that Rikimaru is paying his living by entertaining woman. Confused Rikimaru rushes out and meets Onikage.

ACT NINE Family

**Chapter 27 -Blind man and a sister- **

Onikage woke up. Couple shivers of sun shined true the folded window. He didn't first remember where he was: Lying on the floor only a mat under him.

He started memorise where he was. The room was small something like three times two meters. It had wooden walls and a door that only led to long rocky corridors. He pushed the woollen blanket of off him and felt the coldness of the air. It was early morning.

Someone knocked at the door when he was sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his face. He thought twice was it all right to answer, but found the words quite quickly; "...Yes?"

He saw Rikimaru step in. He was carrying a white growl and some other clothes in his arm. He closed the door. Onikage could tell that he hoped no-one had seen him coming here. "What's with the lurking?"

Rikimaru throw the clothes to him. "You better put those on... We'll be both fried if someone finds out that I have dragged a demon in monastery..."

Onikage pulled the white gown over his other clothes. He covered his eyes whit a black veil. Rikimaru wait him to get dressed standing in front of the door and listening the sounds at the corridor.  
"You can see true that, right?"   
"...Yes..." He tied the last knot behind his head and lifted the cowl up.

"Let's go to have some breakfast..." They stepped out of the room and Onikage felt how the breeze blow's in the hall. Rikimaru made a comment about that, "Yes... It's quite cold at this hour"

"I thought we were indoors?"  
"We are... It's just that the ends of the corridors are open... The wind blow's right true the monastery."

Onikage looked behind them and could see that the light was coming from there. He wondered what sense was in that, but didn't have the time to ask as he was already answering;  
...It's an escape away."  
"...What would monks be running away from..."

"...Well let's just say that...you can't all ways be sure who's who in here, Onikage"

They crossed many halls, corridors and while they were stepping up stairs. The further they went the air seemed to get warmer. At long last they arrived in a hall. The hall seemed bleak at first sight. When stepping down a few steps the cushions and the shallow tables came to see. Roof was covered by red veils and the hardly at all shined true them.

Onikage and Rikimaru spend the time asking each other questions and eating. Onikage trying to avoid his questions about curtain things. They had sat down, finished their breakfast and started to leave when;  
"Rikimaru...? Rikimaru, I thought I find you here..." He was a monk, older than Rikimaru and he was breathing heavily. "...I didn't know you had a guest?"   
The old monk had sat down waiting to be introduced.

"He's... my random friend...needed my help... This is Yawaciki... is something wrong?"

Onikage and Yawaciki nodded each other politely.

"...You have another guest waiting for you at the gate."  
"Who? Why didn't you let him in?"

"You see... He is a she and claims to be you're sister...?" The old man flipped his eyes.

"What do you mean not letting -her- in?" Onikage asked while Rikimaru had a no clue who could she be.   
Yawaciki answered; "No women allowed in monastery... except relatives... like sisters and of course temporarily"  
"So... you aren't allowed to get married?"  
"No... certainly not...! That's forbidden...! We have dedicated our lives to Buddha. Haven't you done it?"  
Onikage didn't pay attention to his question; "Dedicated...? Is you're past dedicated too..."?

"Yes... naturally... ...We don't need three family's. Everyone has the one family they have left behind as they have crown up and we are the second family, nothing else is needed that is outside these walls... This monastery is our family and... That's enough for us and for the Buddha..."

Rikimaru had mean while left them alone whit out Yawaciki noticing. He had no sister. Everybody knew that. He made his way to the front gate going all the possibilities over and over in his head. It couldn't be her... nor Kagura... She would have not come this far...

One monk was taking a nap against the twelve foot high gates doors. There was also a smaller door that was clocked by steel. Rikimaru walked to the guard and woke him up. "Is she still there?"

The guard woke up and nearly fall on the ground. "...hmm Yeah..." He yawned. "...She waits you... Didn't knew you had a sister Rikimaru?" He continued while opening the locks.

Wooden door opened not making any noise. Rikimaru stepped front of the hole. The bright sunlight reflected against the white snow that had rained last night. It took some time before eye could get used to it. First he didn't see no-one, just the grey and pointy tops of mountains.

Little by little he then started to separate shades and shadows. He saw a small figure standing near the cliff. She was wearing a white gown and it was impossible to tell who she was. Rikimaru stepped out and felt how the breeze was dangerously strong. He walked closer to this 'sister' of his.

"You shouldn't stand that close to the edge...! The wind is quite strong here...!"

She turned around and he could see who she was.  
"...Rikimaru"

Hasn't changed a pit... They both thought as they stood in the find. It was true that Ayame had seen him earlier, but not like this. The feeling of close connection came back faster than possible. Rabbidly their feelings changed their meaning. Pit of clumsily Rikimaru took a step or two. He raised his hand. And touched the cold collarbone.

She closed her eyes and it showed how her eye lines trembled. He had such a warm hands. Roughened they had a pit but still holds the act of gentleness.

He didn't let go, just letting his hand on her neck. Eventually he would want to kiss her. Opening her eyes she wasn't quite sure what he wanted.

He fought against a bad habit. He could not trust these eyes, not when he had seen them so resent. It was no challenge to put it all together. First pulling her closer and now letting her go he stepped away from her and watched away.  
"It was you. Wasn't it?"  
Ayame thought about what to answer for that. Again he would deserve to know the truth.  
"...Yes..."   
"...Aren't you gona ask me how did I know... How did I see trough Kagura's disguise... Huh, Ayame? Aren't you gona ask?"

She said back, sorrow in her voice. "Comen nasai, Rikimaru-san..."

He was silent for some time. "...Why did you have to do it?"  
"I'm sorry, okay! I didn't mean to offend you! ...I afraid..."

He had now malicious look over her. "Afraid!? Afraid of what, Ayame?!"

"You..."  
"...I have no excuses of what I have become... I'm ... sorry that you find it, disgusting..."  
"Stop it! That's not what I meant... I..."   
"It doesn't matter...!" He smiled sheepishly back trying to tell her that she didn't have to lie about it.

Ayame watched him wilfully, determent to settle the matter.  
"I was afraid that you would hate me..." She finally said and Rikimaru all most walked back to hug her.  
"...I just couldn't bare it... if you would hate me Rikimaru..."

"You... Stupid girl... You should know better..."

**Chapter 28 **

**-Festival- **

Kagura sat on her veiled sedan-chair. She was supposed to be in the procession and dressed in queens costume.

Night was nearly beginning and she had plenty of time to get ready. Some of the most impatient dancers had already started their performance.

Monks were also attending the festival. It was one of the most biggest event arranged in near by towns. People actually travelled quite far to see the squirming red and yellow dragons, dancers in various costumes, magicians fooling almost everyone's eyes, fortune tellers making up stories to make up their living and some notables to show their faces and riches. Not to mention the fireworks. Some said that every year there were the same old faces and the same old tricks but some said that every time the night was different.

Onikage watched over the town. He had no intentions to attend the party. His task was done. Ayame would stay for awhile and Onikage would go home to see that Kiku was alright. They had no reason to suspect that anything was wrong, but better to be sure. Besides he thought that those two wouldn't want a third wheel to tag along. Onikage tightened his gown before starting to clime down the rocks leaving the White Town of Taxima behind the mountain.

Dark was already fallen down when a croup of monks, those who were not attending the show, were walking down to Taxima. Ayame was with them.

She wore a white gown that was made of animal skin and turned so that the long fur was inside. It was snowing a pit at the mountains, but not down the village, which was strange.

Ayame thought about Rikimaru. He had told the monks that she was his sister. With was quite obviously the reason they had let her inside the monastery. They had very district rules about women.

Ayame thought about what had they disgust. She had told him about Hatsu. Feeling guilty in every word and feeling of parenthood. She had told about Kiku and what happened to Tatsumaru. Also she had told about the special relationship that Kiku and Onikage shared. And many things more. Her mouth had been doing the talking as her mind had been badly confused.

She rose her look for a second to see that they were almost at the gates. Monks were all quiet.

Ayame hadn't expected Rikimaru to welcome her back with open arms. She had expect him to walk away the very minute that he would have seen her. But at least of all had she expected this. Rikimaru was acting very much distant.

Ayame couldn't tell was he hiding his disgust, anger or something else he didn't want her to find out. What could it be anymore? What did he hide? Maybe it was her turn to turn and disappear.

As they reached inside the town the air clearly got warmer. It was now dark as in a sack and in the heart of Taxima the lights revealed some of the town shapes. They were walking towards the crowd and the noise of bells and instruments came louder.

Ayame took of the hood and slowed down her pace. She saw the procession and the people dancing or sitting and drinking. One by one the white gowned men walked pass her and disappeared in the mass.

Seemed like a opportune moment to do the same, Ayame thought until.

One of the white gowned took her arm and started to drag her forward. "Don't even think about it, Ayame." Rikimaru said to her.

Ayame was surprised that he had walked with them the whole time. First she tangled along not sure where was he taking her. Soon the thought of Rikimaru seeing the trouble to hide his presence and fallowing her seeing what she would do, she had to smile.

They walked past a crowd that had gathered in tight packs watching all in the dame direction. Man who wore silvery gown stood in the middle of the square. He started singing an old pray. The crowd of people hanged all they interest to this actor and watched the show silently.

The man dropped down his heavy looking gown and revealed his painted skin and colourful costume. Men who were carrying huge drums started banging the tightly thatched skin with wooden sticks. The man was now dancing making wild looking moves skin painted in tattoos.

He stopped and the women who hold tambourines started playing. The sound made the man stiffen at his place and he was again standing in the middle of the square.

He raised his hand over his head. Light ball appeared between his hands. Music growing faster and louder the crowd stared at the light hypnotised.

The ball rose higher and higher and finally it exploded in to a countless number of stripes soon after the light started growing dim. But no-one noticed it no more as the procession was moving, making noise and lightening the rest of the fireworks.

Rikimaru was again pulling Ayame at her hand when she was still gazing at the painted man.

"Wow..."  
"Come on!..." Rikimaru said not giving up.

They weave their way through a crowd to quite peaceful looking corner in a bar. The bar had windows right on the street and they could watch the procession from there.

Ayame sat down on a table and waited. Soon Rikimaru came back with something to eat and drink.

Couple of hours went by nicely and easy. Both felt like never being apart from one another.

**Chapter 29 **

**-Rest of the night brings problems- **

Kagura sat at the floor covering her face and crying inconsolable. She had seen them; Rikimaru and Ayame.

Kagura had seen them only a passing moment trough the sparkling light of the night, but it was enough to her. He had forgiven her? Kagura wondered. He had to really love her. She wasn't sure had they ever been apart. They seemed so close and impossible to separate. No relationship could survive that long and such a distance. Could it?

It was all her fault! Why had she gone to write that letter and tricked them, she questioned herself. She had fallen the oldest, the most fatal trap ever known; her own jealousy.

She couldn't blame her misery on anyone else, could she? Didn't mean she couldn't make other ones bay for it.

"Is this the place where you...?" Ayame asked quietly and didn't quite end her question.  
"Sometimes, yes..." He answered and put the key on the table.

It was a medium one persons hotel room. One shallow table, cushions and a red rug decorated the otherwise pale wooden floor. The hotel had not been build like the others, in Chinese way, but still managed to fit among others.

Ayame looked outside at the small window. She moved the curtain to see the procession. The procession was so war that you couldn't see much anything but a colourful, dazzling shadows.

She made a deep sight when he walked to her. They both watched out at the window when she asked:  
"Wouldn't you come back, Rikimaru?"  
He pleased her black hair. "You once asked me to leave..." He paused. Neither one wasn't really looking outside the window, not as much as the reflection of others Ki.  
"...And I have stayed away..."

He backed away. "Just like you wanted..."

"I never really wanted it... I just thought... you know what I thought, right?"  
"Yeah..."

Pressing and some way of long silence stayed between them. Rikimaru sat down and leaned his elbow on the table and then crossing his hands. Ayame sat next to him on another cushion.

"Why wont you?" She pursued.  
"...I can not always jump when you say jump, Ayame..."

She put her hand on his. "I'm not telling..., I'm asking. Don't you wanna see your son?"  
"He moved her hand away and gave her a weird look. "Sure, you can ask... But it's not going to happen. Don't pity me."

"I'm not...!"

Elsewhere Onikage was silently waiting. He had found a spot where he would see the shimmering light of Taxima. He had this hunts that Ayame wouldn't be staying here for long anymore nor Rikimaru. Something was coming, he could tell.

Rikimaru was alone in the hotel room. Ayame had stepped outside shouting at him. They had they first argue since ages. Last they had fight like this, they were only a little kids. Younger than Hatsu, Ayame thought. She wasn't really that angry, just exhausted of all of this.

Rikimaru leaned his head against the shoji. He could tell that Ayame was still there. He closed his eyes pushing lids tightly together. How could he had forgotten how being around her made him feel.

She was truly the one he loved because she could make his soul suffer this way. Still the fact that he knew her and sensed her made his whole body sing. If he just could tell her that. If he just could be sure that she would feel like he.

Ayame let go of the banisters that she was leaning onto. She thought they both needed time to cool of and head to outside, to down-stares.

He felt her Ki partenng from his and turned his back on the shoji. She would come back. Rikimaru knew it. She had to come back. "You wouldn't leave me like this... Would you...?" He hoped she would here it in a some way, in her mind.

He walked back across the room and closed his eyes on sleeping mat. Ayame walked further on the streets.

"Well, it worked like a dream..." They thought; Ayame, Onikage and Rikimaru.

"Too well... We should have guessed something was going to go wrong..." He said to himself when gazing the village of Taxima.

END OF ACT NINE


	10. too much of everything

**ANOTHER PLACE **

_Happened last..._  
Onikage woke in the monastery. Rikimaru gets another visitor, Ayame. The two spend the evening together in Taxima and argue about will he return to home. Kagura sobs for her loneliness and sorrow. Onikage leaves home, but realises that something is wrong and turns back.

ACT TEN

**Chapter 30 **

**-Too much of everything- **

It was still night when Ayame walked back to Rikimaru's room. Quietly she slipped the past the shoji and saw him sleeping.

But he wasn't a sleep. He looked over the room and felt relived to see her coming back. Ayame stared the shiny spots in his eyes.

She knelt next to him. "Are we still mad?"  
"...No... Get some sleep..." He said and hinted her to sleep on the mat. "I promise I'll let you be in peace..."   
Carefully she lay next to him and tried to relax. She could feel his breathing on her neck.

Both were pretending that they were in sleep or didn't really care.

She had too much in her mind to be able to sleep. "Rikimaru...?"  
"What, Ayame?"  
She turned on her back.  
"...It's not my decision...I'm sorry..." She turned back. "I just have mist you so much, that is what I forgot to tell you...good night..."

Ayame had no idea how long had she laid there. It was still dark and some noise carried in the room from the streets. Rikimaru was a sleep, that she knew.

He had pulled her under his arm all most right after she had said what she had said. He hadn't been a sleep then even as he had tried to convince so. Later when he had fallen into and she was sure he was so deep sleep he wouldn't hear she spoke. She told him all the little things that didn't matter. As long as she had some reason to stay a little longer.

Morning sun sneaked in the window as a distant shade in the horizon. She wouldn't want to go. It felt too comfortable lying there safely.

For a moment world had seemed as shiny as that new born shade of sun. She felt happy and it was because of him and this place. But she had to leave. Hatsu and Kiku waited for her. It was a shame she couldn't bring Rikimaru to them. She watched his face and remembers how foolish she had been. Chasing a ghost of the past maybe.

He sighted in his sleep when Ayame raised his hand off. She wiped his hair straight. She spoke in a low voice as she wasn't sure how much a wake he was. "I have left you so many times and thought it to be the last... I don't want to think it... So, I'll see you, Rikimaru-sama..."

She gave him a light kiss good bye, which actually was quite ironic thinking that there hadn't been any kiss of welcome. She rose of quickly thinking how awake he really was.

Ayame looked back where he was when she was closing he door. Still he laid there, eyes closed and breathing steadily. She hated to leave and stopped in the door way.  
"...love you... But I hope you already knew that..."

Ayame closed the shoji, jumped outside of the nearest window and heated a cross the roofs to the towns border.

Ayame hopped a cross the white wall that surrounded the town and down on the other side. Bamboo forest surrounded her. Soon she would find it difficult head forward in the morning mist that covered slippery rocks and unexpected wholes. How war had Onikage managed to travel, she thought. No hope catching him now...

The forest was old. Moss crowed even in the trees. Ground was undulating and here and there travelled small ends of footpaths. Finally she found a path that leaded her to the mountains and up the side. When she got higher than the tree tops Taxima came to show. Ayame thought that if she looked very carefully she could see the house were she had left at morning. If only she could have stayed longer. Then again maybe not. Leaving would have been even harder. Or would he have agreed to go with her?

The path trailed the side of the long range of mountains. Mostly it tagged along the forest line but partly it rose as high as the clouds to pass a river or a cleft.

As the day was already in half she picked another Ki. In that part of the path the terrain was so wide that she had no problem to turn aside. The other person was coming closer fast and more people fallowing. Ayame leaned her self against a tree and lurked behind.

Something or someone rushed pass her so fast that she had no visual image of what it was. After a moment of silence the others fallowed. They weren't as fast and she could clearly see that those were the monks from the red monastery. She had a bad hunts who were they after.

One of the monks turned around suspicious, but Ayame was already gone out of his sight. She sat on a branch hidden by the growth. The Monk looks up directly to Ayame. She felt chills. The monk didn't look an ordinary man. It didn't even once blink. Not to mention the enormous size of the eyes that were like tear open.

He can't see me...She thought as he monk seemed to gaze in her eyes. She was sure that the monk had just grinned at her maliciously when second after he was lying in the ground breathlessly. Onikage had killed him.  
"Aya!?" He didn't see her, but knew he was somewhere there.

Ayame throbbed down from a tree and Onikage grabbed her arm to pull her in cover.  
"What have you done now...!"  
"Me? Nothing...!" He said and advised her to be silent.

Two monks walked past them circling every push and rock. The shadow hided perfectly two black figures. Luckily they didn't spot the body. Onikage's red eyes narrowed in disgust or hate when he looked the two. Ayame made a noticed that. The monks parted from the hide out where Ayame and Onikage were.

"Come on" Onikage said sharply starting to go down the hill. When he thought that they would be low enough they headed away from the town.

When they were war enough Ayame wanted to know what had it been about.  
"Nothing, huh?"

Onikage stopped and looked around. "Okay, this is a good place to take a brake..."  
"What did you take?" "...It wasn't what I took, it was what I saw..."

Ayame crossed her arms ready to hear what he had to say.

"...Those men you saw... they weren't men..." He walked in circles before he continued.

"Demons?"  
"...Short of... We better leave while we still can... Much force is coming if those are all ready here..."  
"We should warn Rikimaru"  
"He'll be fine, Aya. I don't think they are as interested in him as you are... They just probably want me away from these mountains..."

"Is it Mei-oh?"  
Onikage smiled and laughed. "No... No it is not. Even Mei-oh... was afraid of it..."

Ayame thought out loud in a silent whisper; "...What could he be afraid of ...?"

She turned around to watch the forest behind her. Nothing but bamboo trees. She didn't even pick a Ki, but some instinct told her that something was out there. She packed off next to him.

"...We better go...before they smell us..."

**Chapter 31 **

**-The three sisters- **  
"My Lady? Here is a monk to see you."

Kagura had just awakened from the mat of her bedroom. She had been in her room two days. Blaming her self, her lover, her lover's lover nor just the whole world. She was so full of hate that didn't manage to hold the control of anything anymore. Not her self, the house nor her business.

Her wrath would be harsh and cruel. She would make them all suffer; Rikimaru, Ayame and Onikage. Poor Kagura had no idea how fatal her curse would be.

"A monk?" Kagura asked trough the door. She didn't hear an answer so he told to send him in.

The door shut open and a man in white monk clothes stepped in the room. Pretty soon she realised it wasn't the one monk she thought it to be.

"Who are you?! Answer me man!"

Sinister, resounding voice answered. "You called me..." The monk raised it face so that eyes were left unseen. But were Kagura was standing she saw the lips filled with flesh and still sewed closed by wire. Shades moved over its black skin when the eye lids moved as it spoke. "I'm the executioner you asked."

She was terrified, feeling her self threaten she retreated a bit. Kagura started reading one of the expels, when the thing took her tiny fist and crushed it. Kagura screamed and well to her knees. "Don't insult me, weak- human-scum! I'm no demon... so no humour for you... Here is what you asked!"

The thing put his fingers on his throat and pulled black, mucous pall out. Forcing Kagura to swallow it the thing broke her jaw bone.  
"Don' never bother me again!" And it left from the mans body and it throbbed to the ground.

Kagura couched in the floor, her body trembling. Her hands turned black as ivory and started disappearing into the air as smoke. She looked herself famishing put it was over too late and so Lady Kagura died and turned into a round cloud of black smoke.

First silence then the room was filled in cries of distress or more like a mumbling. The monk was still alive and felt his face and throat that had a hole. He would have puked his own flesh if he had had left that much of muscles in his stomach. He would have screamed if his mouth hadn't been so tightly closed. And he would have cried if he would have eyes left to cry with.

The black smoke was starting to gather in three different spots. It passed an hour and another and the monk had been lying in his own insides for along time and was dead.

Three women appeared. Each holds same kind of white clothes and a white, long dagger. They took a one cold look over the bloody body on the floor and one by one they walked outside of the room. The last one walked over the body and it left a mark of blood in her white shoes.

**Chapter 32 **

**-Too less of them- **

Couple of days earlier

He heard the Shoji slipping closed. The sun light reflected in the wooden ceiling. He felt odly cold from the side where she had slepped. He didn't sense her Ki anymore. She was war gone.

He leaned his bended knees rubbed the sleep off of his face. He brushed over his jaw and lips. How would he have wanted to pull her closer in a deeper kiss. Kiss her like he had kissed her years a go. Then why hadn't he, he asked himself.

Maybe he was afraid like Ayame. Afraid that his son would reject him. Even the thought twisted his mind. And how would Kiku feel? She was grown up now, Lady of the house, but not married. About what he had heard from Ayame, Kiku lived dangerously and freely. Plus she had no heir. Lady Kiku was probably very popular topic in gossiping as well as easy target to destroy.

Not that he was worried really. Onikage had proved to be a very formidable and clever protector. But in another angle it didn't help that the Lady's trusted was a hell demon.

How would his return affect on people. Most assumed he was dead. In worst case they would think that Kiku was some kind of a sorceress who summons demons to protect her. Rikimaru had seen wars broke out for smaller reasons.

It was true, that he had nothing here. At least nothing he really valued. Nothing that was really important.

The door was knocked in the same moment. "Are you alone?!"  
"Yeah, come in, Takeo"

The door opened and a monk stepped in. "Morning lover-boy, bought you some breakfast..." He was a beautiful looking man who possessed dark eyes and black, short hair. He was maybe a few years younger than Rikimaru, who was also taller than he.  
"Will this do?" Takeo said and throbbed a bag of rise, chicken and salad on the table.

Rikimaru still watched outside not caring his friend who concentrated opening the bags.  
"Well, well? Who was it this time, who's got you so dazzled? ...A sister...maybe...?"

"Oh, stop it! She wasn't my sister... AND nothing happened...!" He turned to the table as the other man served the food.

"Like you would have fooled me, no! But nothing happened...sure... what ever you wanna tell you self..."

Rikimaru watched him with evil eye. He didn't care and just grinned back. "So...? What did she want?"

"She wanted me to go back home with her... and our son."  
"...What? ...Are you leaving me Rikimaru? But you are the only sane person here..."  
"No, I'm just the only one who's willing to listen to you in a cost of my own..."  
"Well, I'm deeply hurt, anyways..."

He looked over Rikimaru who concentrated getting the food off the plate. He had known Rikimaru all most as long as Rikimaru had been a 'working-boy'. They had met in one of the certain kind of party's that were only hold crowded and dim places. He had his eye on him the first sight he saw him flirting with some woman.  
"Are you really thinking leaving?" He sounded serious and circled the rise whit the eating stick.

Rikimaru watched over his friend crossing his hands over the table. "...I dunno..."  
"Please, tell me if you're gona go... I don't want any nasty surprises... okay?"  
"Okay."

Rikimaru had got some good contacts trough him. Not that he had ever introduced Rikimaru to his own part time companions, which were all male. They first time they met was hard for him. Hearing that there weren't no change for them in any scale it really broke his heart, but still he tagged along with him like a puppy-dog.  
"You'll chance your mind..." He used the phrase he loved the most. "You haven't got the cuts to live whit out me, boy..."

When he had eaten he was making a leave. "So, where are you going now? Back to monastery?"  
"We'll see... I may stay here the night."  
"Just don't do anything that I wouldn't...!"

"Hey wate! Where can I find you?"   
"Ou... I just circle a bit, you know me..." He smiled to him and pushed the shoji closed.

Rikimaru ruffled his hair sighting deep and long. He really was going to leave. The thought brought an unintentional smile to his face. He gathered the papers on which the food had been wrapped.

Rikimaru walked on the street and tossed the papers on the garbage's. He would have get something in a certain place before he could leave. He hadn't got no-one to say good-bye except few closer friends in monastery. Kagura doudfully wanted to see him as much as he wanted to see her.

And then there was this friend, Takeo. He would probably have to find him and told him that he was going. He owed him that much.

Next evening He was ready to go. He had stressed his travel clothes on which meant that he wore his ninja clothes on after a long time. He was very thankful that moths hadn't made any new holes and that he still fit in them.

He didn't want his leaving to be noticed so he walked a cross dark streets and over the roof. He still had to see Takeo. He looked over to Kagura's house. It was quiet and dark. Not so unusual, but he still thought to go to see it.

He hopped over the fence. The yard hadn't been lightened. Only a few yawning guards stood in guard in front of the front door.

Cross the yard, over the roof and he heard her in her room. He leaned against the wall and looked carefully inside. Kagura was sitting in front of her desk and writing a letter. She seemed to be okay. After which she crumbled the paper and throe it away in a corner. Rikimaru was gone already and didn't hear her sobbing and cursing.

Takeo was alone in his room when Rikimaru game in from the window. He jumped up from his cushion not first knowing him.  
"...Rikimaru? Why are you walking in on windows! ...And what's whit the out fit? Looks... quite a... good on you..." He walked closer to see him better as there wee no lights in the room.  
"I'm going home, Takeo."  
"Home...? You... were a ninja?" He said still gazing this weird change of form.  
"Still am..."  
"So it seems... Who would have thought... our Rikimaru.. a cold blooded ninja... Who's sneaking away from me..."  
"I'm not sneaking, I promised to tell you when I'm leaving, didn't I?"  
"You have made you mind? I can't stop you, obviously..." He sighted carelessly. "Could I?"

Takeo embraced him holding his hand behind his neck and bleeding whit his eyes.

"Takeo... It was only that one time..."   
Takeo looked surprised. "Ou so, you remember?! Why didn't you say anything!!"

He was definitely amused by his reaction. He tied his hands to his waist.  
"I wasn't that much out of the loop... Besides what would it matter you thinking that I didn't remember? Trust me, it was better this way..."

"Better, huh? Sure... I felt horrible when I thought..."  
"Thought what?"  
"What I let YOU do to me...!"

"...If it makes it any easier... it wasn't about you, it just wasn't my kind of thing..."

Takeo looked long and hard over him, but dissuaded to let it be. He closed his eyes and snuggled his head in his shoulder. Takeo hugged him strongly, but knew he had to stop some time. Rikimaru returned the favour and caressed his waist, hugging him back. Before Takeo would get too comfortable he felt Rikimaru pushing him back. Takeo sighted the air out of his lungs and came to eye level whit him.

"So, what's this stupid thing that prevents me from giving you a kiss of good bye?" he tried to pull the black scarf down.  
"Don't think so...! One time Is a one time..." Rikimaru flipped his hands off him and was half way to the roof.

"Will I be seeing you...?!"  
He turned to look at him. He smiled to him for good bye. "...No"

Takeo watched outside, but couldn't see him anymore. "Rikimaru...! ...Well. I'll be damned... It wasn't just a clown suit after all..."

END OF ACT TEN

**Authors note: **Everybody want's Rikimaru!! Big deal? Yeah, to me it seems to be! And sorry Fuji... I know you are still getting over the playboy part...

My God... What have I done... Poor-Tatsu.. He is probably turning in his grave...!!

Do I dare to say this... REVIEW, please...


	11. Cave

**Another place**

Happened last …

Ayame left Rikimaru in Taxima as she started her journey back home. Unexpectedly she meets Onikage who's been pursued by unknown. Rikimaru made up his mind to fallow Ayame, after he had left his good-bye's.

ACT ELEVEN Cave

**Chapter 33**

-Still all demonic here-

"We're here." Onikage stated frankly turning his head back checking where Ayame was before stepping in the cave in front of him. The opening was huge, like a mouth that screamed to the cloudy sky that soon was going to throb down some water or maybe even ice. "And here, is where?" She asked suspiciously as he famished in the dark cave. "Oni?"

Ayame followed his Ki in the cave. They had been travelling in such a speed in the rocky paths that her feet hurt. The bottom of her shoes had tiered open in some point. The pain was not that bad that she couldn't close it out of her mind. They hadn't eaten. They had had no time to stop. It was not only that Oni wanted badly to see Kiku, but they were hunted. Of course they could have encountered the unknown enemy, why not? They were two very powerful ninjas.

What they didn't say was that they both silently had agreed to get away from it. This far place holds nothing for them. Except for Ayame, who had a few questionable memories? Some way she felt revealed about what had happened in Taxima. Now the only thing she had to question was where was he taking her? She moved silently over the slippery cave floor, despite the fact that her shoes witch gave her balance were wrecked. The cave drop steep down in the ground, but didn't make it impossible to climb down with out taking a hand hold. The entrance was starting to disappear. Ayame looked to it, but Onikage didn't wait.

When her eyes started to adjust to the total darkness around them she was beginning to notice a little light at the other end. The cave was opening up before them and before she noticed they were standing in a huge hall lightens by oil lamps that dangled down from here and there.

Behind pillars and corners a few manji's appeared and soon there wasn't just few, but quite many. "…You asked where we are." Ayame only now remembered Onikage standing before her. "We're…" He stopped to think the situation like she would best understand it. "…safe."

He walked on and Ayame saw it better to follow him than stay there standing alone n the middle of manji's that started to gather. She hoped that those creatures were just curious. Suddenly the hall was full of them. Every exit was stuck and there were no where to go. Onikage walked trough them and the manji's let him past even bowing their head down. Ayame wasn't that popular.

Jonin blue parted from the others. He pulled his katana out and in silence dashed towards Ayame.

Ayame nearly had noticed the wildly nearing Ki behind her when Onikage turned around and shouted something that she couldn't understand. Ayame had turned towards her attacker who looked more frightened than she had never seen a demon to afraid so much. He still hold the katana in it's hand but looked nothing more than a poor freak of nature waiting for he final judgement. Unbearable silence seemed to dance on the edge of a lot of things.

Ayame waited something to happen. But Onikage seemed to enjoy the waiting. Like every moment they waited would make those demons remember what power he had over them. Finally he parked out one word or that is what it sounded like in Ayame's ears.

Like a lightning had hit the Jonin's, all of them tried to charge at the one jonin blue, in their eyes the traitor, the one who stood against his master or then he was just the next meal. Ayame looked how one by one they sank their teeth in its still living flesh, cannibals. Onikage turned his back to it and kept walking, Ayame soon following.

"We can stay here…" He said and she could barely here him as the demons hissed and screamed when they tiered the jonin's limps and muscles a part. "…For a while, to take breathe…"

"And to see if it fallows us here?"

"…Not likely…but yes, to see if it fallows. I don't want to take it to Kiku's burden…"

He walked her in a near by corner of the cave and sat down.

"Neither do I…" Ayame thought of sitting down looking at the manji demons finishing of their 'friend'. "…And what's the hurry… It's not like… Never mind…" She sat down opposite him her back at the hall. Between them was a boulder of rock and on it was a small bowl with oil. The fire illuminated the alcove surprisingly much. She lay down on a one elbow.

"…It's not like what?"

"Like we would know that something is wrong."

"Well I can't know it, can I?" She could tell his voice hold a bit irritation. She couldn't blame him as she was feeling the same. What was wrong with her, everything was supposed to be fine now when she had all cleared out. As long as they had been on the move she was fine. Totally fine, and now.

"Do you think… he'll still remember me?"

"…Who?"

"…My son."

"Sure he does. He wasn't that young, he'll remember…You…?" Was he really going to ask it out loud? That would make his desperate need for her loud and clear.

"What?" She asked more softly than usually.

"…Nothing…!" He thought to change the subject before she would ask again. "It's nearly an afternoon; they'll go back to sleep soon. We can continue tomorrow morning…You can go where ever you like, they won't dare to touch you… But still, be careful."

Ayame lay down on her back. Looking at the shadows in the ceiling as Onikage tiredly stared at her and kept an eye on the manji's that mostly indifferent them.

"I didn't know that demons are cannibals."

"We're not."

That sounded chilling to the bone. She'd all most forgotten that he was actually one of them. It would feel even weirder now to fight him or to be afraid of him like back then. Still she hadn't forgotten, maybe her mind tricked her to believe that it had been someone else. "By all means, don't be ashamed of it… It's far too late after that…"

"They wouldn't have eaten their buddy if I haven't told them to do it…"

Ayame looked at him because she wasn't sure what he meant. My gods, she thought, it was a punishment. She looked back at the ceiling and then at the hall to get away from the idea. And they had done it with out a question, she wondered taking a more accurate look over them.

They were coming and going, some of those sitting on the rocks or at the plain floor. Some looked secretly at them and those who weren't looking probably thought. What they thought about him turning his back to Mei-oh, she thought.

She rose up her somewhat numb angle against her penned knee. _What was he doing right now?_ Thinking of her like she was thinking of him or thinking someone else? _Pretending affection to another girl?_ When she had seen him, she had thought that he hadn't changed at all, but he had. She was still spending her nights surrounded by demons. She could still do a stealth kill so silently that not even a mouse noticed. And she could still die in shadows, alone. _And why, oh why I'm still thinking of him. He's my past. I have to let go._

Onikage looked the minions and the cave and her. How much had the humans changed him, he wasn't sure. Ayame was back the same way she had been before she had seen Rikimaru. She was better but he had learned that 'better' wasn't stable state for her mind.

Her Ki had reacted surprisingly to what he had said. Had it got her to think that she was alone in the cave with demons maybe? Suddenly he felt very guilty for being a demon instead of a human. She was such a poring company when she was thinking about him.

"Does it hurt?"

"Huh?" She turned her head back rubbing at her feet.

"You're feet? …Come." He rose up heading to a one of the passages.

Ayame rose up quickly. "To where?" Again he just walked away and it proved to be a working method.

She walked behind him until they came into an underground hot water spring. He took of his shoes and opened the twines over his shanks.

"Why?" She looked at him sinking his legs in the water.

He wondered that a ninja had to ask a question like that. "It's good for your…"

"No, I know what it is…" Now she felt stupid even to ask such a question. How would she explain it?

"Then what?"

"Why are you, showing this to me?"

"…Why not? For god's sake, Ayame…! When are you going to learn to trust a demon? We have been together on this… long enough…"

"Never to trust a demon…" She said and started to take of her shoes and twines.

He looked away trying to handle his patience. Didn't she see how ridiculous this was? "…Who told you that, I'll better kill him?"

"You already did… It was Tatsumaru…"

She was sorry she had brought up the whole question and sat next to him like making recompense.

"What counts Ayame?"

She didn't say. Some way she felt that if she would have thanked him, she would have been in debt to him.

**Chapter 34**

-Evil strengthens-

Somewhere above Onikage and Ayame, somewhere on the ground a nameless evil hummed over the land.

Woman, completely stressed in white stood in the day light. She bares a sword. She glows a bit, white light. Two women step from her like she was a door. Now one is three and they are all identical.

They stand in circle but look in different directions like searching for something.

"We have lost them?" The one standing in the right says and looks to the West.

"How can that be?" The one in the middle says.

"Not all of them." The one sanding in the east says. "I still feel the one."

"One is important." The middle says and the one at her right continues in unison.

"We mustn't forget the two."

"The two is reason for this."

"And the three?"

"Yes, the three also."

"The three is not important…"

"The three is important!"

"Yes, the three is also important.

The three stand still for minutes. Wind blows shyly over the crass.

The one in the east starts. "Only the one?"

"…Yes" The two answer twice after other.

The situation is new to them and they stand still again like lost deer's looking for their herd.

"Where is two and three?" The one in the West says.

The one the east leaves the two standing in the sun light. The one in the middle asks: "Where is two and three?"

Soon there is only one woman standing in the open place, and there she stays. Standing in the forest her eyes finally closing up.

The one who stood in the east is far by then. She has no time to waste if she wants to keep up the track and she knows she is already late. She walks in to an old tree and easily pushes her hand in its roots and pulls her empty hand back. Shrinking back a bit and a bit more.

The roots of the tree rose up from the ground and the tree fells down leaving a gaping whole in the ground. She whispers something quietly. Then nothing, like world taking a big breathes over it. Earth Starts to shake and the whole grows bigger until it's big enough for it to pass.

Rikimaru was taken a back by sudden burst of birds leaving from a tree. He hadn't made a sound he knew that. So he hadn't just wondered if something was after him. _Who could it be?_

Ayame had kept up a good speed. _Was something after her too?_ She was travelling with someone, Onikage maybe.

**Chapter 35**

-Something I forgot-

Onikage collected his twines and shoes from the floor as Ayame still sat on the rock her feet in the hot water spring. He was leaving when she finally encouraged her self to say it:

"Thank you…! And not just for this… for everything… you have done for me, Kiku and Hatsu…"

It had stopped his step and so she thought it was a sign of assenting her thanks even he didn't say it. Maybe it was time to start trusting him more. He had deserved it. She reached over the surface as he was gone and noticed that the springs wasn't very deep at this end. Ayame could put her feet on the bottom and bend down to wet her hair.

She opens the ribbon of her hair and lets her neck enjoy the feel of weightless and the feel of blood running in a different direction. She raised her head a bit to see her face in the water. The reflection wasn't accurate. How would they know when it would be morning? Or did it even matter if they were going to walk along the caves?

She dried her hair and left it open so it would dry completely. When she walked in the hall she was surprised to notice that nearly all demons were actually sleeping. It must be a day time. Two of them were fighting over something. Red picked on the blue one who was a bout to unshed its sharp blades. They didn't notice her.

What a perfect place to use stealth and kill all manji's, but certainly it wouldn't work as the caves was probably full of them. She tip toed bare footed in the alcove where they had left. She stopped occasionally to gaze in the passages that in this hall had about thirty. She saw a movement in one. It was a red manji who also had just now noticed her there. Remembering all too well what had happened earlier it backed away instantly, disappearing from her sight.

Her steps lost their speed a bit when she was reaching the right alcove as she noticed that the blue one was again getting beaten by the slightly bigger red.

The red hit the blue at his cheek and caused his head to swing with it, little blood splashed apart from his lip. Why didn't the blue do the nasty suicide thing or was it hoping that his sort would spare his life. Blue was already getting up as the red pushed it against the pillar, rubbing its sore and swollen lip.

Red tongue licked the blue skin over his shoulder and moved keenly upper. Until the red could see he'd really one the blue over he let him off the pillar and they started drifting towards a one alcove.

Ayame looked away before they were completely away from her eyes to catch and thought that even the demons had more affection than she had right now. She started stepping in the alcove only to see Onikage who was leaning into the wall and watching at the hall. He had accompany, a female ninja and three Jonins. None of them hadn't notice her.

She leaned against the cave wall making her self invisible. Onikage had turned back to the alcove. The woman was on her knees her face to the ground. The three Jonins were around her standing almost guarding her like she was the beast and they were not.

They were quiet and even if they would have been speaking she was too far to hear them.

Ayame slipped back in the hall. She looked for a safe place and sat down to finish the repairing of her shoes. I should trust him more, she thought. Why did that ninja and demons then bother her this much? Ayame stopped the repairing and put her shoes on looking something at the cave that would pop in her eye. Onikage knew the place very well so it might reveal something about him. Nothing in the cave stood out.

She walked into one of the passages. It didn't look much different than the others but the air was moister and she knew that it was a different passage than the one with the spring. Was it another spring or underground river maybe? The humming gave away the flowing water.

Ayame stepped back and wretched a burning wooden stick of the cave wall. She was about to step back in when she turned to the hall once more. She had an awkward feeling. Onikage stared at her from the alcove. This time he looked like a demon who owned the burning stare. Did it felt strange, certainly not. Was the old Onikage coming back, let's hope not?

He stared right at her. Ayame thought that no matter what was just happening in there it didn't need her attention, not now. And he wasn't going to deny her from going in the cave, was he?

Ayame walked slowly into the passage. The fire disappearing with her and off his eyes.

Muddy ground gave away the ninja running for his past that had came to hunt him. It was raining hard. Something was at his trail. He kind of a hoped that it could disappear if he didn't pay attention to it. How foolish was that. To think it would do that, disappear. He knew better, but didn't care.

He stepped, nearly jumped on to a fallen three that leaned on a rock. That would give him some time. The old trunk was slippery but he could easily reach to the rock and there he hopped down in to waist high crass.

He didn't want to test him self if it wasn't totally necessary, road blocking necessary. He wasn't willing to take the change that she would think he didn't care anymore. He cared so much that he was running away from a fight, running so fast it pushed his body to limits.

Black beast eyes glowed coldly in the night. The dark fur was wet. Long nails pierced the solid rock in the meadows edge. The grey bear roared after its pray, but didn't quit got prays attention. The bear saw him famishing in the forest at the other end of the meadow. It tensed its back legs and pushed the huge weight moving, front paws stretching forward into a huge leap.

Grassy root stumps and moss winged up after it when the bear pushed speed by the huge nails attached to its all four paws. By five leaps it had crossed the meadow and burst in to the hibernating bamboo forest broking every tree that came crossways its steely shoulders.

Rikimaru could hear the sound of frozen trees snapping like tooth sticks. Not once had he looked over his shoulder. Looking back wouldn't change anything. So he kept running, in time pulling away from it and then loosing it over obstacles. The bear roared for a second time. He was too fast for its slow eyes to see in the thick growth. Someway it still didn't lose his trail.

He hoped he hadn't lost them. He had a feeling they would be safe somewhere here. And then he saw it; a huge opening in the bedrock reaching for the sky. It was closing at him from behind and he had to hurry up the hill. He used only the big rocks that wouldn't roll down the hillside taking him with them. The bear rushed out from the forest and instantly searched for him. It didn't took long for it to spot him now when he had no where to hide. The rocks failed under the bear.

Rikimaru jumped inside the cave. He stopped for a moment to look back and then he waited. Hearing the awful sound that the animal made and at long last when it got to the opening of the cave. It peered down at him and when it finally saw him waiting it growled in low tone and showed its teeth between narrowed lips.

It was very outsized bear, but not too big to be un-normal, just very badly pissed about something. It couldn't fit down at the cave.

Then suddenly the bear calmed down. Like it had had amnesia for all of a sudden it looked like it would have forgotten why was it chasing him and eyed the cave with its black bear eyes in wonder. Rikimaru looked back just as amazed.

The bear turned back and he could hear it slowly going down the hill.

Kagura, he thought, or was he wrong? No matter who was behind this, it had no saying in this cave.

Had he just seen what he thought he had, Onikage wondered. _Kiku walking in that cave… No, I know who it was… Still… Oh, I have enough to worry; she can take care of her self…I haven't got the strength to stop her now. _

He pulled back from his thoughts and looked over the four; the woman and Jonins. The Jonins left in silence when the woman stayed. She didn't have an option.

Onikage looked over her, he would have not concentrated on the matter at all, but she was there and what could he do about it.

"Spit it out what you came to tell… I daub already it has any real grounds?"

She shrugs her shoulders and licked her dry lips. She was tired. "I would never lie… to you… My master"

Ayame had been walking in the passages length and breadth in everywhere. But now she was sure she had the right direction as what came to the point of her journey. It was the ending of the tunnel. What was weird that no Jonin's were around? When she was nearer the hall she had seen a few, but the further she came the less she saw them.

She had no interest to witness more demon relations, she thought. Why was she bothered that she had seen Onikage witnessing the same event and he had just stared at them. Was he as lonely as Ayame was? _That man had no idea how lucky he was. _Ayame didn't doubt a second that Kiku wouldn't wait for him to come home. She was lost with out him that Ayame could believe, like she was lost whit out Rikimaru. She refused to think about it any more and walked on.

It was something about this cave that gave her a bad feeling. Had it something to do with her current partner? She couldn't quite put her finger on him; he was puzzle.

She came across to underwater lake with flat shores around it. She kneeled at the shore and tasted the water to find out that it was salty. The ocean, she thought, and lifted up the light. The other end of the lake lined the wall.

When she wondered their location and other things she didn't recognise the movement at her left eye corner.

Something humanlike was crawling at the shore. Its hair looked like a mane of a lion more than human. It was completely black. That's probably why Ayame didn't notice it. It had nails too, nails to tear flesh. The short, wet fur shined half a second in the fire light.

Ayame noticed it but didn't move. She saw how the thing crawled up all fours and it's long, lion like, tale halved the air. Horrible shadow landed on the wall when it stood up in two legs.

Now she knew what it was. She had never seen one before, not many have and lived to tell about it. This short of a missing link was considered a legend if not an irrelevant tale that had no grounds. It was a demon whit out the human part.

Ayame rose up from the shore and the demon saw her. It moved a bit slouched and lurked forward boldly. It looked hideously human when it looked at her. Definitely more intelligent form of life than just a basic beast. Actually it looked sneaky which give it the impression of being more frightening. Like a horseman whit out a head.

It hissed angrily to her edging closer. She also moved closer, because it wasn't good to show fear to a beast. Demon was impatient to play and it dashed towards her in unbelievable speed. It didn't attack directly. Plunging it's hand to grab or slice her throat the beast missed as she pulled back and the burning stick in her hand passed its fur close enough to set it on fire.

But the fur seemed untouched. Surprisingly the demon didn't mind at all, the fire had no effect. It even avoided her kick and nearly managed to grab a hold of her.

The demon at long last winded its tale on her leg and Ayame lost her balance walling down on her back, loosing a hold on the wood. Instantly when she was down the demon jumped on to her and she was sure that it would impale her whit the nails it had. But it settled for the feel of victory and captured her neck between two spiky and extremely long nails.

Ayame slip her hand under her self and pulled a dagger from her pocket, but when she was about to hit it in the demons chest it jumped off of her quickly and ran in the dark passage like it had never been there.

She pulled up waiting it to come back at any second, but it was a waste of time. She looked at the ground where she had been laying. In the rock was two spot like scrapes. It didn't want to kill her, but why? The legend told that these creatures were nearly impossible to overcome. They lusted for human blood, because they hunted the soul that was inside. Soul was their ticket away from the hell house, a gate away to gain back their human form.

Rikimaru walked along the downright cave passage. The path was tricky because he picked a many Kis behind the unyielding walls. In the semi black tunnel was finally something light. But he noticed a Jonin shadow over the floor. It was behind the next corner that turned right. It was a red one.

It had something black over its skin, dirt probably, but the skin still shined lightly reddish. The horns looked al most unreal, like those would have been clued on its head. _Doubly it was so._ Rikimaru remembered something about the demon that he thought he would have forgotten by now. Even thought ninja should never forget his master's teachings.

Jonins were specially formed guarding demons. He might even believe that was true if not the round belly wasn't making it so damn slow.

Luckily the Jonin was stupid or lazy enough not to look at the passage where he was. It tuned its back to walk away, but before its leg hit the ground Rikimaru was behind it. He grabbed the katana of its back; covering its mouth with his other hand he then pulled its neck open.

The Jonin fell recklessly on the floor but didn't raise attention. Rikimaru saw a blue one sleeping next to the fire light.

Steady breathes rose the bony side up and down. Rikimaru was right behind it. It hadn't got a clue what was going to happen. There was a third one in the cave. He heard the steps in the passage that turned once again. Before the turn there was small dent in the floor which was filled with water.

He looked at the demon lying in his feet. Not very hard he kicked it a bit so it would wake up. The demon startled and turned at his back to give an insult to his red Jonin friend.

Before the evil spirit had time to make any suspicious noises to alert the others Rikimaru pushed the katana trough him. Blood flowed in its lungs and suffocated its scream. Still the other blue one in the corner ran to see what was happening and before it could spot either the body or Rikimaru, the demon was cut in half by the waist.

The move took a lot of strength with as rusty sword he had now to use. It certainly was no Izayoi. He missed that sword. Cleaning the blade he put it on his back to wait.

He came into a hall. He made sure not to make a sound. Jonins were sleeping, but no sign of Ayame or Onikage. They have to be here somewhere, he thought. Few of the lambs had burned out. It was nearly as dark as no lights at all.

There was a light in one alcove, a fire. By far he could see that a woman who was sitting there was a ninja. Only human he had seen since he left Taxima.

He circled the opening looking for away in so that she wouldn't notice her too early. Using all his concentration he slipped him self in her mind and that way behind her when she was hypnotically staring at the fire.

She gave much the same reaction as the sleeping Jonin when he tightly grip her neck and brought the blade to it. "Don't make a fuss." he said silently but demandingly enough.

"Who are you? What do you want? I warn you, I'm gona rip your guts out…"

"Have you seen a ninja and a demon passing her together?"

"It's no use for me to tell, is it? You are going to kill me anyway…" The female ninja screamed but not to wake up the Jonins, not intentionally, she was terrified.

The beast rushed trough them in such a force it tiered the woman off her robes. Rikimaru was the lucky one. He'd evaded the slice of long nails and landed on his feet.

The ninja woman hold her side, she was bleeding. Her left hand wasn't at its place. The twits had forcefully pulled it in unnatural position.

The beast roared and looked at them. It stood, little down right, between them. The beast obviously guessed the woman couldn't move or do anything to harm it so it turned its back on her hovering closer to Rikimaru. It didn't do it in a threatening kind of way. It didn't roar anymore, maybe just purred a bit.

It suddenly stepped back quickly. The woman couldn't do any resistance that would have worked when the beast grabbed her waist and in a same second lifted her up and climbed somewhere in the upper caves nearer the ceiling than the floor. The female screamed waking up the rest of jonins in the cave, then like a birds flight the scream stopped.

Rikimaru used the grabbling hook to pull him self up. The jonins rushing in the alcove hadn't seen him.

Onikage jumped down from one of the caves above the passage behind Ayame's back. She immediately pulled her short blade to his throat turning around quickly than in any way possible.

"…Ayame?" he asked when she didn't move it away.

"I saw something in here…What are you planning?" She took the blade away.

He looked at her like he hadn't got a glue what was she speaking about.

"First you let me walk in this cave and then the thing that suppose to be the most blood lusting thing ever existed passes me just like that…?!"

"What? You saw the demon…?"

"Yes."

"And it did nothing to you?" He eyed her surprisingly intact appearance.

"Just sniffled a bit and then it was gone…"

"Sniffled, huh?" Onikage saw Ayame nod mocking smile over her face. "Right… let's go."

"Wait! I mean it. This time we are going to talk this trough…!"

"Talk what trough? Why didn't it kill you and took your soul?"

She rolled her eyes. "…Yeah?"

"…It's probably someone you used to know and it didn't want to kill you…"

Ayame thought it over. "Who?" How could he take the matter so slightly?

"…Anyone, or maybe it just liked you by the first sight it laid eyes on you?"

He was being annoyance. "Maybe…"

"It's probably long gone by now… so don't worry about it… Lets get back, I heard some…"

"…Oni?"

"What now...?"

She looked at him straight in the eye. "Did you have a tail?"

He turned back at her, hovering over her face very mean looking way and wasn't going to say what he eventually said. "…Yes"

She tried not to smile, but failed dreadfully. Obviously it could be quite amusing sight to see, but not that amusing. "Why?" He asked. "You wanna get into my pants and find out what I got left?"

"Oh, shut up…! Kiku, my sister, remember her?" She said marching away from him.

"Oh yes… Someone comes to my mind… You have some similarities…"

"We are nothing like."

"No?"

"Well, if we think about you changing sides… Kiku seemed to like the idea, obviously quite much, and I… I just couldn't care less."

"…About Kiku… I heard a rumour that is likely to be false…"

"What? Is something wrong?"

"The castle had been attacked four months ago…"

"By whom?"

"Well that's just it… It is a rumour, that's what I think, hope…"

"Where did you here this, the ninja?"

Onikage nodded.

"Four months, huh?" Kiku would have been killed by now or force. Hatsu would definitely be dead. The villagers would have been driven away, their houses burned. "Certainly… We would have heard something before… I wanna talk to that woman"

She quickly headed back to the main hall.

The woman was dead. Nailed on the wall by her wrists, the cut off demon nails hold her up like she had been crucified. Her blond hair was red of blood and her stomach had a huge cut. Rest of her blood that wasn't dried in her wrist had throbbed drop by drop on the floor.

Rikimaru stood before it. He had tracked the blood stains in here. The beast had been in a hurry. He looked over the symbols the beast had made in the wall and thought; God he was slow headed. It wasn't just any short of a predator, it was a demon. And now it had crawled somewhere to crow.

_But what a hell was with the burring? _

There were various dark wholes in the rocky room, some of which didn't lead to anywhere. The woman really looked pitiful her head falling down over her chest. Thank god it wasn't Ayame.

"…Riki…maru…" Called a well known voice behind him. He sounded weak. He didn't felt his own voice familiar; he hadn't used it for some time. "…You just haven't aged a bit… even thought I have been taking the brake here…" He tried to sound amusing.

Rikimaru cleansed his teeth. For all the people who were dead and he had to come back. He wasn't sure should he be happy for him or kill him in that place he stood. Was he even the one he looked like to be?

"Tatsumaru…" He turned around and saw him balancing him self against the wall leaning his hand to it. He wondered what to say to a person who had just born to be almost thirty "…I thought you were dead?"

"I was… Sounds like you aren't too happy to see me?"

"You? …What are you? Human? Demon?"

"Me?! You welcomed Onikage back with open arms and now when it's about me…?! Rikimaru?"

In moments red colour flashed in his eyes. It wasn't just what Tatsumaru seemed to be. "It is not just that…"

Tatsumaru legs go of the wall and doesn't wall down. He stroll a bit to get used to his legs. "Ahh…" his voice wasn't weak anymore. Surprisingly quickly he got back to his usual manners. "…You mean, Ayame, am I right?" He looked over to him. "I'm not here to take a revenge on you…two…"

"Then what?"

"…I came back to you… Isn't that enough?" Tatsumaru didn't get an answer. "…You are going back too… That's good; after all it is your duty. …One thing I don't yet understand?"

"…What?"

"Why did you leave at the first place? I knew Kiku send you on a mission, but if you were alive… why didn't you come back?"

"…I thought you had it figured by now… 'She' told me to go…"

Tatsumaru stopped his walking like something had stopped him. "…Why?!"

"Isn't it obvious…?"

"What? That the child was yours? The silvery hair gave him away alright… But I still don't understand… Guess she thought… I would kill you… No, I would have killed her if I had known…"

"But what? It doesn't matter now?"

"What doesn't? Hatsu? Or my wife cheating me with you? No, I don't really care."

"That's just it, Tatsumaru…"

He smiled a smile of knowing something that the other didn't. "I knew about you and Ayame long before we got married…"

That was certainly a shock to hear him say that. It didn't make any sense.

"How, you wanna know? …I saw you with her…"

"Why did you marry her?!"

Tatsumaru smiled even wider self satisfied.

"…And here we are again… you are too easy to irritate, Rikimaru, even now, after all… No one else can bring that up in you… Not even Ayame and for the love of gods she has made some short of a record trying it…! Guess that is what I love about you…"

Tatsumaru's comment had gone to death ears and when he saw that he continued. "Why? Because I… liked her…"

Rikimaru partially turned upside down at the place he stood. "You 'liked' her…!?"

"Yes. I couldn't love her…"

"And why the hell not…!?"

"…I loved someone else…"

Rikimaru calmed down a bit. This was something new. He hadn't heard about anyone else in his life.

"…And the marriage was settled."

"…I don't know anything anymore… nor do I have the strength to care…" He nearly walked away, but what good would it have done. "…You could have at least said something to us. You think it was easy to hide it from you? God, you were the closest person I got… I didn't want it to go like that, but I loved her so much it hurt when ever she wasn't around… and it still does… And I have been feeling sorry for you for years and years…! Deceiving your trust and when I heard you were dead…"

"Yes?"

"…I felt even worse for not telling you the truth… And now you say… you didn't even care for her…"

"I didn't say that."

Tatsumaru thought it to wait a bit before going further. He was mad he could tell. He even understood it.

While Rikimaru was having some difficulty understanding all this, Tatsumaru secretly looked at him. Not that he had to do it in any way secret. Rikimaru was too busy to notice anything. A few years of slow life hadn't made any damage to his form, Tatsumaru thought. He him self wasn't quite practised his new demonic form. Could he beat him in a fight? _What an exciting thought._

"You don't understand? …You thought that you had something to apologise, but… now it's the other way around, isn't it? …Could you forgive me if I told you that I probably love this one person as much… if not more than you love for Ayame?"

"…Why didn't you marry her then?"

Tatsumaru smirked again and Rikimaru couldn't understand why. Were all the demons naturally loose in the head?

"Rikimaru… How can you… still be… so damn blind… I know…! How you have spent these last years…? Thought it had thought you a bit…?"

"What? …She was a hooker?" Tatsumaru shook his head for no. "…She was… a…?"

Tatsumaru had kept his eyes on the ground so that when and if he would finally guess it right, he wouldn't give him self away completely.

"…Oh? …She… She was a…he? Am I right?"

"Yes…"

"…And you still…!? …I can't believe you…!"

"What can I say…? It was better to be with her than… being alone…"

"… And now that you're back…? What now?"

"…I'm going to reach for the one I love."

"…Good."

"You think so?"

"Just leave us alone."

"…You know, you… …I never told him how I felt…and I have regretted it for so long now…"

"…Think he's still around?"

"He's around all right…"

"…What if…?"

"What if what?"

"…He doesn't feel like you do?"

"Well, he'll just have to…You see, he's not new with this matter…"

"…Why do I even care…"

"Cause you just can't help it can you?" His tone was mockingly bright and he made a sudden move towards Rikimaru. "…I can not let you be together… well maybe you can have her if, if that is absolutely necessary… I just want…"

"Which one is this now…? Tatsumaru or the demon?" Would it be better to kill him now before he could hurt anybody? Of course it would be great to have him back, but if this is what is was going to be, it wouldn't be pleasant at all. Tatsumaru came closer.

"…Not any closer…!" Rikimaru stepped back even if there was distance between them. If Tatsumaru would feed his anger more he'd be ready to twist his neck.

Tatsumaru didn't listen.

"I will kill you…!"

"Go ahead."

It was all too sudden. Well aimed heel strike landed to his neck and cheek bone. Tatsumaru throbbed down.

"…You are fast." He said to Rikimaru standing before him. He wasn't finished yet, but Tatsumaru beat the time first. His laid-back try to wall him over was about to struck to his leg when Rikimaru just stopped the move and pushed him back, telling him to make a more of an effort.

Tatsumaru won his balance back dashing forward.

Rikimaru freed his hand of the lock he'd tried to capture him. Took hold of him and sank his knee to his stomach, letting him wall to the ground catching his breath and couching.

It was unacceptable to lose it like that, Rikimaru thought turning his back at him. And it didn't even help much, he was still angry. If he would kill him, would he come back? No, he didn't want to kill him after all for some strange reason. Tatsumaru was up, that's all he could sense before he was forcefully pushed against the floor and found the katana he was carrying at his own throat.

Tatsumaru used the flat side of the katana to keep him on the ground while bearing over him. He sighted like he would have been a much wiser man than the other and had knew that it would eventually come to this. Had he been bluffing the whole time to be weaker than he really was, letting him beat him, Rikimaru couldn't get it. Ironically he even knew that he would have to calm down to understand him and get free.

"…And now you just stay put… and listen, and for once…really listen to me, Rikimaru…" Tatsumaru heard a silent breath of submitting to his terms. "…Good, now, where was I…?"

Tatsumaru leaned closer careful not to push the blade too much. "The reason why I don't want you to be with her is because…"

"Oh no, you aren't going to say what I think you're…?"

"…Oh yes, I'm afraid so…" He smiled first but as the other didn't he hide his as well.

Rikimaru didn't know what to say or how to react. This was something he could have never expected. Tatsumaru saw how lost he was and moved his fingers to line his lips under the black mask. Pearly had he touched him when Rikimaru turned his face away. The blade cut the fabric over his neck and made a small cut that instantly started to bleed. "I can't believe you…" Rikimaru said.

Tatsumaru looked at the wound sadly, before resting his fore head to his temple and nuzzle there. "Does it make you feel that bad…?"

"I'm your brother for god's sake…!"

"We are not really brothers, everybody knows that…"

"I thought we grew up thinking like we were, but obviously I was living in a dream world…"

"That's a lame excuse…" He whispered to his ear. "…I love you."

"Well, I love you also, but not like this…not like this Tatsumaru"

Tatsumaru pulled his face back to watch at him. "…You sound so sure… Don't you know how you hurt me…!? Everyone else is okay, but not old Tatsumaru, no?" He throws away the sword between them. It landed on the floor clacking. "…What might Ayame think if she knew?"

"…Knew about… what? She knows everything about me and doesn't care…"

"You and the boy?" Tatsumaru saw how he startled. "…Would she be okay with it? We can say she is pretty open minded about things, but… Still, she is a bit unforeseeable…"

"You are wrong if you think you can blackmail me…"

Tatsumaru searched for right words awhile. "You right… I wouldn't love you if I could…" He traced his cheek and pulled down the mask. It head to struggle that was soon over. Rikimaru realizing that he can't get away as Tatsumaru pushed his hands onto the ground. "…Don't be like this…Rikimaru?"

It had definitely been a bluff, he thought, trying to get a hold of the situation.

"…Figures you know by now… I let you win… If you could just cut me some slack and be more cooperative…"

"Or what, you going to rape me? Hell you're gona do that anyway…"

"I wouldn't… It's me Tatsumaru."

"Then get off me…!"

"…No… No, Rikimaru…"

Two Kis were coming to their direction and both probably noticed those at the same second. Tatsumaru turned his head towards the passage quickly trying to think what to do when Rikimaru pushed him away. They were opposite sides of the cave when Onikage and Ayame came into the room.

What they saw besides them was the girl needled to the wall, old katana middle of the room and a little dried blood on Rikimaru's collar. No-one spoke a word; they let the room speak for them.

Ayame walked between the two men turning her back at Rikimaru. "…I wondered why didn't you kill me, even when I realized it was you, Tatsumaru. It wasn't his idea. It was me who started it… Don't take it out on him."

"…I wasn't gona do that… Ayame…" He looked over her to Rikimaru before he briefly let his eyes pass her.

There was something funny about them the whole situation, Onikage thought. "So, what are we going to do to that demon?"

"I dunno." Ayame said slowly.

Tatsumaru lift up piece of scrip. Before anyone could stop him he used it and disappeared in to thin air. It was an invisibility spell.

Rikimaru had nearly reached to stop him and stood now there where Tatsumaru had stood awhile ago. Not a trace was left of him. "…He'll be back…"

"This is pointless…" Onikage said sitting in the alcove next to the hall.

"…What is?" Ayame asked. "Listening to you, maybe…"

"Waiting is…! He's…"

"Far gone by now? Isn't that what you said earlier?"

"…What if he's already gone after Kiku? Have you thought about that at all?"

"Oh! So now you remember her?!"

"Stop it!" Rikimaru threw a determined look over the two. "…How did you manage to get here at the first place… not far and you'd be killing each other…!? …And he's not after Kiku."

"How can you be sure?" Onikage asked.

"Believe me… We had time to talk about it… He'll come back."

Rikimaru let them wonder. What could he say to them? No matter how gently he'd put it he would hurt her. He had better kill Tatsumaru before he would ruin everything. How can feelings change so quickly towards a person you have known from birth? Tatsumaru had been his role model, friend and a big brother and now he hated him. He was angry for the mere memory Tatsumaru had partly shattered.

"I'm gona go and look for him, wait here…" He was leaving.

Ayame stood up. "Well… If anyone should go… That would be me."

"Isn't that great… Where are you two going to look for him? Hope he still is in this cave and hasn't killed anyone else or he'll really be coming back…" Onikage asked but he was rudely ignored.

"Please Ayame I must do this alone…?"

"No you don't."

Rikimaru pulled her a side.

"I don't want you to come with me…"

"What are you afraid?"

She looked at him so dearly under her harsh shell. Would she never look at him the same way again if she'd find out? She could never find out. It would stay a chock between them forever. No, he thought. If she couldn't accept what he'd done, she couldn't love him. But did he really want to test her?

"I came after you… It was something I forgot to tell you when you left. I didn't want you to go home and think that I didn't care anymore, I love you. I have never stopped… maybe I was just angry for giving up so easily… and now…Tatsumaru wants to separate us…"

"That's even more of a reason to go together."

"…By telling something about me that might…"

"You know what? That doesn't worry me; he can say what ever he likes to say…"

"And what if it is true what he says?"

Ayame thought that he would circle the matter whit no end no matter what she would say. She wrapped her hands to his sides and he did the same to her. "Listen Rikimaru… I love you and nothing about you can anymore change that fact, period. …But I would still like to know what it is about?"

Was it just a froth what she said? "…When I was in Taxima …I slept with a man…"

Ayame hadn't likely to be heard that and her eyes wandered somewhere from his. "…And… and that's it?"

"…About me, yes?"

"…I see" Ayame pulled away. "Now this makes sense, next you're going to tell me you love me like a sister, huh?" Ayame tried very hard not to broke down in tiers.

"I'm sorry, but you left me bit of messed up…! All I did, I did because I wanted to feel something else than the emptiness I had. All the fucked up things I've done…! Did it help, no…! …I just messed us up even worse, didn't I, I'm sorry…"

Ayame didn't look at him and had turned her back at him.

"…I couldn't never love you like a sister, Ayame… You should know that or have you forgotten?"

She slapped his hand away. "Maybe you have all ways been good at pretending…?"

"…You… really think… that…?"

"I dunno…"

He couldn't think of anything to say that would have made her believe him. If she could at least trust him when he was telling the truth.

"Ayame… Have I ever let you down?"

Ayame crossed her hands over her chest. She didn't have an expression on her face.

"Why would he… think that I'd left you for that? …God knows all the things he was doing behind my back when we were married…"

"What?"

…He thought I didn't know… When he came home…I knew he was thinking someone else… I mean what was he thinking? Cheating a shadow and hoping not to get caught, I know… we did…"

She suddenly got that loving look in her eyes again. "I didn't mean what I said… I just had to be sure that…?"

"…I love you all the possible ways that human can…?"

"Oh yes, and that's good…cause you're going to have do some proving, dear…"

He pressed a gentle kiss to her smiling lips hugging her. When she finally pulled away and remembers where they were, she realizes.

"…But where did Onikage go?"

END OF ACT ELEVEN

**Authors note:** Hope you are happy and I didn't expelled all my readers… -Tries to find BINOCULARS AND RAYDAR- …Did I go too far… this time…well, again? I'm trying my best to write the next chapter soon as possible, but can't say anything yet. DEPRESSING, huh…

The story is coming to its END… that I can tell. Well… in 20 more chapters I'm afraid…

THANKS all of you who reviewed before!! Now, DO IT AGAIN!!


	12. Love and war and nothing between

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Tenchu or anything related to it. Also, I do not own anything that someone else might own in this story. This statement includes the whole story, and why not, all 'my' other story's as well.

**Another place**

**ACT Twelve **

Love and war and nothing between

**Happened last…**

Ayame, Rikimaru and Onikage have been travelling peacefully and are now closing Gohda territory. They expect to arrive at Gohda castle five days from this night.

**Chapter 36 **

**-Honestly- **

Small camp fire had burned out and three or more sparks gloomed in the dark ashes. It was a moonless night. Starts over the blue clouded sky had gone to look for it.

It was already early spring, but there was a slim amount of snow trough which some grass pointed up bravely. Strangely it was snowing.

Onikage couldn't sleep. He didn't have the guts to close his eyes and tip over into a world of haunting dreams and nightmares. There was a time he was sure he wouldn't ever again meet Kiku. Constantly Onikage had to remind himself that he couldn't know anything for sure. There was another matter that was dangerously coming to his mind more often he wasn't willing to think or even consider._ Only a few days and I know… _

Onikage wasn't sure how he managed to suppress the urge to run.

He was terrified by the thought what would happen after they'd found her dead. He was again sure she wasn't alive. What had she done for the past one and a half years? _…Gotten married? I will kill that bastard…_

He had certainly spent the weirdest months of his un-life. He had made everyday decisions so different way than he had made before Kiku. He had even killed one of his own kinds, for human and that was new.

Why was he doing this to him self, he thought? A few days and then it would be all over. _Wait.. What would be all over…_? Hadn't he really anything else in his mind, he thought when he noticed Ayame's Ki edging closer.

She tried to sneak back to her sleeping place whit out Onikage noticing. Perfect, he all most grinned hoping this to help to keep his mind of things.

Ayame was settling down quietly when Onikage quickly rose up to one knee and aimed a kick to her legs so she would loose her balance. Ayame had time to think what a hell was he doing and jump aside.

"…You are getting old Oni if you don't even recognise my Ki anymore…"

He could hear at her voice that he wasn't amused but neither was she angry.

"…Hmmm… Where did you left Rikimaru?"

"…Rikimaru…" Her voice rose up suspiciously. "…I don't know… I thought he was here."

"Aya… You are such a bad liar…"

Ayame sat down to her sleeping back and throw some dry grass on the fire. Immediately the fire swallowed the tiny appetite coming to life again. She put a few small woods over the flames.

"Can't sleep, huh?" She wanted to change their subject.

He shook his head slightly. "…Too much to think…" After saying this he rose up and walked away from the orange light. It troubled him for some reason. The darkness hold him feeling so familiar and he twined his hands around him. Ayame couldn't see him clearly, but felt his Ki. "…You care to tell me what it is?"

"You don't wanna know… If I tell you… you wish you'd never asked…"

Ayame looked into the fire resting her hand carelessly over her bend knee. "You're afraid Kiku is not home when we get there…"

Onikage looked at Ayame who couldn't possible see him. "Afraid? …No, I'm certain… That just leads to another questions."

Ayame felt suddenly weak and tried to hide the burst of feelings. Only a small gulp game trough her shield. The fact that Onikage had lost all the hope finding Kiku alive finally made her loose some of the unusually good mood she had been lately. Still she wouldn't bare all the hope. Not until she had some evidence. If she would start to mourn Kiku now she had no energy to safe her or her son. It was too soon to sink, even thought Onikage didn't seem to think so. Ayame scanned the darkness, but managed just to look past him. "…Like?"

"…Who do I kill next?"

"Seriously Onikage…"

"Oh I am serious Ayame… after I have hunted down that poor bastard who is responsible for the death of Kiku… What shall I start to kill then?"

Why was he hiding in the darkness Ayame thought? It was weird to have a conversation with empty blackness.

"…What side will I choose…?"

"…I think it's too early to make that kind of decisions…"

"..Too early to think life and death… and who would you fight for?"

"You would fight side by side with Azuma's…?" She wasn't that much asking for him but telling him.

"…That's not my place."

"What is then?"

"Some where else… I don't want to over stay my welcome…"

"It's been along time since you were unwelcome; Gohda castle is your home… is it not?"

"…Yes, it has been… but now… I'm afraid everything might change."

Ayame thought of seeing a glimpse of his pale skin as the fire reflected on it.

"…Some things never change, Oni… Hatsu would definitely miss you…"

"…No he wouldn't. He can have his real father now, I would be in the way… Besides there is… one especially tricky… puzzle in my mind…"

"Oh no, another excuse to run? Think about what have you accomplished…? You, who are suppose to be the carnation from hell, you have overcome your dark side …"

He had to smile. Despite her good mood she still had a very short fuse.

"…I've… seen visions in my dreams… My dark side, as you called it… It is me. …I'm the same, you remember? I'm just showing more sides of me… I can not get rid of it…"

"What kind of visions?"

"Here comes the don't wanna know part…?"

She said nothing.

"…Fine… My dreams aren't all that pretty and dangerously… feeling real, that I don't know is it a dream or not… I am with Kiku until I notice… it's you that I'm holding. I'm starting to mix you too even when I'm awake…"

"…What are you saying?"

He once a gain looked at her, still sitting next to the fire not seeing him. Only she had stopped playing with a leaf. There was leafs on her hair, poor thing hadn't noticed them. _Cute…_ "…Nothing…" Onikage looked away with a sigh and walked further away.

Earth felt cold under his feet. As stupid as it was this weather was keeping him awake. He had always hated this time of the year. He knew why; he had bad experiences, bad memories. Family is something that person can't just shake off no matter were they dead or alive. Did all that come back in to his mind just because he had cold feet, he wondered off.

Spring times were always confusing in some way. This year brought old pain back to his memory because there was taste of loss in this year too. He had started to miss so lot of things lately. Things that didn't matter much a few years back. Simple things like indoors, decent path, eating sticks, company, people in Gohda castle who he didn't even know properly not to mention those he knew, family, closeness, understanding between two people and the slightest touch from her.

He shivered for the last thought of his list and then to the thought that he was becoming the worst kind of poof he could have ever imagined and gritted his teeth angrily. .

"Onikage?" He heard Ayame ask.

"…Yeah…What?" Her voice sounded like she wasn't sitting at the camp anymore. He turned only a bit and found her standing next to him, looking at the same distance as he was.

"…Can I ask you something… about Tatsumaru being a demon and all…that?"

"…I don't think he'll be coming back… He is not that kind of a demon…"

"..Is not?"

"Hmm, was not…"

Ayame looked an extra clue over his face but it seemed his face was still expressionless. "You're not convincing me…" She sighted turning to watch the camp behind them. "…not very much at least…"

Onikage remembered the incident in his mind. Funny how Tatsumaru had been easier to kill as a demon. Yes, he was stronger and quite much his usual 'prick' self, but something was different. Maybe he had himself become stronger. Thought it didn't make sense. Why would Mei-Oh give him powers anymore? Was he secretly manipulating his mind?

There could be much simple solution. Like himself being so fed up to Tatsumaru in over all. Tatsumaru had never liked him, not in a least bit. And when he had come back as a demon, he'd acted the same. Despite that he was maybe a little more wicked; Tatsumaru would have never confessed or said half of those things that he had. Not that Onikage hadn't already figured it out. He smirked for the guy's misery.

He'd been glad to kill him. He'd been ready to go all out, because he remembered how tough opponent Tatsumaru was. Maybe it was this situation that was killing him inside or rather trying to make his heart beat again, that made end of Tatsumaru so easily. Oh no, who was he kidding, he thought. He knew exactly what had made end of Tatsumaru. It had felt so freeing to let the demon in him take the control. He once again thought of how much had he changed. Maybe Ayame was right; he had accomplished too much to let it go waste. But for whom had he changed for? Did she even exist anymore?

"…What… are you smirking at…?" She had managed to see the little spark before it faded away.

"No reason…"

Ayame tried to catch on to some thought he could have possible been thinking. She had a nasty feeling that Onikage wasn't telling her something important. "…You did, kill him, right?"

Onikage felt slight pinch of irritation; _when is she going to start to trust me! _"Did I have some reason not to?"

"…You tell me…?"

Again he couldn't understand her and wasn't sure which one she did the most, irritate or disappoint. He could be just as hideous. "…I see your darling Rikimaru hasn't returned into camp yet… wonder where he is…"

Ayame gave him the evil eye for the tone in his voice all thought she didn't know what was she about to hear.

"…If I were you, I would be much more worried letting him go in a dark forest all by him self when there is a demon looming after him in hopes of getting some of that 'loving', Rikimaru has been spreading around so generously in the past few years… That is… if I didn't kill him…"

"…Where… on earth… in your twisted brain did you invented that…!" Ayame couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Oh think about it, Ayame…! …Did you see the guilty look on their faces when we found them in the…! You were married with him…? …Surely you noticed something?"

He didn't saw her face clearly but depending on her Ki she was angry: Angry and hurt.

"..No?" He couldn't even imagine what kind of a affect his words had had on her. _She really had no idea!_

"…You sick bastard…!" She charged at him angrily failing to hurt him as much as she would have wanted.

She didn't give up before Onikage stopped her by his arms folded around her completely. She could have kicked him with her knee, very painfully, but he thought she really wasn't so angry and he was right. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew…"

Ayame couldn't understand it at all. What bothered the most was why hadn't Rikimaru told her? Had he known all a long? How long had it been going on? _It must have started… before we were married…!_ _No!_ _Why didn't Rikimaru tell me…?_ Awful thought crept in her mind; _What if, what if… I was the one who was always at their way…_

She was afraid to notice how much it made sense. _If he doesn't… love me… he's only here because he wants to see his son… no, what am I thinking… How can I be certain in anything anymore…? Why didn't he tell me! _Her heard choked. _Is he just pretending, pretending to care for me… among other things… maybe he care's me a bit, for not telling me the truth… cares me, but doesn't… love me… not the way I love him… _Even that made sense; after all, she had done the ?ennisetive?. _…Silly little girl Ayame, so in love that she can't see the obvious…_ She felt absolutely ridicules.

Ridicules and somewhat well guarded. She realised in middle of her confusion that Onikage was still keeping her still or rather hugging her. And was he pleasing her hair that happened to be open?

She was clad she wasn't crying even as she had no idea why. Wait, was he…? "…Get your hands off me."

The hiss didn't sound violent but had potential to turn in one so he legs go. She ran away into the shady morning that would still be hours away. _God, what an idiot…_ And he was revering to him self.

He was about to walk back to their camp when he noticed Rikimaru. He was too close to have come there just then. Onikage realised that Rikimaru had most certainly heard and seen everything. He couldn't make anything out of his ki. Despite the darkness they both knew where other was.

"…You had to tell her, didn't you…"

"…Someone had to." What was he trying now, Onikage thought silently, violent death maybe?

"I didn't tell her, because I wanted to save her from this…"

"She deserved to know. What if I'm wrong and he'll be coming back…? She can't brake then."

"Oh yes, you told it very gently… Nice job, Onikage…"

Onikage was little surprised to notice Rikimaru walk away. He was going after her in turn.

It was morning before Rikimaru caught her up. Ayame had climbed on a hill and looked over to the other side. Trees covered the topside of the hill.

She leaned her back on an old tree as Rikimaru came to her side quietly.

"Look over there…" She said and pointed far down the forest where there was a small valley. "…Houses have been burned…"

Reluctantly Rikimaru tier his gaze from her. Indeed it was a burned village.

"I wonder if that is the only village burned in Gohda's land…"

"Ayame…" He started trying to get a look from her that she was actually listening. "I heard you two… I'm sorry"

"…Yeah I know you are… Wish I'd only know for what are you sorry for. Do you know that even you self? …I don't know anything anymore… How long had it been going on?"

"…There was nothing going on…!"

"Oh really?"

"Look at me, Ayame, and tell me that I'm lying when I say that there was never, nothing… between me and Tatsumaru, at least not in my side, say you'll believe me…?"

"…I want to believe you… but why didn't you tell me?"

He walked further down. "I just found it out… He told me when he turned to demon. …I didn't tell you because quite frankly I still don't… believe it… I always thought he saw me as his brother, as I saw him… And I can't understand, he was so different and still the same old Tatsumaru… I wanted to safe you from knowing or at least wait until I got it settled in my mind…"

Ayame walked to him wrapping a hand over his chest leaning her chin over his shoulder. "Funny, few years back I thought I could really love him… And I did…" Ayame thought how she had let many small things slip past trying to think it was nothing. But eventually when Tatsumaru had died that night on the roof, she didn't anymore have feelings for him. It chilled her to notice in what had she wasted so long time of her life. Rikimaru had had her heard a long time, long time before that and for ever after .

Ayame wanted to put this behind them once and for all. "…What exactly happened… in that gave?"

"…You really wanna know?"

"I wouldn't be asking… I want to know and you want to tell me, I can take what ever it is that I'm gona hear…"

He smiled for her little troublesome and pleased her hand over his chest. He was so happy that she still was there. He could be jealous for what he saw, but right now she was there: With him and not going anywhere. "…Ayame…" He started slowly.

"…For Buddha's sake… What a timing…!" She growled pulling away from him.

"…Sorry…" Onikage said like he'd almost meant it as he walked beside them. "…There's something wrong with this place…"

"No, really?" Ayame pointed the comment to Onikage hoping that he would just disappear.

"What do you mean?" Rikimaru asked only now turning to his direction.

"…I dunno, I just have a bad feeling…?"

"You 'are' that feeling, Onikage…" She said, but thought he was right. Who or what was attacking Gohda?

"Yes, I feel it two…" Rikimaru hoped that Kagura's magic hadn't found them again. "…We should continue already… the day is nearly half…and there are people who need us." He passed a weary look over to Ayame and Onikage.

They followed him in silence.

**Chapter 37**

**-Woman in red armour-**

They arrived to the village that they had seen earlier. It didn't look as bad as they had thought it would. Some houses were still standing and some had no signs of fire. People were again walking here and there, some trying to clean the streets.

They decided to split up and maybe ask around and keep a low profile.

People kept their distance to them and wouldn't speak to them even when spoken. All three of them experienced the same. Rikimaru had asked for a man where could he buy food but only got gazed over before the man locked himself in his house and wouldn't open the door no matter how would he bleed.

When the three came to a small plaza in the middle of the village they noticed that silence had crept in the air. They eyed each other saying nothing and wondering where all had gone so sudden. "…Someone is coming…" Rikimaru whispered the two behind him.

Quicker than cats could have done it, they hid in the shallow shadows of the day.

Clatter of hoofs echoed in the soon passing peace: Three riders.

Kiku opened her eyes and saw the clear blue sky opening above her. She could have sworn that she had been sleeping in Gohda castle, in her room, in her bed. She could still remember the softness of the mattress. She depressed a hush feeling that the matters were quite different.

It took a while for her to remember what had happened. She laid still and absorbed her surroundings._ My God… It is so quiet…_ She thought and saw two birds cavorting over the sky. Something strained the skin on her face. She lift her hand up too see what it was but when she saw her hand she realized it must be try blood on her face as well as hands. It wasn't her blood she remember that now.

The memory made her rise up calmly but in instant. Battle field was as motionless as its victims. Men and women in either Gohda's blue or the enemy's green. Some where ninja's some were samurais and some even untrained villagers that had came here to defend their homes.

Kiku examined her body for any injuries. She looked at her palm. It had a huge cut right in the middle of it. That was definitely her blood. The wound had closed already and she pressed her hand in a slight fist. She seemed to be the only one in the middle of these dead corpses.

Kiku picked up her katana beside her and carefully rose up. She still couldn't believe that the cut in her hand was the only injury she'd gotten.

She noticed her pistol next to her feet and lifts it up. She remembered how she'd been so tired that she had fainted for pure exhaustion. She felt her heart beat again when she searched for a man in green clothes and carrying the marks of leader. Pictures of yesterday flashed before her eyes. She had killed him; he had to be somewhere here.

Finally her eyes caught the yellow markings over the green fabric. She walked to the body and turned it over to be sure. His eyes gazed at the sky, but not like hers, he looked restless. Despite that he was dead and blood had tried over his lips and cheek he seemed the same soulless man she had known for short period. He was the son of the War Lord that had attacked her castle after she'd refused to marry him.

She refused because she'd heard how this Lord treated people, like they were his property. Her knowledge coming even clearer when the father and the son had visited in her home. Events that took place in a short time had forced her to take the path of warrior and a strong leader to survive.

Kiku rose up from the body, thinking how many had died here today for his family. She couldn't pear the thought and sheathed her katana over her hip.

"My Lady…!" She heard someone call for her. "My Lady, your okay?... I was, we were so afraid for your sake…" The old man breathed as he came running to Kiku.

He suddenly forgot to breathe when he saw the body on the ground. He went pale like he'd never seen a dead people before and there were nearly a room to walk for not to step over anyone. "Oh… That's the prince…?"

Kiku said nothing just looked over to the place where the old man had come from. Another one was coming. He looked strong and vicious and seemed older than he really was. He recognised the body too. "You killed him…? it's a great deed to kill an opponent like him, my Lady…" He said in a low voice. Kiku was slightly surprised to hear a compliment from this guy. He seemed to critise her every move right from the beginning of the war, but not long ago she'd realized that it was only to make sure she'd thought of everything.

"What's our status?" She hoped there would be a time to breathe before the enemy would catcher its troops.

"The enemy is retreating over the boundaries. They are mostly small stoops…"

"Whit out their leader… They won't be coming back." She said.

"…Yes, my Lady, we have just received a message… Castle is being surrounded but we can not brake trough their defence, Gohda castle is still at their command… The Lord is strong, my Lady…"

_Wait just until he hears about his son… He won't stop until there's none left standing… What will I do? How long can I fight back…? _Kiku thought that she had had too many close calls. _Next time I might not be that lucky…_

"…My lady…?"

"…How are the wounded?"

"…Not so well, we have no kind of shelter and the medical equips are short in hand."

"Isn't there suppose to be a village near by?"

"…Yes, Gan, my lady, but its day's journey from here and the enemy will probably burn it when it leaves it…"

"…That gives me more of a reason to go there… I take two men with me and sent the other one to bring a word as we get there… No…" Kiku stopped the man before he would go and wets the horses and two of his trusted men. "…We'll all go… or it might be too late…"

The man nod and walked away to the camp. The old man stayed with Kiku.

"What are you going to do to him?"

Kiku looked the dead prince. What was she going to do to him? Kiku took of her armour helmet and gave it to the man to keep for her. She took her hair pin and it revealed to be a small dagger. Cutting of the yellow marks from his clothing and turning him back to his face she made him look like any other of his soldiers. She took his sword and gave it to the old man. "Hide this… make sure it is not wound…"

"Yes my Lady" He bowed deeply to her as she took her helmet and walked away.

It was the next evening as they arrived into the village called Gan. It was a ghost like place. She knew there were people hiding because she heard some noises every now and then when she and her two soldiers passed by. The troop of wounded following them a few steps behind.

The two men climbed from their saddle and went to check the houses. Kiku stayed at the street.

She could just feel all the stares that fixed on her. She could even see few of the villagers that peered to her behind closed windows. They were afraid as much as she was.

"People of Gan…!" She started not sure which the right words to choose were. She took of her helmet. "…We… come from the clearing in north and we ask for your help…" She smiled relived when the villagers started to gather. "…please, tend the wounded…" She nearly finished her sentence as the people run past her to the arriving troop.

Kiku hold her horse still as the mass slide pas her. It seemed some of her soldiers lived in this village. She hopped down pleasing the horse's neck with her hand, holding the harnesses. Returning soldiers had set the village back to live in a blink of an eye. She felt herself so tired.

"Princess Kiku…?" Rikimaru stood before her not sure should he believe that this young warrior was Kiku.

Kiku recognized his voice slowly turning to watch him. "…Rikimaru…? Rikimaru, is it really you?" She grabbed his hands to make sure her exhaustion wasn't playing a trick on her. "…I thought I'd never see you again..." She smiled wildly like a child, but quickly gained her composure. "But it seems the Gods are on my side… Were have you been all this time..?"

Under that armour, dirt and years she still had the same sincere smile. All he could do was to smile back. "I…Tell you later…What's happening in here?

"A war…but it's at its end… Gohda castle is still at their possession…" She sighted poorly. "…But we have managed to push them out of our lands…"

One of her guards game back; he was the same she'd given the order day before. He walked to Kiku's side grabbing his sword and eyeing suspiciously the ninja before her.

"..My Lady…?"

"Ease off, Xi…" She said not bothering to explain. "…Rikimaru…?"

The man behind Kiku was surprised to here his name, but legs go of his sword. Apparently he hadn't been forgotten.

"Yes…?"

She looked at him hoping that he would just tell her and that she wouldn't have to ask. "…Where…?"

As she started Ayame found her way through the crowd. "Kiku!"

"…Ayame!" She hugged her sister tightly who wildly searched for something behind them. Kiku pulled away smiling even wider. "…Don't worry, I send him away before the war started, he's safe… I promise…"

Ayame noticed the bandage in Kiku's hand; it had slowly started to colour in red.

"…Your hand?"

"Oh, I should really go and help the others, this is nothing compared…" Kiku nearly managed to escape, but Ayame stop her.

"Rikimaru can go and help, that can get bad if you don't treat it right, come…"

She was about to pull her with her as… "I can help her…?" Onikage took her wounded hand to his carefully examining its delicate structure.

It seemed all he cared about was this over interesting cut in her palm. Kiku cursed him and in the same time she praised him for that soft and yet formal touch that took all his concentration and just by being there; took her breath away.

"…If that is, your highness allows me…?"

"…Well… as long as it doesn't take too much of my time…"

Ayame pulled of between the two. "Right, then I and Rikimaru will go and help with those wounded…"

Kiku turned to her guard who had no daub in mind to fallow her where ever she would go. "…Go with them and fill the details."

"…Are you sure, my Lady…?" He eyed the demon secretly even thought he was watching her.

"Very. I'll be in the tavern if anyone needs me."

He bowed and hurried to catch Rikimaru and Ayame.

Kiku walked ahead in to the tavern. Surprisingly the keeper was already there cleaning the mess that panic had caused. Doubly he even noticed them.

Kiku and Onikage eyed each other and sat down over a table. Onikage took a small leather bag from his belt and opened it to the table. Moment felt surrealistic. Carefully he unwrapped the fabric covering the wound. She had such a small hands he thought. It was big cut for such a small hand.

This had to be a dream. He couldn't look at her or she would disappear. Her hands had chanced a lot. There was dirt under her nails, chafes broke her perfect white skin. He put some herbs over the inflamed flesh. Kiku winched.

"Auh…"

"…Sorry."

Brief change of looks, before he concentrated to tend her wound.

"…Why don't you just tell me what are you thinking… I can see your deep in thought…?" She started slowly.

"Yesterday… I was sure… I would never again see you… and now you are here… what have I done to deserve this… happiness… ? …Are you married?"

"…no."

"He called you a lady, not a princess…?"

Kiku remembered his familiar features she'd missed for so long. She didn't want to speak. She just wanted for him to hold her now as he finally had come home. "…I told them… that I had married in secret…" She wasn't sure was he even listening.

He felt a pile of rocks easing of his chest. "…This is quite a cut… When did you have this?"

"Yesterday… There was a battle… and I killed…" She looked up from the table. "…I killed the intruder's only son… I still can't believe I'm alive…and all those men are dead…"

Onikage winced for the thought; a few days sooner and he could have been here to help here. He wrapped the fabric on her hand after cleaning the wound.

"…Kiku?" He whispered her name. "You have become strong, always you have been, but now everyone can see it…"

"…I'm not, I just had to be… I had to survive, to see you again…" She put her healthy hand to his and squeezed it like it was her only life line. "I can not say how clad I am to see you…" His eyes flamed up a bit when she said that. "…But your quietness worries me… Did you think of me at all…?"

"Nearly lost my mind in that trip… I was sick of worry… jealousy… longing for you… And I think I still am…"

"…What?" Lovely little shivers raise a smile on her face.

"…Messed up, because of you …my princess…" He would have wanted to kiss her, wrap her in his arms but there was the keeper still fussing around the tavern. "…You never stop to amaze me… Tell me, what have you done since we were gone…?"

"…Not much…"

"That can I see…" He looked her outfit which included katana and a pistol.

"…You know what… You have been too long with Ayame, you sound the same…"

"Gods no…" Pinch of guilt.

"…I haven't really had time to remember it all since we left the castle, which was few months after you left…"

"Who was he?"

"…Some war Lord who has gathered his army among the criminals, he has no property of his own… So he wanted me to marry his son, I refused, a lot happened and…"

"A lot? Like what, Kiku?"

"They tried to kill me…when I was a sleep… but a guard game in and saved me… I left the castle at the same night. …I don't know how this all happened… not really, I've been feeling like a different person. …And for once, I even understood my father and his decision… It's not easy to be apart from the one you love…"

"How much did I miss you…" He pleased her cheek and gave in to temptation to trail the line of her lips. "Even now, you're so close, I miss, do you got the same feeling…?"

Slowly she smiled a little biting her lip, her breath escaping from her. He didn't care at the least bit who saw them when his lips brushed to hers. She was even more lethal than he remembered or had the absence of other done its duty. She stopped him for not keeping it up by pulling away. Breathlessly she looked over to where she'd seen the keeper last time she'd looked and find him still there not paying attention.

"…We should go…" He said rising up from his seat and offered her his hand. "..Before I dissuade to kidnap you again…" He smirked for just thinking of the possibility and pulled her close. They kissed again and after that she said; "…You know, Oni…"

He looked down to her.

"…This is the first time I felt safe since you left…"

By the time it was evening it had started raining water. They moved the wounded inside the houses. Tavern was full. They had made beds on the floor and over the tables few slept in the upstairs. Kiku had her own room, which she gladly shared with her closest bodyguard.

It was somewhere near the midnight now. Kiku and Onikage lay under the covers cuddled in the languid feeling.

His breath was so steady she thought he was already in sleep. She would have wanted to sleep too. Drift into some safe place. It had been so long since she'd felt another body next to her. Kiku had to mentally tier herself from the mattress and from him as she rose to sit on the bed. She couldn't sleep now; she had to figure out a plan to get their home back. That should be less complicated now when the three were back.

Kiku felt fingers trailing her backs side. "…I thought you were a sleep…?" She said gentle.

"What's keeping you up?"

"…Tomorrow. …I should think of a plan…"

"…You should rest." His fingers wound a place under her shoulder plate that wasn't as soft as rest of her skin. He trailed the line up to her shoulder and then down.

She looked over her shoulder to him in corner of her eye. "…Do you think its ugly…?"

"If it is a part of you… it can not be ugly… you are so beautiful, that half of the time I'm not sure am I hallucinating…Say that you're real and that I'm not just loosing my mind…"

"…Sweet talker…"

He rose up next to her pressing his head on her hair and nuzzling to her shoulder. "…Maybe I am…" He smirked to her and kissed her.

She thought out her wound or it was more of a scar now than a wound. She'd hoped it would get better before he'd see it. She'd been so excited to meet him that she'd forgotten it completely. She felt his hand again on it.

"…It must have been… painful…" And deep, he thought. The cut was very clean; assassin maybe. "…When?" He asked.

She turned slightly away. "I told you about… that they tried to kill me, in my room? Well, it didn't went quite like I told you before…"

"How did it went?"

"…There was no guard to save me… all of them already slaughtered in the halls. …I don't know what woke me up… Maybe it was pure luck, who knows… Anyway… I woke up and felt his presence in the room… I remember demanding to know who he was… and then he attacked me, I tried to get away but he was too fast…" She pulled her knees closer to her body remembering the minutes of horror. "…Finally… he got close enough and that's when I got this…" She touched the scar that begin somewhere on her shoulder. "…I thought I was going to die, but the man collapsed on the mat, he had some short of a seizure… And that's what saved me… …When he was lying there helpless, still conscious… I killed him."

"…How did you get away…?"

"I, quick as I could, covered my wound and… ran… I found or he found me, --- , the old man you met today, he's a healer…"

Onikage was quiet. So quiet Kiku wasn't sure had he fallen a sleep. "…Oni?"

"…I shouldn't have gone and left you alone…"

"I told you to go, remember? …Besides, I'm alive, aren't I…?"

"Yes… And you are sad again…"

"Sad? …I'm just tired…"

"You aren't a killer by nature, you haven't been brought up in that way… I'm afraid what will this do to you..?"

"I'm just doing what I must do as a leader… it's my obligation as it is privilege to protect others…"

"You are starting to sound like you farther …and that scares me…"

Kiku didn't like the thought or the memory. "…I am not going to give up like he did…!"

"…yes… I know…"

"…Good… Because I think I have every reason to continue…with you…"

"I was afraid you wouldn't want that anymore…"

"And I sometimes questioned my self; would you care to come back…"

"…Well, aren't we silly…"

"Guess we are…just a bit… silly…" She kissed him leaning over him. Reluctantly she pulled away like a shy girl when he was about to pull her closer. Kiku smiled nervously closing her eyes for a second. "You know… I really should, do, some thinking…?"

"No, I don't think that's gona happen tonight…"

"Why, you think I'm too tired…?"

"hmm… No…"

"…Why then…?" She asked her voice full of poorly pretended innocence.

She opened slightly their blanket to stay at his lap. She was still waiting for his answer as Onikage silenced her teasing with the simplest gentle touches.

Across the hall in another room Rikimaru was lacking in sleep as it was his watch turn. He looked out of the window into the rain that had started to calm down a bit.

Ayame walked in the room where six men slept and where Rikimaru was keeping his watch. He noticed Ayame yawning as she walked to the window. "…Is it your turn already?" She was still in some much sleep that didn't answer his question, just sat down to the railing.

"…I'm not tired, I can stay a bit longer if you want to sleep?"

"…noh…" She yawned again. "I'm not really… tired… this will past…" And she yawned. "…Anything out of the ordinary?"

"No… Just the rain…"

They looked out of the window neither one saying a thing. Ayame stopped yawing and started to look like she would actually be awake.

"…She's chanced a lot… don't you think…?" She said quietly.

"Kiku? …yes… She's finally matured… I hope…"

"And learned to cope by her self…"

"…Well not entirely…" He smirked as he naturally slips his hand around her. "Think they are too obvious…? She's is a princess after all…"

She smiled. "They have deserved to be happy... I won't say more."

As easy as he had twined her in his arms they kissed briefly. The slight humming of slowing rain willed the air.

Rikimaru suddenly looked the room behind their backs and didn't stop staring the space. Ayame noticed his sudden with drawl. She couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary. "…Is, something wrong…?"

Rikimaru turned to her smiling comforting. "…No… I just… think I'm going to tak a short walk before I go to sleep… I'll see you later…" He pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay…" She let him go staying behind little worried, but didn't show or say it.

**Chapter 38**

**-Never be rid of the past-**

Rikimaru walked surrounded by the moist night air of the Gan. Mist was starting to gather quickly. It wasn't a good sign. Bad things always lurked near villages by its covers.

He felt something calling, calling for him especially. It wanted him further from the building where Ayame and the rest were.

The call was pressing even heavy for the heart. Nothing good ever existed in darkness or in its curtains.

Sand cracked under his feet. He came to a fountain. Water dripped of the small cracks.

Mist had surrounded him at the small plaza. It, whatever it was, he didn't know, was surrounding him. Rikimaru looked back, but nothing was there.

"…Rikimaru…" Very gentle and shallow voice called at him.

He still couldn't see where the voice was coming from. "…Where are you? …What do you want from me?"

The voice sighted almost laughing before it continued. "…I'm right here…"

Now the voice came directly in front of him and he quickly turned his attention to it. "…What do you want?" Rikimaru was looking at a spirit of some short that consisted of water. Kagura was floating above the fountain looking like an angel.

"…To help you." She was transparent and unreal to look at. Maybe I have become delusional, Rikimaru thought. "There is something after you… You have noticed?"

He was so used to be tricked by her. "…Yes… Thought it was your doing, is it not?"

Kagura's form moved slightly above the water. She was every where. In the water. In the mist. In this weird little village. She had captured it with her illusory presence tearing the lines of two realities.

She smiled. "It will kill you…it will kill her…"

"Leave us alone!"

Kagura edged back a bit. "…I can't… It's not in my power anymore… But I can… give you their weaknesses…?"

He knew her too well. "In exchange of what, Kagura?"

"You can't beat them on your own…"

"I'm not alone, if that's what you are worrying?"

"Like I said… They are strong…"

Something in her voice made him suspicious. "…Strong enough to kill you?"

She only smiled sadly.

"How could you tell me anything useful…?"

"But I can… I'm on the other side now, I see things more clearly…"

"…Then you'll must realize… that I'll do anything for my family…"

"Yes, even leave them… that you have already done for once… But I'm not asking you to do that, because I know you wouldn't agree…"

Rikimaru wondered why he was even asking. "What… then? What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? …You, Rikimaru… I want you…"

"…Kagura… I belong to someone else…"

"You wouldn't have to leave her… or your son… you could live with them… until the day you die…"

Rikimaru looked at her horrified.

"Yes, I want your soul…Think about it… We could be together…"

"I don't wanna be with you!"

She looked sour. "…I can make that change, as your mine… Don't be stupid…"

Rikimaru thought of the power he'd sensed as they travelled trough the lands. It was something they hadn't came across with before. He didn't want to think that there would be something in the world that Azuma's couldn't find away to dealt with. Kagura knew the way so they'd just had to find it out by them selves.

Maybe it was selfish but Rikimaru couldn't bear the thought of spending an eternity with out his other half, Ayame.

"…No."

"No? No for what?"

"Everything you have to offer… Kagura…"

She didn't say a word as the water that reflected her image trop down splashing on the surface below.

Rikimaru looked his surroundings: The mist was starting to shade away. Maybe Kagura wasn't such a saving angel as she acted to be. _Another demon from hell?_

Rikimaru started walking back to the shelter. He was relived to notice that she was gone.

Maybe he should have taken to her offer, he thought. Thought it would have make it any easier to face what was coming.

**END OF ACT TWELVE **

**Authors note: **He he… slightly stolen water from **RING 2**… Great movie… keeps me awake at night… so I can/have to write…

So it took me ages to write this… didn't really know how much of that stuff that it's in my head I should actually write, so that this story would make some sense… It's surprisingly intact!...? Thought I'm irritated how Onikage has become love sick puppy, Rikimaru is **oversexed** (or… things… are just obsessed about him), Ayame has no brains…etc. And the frigging plot is nothing but fluff? (…I'm not about 'fluff' you know…)

Kiku, who I usually hate in the game, has in some short of a weird way become my main character…? And have to say, SHE'S PRETTY DAMN COOL! …yay… she kicks some butt… …yay… …

…Anyways… -Loved to write that stuff about her!- and… of course **THANK YOU AGAIN** for reading my stuff and being so patient with my updating!

You know… I still love the **reviews**, can't help it… I'm a junkie… so…?

**ps:** Can anyone remember the age of Rikimaru's and Ayame's son? …Because I can't… How long have they been on the journey…? Gods, I _don't_ wanna think how old they are… Oh, doesn't really matter (Rikimaru looks good even as hundred!) Yes, I know, shouldn't be asking, **I should know…** -so ashamed here…-

Right, I shoot my self between the eyes, because I'm just at the mood…Bye.


	13. One, two, three

Authors note: … … 'The one' in here is not Neo! …Or Jet Li… for that matter… ;) Kinda disturbed me when I was writing it…

Happened last/ prologue

Kiku, Onikage and the two Azumas are united in the village of Gan. Rikimaru gets a warning from Kagura. After winning the short war and settling the country side in peace and order… Exactly one year later they left from Gan, they are living under the roof of new build Gohda castle.

**Another place**

ACT Thirteen

One, two, three

**Chapter 39**

-Three-

Rikimaru sat on the porch of his house. It was early evening and the sun glimmered beautifully just above the hills that lined Azuma village. It was sacred day to honour those who had died defending their homes and values. It would have been rude to do any work.

Ayame had gone to see Kiku after they had finished their meal. Them three, meaning him self, Ayame and Hatsu, their son. He'd also gone to be with his friends.

They were living now in the old house of Shihunsai. It was quite small at first but they had built extra rooms so that half of the house was over the hill side.

Hatsu was mature for someone at his age. Rikimaru had been probably as curious as he had been nervous to finally meet his son. The boy could blame him for leaving among other things. He could have shut him out completely.

There was no need for words: It as like looking into a weird mirror. So… you're my father… huh? The boy had said. Maybe the boy had planned to be angry and shut him off. Shock melted some of the resistance for a while. He was very protective about his mother and was bothered how this total stranger seemed to be so dear and close to her. This stranger lived with them, ate with them and yet there was no doubt they weren't relative.

Sometimes the boy was very silent and just stared at him deep in thought. When he noticed it, the boy usually left or asked something. He was curious about his father. Probably wondering which of his mothers bedtime storied were real and which one not.

Hatsu looked at his father thinking again deeply. How could someone feel so close and in a same time be a total stranger, he wondered.

In the middle of confusion the boy had started to trust in him. Told him about the things he usually had, Rikimaru sighted, told to Onikage.

The poor boy was having completely scattered training; he had had three teachers and two masters. Thought the boy didn't seem to mind; he was as quick learner as his mother. Yes the boy was beeves sometimes but it was only natural. After all, he was his mother's child.

Rikimaru grinned the thought thinking that by his character the boy resample her mother as much as the boy resamples him in physics.

He was about to start blaming him self for the years that he hadn't seen his child crowing up when he noticed Ki closing him from behind.

Rikimaru mentally scolded the shinobi for acting so slow and took his time to turn a head to him and tell him that. But when he turned he didn't see anyone there, but still felt the slowly closing Ki.

Something swing trough the air and trop down to the porch with out a sound of shoes clapping on the wood. The boy was clever he had to give him that, but he was quicker. Rikimaru swiped the feet from under the boy.

He rose to his elbows. "…How did you know I was coming from the roof, and not from behind you…?"

He still had some catching up to do with his mothers quickness, he thought. Hatsu hadn't even had time to notice that he actually hadn't thought the boy was coming from the roof and had just turned around quickly. It was as important to concentrate and consider as to act.

"You are too slow."

He didn't want to be too hard on him, but he had to learn his lesson.

"…I'm… not that slow…?"

"You are fast to move… but what more do you need to get to me?"

"…I need to know… where you are and have you noticed me, right?"

"Yes."

"But I did…"

"Really? Even when you jumped off the roof?"

"…well… noo…" The boy rolled his eyes.

"That's the vital part, you have to learn to read your enemy and not just the enemy, but your surroundings, and calculate the situation again and again and again… even when he's on the ground…"

"…Isn't that quite exhausting…?" He didn't sound lazy, more admiring than lazy.

"…Yes… but it grows on you… when you learn it, soon you don't even notice that your doing it…" Rikimaru rumbled the boys hair and he wriggled his head away in a manor of showing that he was too old to be treated like a puppy.

Hatsu seemed to think his words carefully and his face turned a bit serious. "…Have you, ever been afraid?"

"Of course…"

"…in a fight? …How could you still fight?"

"… I dunno… It's just something you'll find out when you're a bit older… Maybe it is that I… believed in what I was doing… for what I had to win for."

"Hmm… But, what if… you know even before you begin that you can not win…"

Times like these Rikimaru felt that his son was more of a thinker than a fighter, but wasn't that just a perfect starting point for him to become the greatest in Azuma history. Sometimes he hoped the boy to have a better teacher than himself; He didn't want the boy to think that he didn't care but in a same time didn't want to be too gentle with him. Right now he would have wanted to be able to save him from all evil and the trouble of thinking such questions of live and death in so early at his life.

"If you do not know your opponent, you can not know that before you fight with him… If you do know this enemy and feel that he's stronger than you… You'll just have to over come, your self, but still… remember, never to be too certain of your self… … Arrogance is one step away from certain death."

The boy seemed still to be deep in thought. "…How can you be certain then… who's your enemy… or do you just fight who ever Kiku tells you to… or…"

"…You worry too much about the future, Hatsu… Things you can not even imagine to happen… you just do what's right at the moment."

Hatsu laid on the porch leaning on his elbows, holding his head up and was about to ask something again when Rikimaru stopped him.

"What is this? Twenty questions…?" He laughed gently and Hatsu smiled rolling of the porch.

"…I'll go to see Hikaru, okay?" He said already walking away.

"Don't be too late, you know how your mother worries…!"

He looked him already running away, pretending he hadn't heart.

"…And you don't…" Ayame said softly leaning to the door frame.

"…Didn't notice you…"

"…Oh? What did you just said our son about always to…"

"How long have you been listening…?"

"…If you don't know… I don't have to tell you…" Ayame moved to lean a column on the porch. "Kiku told me that Onikage has been acting strange."

Rikimaru rolled his eyes. "Strange…? Really?" But smiled to the end of it. "How strange…?"

"He's constantly wandering around in the castle, like he's looking for something… Kiku says he's sometimes very absent or… inside his own head like she put it…"

Rikimaru looked over the village to where Gohda castle was situated. He didn't want to believe it was happening all thought he had expected it. "…We knew it was going to happen someday…"

"Maybe we did… But that's not going to make this easy… He's like one from the clan now. And Kiku… I can't imagine how she must feel, if it's true…"

"Maybe we are hesitating…?"

"I sure hope so…" He was a good friend and they trusted him, something Shihunsai would have never approved them to do. But ever since they had been around Onikage he hadn't shown his demonic nature.

"Where is he now?" Rikimaru asked suddenly.

"…In the temple, near the lake…"

Rikimaru rose up and Ayame walked beside him.

"…Don't do anything stupid, Rikimaru… It might not be anything, it probably is nothing…"

"…He's all ways around Kiku, alone most of the time and she trusts him. Would she have told you if she'd think it was for nothing… And what about Hatsu?"

Ayame stayed at the house as Rikimaru left. She really hoped it was nothing for Kiku's sake. Hatsu would manage with out him and Kiku would too if she really tried and had time to recover. Still Ayame was certain nothing could broke those two apart and if someone tried, she would personally take care of it. What was she worrying, she thought suddenly? Onikage was loyal and faithful to Kiku maybe more than before. Maybe it was something else.

In the same time Onikage was meditating in the temple. The Buddha statue sat face to face on him, with other small statues and scripts, incenses willing the moist air.

The temple was otherwise empty. Maybe it was because the demon had come to call upon the heights. He had searched for peace and found a place in this temple. Restlessness troubled his mind. He had thought he'd get over it as he'd reach the place he called home, but it didn't put his mind at ease. Surroundings seemed to be waiting for a turn to slip from them, from Gohda estate and from its people. And he didn't know how to help them or himself.

Like a snake mist lured it self in the hall. It found its way almost straight to Onikage, who didn't sense a thing yet. The mist was tick and cold as it stretched its fingers towards him. This couldn't be left unnoticed as the chills of cold air surrounded him. Onikage awakened quickly from his thoughts and scanned the hall finding only emptiness. As he noticed he was alone he dared to sight for the feeling he'd just experienced. _What was that…?_

He doubted it wasn't just the cold air that was making his skin creep. Everything seemed to be even more of a blur. Someone inside his head tried to kill his reason, he could faintly feel that. But before he got a hold of the thought, he noticed someone dimly familiar near by. Like a blind he turns his head to the source of the sound, like not seeing the wall between them at all. Only this one gesture from him and she knew she was discovered.

Young woman in white kimono comes to the door way of the hall to be seen. She smiles sweetly taking off a brand of silvery hair covering her sadness behind the slight blue eyes. "You caught me… as all ways…" She had a soft voice like he remembered – Soft, seductive and devious.

"So you are alive, despite it all… Yukihotaru?"

She ignored the question; the answer was probably too obvious, for her. "…I live here now…"

"This place… it is your home… I am intruding…"

She smiled again. "Nice to see you here… Past is past, like the tracks on the just fallen snow, that'll soon melt in the sun that's coming… Stay as long as you want." She was about to walk away.

"Arigato… Hime." He bowed in front of the Buddha. She was startled for him being so polite to her. She really didn't deserve it, not now, she thought. After a moment of hesitation she walked to him.

Onikage sat on the mat and Yukihotaru stood almost directly before him, studying him and considered what it all meant. They looked at each other; Onikage trying to guess what was she going to say eventually.

Finally glace in her eyes changed. "…I dunno know why it is that I wanna help you. If life would be a simple line in birth and in death I would understand, but… I've come to realize nothing is simple. You are not the least of all things created, Onikage. I wouldn't have come to see you, if I hadn't sensed a change in you. Humanity in a demon, change that I hoped to provoke in you and it nearly killed me in more ways than one... But I flourish, every step takes me a million miles away from the past, but it seems you cannot escape for what you have done… And saying this makes me even sadder than I am now, believe me. …It's… already too late…" She stated.

"So…? Is it what keeps me restless…?"

"Don't trouble your self too much. Spend your time well, if you can. Like I said, it's better to leave it be, you can not save yourself or them. I'm sorry, I have to go, others need me…"

"…Don't be sorry… I must have deserved it…" He had rose up as she left rather sudden and couldn't hear him any longer as Onikage thought should he go after her. "…Spying on me now, are you? …It's been awhile, I admit…"

At the opposite side of the hall doorway was a smaller exit where Rikimaru had been hiding for some time. He walked to Onikage now that he was discovered. "Just returning a favour…"

"How long were you listening?"

"…Why didn't you go after her, if she knows what's going on? Maybe she could help… you?"

Onikage really didn't feel like explaining it to Rikimaru. "…I honour her and for that I owe her… Now, I just have to hope that she's wrong. You can go after her, but I doubt it's any good…" He left Rikimaru in the hall and walked outside.

**Chapter 40**

-Two-

Ayame was walking in the woods. It was beginning to be very dark. Moon was on the sky, but it didn't seem to glow at all.

She pushed the leaves and branches away from her path. She kept walking on towards something that was calling her. Or was she calling to something that didn't answer and trying to get to it? Where was she going, she found herself thinking, but couldn't stop her legs. What was this magnetism that drew her forward whit out no particular reason?

She stopped coming to her senses, little breathless she looks around standing at one place.

Fresh memory comes to her mind. She was in their house, waiting for Hatsu to come home or Rikimaru to bring some clarification to Onikage's strange behaviour. The evening was already turning to night when she felt cold shivers in her back. She only had that feeling if there was someone sneaking behind her so she turned around swiftly, ready to attack the intruder, but to her surprise there was no-one. She stared at the emptiness for a while, stunned by the previous certainty that there was someone or something. Staying inside felt impossible idea to stand when she had started walking back and worth restlessly, like an animal locked in a small cage.

And it was exactly the same feeling that was blurring her mind again. She wanted to continue even as she didn't know where she was going. She took a step and another and was soon running. She noticed the temple was right ahead.

She stopped again and this time it was easier. She wasn't quite out of the woods yet, but she could see the lights of the temple. She swallowed and after her breath was steady she started walking down the hill in a waist high grass.

"Have you come to look for me also…?" Onikage's voice called behind her.

She turned around and looked surprised until she remembered the conversation earlier she had with Rikimaru. "…I… I'm not sure…?" She turned away and rubbed her forehead in confusion.

"…Are you okay, Aya...? Is something wrong?" He walked to her and looked over her worried.

Ayame couldn't focus her thoughts. "I… I dunno…?" She sighted.

"…Should I get Rikimaru?"

"…Rikimaru…?" For a moment she wondered until the answer came to her lips. "…No… I think not…"

**Chapter 41**

-Three-

Where had the woman gone to? Had earth swallowed her whole, Rikimaru thought not able to find a single trace of this Yukihotaru who obviously knew something was in the air or in Onikage. Well something definitely was in him, he was a demon for God's sake. How come they still were so trusting? Rikimaru remembered how he probably could have separate Kiku and Onikage when it still wasn't too late. He was responsible if it turned for the worst.

No, this was something else. Rikimaru had a gut feeling this was something bigger and scarier than Onikage. They shouldn't be blaming him after all these years. Onikage must feel betrayed.

He was never going to find that strange wrangler's palm viper woman, was he, Rikimaru thought to give up his search. Maybe Onikage knew where she went, but that wasn't going to help him at all now.

He left the temple area and stopped over an hillside as he thought he heard something. It was already dark and the high crass that moved in the wind made it hard to tell was there anything near or a far. The forest stood in front of him only few meters away.

The wind was getting more intensive and filling the clearing with loud humming, all most ear hurting pressure. It wasn't dangerous, it was there only to distract his attention elsewhere. Something holds him still but he didn't seem to mind, it didn't feel real and then like a time had started running again he suddenly turns around taking his fighting stance and gasping as there isn't no-one. Not even to sense any poor soul hiding in the deceitful grass.

Rikimaru could have sworn something was storming towards his back with unbelievable speed. He looked at the black scenery thinking was he loosing his mind or just his talent. Lonely snowflake greeted him slowly falling off the sky. So the air was getting colder, was it what chilled him to the bone? He grabbed the white thing in his palm and soon it melted away. It didn't feel cold at all. Soon more of its friends fell down little by little.

"Rikimaru…!" It was Onikage calling from behind.

He turned around to look at him and to his surprise found Ayame there too. She was standing still and quiet.

"What…!" He asked his voice holding anger he didn't know he had. Why was it there, what was he angry for?

Ayame stared at Rikimaru blankly like watching trough him. Onikage stared at him also but not so absently. What was this, Rikimaru thought. He didn't know, but knew for sure that it made him angry. What were they staring at him like he shouldn't be there? What were the two up to behind his back, looking so guilty in his eyes?

Onikage thought to leave home already and leave this staring competition to others. "… Take your wife home… She's not feeling well…" He disappeared to the forest.

Ayame blinked her eyes and now really looked a head of her like just recognizing Rikimaru. The anger disappeared from his face and mind and he started wondering where his mind had been for those brief moment. Second after another the air was getting less heavy to endure.

Snowflakes filled the calm air, earth was quickly turning from black to white.

Uncertainty shaded Ayame's steps when she walked down the hill to Rikimaru who was gazing to the sky. He meet her in some what unsure but warm embrace and they watched how the snow fell down.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked after a while of silence.

"…Had a strange feeling, but it's gone now…"

"…Is that all, love…?"

Ayame smiled softly. "Yes… Let's go, Hatsu should be home at any minute, I don't want him to be home alone too long…"

END OF ACT THIRTEEN

**Authors note:** Sorry to keep you waiting! Been very busy. Believe me, please...!


	14. Two's end two's beginning

**Another place **

ACT FOURTEEN Two's end two's beginning

**Chapter 42 **

-First-

It had been raining a whole month now, but Onikage didn't think of that. He merely made notice that it was early morning when his eyes opened to the room with no light. Or that was what his eyes told him at first, but after a few minutes the space formed out from black to grey and all most bright in all its darkness. One faint stormy day in the light that would slip pass the clouds.

It was early yet, no-one walked in the corridors of the castle. Kiku, who was still a sleep next to him, could catch up her energy she had put to the castle and surrounding areas. The attempted coup had torn apart all most every house and farm, village and town, leaving chaos and ashes. She slept deeply, cuddled up in the garments and loving the softness of her bed.

Onikage looked at her, unmoving form. She really looked tired, breathing in so small breaths that one couldn't be sure was she still alive or not. Her Ki still seemed alive thought. He carefully touched tendrils of her hair moving those to rest over her back like the rest. So much time had passed, he thought as he looked at her face. She was no more that little girl he had once given an ultimatum. No, she was now a beautiful young woman who wouldn't let any one extort her to do something. She was strong, wise, kind, full of life it self… Something he could never be. That's why he was drowning her, pulling her down from the surface where she could breathe in sun light and he let him self continue that because it made him feel something other than death.

Kiku didn't notice it, but that was how things were. Life was a precious thing. She was the human and he was the demon. He shouldn't have stayed so long.

But what could a creature from hell do about it self? It was only natural, if there were such things in hell, to be selfish. Love itself was most certainly a creation of someone down there. How else it could have reached him? He knew he should leave before the whole castle woke up as they still pretended to keep the secret. Not that it was as they didn't bother to talk like strangers or keep the polite distance during the long days. Exception of course the days they had visitors in castle. They liked to keep it just as a rumour. Few suitors might think in two or more pieces that he was just an over protective bodyguard and she a very difficult and haughty, spoiled princess, who they most certainly couldn't stand to be married with.

No, he couldn't leave; he had a bad feeling about this morning. Something drew him away or was he just thinking so? He knew that restlessness would seize his mind as soon as his foot stepped out of this bed. His mood seemed to sympathise with the weather. What's wrong with me, he thought questioning the obvious. Obvious and then again not, the feeling was something he had never before experienced, like he was loosing control to someone inside his head. Hadn't he all ways been complete, one self, now more than ever when she lay next to him.

Kiku turned to her side snuggling closer of the other body. "…Is it morning yet…?" She asked not opening her eyes, afraid that there might be too much light in the room.

"It all most is, but you can open your eyes… it doesn't look like to be one, it rains again…"

Kiku sighted unhappy still taking a better position, supporting her head on the pillow with her hands. Onikage turned to her and put an arm around her waist, looking into her eyes that motionless pretended to be sleeping. "I thought you loved the rain, Kiku…?"

Gentle smile spread across her face. "Well… Only that once…It was special occasion, you see…"

"I see… should we venture more often to the great outdoors…?"

She breathed out, all most snorted. "Soon we don't have to if the weather keeps the same course, the outdoors will come to us…!"

She knew that if it kept raining for a week or two more the crops would be ruined. They were already short on supplies, food among those things. Diseases would start spreading when people didn't have descent accommodations. Starvation, the great outdoors, plagues and who knew what else, a flood maybe, was coming. She crew irritated by the mere thought how much there was to do and how slow motion seemed to be the form everything got done. You can take a life in a sheer second but why it took so much time to save one, while more died. It didn't help at all to close your eyes.

Kiku hadn't meant to snap, not really. Maybe she was taking Onikage's weird behaviour that had been going on about two months now, more seriously than she wanted. She didn't want to fight, argue or be just in good terms, she wanted them to be flawless like before. "…But, maybe we should…" She opened her eye lids partly.

They never really argued nor were flawless. Either way she felt the same as he, there was something strange in the air. But this morning, this morning didn't feel like so.

Kiku pleased distractedly the arm that holds her. "…How is it possible that, I've missed you even as you have been right here with me…?"

"I know… I know… Sorry about that. I don't know what's gotten into me these days…"

"And sometimes you really are not here…? It just makes me curious, where do you spend all that time, alone…? You're not planning anything, stupid…are you?"

"…I wish I could explain it… I guess I'm just restless, after being on the move for so long time…"

"Hmm I guess it's different when you're used to it… I on the other hand… couldn't live with out this lovely bed and roof on top of my head… It must have been nice to get away to spend time with others that feel the same…" Onikage looked at her stupidly. "…about the mud and all…" She finished.

"Where are you getting at, Kiku?"

"You tell me…?"

"…There isn't a place where I'd rather be than by your side, don't ever doubt that."

Kiku sighted deeply for answer. "…I wouldn't. If you would just tell me what's going on?" She rolled to her back hastily. "Be honest, because I'm blind and stupid when it comes to you…" She put her hands over her face to wipe away the worry.

"What makes you think that?" She wasn't crying now, was she, he pulled away the hands easily enough.

"Oh I dunno…" She said shaking her head frustrated. "…You are scaring me. You have never been like this, so absent… and it's like some damn disease that's spreading, first you and then Ayame… Who is it going to be next?"

"Calm down Kiku, you are away ahead of things…" He gave her his best reassuring look he could manage. "Hasn't everything all ways and eventually turned out for the better, what could possibly hurt us?" Yes, what indeed could hurt them, Onikage thought now reassured by himself that he was worrying over nothing? He kissed her lips as if to set her mind at rest.

He loved her so much, but what to do when you had no idea what to do. Gently he slipped on her, keeping their bodies lined. The familiarity of another body was over whelming promise of silent commitment. Life itself seemed simple comparing it to the complexity of their love. Or yet still maybe not complex for them. For them it was the one thing exceptionally clear in their lives.

Slowly their hands caressed each other under the fussy blanket. She arched her back meeting his front and made a pleasant sound in her throat. She really shouldn't have, he thought sensing steps behind the wall. He weighed her out, pushing her back down to the bed, thought it was likely to do the opposite to silence her or keep him from adding a voice that would attract too much attention. "Oh my…" His lips swallowed rest of the words that had any intention to slip out from her.

What he was worrying about, he thought; all he ever needed was here, now, in her. She shouldn't have to share his attention with some steps that were so non-existing right now. She opened the knots in her night garment feeling him peal it off from her breasts.

Years of practice had thought them well. Knowing where to touch, when to touch, was an excellent thing to be familiar with. Some might have crown pored of being with the same person year after year, passion killed by the effortlessness patterns that repeated after another. "Kiku, darling you mind taking it a little quieter…?" He whispered to her neck, his breath shuddering her.

Hands came to her hips where the lines of rest of her clothes were. He started pulling the garment rather impatiently when she suddenly stopped him by saying. "What if I don't want to…?" Kiku teased biting her lip wondering what she could get him do to make her willing. His confused fingers traced up from her hipbone and back while he waited for some kind of continuance. "…Take it quiet…" Payback for hushing her, he realized and kissed her fervently hiding his want in invented anger. Even the pretence soon melted away to kind nips of lips and skin. It was far from effortless.

He didn't shift much of their clothing to keep small movements count and parted her legs no more than necessary to apply pressure on new areas. She longed for the slow rhythm that would eventually melt their hips together. It was a drugging sensation even after all those years, could it ever get cold, she thought letting rest of her thoughts be eaten away by her hunger for him. When he at last entered her he slid in all most accidentally meeting no resistance. "I love you, princess…"

She treasured him with her loving eyes. "…I love you." She breathed as he jerked their hips together adding weight on it, sinking deeper.

---

Onikage rose off the bed. Quietly he started to put on his clothes. Kiku rolled to her side smiling to the floor. What was that she was supposed to do today, she couldn't remember as she yawned and stretched on her bed. Oh yes, now she remembered, she had to dissuade how they would share the grains between villages. She concentrated her thoughts on that not paying much attention to the fact that Onikage was surprisingly quiet.

He had finished his dressing up and rose off the bed. They couldn't continue like this, no matter how right it felt.

He had circled the bed, stopping where the foot of the bed ended and turned to her. "Kiku…?"

"What…?" She rose up sitting on the side, thinking that he really was right, she should get up already.

"I should leave for a while…"

You could have thought it came as a surprise but it didn't. "…Don't start that again…please…" She made attempt to rise up to get away from the conversation, but Onikage kneeled down in front of her, holding her in place.

"You're not a young girl anymore, stop behaving as such carelessness. You don't have time forever… For whom are you building this all, Kiku…?"

"For us, isn't that enough?"

"Don't lie… As if this wouldn't be hard enough…! …You would be a great mother to someone, it's not late…"

"Maybe I would have wanted a child…! But not just anyone's…? Don't you get it, I love you, I could never…"

"Love has nothing to do with this…" He rose up from her.

"…Where are you going…!" She turned to look after him.

"I'm sorry, but… You are lost, if you continue like this. Not solely you, but the whole castle of Gohda. You, your highness, are too precious to loose." He paused forcing himself to look at her. "You need to find someone who can serve you better. Marry someone who can give you a child, make it honourable so no one has a saying about it…" This was making him so mad. His fingers griped around a small column at the door way of a secret passage, clutching it forcefully colouring his fingers even whiter than before.

"…I hate when you talk like that…" She sounded so fragile and forgiving but when she came to him she didn't look at all in need of protection.

"…Because you know I'm right." Unexpectedly she didn't protest.

She hugged him tightly. "Yes…"

Damned to be, but he wasn't going to cry now, he thought shutting it away. God, it was hard to leave.

It was still raining when Onikage reached the line of bamboo forest. The rain was getting very thick and hiding a lot of shadows between the slim trunks. He stopped walking wondering where his destination was. Where was he heading with this sudden burst of altruism?

He remembered passing Rikimaru who had greeted him. He hadn't said a word back, not because he was rude but simple because he had been sleep walking whit out realizing it. What else had happened during his way here, he thought, images slowly coming back to him. It was someone again in his brain, he noticed, or just came to that conclusion. Maybe it was for the best to get away for a while. Maybe he could get out of the spells reach or whatever this was then, would stop affecting him.

His thought was cut when he realized someone was following him. He eyed the surroundings and separated something just a few meters away. "Who's there!"

No one answered, just the rain pattered down from the sky to the ground covered by grass and leaves. Then the shadow sprung to life and disappeared, but only for a second. He saw it again, little bit further from him than before. His curiosity woke up and he started closing the distance, taking a few slow, considered steps. Who ever it was, it knew how to keep itself hidden.

After awhile Onikage wasn't sure how long had he been pursuing this shadow or was there even one to begin with. Maybe chasing non-existing, thin-air was a part of loosing one's sanity. They had run deep inside the forest and by now, he could tell the other one was beginning to get tired. He stopped to listen as he noticed it had gotten too quiet. It was beginning to feel like entrapment.

The shadow was close, he could tell. Just then a glimpse of something black rushed forward behind a tree that had been nearly a hand reach from him. He hurried after and grinned, this was after all just a game. Many times he was sure he had her captured in no time, but was wrong. She was quick as a young cat.

The end of the forest loomed uphill. He nearly had her. She tried to slip away by twirling further using a tree as leverage, but he saw her intentions and circled to the other side to catch her. They fell to the ground, he on top of her, who was laughing.

He holds her on the ground."…What are you playing at…!"

"Me? I thought I wasn't playing alone…Oni?" Ayame said between a grin and lined his face with one of her fingers. "…Just rememorizing the good old times…"

Onikage took her hand off and pushed it on the ground, which seemed to provoke her even more. "We don't have good old times, Aya… me, we don't even have old times…"

"Sure we do… for now on we do…" Ayame reached for his lips impatiently and once she had found her goal, he couldn't let go.

---

Rikimaru couldn't believe what he was seeing. This has to be a nightmare, was his first thought as he sank down, sitting on the grassy ground. Maybe he had seen wrong, thought from about the Ki. Maybe it was Kiku not Ayame, not with Onikage. It made no sense!

But it made sense, the blur in his brain told him. So it was this that had been going on, he thought already bitter. First she had been acting strange, irritating him by every change she got, that bitch. Soon they had had verbal fights and silent glares. How long had this been going on? Anger that he never known before rose up to surface.

---

Ayame snuggled closer to Onikage. They laid together in the wet but soft ground, grass all most covering their nakedness. She smiled happily to him, trailing a finger over his lower lip, until she suddenly stopped and her expression changed dramatically.

Ayame rose up to sit pulling her shirt on. "…What a hell are we doing…!" She continued to dress up. Onikage put a hand over her shoulder to calm her, but it didn't work.

"Get your hands off me…" She rose up and he in turn started the matter with his clothing. Ayame waited her back turned towards him. She was terrified, trying to short out the chaos inside her head for after a long time she could feel her mind being free from all the foggy curtains, headaches, strange thoughts and wants. Sure she had been feeling bizarre the past few weeks but it couldn't explain the fact that he had followed Onikage in to the woods, toyed with him like some brain-dead girl and… and… And she couldn't even think it further. Oh my god's, what have I done, she thought as right then she could see Rikimaru standing in front of her.

Actually he wasn't standing still, maybe her heart just was.

Eight shuriken's fly across the air, one of them scratching Ayame's arm just above her elbow, before all eight of them found their target Onikage.

He hadn't seen it coming. Stupidly he stared at his bleeding chest staggering back for a step. This is actually hurting, he thought and experienced much the same kind of awakening as Ayame. But he didn't have the time to worry about his near past when his present was becoming more and more clear and painful. It sure as hell looked fatal, he thought, but realized it wasn't the pain from the stab wounds, it was something else; his whole body burned inside like ready to break apart in thousand small pieces, while some strange will was keeping it whole. His legs fell under his weight and he fell on his knees.

His eyes were drawn to the movement around him, all thought all he could see was shades of colours and slow-motion images. Sounds echoed in his ears into mindless noise.

Rikimaru was holding Izayoi.

Onikage could catch a worried look over Ayame's face, looking towards him.

Second later the two were gone and all that was left was the silent burning.

The feeling tore his body and nearly took over shaking it with a strong cramp, yanking his head back and twisting his features into nasty wince that escapes with a bone chilling scream all around the forest and near by fields.

Something was leaving, it rose above his head and vanished into thin air. Tiredness pushed his head back to rest against the pierced, red chest. He gasped deeply, trying to stay in control, but deep down knowing it wouldn't work this time. "Kiku… my beautiful little flower…" Jerk of pain cut his voice. He saw the last shades disappearing.

He didn't move anymore. Someone was gone forever, or until hell would find a use for him again.

**Chapter 43**

-Second and third-

Rikimaru stared at the dark emptiness where the sky met the sea. It was a small slope hundred meters above the sea level, steep trop to the rocks that sea swallowed and spit out in time to time. The bamboo forest just behind his back cast shadows over them. He sat silently on the cold ground that had begun to turn white. Sea had washed away the snow from its shore's, but now the rain had turned to snow sometime ago.

He watched how the snowflakes come down to earth and melt. Some on the grass, hiding behind reeds before fading, some on the rocks and some over their clothes, soaking the fabric eventually. Wet was turning to cold, in his hands, on her skin. The snowflakes melted away in the red pools of blood that tripped down from his lap, where he held her. Most of the blood was hers, his wounds weren't leaking as quick, but in time, and whit out a treatment those would be as fatal.

He sat and waited patiently, either for her to come to life or him self to die.

Suddenly there was a pair of pare feet standing in the snow. Rikimaru looked up anger burning in his eyes. "…Bring her back…"

Kagura stood there not saying a word, she looked sad, but for what reason Rikimaru couldn't or wouldn't understand. This was what she had wanted. "…Bring her back and I'll come with you…"

Kagura shook her head.

"Why not? I'm the cause of all this, I'm all you ever wanted, aren't I… Why, you want me to beg like a dog, fine…!"

Her figure vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"Kagura…?" Pain silenced him down a bit. There weren't even footsteps in the fresh fallen snow. Had he just pictured her there, maybe she weren't really present. "…Kagura…?" He sopped and pulled Ayame's body closer. She was so cold, he noticed. Had they been here for so long, he thought confused.

She had ran across the forest to get away and stopped to this slope that ended to the sea. She was right, trying to get way from him. He should have known to stay away.

He was loosing a lot of blood and dizziness nearly made him fell over even as he was sitting. Good, he thought. He had nothing left to life; he might as well die here, with her, holding her. Her eyes were slightly open, like when she would wake up and still be sleepy. Her lips were try and faintly parted from her last words.

_Forgive me, my love… _Her voice was so faint. She died all most instantly, smiling lovingly to her killer. There's nothing to forgive, he had said to her, but doubly she heard it anymore. "There's nothing to…" His breathing was getting painful. "…Come on… Come and take me already, there's no purpose for me to exist anymore…Is there…!" He gazed above the sky.

She hadn't meant to cut deep, just to stop him. Stop him from killing her in his madness. He wasn't sure what had happened, but was sure it didn't mattered. Ayame was dead and nothing would bring warmness back into her divine skin.

Bewildered by his grief and blood lost Rikimaru hardly noticed the invisible hands that slowly took a hold of him from behind. If he thought something of it, he was sure it was the death finally picking up his soul. The pair of strong hands found the wounds over his torso. Those hands seemed to examine the cuts before pressing them to stop the blood from spilling out. Rikimaru became aware of that his body was numb except the shiver of coldness. He felt tired and wanted to sleep. He knew what it meant, but still held her in his arms and closed her eyes. He didn't want to close his own, not yet, he wanted to print her face in his mind for if he wasn't aloud to go where she was going in afterlife.

Death was already making his limps stiff, he thought. There was nothing behind his back so he couldn't be leaning on to anything and still he felt something holding him still, preventing from falling into the snow. Maybe someone was there after all, but why couldn't he see him? Oh no, he suddenly thought recognising a spirit. _Tatsumaru…?_

Indeed it was him, but what had happened to him? Last time they saw Tatsumaru was a demon, creature from hell. Oh it didn't matter anymore, Rikimaru dissuaded as his time seemed to be ending.

Surprisingly some of his senses brightened up. Rikimaru could feel how the invisible was keeping him warm and trying to safe his life. _No!_ His mind screamed, it didn't want to live. _What's the matter old fellow… Don't want me to company you in hell…_ Great, he thought, he was now using 'telepathy' to talk with this illusion his own brain had invented for him.

_You can not die in here, Rikimaru, not yet! You got every reason to live, think about Hatsu! Have you already forgotten that you have a son? _

_Hatsu?_

How familiar that name sounded, he thought until he remembered. _He don't want to live with me, I killed his mother…_

_Though… You think Shihunsai had nothing to do with our parents deaths? He needs you and besides… What he doesn't know can not hurt him._

Rikimaru's head fell back, partly because he was weak and partly because he wanted to hit something to make the voice shut up. He wasn't at all sure had he hit something or not, but he couldn't find the strength to rise his head up again. He just wanted to be dead so maybe if he closed his eyes the sleep that never ended would take over.

It jolted like lighting connected to his skin, to feel something again after the coldness of senses. There was definitely hair slipping to his face and a feel of soft, warm neck when he turned his head to left. All this after he had closed his eyes, it was a dream, it had to be. _What one doesn't know, can not hurt him, Tatsumaru? Knowing is all ways a good thing…_

_I can not save you if you don't fight it your self, Rikimaru… Above and beyond even you can not live forever, why you don't take the time you still got left… _

It had stopped snowing by the time Rikimaru opened his eyes, everything was covered in pure white. He was still holding her when the sun came up rising behind the blue sea. Sun gloomed dark red for sometime.

Rikimaru noticed that his wounds had stopped bleeding or rather thought so whit out examination as he still was very much alive.

**Chapter 44**

-Sum-

Kiku sighted tiredly placing down the papers in her hands. It was probably the hundredth scroll she had read today.

"This is the last one, my lady…" The clerk who sat next to her handed the scroll to her. He waited to see the look on her face when she'd open it. Kiku rolled up the paper waiting it to be a call of help form some village she had forgotten, but smiled suddenly.

"It's from Oda…" She was surprised for she had already forgotten to wait a letter. "He says he's in a small village called Den, near the boarder… He's helping the villagers to build dams and rerouting the brooks…"

"I know, my lady. He also sent a letter to me."

Kiku raised her look from the paper. "Well of course Kubo… Forgive me my thoughtlessness, I just was relieved to hear from him again in long time." Sometimes she totally forgot that Kubo was Oda's grandson.

Kubo bowed his head down a bit all thought Kiku didn't notice it as she was too busy reading the letter.

There was a knock on the door.

"…Yes?"

It was one of the servants. "Priestess is here, my lady."

"Oh… right. Take these away… and could you take this to my room, thank you…" She said to Kubo.

Kiku straightened out her dress as Kubo left the room.

"Show her in, please."

The priestess looked averagely young woman, which surprised Kiku who had thought that she was at least twenty or thirty years older. The priestess brought to her mind Rikimaru as their hair was the same colour. The woman walked in and bowed down politely.

"Lady Gohda… I'm honoured that you invited me to your castle, I'm the priestess Yukihotaru, at your service."

"Please, rise up… Would you like some tea?" Kiku already waved her hand o one of the servants. She hated when people grovelled before her, because it didn't mean that they would honestly respect her. Besides formalities delayed things so often when a rude haste would have been needed.

"…Yes, thank you." The priestess nodded again.

They sat down and waited for the tea. "I'm not sure if my knowledge is correct, but I gather the temple survived pretty good in the war?"

"Indeed, but not with the help of the best of means, I'm afraid, my lady… That we provided a shelter for your enemy to save the temple and our self's…"

"You did what you had to do. I couldn't help your people, I'm truly sorry about it."

"My lady…"

"Stop honouring me like that, you don't owe me anything. I consider your family's dept paid as…well, as far as I can see, there wouldn't be a temple left anymore if you wouldn't have stayed there during the war… It must have taken a great courage to welcome a warlord in to your house, I admire that."

Servant came back to the room and served the tea. Yukihotaru smiled silently thinking as she had lost her words for a second. "…I can see why he liked you…"

Kiku looked up from the cup. "Who?"

" She drank her tea letting Kiku wonder. "…You even sound like him."

"Tell me, priestess, what to you know about him?"

Yukihotaru smiled calmly. "I believe you know a lot more than I, since it's been awhile… But I can see what is going on, more than you'd want me to, my lady."

"Then you most know why I called you here…" Maybe it was better to change the subject before she would say something she would regret later, Kiku thought. "I'm ashamed to ask a favour…"

"Don't be, my lady, I'm forever grateful for helping my family."

The priestess didn't seem to mind the change in conversation. "I thought if you'd know a place for some of the people from villages to spend the stormy days. The castle is already full and I simply don't have the room for whole families…"

"We still got room in the temple?"

"I'll pay everything, their food everything they might need…"

"Quite all right, but I think we can manage…"

"I insist."

The priestess sighted and put the tea cup down. "Well if your going to pay, let me do something for you. It would be like a favour to someone we both knew."

Kiku had a nasty feeling about this person they were talking about. "…Were you close with him?"

"…Yes, but it was… long time ago…"

"Before my mother…?"

Nothing over Yukihotaru's face gave away her as she had already guessed what Kiku would falsely presume. Yukihotaru smiled lovingly and let Kiku translate it that, politely she didn't want to talk about it.

"About the favour…" Yukihotaru started. "I could gather a list of possible grooms to be. I know some very good options that don't have too much… past, too much intentions… You don't want all this to go to a stranger?"

Kiku tried to get a word in between.

"What I think is that, now… would be a perfect time… to get married…"

Kiku looked at the priestess in awe but Yukihotaru's face didn't seem to blink.

"You weren't talking about my father, were you?"

Yukihotaru shook her head slowly.

"Then why are you speaking in past tense…?"

There was a verse knocking on the door. "Ladyship are you there…!"

Kiku turned to the door. "…Come in?"

It was Kubo, catching his breath as he came to the room leaving the doors open. "Oh excuse me, but… My lady…?"

Kiku walk to him. "What is it?"

"It's the Azumas…" The man was shocked and wasn't sure what to say as he wasn't sure what he had just seen.

"Where…!" Kiku grabbed the man's shoulder to get something out of him.

"…In the first floor, healers there…"

Kiku turned to the priestess. "I..." This was the first time she looked surprised, Kiku noticed.

"Can I come with you? I may be able to help?"

Kiku let the priestess follow her and by so didn't quite run to the first floor. There were guards at the door who quickly let her in with her companion. Kiku went straight to the bed side, healer on the other side making something to put in the wound. Yukihotaru observed little further apart.

Rikimaru was motionless, his skin barely holding any colour. His clothes were all bloody shreds. Kiku swallowed, she hadn't expected anything this bad. "…How is he?" She asked from the healer who was so busy making the potion that she didn't hear her.

"Kiku…?" It was a silent and harsh whisper but this one caught the healer's attention for a mere second until she continued with the medicine. Kiku put her hand carefully over his arm.

"Yes, I'm here… What happened…?" She asked getting no answer from his closed eyes or a mouth that seemed to be lost for words.

She tried again. "…Who did this… Rikimaru?"

"…I… can't… remember…"

Kiku thought that it was probably the wounds that were hurting too much. She looked over the healer who had started opening up the old bandage over his torso.

"…How bad is it?"

The healer crabbed a knife from the table next to the bed preparing to cut the fabric of to save time.

"He'll be…! fine… I have bandaged this boy together so many times I'll be damned to let him die in my hands this time around…!" Usually so calm and collected woman was wiping sweat from her forehead and acting rather hastily. When the healer had uncovered the wound she suddenly stopped and stared at her patient not quite sure how to deal with this new situation. Kiku like Yukihotaru, Kubo and two guards who also were in the room were stunned by the fact that the doctor was just staring at her dying patient doing nothing, until their attention focused on the same thing as the healers.

The wounds were simple two long horizontal cut wounds over his abdomen, those didn't seem deep and weren't the actual thing that was so out of the ordinary. The strange thing was that on Rikimaru's skin, around the wounds were crimson red patterns that resembled two hands. To be precise it looked exactly like someone had pressed his wounds to keep him alive. The red that completed the scheme was obviously different from the blood that had already tried.

Yukihotaru who had followed the scene from a far stepped closer unhurriedly. "Can I…?"

The healer woke up as Yukihotaru grabbed Rikimaru's hand and put her other hand to his forehead.

"…What is this…?" The healer carefully cleaned the wound and the blood traces but the mark stayed.

"Do what you see is best, I'm only a priestess…"

The healer looked to Kiku who had moved away to let Yukihotaru step in. Kiku nodded silently to the healer.

"…Has anyone fetched for Ayame…?" Kiku asked from Kubo who was still thinking about the frightening marks. Suddenly Kubo seemed troubled. "…Ah, how could I say this…?" He was talking to the floor now.

"Kubo?" Kiku asked impatiently.

"…She didn't… make it, I'm sorry…"

Kiku was sure this was some kind of a nightmare she would soon wake up. This was too cruel to be true.

Kubo stared back at her empty look. "…My lady? …Kiku…?"

"Hatsu?" She dared to ask terror still deep in her mind.

"…He got up early this morning to practise, he's helping the wood smith at the far gate, he's still there…" Kubo's voice failed a bit and he stopped speaking as Kiku rushed out of the room.

Yukihotaru watched how Kubo soon followed Lady Gohda.

"…Hatsu…" Rikimaru mumbled half awake. He managed to catch a climbs of the priestess next to him.

"He's lost a lot of blood…" The healer stated mixing another potion.

Yukihotaru noticed that Rikimaru had finally opened his eyes and was looking at her. She looked back first not saying anything.

"You remember me don't you? "

The healer looked Yukihotaru like someone who wasn't quite insane and then noticed that Rikimaru had woken up.

"There is nothing to worry. Let the healer take care of you. Rest… Rikimaru of the Azuma…"

There was something so soothing in her voice that made him trust her words and close his eyes.

_You have done a lot today…_

He heard her thoughts loud and clear which was far from soothing. He quickly looked at her waiting for some short of a demonic creature to be there instead but the woman was still there, smiling at him kindly. _Sleep now, my child… _

END OF ACT FOURTEEN

Author's note: Think he's really dead...?;)


	15. Something Good

**Another place**

ACT FIFTEEN Something good

**Chapter 45**

**-Within the core-**

Old farmer cursed by himself when he tried to stay in balance over the icy road. One hand waves circles to the air as the other desperately in full swing was preparing to hit the ground and soften the impact for the rest. Luckily he didn't fall and managed to keep his balance, looking over his shoulder, hoping that his neighbour hadn't seen him. He continued revealed by the fact that none would have been there to witness, but his mood equally black as if there would have been someone laughing at him, possible the old wife-person from neighbour.

What had this land done to get the gods so angry, he thought to him self. First the war that burned everything, then the rain that sank everything and now it the turn had been given to ice and snow to bury them. He hardly could wait; the man sighted deep looking behind him. There it was, all he owned flimsy little house with its two extensions. Two horses, a servant who was actually a relative and a wife. He and his wife had had two sons but they both died in the war.

Little left far behind his house were the Gohda castle's rooftops rising. So much death, were does it all lead to, he thought remembering that today the castle was having funerals. Azuma ninja would be buried, the old man tired to digest the thought. Of course they were only human too, they could die, but so sudden so quietly. It made the land nervous. It would make many people question if there was another war ahead.

The man turned his back to the view he was watching and continued his morning walk. He didn't need to see the castle in its mourning suit to remember that today wasn't a day for celebration. Even the land that had frozen over a night didn't want to accept this body or maybe it just had had enough of death already. While he continued towards a crossroads someone stumbled towards him from the road that travelled in between two forests.

The stranger fell to the ground with a thud that the old man heard and looked up from where he was putting his foot. Someone was lying on the road.

Suspiciously he started to go closer until he was close enough to recognise the pattern in his clothing and realizes he's one of the Lady Gohda's bodyguards. He shouts something to the house behind him and rushed to help the man. The stranger was more or less young, well build man whit long black ebony hair and tattoos plenty more you could count with one hand. He was pale but it probably was because he had at least five stab wounds over his upper body. The wounds seemed few days old and didn't bleed, but had the poor man died just as he had found a person to help him, the farmer thought.

And then suddenly the stranger woke up, dizzily waving his head from side to side and opening his eyes to see the old man next to him.

"You are with friends now, don't worry son, we are gona take care of you…" He tried to calm the stranger. Two more came to his side but he was too tired to stretch his concentration to them also. "Can we take a message to somewhere…?" The old man asked or the stranger was pretty sure that that was what he had said. Voices turned to mindless noise in short periods and the pain in his brain was like something he had never experienced before. Or had he, the stranger thought sudden, before he passed out again.

When he woke up the next time he was indoors. It was lot warmer but noisier. Someone was making something, probably food in the next room or above the one he was in. There was a young girl in the room with him; she was doing something with her hands over the table, her back turned towards him. He lay on a futon under which was the brown wooden floor making the room very dark even thought there were at least two lamps. Stairway came down to the room somewhere behind the girl and the table.

Deep inside his head it still hurt but something was different. The wounds didn't sting anymore, well not so bad as before. Where on earth was he? In some farmers cellar no doubt but did they know him? Was it safe to be here? The stranger had a bad feeling about all this and the worst thing of all was that he couldn't remember why. Actually it would have been a great thing to remember anything at all before he had woke up in middle of the forest, bleeding like a butchered pig.

He rose to his elbow and took a sharp breath noticing a bandage on his upper arm. The girl turned her head quickly. "…Okinawa-sama…!" She yelled up the stairs putting one cup down on the table and taking another one with her as she carefully came closer and handed it to the stranger. The girl didn't say anything just hold the cup so as long as it took for him to take it.

Little cautious and questioning should she trust this girl, who seemed very harmless and innocent fifteen year old servant, or not. She looked at him like he would have had horns in his head and thief like tiger. It was transparent liquid, sallow red if you must name it after a colour. It tasted sweet and sour at the same time and tingled in his throat all the way down.

"What is this place?" He asked and offered the cup back but the girl refused.

"…No, you have to drink it all…?" She said like it was something that should have been in common knowledge. "…You are in the house of Okinawa… or actually in the cellar…"

"How did I get here…?"

"We carried you from the side of the road, where you passed out, my uncle… Okinawa-sama recognized you."

A shadow and steps came from the stairs and the old man walked down to the cellar. The girl went back to the table to continue with her previous task and the man sat down to her place, next to the futon.

"…I'm sorry about the room my lord, but I thought you'd be safe here if someone is after you. How are you feeling?" The man searched any glues for his question over the stranger's face who was staring at him like he had never seen an old man before. Okinawa thought it was probably because his ragged outfit, he really didn't seem like much of a house owner.

This Okinawa seemed to know him, he wondered as he himself couldn't bring to mind anything that might have felt familiar even distantly. "..Who… Are you? Am I supposed to know you?"

"No, my lord…" Okinawa sighted uncomfortably trying to hide it in amusement. "I'm Okinawa master of this humble house…" Okinawa all most had the change to bow down.

"But…" The words came out before he had the change to think what he was saying. "You said you recognized me?"

"Well of course I recognized you…?" Okinawa seemed puzzled. "...From the patters in your clothing? …You are from Lady Gohda's personal guard… aren't you?" He looked back the stranger as stupidly as he looked at him.

"…Lady… Gohda?" The stranger tasted the name not sure was he pronouncing it right.

"Oh dear, oh dear, my boy, you're in a big trouble, if you can't remember who she is and more importantly, to protect her…" It was a strong female voice behind Okinawa's back. She was an old lady much more lively than Okinawa himself.

Okinawa turned to the stranger. "This is my wife…" He all most sighted it out like the worst thing in the world.

She continued. "So you can't remember… The ladyship…? What can you remember?"

The stranger had to face three pair of staring eyes. "I… I remember that I…" The staring got even more curious. "…Faintly I remember laying on the road, someone talking to me…"

"Oh that was me…" Mr. Okinawa said and his wife slapped him over his arm.

"…I walked in the forest, can't remember how long I just felt so dizzy… I woke up in a forest… bleeding… before that…" He shook his head slightly. "Before that, I can't remember any…" His head hurt when he tried to concentrate.

Ms. Okinawa saw it. "Just rest, it will come to you in time…if it is important…" She pushed his shoulders back to the futon even thought she knew her husband would have liked to pry some more. "Sleep, you can go to the castle when you're strong enough to make it and I'm sure someone there will remember you… But now, sleep is the only thing you can worry about…" She put a blanket over him.

The stranger fell a sleep all most instantly and all three eventually left to upstairs.

He woke up rising to sit like his life would have been depended on it, shaking and gasping like startled wild animal. He pulled his shaky hands around himself. For a moment he had thought his dream was real. He had killed someone and not just one but many. He relived his nightmare in his fully waken mind, terrified by the thought that it might not be just a nightmare.

Now he realized what was the strange pain inside his head, pain of the stab wounds felt pitifully small compared to what he had inside. It was guilty conscience, a weird thing that reminded him of something he hadn't done in the first place or not that he would have remembered it. No, it couldn't be him, he thought. It might have his face and figure but it wasn't him. It couldn't have, no!

**Chapter 46 **

**-Better half- **

Kiku sat in enormous chair hand crafted and lazed by silk. She was bored out of her mind.

Yukihotaru stood next to her holding some papers and watching the performance more keenly than the one who it was fixed for.

Today Kiku had seen four men who each wanted to marry her for different reasons of course.

First one promised her protection and crudely reminded her that one of her ninja's had died in most suspicious circumstances. He would have wanted to run his army over this land to 'protect and flourish' it. Destroy more like it, Kiku had thought and whispered to Yukihotaru. "No, next."

Second was a more kind man. He was also a warlord of some short and would have most likely been a good choice of a husband. The problem was that he was mere over sixty and his list of conquest had done their duty plus to that he didn't seem to be mentally very stable. Happy but not stable. "I thought you wanted me to 'have' a child, not adopt one…"

"Oh yes well…" Yukihotaru sighted while she looked at his imitation of a bear he had once fought. "…My records seem to be a little out of date…"

Third was about normal in every aspect a good choice. Yukihotaru leaned closer to Kiku and smiled sure about the fact that this was the one they had been looking for.

"Um… No." She shook her head and gave a kind look to the handsome young man, who saw by that already that he was beaten. Yukihotaru still looked at Kiku. "…No?"

"Next...!"

Fourth was just about ending his presentation and to tell the truth he wasn't bad choice either.

"…When hell freezes over…" Kiku said when Yukihotaru gave her the questioning look.

"Why not…?" She asked all most angry.

Kiku was surprised, who was she to doubt her authority anyway. "…He's too… much full of him self…"

Kiku waved her hand to the man to go away. Yukihotaru turned back to the hall. "Wait just a second…"

She turned back to Kiku.

"…My lady, in all respect…" She whispered. "You aren't exactly looking for the love of your life, he's not here, use the opportunity…"

Kiku had confessed her relationship between her and one of her bodyguards Onikage, to Yukihotaru. Or actually it wasn't a confession she just had mentioned it as it was obvious that Yukihotaru knew. In time to time Kiku thought how it was that she trusted this priestess so much? Maybe she was just trying to replace Ayame. It was over a week from her funeral and it seemed like an eternity. Onikage had been away even longer. Where was he now, Kiku thought, might he even know that Ayame was dead?

Yukihotaru could sense the inner conflict Kiku was fighting every day. It made her sad to know that Onikage wouldn't come back anymore and that Kiku had no idea of it. Maybe it was for the better if she had child first and would eventually except the knowledge she would give and not fall in to despair like her father had. How sad it was indeed, Yukihotaru remembered what an unordinary being he had been and only she had noticed him passing to the other side.

Kiku had been making her point and paused. "…You may go."

He left the room and Yukihotaru looked after him in hopelessness. "…Kiku…"

"Can I go and focus on some other tasks now?" She was ready to rise up.

The priestess shook her head furiously. "No, of course not…! This is a task that also has to be done…!"

"Oh god, but there's already been… um?"

"Four, my lady, four… were you even baying attention to them?"

Kiku sat down biting her teeth. "…Fine… How many are still left, one?"

"Five, actually, six if you still count that one who just walked in…"

"Six!"

Every one in the room stared at Kiku, even the four guards that stood in the room. Yukihotaru gave her a very motherly look and Kiku nod her head. "...Continue."

"I am Beniya Hitoha, Lady Gohda… I'm honoured to be considered as a suitor to you…" The young man bowed all the way down.

Kiku whispered to Yukihotaru. "You whish me to marry this… child?"

"He's not, he's nearly twenty… eighteen…"

Kiku rolled her eyes. "…Go on…" She allowed the boy to continue.

He seemed uncertain and stepped forward. The guards closed his path and glared at him ready to attack.

"…What is it?" Kiku asked noticing a scroll on his hand.

"…This is for you, your highness…" He kneeled down and handed the letter to Yukihotaru who had come to pick it up. She rolled it open and gave it to Kiku to read. While she did read the letter, Yukihotaru fixed her attention to the kid.

No, no wrong term, he wasn't a kid, just awfully young. The guards pushed him back and went back to their places. He looked insecure, probably didn't know him self what was inside the scroll. Yukihotaru remembered that the boy had an older sister, very bossy. She had sent her little brother, this Hitoha to the mountains to learn martial arts while she controlled the house with a help of a puppet father. Seems that the mountains weren't touch enough to beat this little brother, Yukihotaru thought quietly. Apparently the sister wanted to put his brother to someone else's misery.

She couldn't understand why. The boy seemed nice enough if you didn't pay attention to his shyness and stupidity of a young age. Still he stood there remarkably noble, carrying his charms as well as his armoury. Actually he was quite cute, not handsome for that he was really too young, Yukihotaru thought. Kiku would never accept him.

"It's a letter from his sister…" Kiku handed it to Yukihotaru to read. "She thinks we'd be a perfect match, in short… What's the matter Hitoha, why does your sister talk for you? …Makes me wonder what else she does for you…"

The guards barely kept from laughing, but Hitoha managed a straight face despite the mockery.

"You make fun of me, my lady… and hit to the point yet you don't even know me… That is only a proof to me that you are indeed as cleaver as you are beautiful. And beautiful you are, even more I dared to imagine…" He bowed down again.

The boy seemed genuinely attracted to her and apparently he could talk for him self, at least sometimes.

"What would a boy like you know about 'beauty'… Or life…? I tell it to you straight, you are too young, you don't really want to be married…"

"My lady, sure you must know what people talk, and sure you must know that you're beautiful… I've heart them say it and as I saw you I really just now understood what did they mean by the word, beautiful…"

"Then maybe you have seen more than it has rubbed on your skin…?" Kiku finished and Yukihotaru continued.

"…Next one…"

"No…" Kiku said suddenly surprising everyone in the room, maybe herself the most. She didn't want to see another new face today, because she knew she was going to hate every one of them. "I wish to talk to him a bit more… I won't be seeing the rest, at least not today, priestess. All of you out…!" No one put a word against hers.

Kiku stayed alone in the hall with Hitoha as doors shut loudly.

She stood up and walked a bit. "…You thought to make good expression by reciting platitudes? It's not very cunning plan to win me over."

"In all respect, my lady, I don't know about cunning, but my approach worked, didn't it?"

"How so?"

"I am here, alone with you, aren't I…?"

Kiku shrugged it away not wanting to hurt the boy's pride too much. "You seem very keen to be my husband or is it just what your sister wants?"

"…My sister…" The boy seemed to think very hard how to put it in to words. "She may be in the assumption that she is the quid and I'm the blind, but in truth, she's the one who's blind… whit out me…"

"Or with you…?"

Hitoha smiled kindly. "She only fails to see the same strength in me that it is in her…"

"And what are those marks of strength you are speaking of… Perhaps… blindness, precedence and scheming?"

"…Perhaps, but where would we be if we wouldn't have any weaknesses, maybe those are meant to complement the good sides in us?"

"You believe that there is a good and evil side in every person?"

"…Not sides maybe… Just something in between…?"

She came down from her throne, passing him and continuing to the columns near the balcony. Hitoha followed her, keeping a distance that he saw was polite.

"Is something worrying you, my lady? You seem a bit…"

"Gloomy? Yes… You didn't tell me why did you want to marry me? And if you're going to say something stupid again…" Kiku left her ultimatum open.

"…I don't think I understand your question…?"

Kiku sighted deeply.

"Who wouldn't want to marry you?"

She shook her head and stopped, facing Hitoha. "I am in wealth well enough when it comes to gold, but my people are starving. I have a fancy new castle, but in no time I can promise someone is going to burn it down, again. I own land that happens to be very well placed, but I barely can keep the boarders intact. …I wish I could say that I have many allies and friends to back me up, but lately… lately, I find my self alone, with problems.

I'm surprised that anyone even came all the way here to propose me, especially now when the god knows what it terrorising the woods… You see now, why am I so stunned for your desire to bind your self in to this cursed pile of rocks and land… Wouldn't you want to live, before you are as old as… I am, travel, see the world, meet new people, and fall in love…? For heaven's sake I could be a mother to you…" Kiku looked away whishing to be left alone.

"…I'm not interested of such things, anymore… Futaba, my sister send me away from home when I was very young. I have travelled and I have seen different countries and met strange people and I even fell in love… as if, a man of my age can recognise a thing like that…"

"…Go on." She said calmly, even mildly interested, continuing towards another pair of columns.

"My teacher told me about you… He would say that too much if he'd see me right now, wanting to marry you and would probably blame him self for the fact that I fell in love to that lovely princess he was telling me about. My teacher respects you very much, my lady…"

"I doubt your teacher knew everything about my life or me? He might have referred me as an evil sorceress if he'd known the whole truth…" Maybe she could scare the boy away.

Hitoha nodded his head down partly in respectful bow, staying silent for a while. "You don't seem very keen in finding a husband or have I judged you wrong?"

"Maybe my lack of interest has something to do with the people that I saw today." Kiku looked briefly and discreet over the boy, to see if he'd been offended, but couldn't really tell. Doubly he was so stupid that he would have not been offended but hid it well. After all he was a ninja of some short and rank. He probably was aware of her evaluating him.

They walked for some time as the room was very big and the columns hid pathways to many directions. Finally they came to a balcony were there was more light, despite the fact that clouds covered the sky and wind blew softly.

"What do you have to offer to this land?" She turned to face him after a long time.

"…Only myself and full storages of food enough to salt away your peoples worries about the next year. It was in the letter, I believe…?"

"Yes… But like I said before I have enough money to buy the food myself, if necessary…"

"But by marrying me, you could use those resources to other purposes, couldn't you?"

Kiku kept on pressing. "Fine, what do you except to gain from this land?"

"Oh I dunno yet…"

"You don't know? Who's going know if you're not?"

"I whish this place could be a home to me, nothing more, no cunning plans or anything…"

"…Then you need a mother, not a wife…" Disappointed in his answer Kiku looked away to the yard that opened under them.

"Is there anything that I could say… that you wouldn't mock me for it, my lady?"

"Mock you? …I intend to speak to you like this the whole way trough our marriage. …But I have a one… condition, very important condition…?"

Hitoha swallowed in disbelief and finally managed to get a word out as he was quite sure it wasn't all an illusion. "Um… yes… what do you wish me to do, my lady?" He bowed down again.

"This may strike you as an odd question… Can you conceive a child?"

Hitoha blushed looking for a right answer to her delicate question, but in his entire blur couldn't find a better one. "…I… Actually I haven't got any kind of a proof of that… but I… can't see any reason to doubt that I couldn't…" This time he bowed down just to get a hold of himself and hide his embarrassment. Of course that didn't slow down Kiku at all.

"How many girls have you been with?"

"…Actually…" Hitoha couldn't believe he was talking about the subject with someone he had only met and was to be his wife or rather weren't talking as he couldn't bring him self to shape his thoughts to words. Could you even say those things aloud in front of her? "…Um…We lived in quite withdrawn community, when we were in the mountains…"

In her time Kiku realized that she had been stupid to ask such a thing to begin with. And of course she should have remembered the things Onikage had told her about these things, communities that got men desperate to any sort of a touch, like he had described it.

"Oh I see…" She felt guilty for putting him into the situation he was in. "…It doesn't matter… For now… I dunno will I be a good wife to you, I doubt it very much myself, I won't exactly do much of a maiden nor I let you to have power over me… like I probably should… Now that you have heard how it is going to be and if you still think, you want to marry me… Shall we say, a week after this day, we shall be married?"

"…Can I have a condition too?" Hitoha asked.

"…It depends, what is your condition?"

"That you won't put an assassin after my head when you have got what you wanted…?"

Kiku smiled or rather grinned over her shoulder. "…Fine… If that is your only wish, I give you my word that I won't even consider it…Will that do?"

Hitoha bowed down. "Yes, my lady"

"Now, leave me alone. Kubo will arrange your and your retinues stay in the castle…"

When Hitoha was gone Yukihotaru stepped out of the shadows.

"Did you have to be so hard on him?"

Kiku didn't answer just stared over the yard area somewhere behind the hills absently.

"Surprisingly I must say that I understand your choice… He's young, energetic, easy to handle, respects you, and accepts your authority. Are you sure he's as good and innocent as he seems to be?"

"…I really don't have the strength to think about it right now… I'm not even sure do I care about his intentions, no matter how dangerous those might be… Of course he's hiding something, after my throne like everyone else…? That's a common problem to me… and I will deal with it when the time comes." Could she forget her problems for a short while, Kiku thought. Yukihotaru was about to leave form the balcony.

"Have you seen Rikimaru today?" Kiku asked.

"…I heard he was here earlier, but left home already."

"Did Hatsu go with him…?"

"…The boy is training. But I believe he still sleeps his night's home. …The two are a family, after all that's happened. I think it is very, admirable."

"You think he's too cold towards his son? It is just their way… not to show any weaknesses, even when you're hurting the most. They are truly like father and son… Yukihotaru, could you do me a favour? …If you could go and see him, talk to him, if he needs anything…?"

Yukihotaru bowed down slowly. "Sure, I will…"

**Chapter 47 **

**-Ghost from the past- **

Rikimaru opened the shoji of his home. He looked tiered as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. Hatsu hadn't finished his tasks yet as he wasn't in the house. Every room of that depressing building was empty and yet still full of memories. He stayed in the big room that served as a hallway to other rooms and as a living room. He put away some things he had bought and after that he stood still for a while, staring at the wall only a few centimetres from his nose.

What he should do now, he thought? The key idea was to keep busy if you weren't tiered enough to go to sleep or if Hatsu wasn't home yet.

Maybe he could sharpen few kunai blades. Rikimaru sat on the floor with the blades and started checking them. The blades felt all too familiar in his hands.

There was a shallow table in the other end of the room. Someone barely visible was sitting on it in tailor's seat like. Rikimaru had felt something strange but hadn't really cared. _Are you real or just a part of my brain? Answer me?_

He kept on sharpening the blade and waited for time to pass by. _I guess it doesn't matter, which one you are. I'm loosing my sanity in either way. Listen to me, talking with myself… _The kunai blades were all quite sharp, someone had sharpened them recently and he knew who. _Is it guilt that I can not stand and for that reason I have created you…? Sitting there, looking at me… Watching over me like a big brother should…?_

Rikimaru took one of the blades to his wrist and looked at the ghost of his mind. _Can you really safe me?...No, this doesn't work, we both know that I wouldn't do this… _He lowered the blade looking this illusion on the table._ …Are you real?_

_Real is a comparative idea, Rikimaru. _Its lips suddenly moved and he spoke to him.

Rikimaru felt a sudden flash of pain in where his wounds were. People kept on telling him that it was too early to be up and walking not to speak about the things he did, when training Hatsu. Maybe yes, they were right, he should take it easy. As if his current mental state would allow it. _Comparative? I just need to know are you real enough for me to kill you?_

_I'm already dead._

…_Can't you then leave me alone? I just wanna get rid of the last thought and memory I have of you…_

_Don't say like that. Either one of us has no saying to this…_

…_You are not really here, Tatsumaru… I'm just loosing my mind…He's not there…!_

_You are not insane…_

"Shut up! …Shut up…!" _You are nothing but a memory…_

Rikimaru rose up and put the blades away. He went to take care of his wounds and wash his face and hands in a small room that was full of baskets and bowls, some containing water. Rikimaru took some bandages and ointment to a table. Tatsumaru was standing under the doorframe. Rikimaru tried to ignore him, thinking that he would probably go away if he'd stop baying attention to him.

He had to pick up scissors from the other room and stepped on the door way not thinking to stop, but walk straight trough this illusion. The illusion jumped away quickly before he had a change to touch him. It was a strange sift in the air, a cold sift. Both stayed in place, looking at each other. Until Rikimaru shook his head and ignored the other one again. He took the scissors off the table and walked back to the bath room.

_Since I'm still seeing you there… what might it be the reason for my brain to create you right now? Are you supposed to tell me something… about my self… my guilt… my life…? _Rikimaru grinned to himself thinking that his last hope was probably lost just then.

_I'm here because I can not be anywhere else…_

_Right… I didn't know my brain was so full of riddles… But I'm sure you know one thing? What was that jumping around back there?_

…_Just being cautious._

_What for? Afraid I might have stumped all over you? _Rikimaru took off his shirt and the old bandage that was slightly covered in red over his stomach. The red marks were still on his skin, Rikimaru's hands stopped working, and this was the first time he had changed the bandage himself. He looked Tatsumaru in the eye very seriously. _You were there…_

Tatsumaru stared at him back with out a thought.

_Why me? You could have saved her, couldn't you? Didn't you hear what I bled in that dark night? _

_She's in a good place, waiting for you._

_In a good place! She should be here with her family…!...You know what happened, who was it?_

_For what has happened to Ayame you can only blame your self. By that I don't mean that you pushed the blade trough her chest, I mean that you broke someone's heart in Taxima… I doubt Kagura even knew her self what she was doing when she summoned the spell that destroyed her too…_

_She was at the cliff… I saw her…?_

_Even in afterlife, she's a powerful witch… She wanted to repair even some what she had done. She knew you'd need someone, someone who would care for you as she did, but someone to whom she wouldn't have to be jealous, 'cause you would hate him._

_This can't be happening…_

_Rikimaru…?_

_Go away, please… I don't need you, in a matter of fact I would feel a lot better whit out you…_

_You do need me. I understand how this may seem cruel, but I'm here to help you. I can't leave…_

Rikimaru rose his head up from leaning to the table with his hands and stepped away from it facing Tatsumaru. _I can lend a hand with that_…

_You can't kill me, I'm already…_

_I sure can do something, can't I? Why were you so cautious about me touching you…? _Rikimaru took a few slow steps towards the other who backed away as slowly.

_If you do, I won't be just a thin air or an illusion anymore. Others can see me, hear me…_

_Kill you…?_

_No, I would just be stuck in this world…_

_You know what Tatsumaru… You are not making sense at all…_ Rikimaru leaped towards him but Tatsumaru disappeared into thin air.

Rikimaru searched for anything suspicious in the room from the place he stood. _Where did you go, dear brother? _

…_Right here _

The voice came behind him and he turned towards it seeing his figure leaning against the wall next to a door.

…_You are bleeding? _The spirit asked.

Rikimaru wiped the blood into his hand and walked to the bathroom, passing Tatsumaru. He started cleaning the wound.

_Don't look so sympathetic… How long do I have to stand you? _

_I don't know… But I have a feeling I'll be staying for some time._

…_Are you going to follow me to every where I go?_

_Yes, but I won't constantly be as real as I am now… Sometimes you will probably just have a feeling that I'm somewhere…_

_In my brain? …What if… what if you would… become… more visible, you couldn't be inside my head or follow me constantly? _

_Probably not, but that's not an option… Think about what would it do to your life, Gohda's? Azuma rising up from the graves… _

_That doesn't sound so bad… with a right Azuma…But, would it hurt?_

_Most likely…_

_That's very good… _

…_Why would you do that?_

_I just want you out of my head… _

_I won't let you._

_Think about it, Tatsumaru… It would a lot easier. …You could stay here, help me with keeping Kiku alive… we could disguise you… No one would have to know…?_

…_Why would you do that, for me?_

_I already told you, I want you out of my head and I wanna make sure I'm sane enough to raise Hatsu and do my job… Besides I could get back at Kagura…_

_How would you do that…? No, I won't agree… You are just hoping to get rid of me. Because you are still bitter for the truth you didn't want to hear… I won't betray you this time, Rikimaru… The demon that I was in that cave, is gone. I won't try anything like that again… You can trust me._

There was a knock on the door. Rikimaru searched for words like waking up of a trance, even though he had been awake the whole time. "…What is it?"

"It's me, the priestess… Can I come in?"

"Sure, wait a second… I open the door for you…" Rikimaru pulled a shirt over him self, gave a one look over Tatsumaru's spirit and went to let the priestess in.

"Sorry that you had to wait…"

"I can see I have come in a bad time… I just came to see that you're still in one piece…" She walked inside despite her words. "How are you? And for heaven's sake don't offer me any tea, I think I had enough for the rest of my life…"

He smiled to her realizing that he had to answer the question he had heart too often lately. "I'm fine, really, you shouldn't be so worried about me…" He showed her to seat.

"No, no, I won't be staying…" The priestess looked at Tatsumaru who absently stared into emptiness.

Rikimaru wasn't sure did she actually see him or not. But then see seemed to eye every fall as suspiciously as the one Tatsumaru was still leaning to. Maybe she's just sensing something indefinite, he thought.

_She is a priestess, very gifted one, no doubt about that, but she can not sense me or see me, not entirely anyway…_ Rikimaru heard Tatsumaru's voice inside his head.

_I wonder what would she say about you?_

_She might think you have lost your mind…? Is it worthy of the risk, she's no Kagura despite it all… _

"Is something wrong?" Rikimaru asked from the priestess who focused on him and then looked down to his shirt.

"Your wounds haven't closed yet?" There was a red stain in his shirt.

"… Oh I was just chancing the bandage… It nothing really…"

Yukihotaru shook her head. "Take off your shirt and sit down…"

"…What…?"

She was on her way to the bathroom. "Is it here where you keep the medicines…?"

"Yes… but… I don't know is this appropriate…?"

"Nothing but, my boy… I'm a priestess, it's all most like an healer." She came back with the needed equipment in her hands. "Shirt off I said…"

Rikimaru obeyed as he saw no other way right then.

"Sit over there…" She pointed a place over the floor and he did as told.

"…I'm not so worried about my self, but you… People might talk…"

"…Well… I won't tell if you won't and… we don't exactly match… I'm a lot older than I seem."

"…You don't look very old…?"

She smiled to him briefly while she fixed the bandage. "You should never ask for women to tell her age or past… It would most certainly have a…"

"Have what?" He tried to get a connection to her put she didn't look at him.

"…Consequences. I'm done." She started gathering the things of the floor.

"I can do that…"

She was already up and taking the basket to bathroom. "But since I'm here…"

Rikimaru heard her disappear in to another room for a while. Tatsumaru was walking to the outside wall of the house. He seemed thoughtless or was Tatsumaru just blocking him out? He didn't get an answer.

"Something is wrong in this house…" Yukihotaru came back. "I can sense it, can you?"

"…Yes?"

_She doesn't mean me… _

"Something very pressing… something that is… an old spell maybe…?"

_She means you… Rikimaru?_

"Can you see it?"

"Can I see it…? I can see what it is doing to you… How it is killing you slowly…" Yukihotaru was sad and looked very serious. "You have to let it go, because it is the only way to life like you should life. Rikimaru, you should tell the truth, otherwise you'll die soon. …The guilt will be the end of you…"

_That's my purpose… To slow down your death that has started… But she's right… _

"Unless you come clean and do as you should do …You know it deep inside you… what it is that you have left undone…"

"Will it go away then?"

"…Yes… All evil that has its hold on you will vanish… and you and Hatsu can be free from it, whatever it is…"

_It seems that here is away to get rid of you after all, Tatsumaru… _Rikimaru rose up quickly.

"…I have to take care of something…"

"Will it take long? Will you come back?"

"…I dunno… I will if I won't be in dungeon…"

"I wait here… just in case, you don't want Hatsu to return in empty home again, do you…?"

---

Kiku closed the two big doors, planning to make her rooms a fortress to keep out a few wedding organisers. When she said she didn't care about which colour the flowers would be, she really meant that she didn't care. She had only today mentioned that there was seven days to the wedding and chaos had erupted around her.

She opened her hair from those tight knots that weighted so much. It was late evening but the castle wouldn't silence down for some time. She walked to the balcony tying her hair to braids. Someone was there, she noticed, hoping it to be Onikage, despite it all.

"…Rikimaru?" Kiku was so surprised she forgot the braids, letting go of her hair and letting the hair fall down. Rikimaru didn't look at all like himself.

"…I need to talk to you, Kiku… my lady…?" He nodded down to her not sane enough to look at her in the eye. "It can't wait."

"…Won't you come inside?"

Rikimaru walked in if not a bit unwillingly and Kiku fallowed him. She waited that he would spoke already. What could it be, something about what happened that day when Ayame died or something about Hitoha, Kiku pounced between the options. Deciding from the agony that Rikimaru was holding it had to be something about her. "…Has your memory come back to you?"

"No…"

He seemed to be nervous, Kiku thought. He was making a lot of small movements and looking for something hidden over the falls.

"Rikimaru?"

"…My memory has all ways served me well… And I don't remember a thing so clearly than that peculiar day… God damn I don't know where to start…?"

Kiku couldn't remember when she had last time heard Rikimaru to curse if ever, it didn't fit on him.

"Who killed her?"

"…I did… but… that is not all you should know…"

"…Did you just say…?"

"Yes…"

"…You couldn't have, Rikimaru… Why would you have done it…?"

"It's not all that I did… I killed him too… Onikage…"

That made sense even less than the things she heard him say before. Onikage couldn't be killed. He couldn't die like normal people, could he? "...You are lying, you can not be speaking the truth… why Rikimaru?"

He had kneeled before her holding Izayoi in its sheet, its tip facing the floor. "It's the truth what I have said, my lady. Do you wish me to end my life?"

Kiku drifted from disbelief to panic and back in search for reasonable thoughts. "…This is not real…" She walked away from the katana and Rikimaru and acting like he had a moment ago. "What happened…? Tell me everything? Maybe this is just a misunderstanding…?" She turned back to him. He shook his head.

"Its not a story you would want to know, believe me, I wouldn't either…"

"Tell me!" She was very firm when it came to giving orders.

"…The priestess… said that it was a spell of some sort…"

"The priestess, you mean Yukihotaru…? How does she fit in to this?"

"Not in any way as far as I can see, she only noticed that there was something of it still in me... I and Onikage… we drifted in to a fight, Ayame tried to stop me… and I killed them both."

"…He can't be killed, Rikimaru…"

"I'm afraid the spell made his death more permanent this time, otherwise he would have returned to you… probably… You can send for his body, I will give the directions…"

"I don't believe you…! People don't just kill each other for shear pleasure, at least not you three… and certainly not each other…! Shouldn't ninja's be above the spells or something…? Say your not saying what you're saying Rikimaru, please…!"

"I can't."

Kiku tired to calm herself down and sat in front of Rikimaru, not letting him dodge her stare.

"…I know you…" She said slow and quiet. "…You don't kill your loved ones, even under a hundred spells…?" Kiku smiled hastily. "I just won't believe that you would…" Her eyes met cold green ones.

"Well I just did…I'm not me anymore and I don't want to be what Rikimaru has become…? Please, let me do what is for the best to us all…"

"…What has made you what, Rikimaru?"

"…It was because of the spell, you have to understand that it was a very strong spell when you think of him… Or that is what I keep telling to my self. Otherwise they wouldn't have done it to us. I know he loved you the same way Ayame loved me… and what happened in that forest, it doesn't matter, because it couldn't be anything real… I wish I could have died in that forest…"

"…You… you saw them, together, Ayame and Oni…?" If the world hadn't made any sense before it certainly didn't make any sense now!

Rikimaru admitted it unwillingly nodding.

Kiku didn't know should she laugh or cry or just stay silent so she did bit of everything at once. "…This is crazy…" Her tiny laugh stopped in short. "…Why do you think he's not coming back…?"

"…I just… know…"

Someone opened the door to the room they were in.

"My lady… I'm sorry to interrupt…?" It was Kubo who was surprised that Rikimaru was there but had other things in mind and continued ignoring the bad vibes he was getting from the two. "…Onikage wished to see you… I told him it was late, but…"

"Onikage!" Kiku rose up ready to run to the door, but before she had the time to do that a man stepped in. She froze to where she was standing even Rikimaru stared at the man in shock.

He was Onikage and then again not.

---

It was early morning when Rikimaru came back to his house. He checked Hatsu's room and found him sleeping peacefully. He looked into another room to see if Yukihotaru had stayed for the night but the bed was empty. He would maybe have to thank her later, he thought.

_She left after Hatsu fall a sleep… He was worried thought when he saw the bloody shirt… _

It was Tatsumaru thinking inside his brain again. _…What are you smiling about, Rikimaru? _

_The fact that you are still here. _

End of Act Fifteen Something good

Authors note: XD


	16. Into the darkness of night

**Another place**

ACT SIXTEEN **Into the darkness of night**

**Happened last:** Stranger found his way back to Gohda castle with help of locals. In search of his memories and filled by agony of regrets he meets a lady and a ninja that seem to know him. Meanwhile Kiku has decidedon marrying Beniya Hitoha. Trying to get away from evil ghost Rikimaru confessed killing Ayame and Oni and told Kiku what had happened in the woods between the two. Despite that Rikimaru eased hisguilt he couldn't get rid of his dead brother, Tatsumaru.

**Chapter 48**

**-Why do they call me by the name of the Devil-**

Shady light flashed trough closed eyelids. Smell of potions filled the air making it all most impossible to take in. Feel of moist sweat travelled on his skin, while small movements hurt. His hearing was filled by his own agony, suppressing the few small words that the healers used when they talked to each other or to him. The stranger didn't answer to their words of comfort that told about miracle.

Beam of a lost sun passed through the room and his body, accompanied by a scent of jasmine and rose. Open wounds of his torso sting more than it should have. Thick and dark blood poured trough the cuts. Warmness filled the air. Silk curtains moved by their own will. Sun made them glow in dazzling bright colours that melted in to the otherwise dark room. The five healers took their time as their hands twined the cuts under white fine clothes. The bleeding stopped like strike of something magical. The man looked dead. The beautiful princess looked worried, even though she could still hear his slow, steady heart beat.

---

Two days had passed since someone much resembling Onikage had entered the Gohda castle. The memorable looking stranger had stayed. People seemed to know him, value him and he was in no condition to leave for a long journey. He still lay awake at nights, tormented by his mind that was confused. His back hurt when he quickly pulled him self up from the mattress. No sleep for him, not like for those he had killed. His head felt dizzy, but he ignored it, rose up and went to the window.

White full moon lightened the castle area. It was all most like a day except it was quiet and peaceful. Grave like silence held the moment in darkness by iron robes. He was anxious but in a same time terrified to remember where had he spent the time that felt like a coma now. He hit his wrist against the door frame, not sure was it anger or frustration. Anger for the share fact that he was still breathing despite all that he had done. He was scum and here he was, in this beautiful room, servants making sure he had everything he needed. He eyed the room in disgust. Why did they treat him so well, like a prince, he thought. Had he killed many for her, the lady of this house? He must have. Who was she? He had never heard the name Gohda before. But maybe it was just because he was far from home. Or was it that the time had passed. Why did they look him so strange? Servants, guards and little children who knew this face but where strangers to what had been inside, they must have been. Why would they otherwise treat him like they did or was the whole land under some evil curse? He could feel his memories calling to him. And every time it was as painful to remember, the faces, the pleads, the blood, the insanity of his thoughts.

He had become the one thing he had tired to kill.

Yes, he remembered, but denied the knowledge from himself. Some things still remained a mystery. Everyone he had cared and loved were dead. He might as well have killed them by his own hands. This wasn't his place, his world. Everything was new, but he didn't feel attracted to it enough to be curious. This life wasn't his problem, why should he try to solve it. He had done that before and it all ways lead to more problems when he thought he could take a breath. And now it had thrown him in middle of this. Or not him, he doubt it very much there anymore was one exact him inside. Pieces of past and something or someone evil that felt close and familiar. He was just the leftovers what he used to be if even that.

_Power surged trough him filling every thing he could sense. The violet flames covered his body as he could do nothing to stop it anymore. It felt like choking in to something that wasn't quite water but still not quite as sand. Come on, he thought to him self not letting the panic take his mind away, you are stronger than this!_

Annoyed the man pushed down all the cups and bowls of medicine that were placed on the table. He hitched his breath looking at the mirror that still stood there. He was pale, not looking too good, but not a day older than he'd been when it happened. His hair was too long, that was probably the only difference if not his stare hadn't gotten colder. He grabbed the mirror and pashed it on the floor, the pieces spreading on the floor. He could still see that stranger staring back.

_Had he really done it, he thought after a momentary black out. He stood steadily on his feet and exhaled the power of his enemy. He had to use it. Not let it use him, like it thought it could. _

After a moment he was just surprised that no one heard him. Wasn't he guarded or where the guards sleeping? He thought he could just use the window, but he might be too rusty to climb. If there were guards behind those doors doubly he would get trough, whit out killing them anyways and that he didn't want to take a risk. There was no harm trying. He couldn't stand this room or his thoughts in it. The door wasn't locked. The guards were sleeping quietly, leaning to the columns. He walked out and realized he had no idea where he was heading.

_They would understand in the end. He had given his word to protect the family that he owed a great deal. He had no choice…_

Maybe his legs would take him to some familiar place, but he didn't really believe he would find one anywhere near. It was all the same kind of haze, hallways leading to halls, doors leading to where ever, he didn't know. He walked outside and even though the guards weren't sleeping they didn't stop him, just nodded to him respectfully. He hardly noticed it and kept on walking. There was a house above a hill. It was dark, after all it was the early hours of morning. He knew that the bizarre ninja boy lived there. Or he thought he knew that. Had he seen him there for the sort two days he'd been there, he wondered, but didn't really want to know.

---

Rikimaru woke up sensing someone near the house. "Who's there?" He asked until he saw Onikage's shadow reflecting on the floor. The man was standing outside, looking at the castle. Rikimaru looked at him for a while before he got out of bed.

He walked outside to the porch. "What do you want?" He maybe didn't want to sound so rude, but couldn't help it. He could still taste the rage in his mouth when ever he saw this Shadow that no longer knew him self. The other one was quiet for a long time and for Rikimaru it seemed like an eternity.

"You are probably the only sane one in this forsaken place as you hate me so much. I… I don't know what have I done to make you despise me so, and I don't see any point me trying to understand or to be sorry, 'cause it won't change a goddamn thing…"

"…You…" Rikimaru refused to look at him. "…I don't know who you are, please leave us alone…"

"But you know who I used to be? I came to ask you a favour…" He hurried to say before Rikimaru had the change to walk away. Rikimaru looked over his shoulder to the familiar looking stranger that kneeled to the grassy ground.

"Take my life… I beg of you…"

Rikimaru turned back hiding his anger to sleepiness. "Why would I?"

"Because… I have killed thousands of people, I'm a murderer and a nest of evil… and because my time passed me long ago..."

"You feel the weight of those you've killed…?"

"Yes."

"And you wanna die?"

"Like I said, it's my time…"

"Don't you want to repay what have you done?"

"There is no way to undone things that I have done…"

_There was no way to undone what had just happened. You can not undone death. It's not a question of ability or power. It's not a question at all; it's a destination you can not avoid. _

_Or can you? _

_Maybe it still is just a question. Question of if you are mortal, whose days are counted or if you are something a bit more. They say this something has a name, mortals call it curse, others called it blessing. But mostly this strange strength is called evil. _

_But evil wasn't the thing that had taken over this young prince, despite his thoughts. He shook in agony from time to time as the dark violet flames burned his hands. He screamed, but not in physical pain. Loss, failure, defeat and anger played on his face. "Why! WHY!" His voice echoed on the cave walls. "Pointless…"_

_It was early morning but a dark smoke filled the air not letting any raids of sun to hit the beaten ground. The prince looked at the ruins of his home town. Hardly nothing moved, except a few dying flames. "…I was strong … I was quick… I was gunning… But I wasn't enough to safe… anything of this… only ashes…" He laughed a bit as he looked down to the city or what was left of it. The family he had sworn to protect was dead. Butchered violently in front of his eyes and why, did he let it happen? Because he was afraid. _

_The prince hit his whist's in to the stone wall and the wall cracked. His knuckles were bleeding and the bones were crushed, yet the pain wasn't anything compared to his mental torture, knowing of failure. The flames caressed the broken skin. Violet liquid went inside fixing, soothing the pain away. The hands he was looking at now were as good as new. "What were you so afraid of… That you couldn't let it fill you… I had the gift to avoid this…" Something made a sound in the caves behind him. _

_It was a little girl. She stared at the prince, maybe a bit afraid. He was in bruises, his skin dirty like hers from the ashes. The dress she wore told him that she could have been a priestess someday. Her white, all most silvery hair was tangled to her fingers. She looked lost. They looked at each other, both seeking for a saviour that simply wasn't there. The girl didn't need to see this or what did he care anymore, too many had died for one soul to matter. _

"_Go away…" He said. The girl didn't listen, she just stood there. "Go away!" _

_She stepped backwards a bit scared of the yelling. The violet flames got bigger. The prince felt dizzy and breathless sinking to his knees. _

Rikimaru wondered his own actions when he went inside, slowly walking to Izayoi and revealing it from its sheath. The beautiful blade shined in the moon light. He took his time before coming back to the yard. The man was still there, where he had left him. Rikimaru stepped down from the porch and stopped in front of him.

"Do it!" The stranger ordered.

The blade trop to the ground, the tip sinking enough to leave the rest of the blade standing. "I already killed you once, what would be the point doing it again…"

Stranger looked up at him. "To finish what you've started. How do I have to offend you to justify this…!"

"You have offended me enough Onikage for me to kill you a thousand times!"

"Go ahead then, I'm a filthy murderer, nothing more!"

"…I'm no better…"

Hatsu came to the door rubbing his eyes. "What's happening?"

"Nothing, go back to bed…" Rikimaru hurried to say before Hatsu got his eyes open.

"Oni-sama…? How are you…?"

The stranger had stood up and turned his back but now looked back to the boy. "…I'm fine, do as your father tells you…"

The boy smiled faintly. "It's okay if you don't remember… I'm just clad that you are alive…" Hatsu backed away and probably went back to bed.

Unhurriedly Rikimaru turned away and sat on the porch.

The stranger was confused but calmer for some reason. "…You said you don't know me. You knew him?"

"They say it will come back to you in time when you are ready…"

"I don't want to wait…! And trying to remember it, its worst than anything before…"

"Don't you remember anything?"

"Bits and pieces… But it seems to be so long time ago…"

"Before you were a demon? …You knew that, right…?"

"I wasn't..! It was living in me, there is a difference…"

"Maybe… Your Ki is different than before…"

"…Is it that why you won't kill me?"

"No, I have no need to kill you."

"You're a strange man, Azuma… Clearly I have done something very bad to offend you…"

"You just referred you too to be one and the same…"

"You think we are?"

"It's too early to tell, maybe… Maybe you are not. …Do you have a name…?"

"…Moerumoya Suzaku, I was the head of a great army, now all dead, my friends… my enemies, I made the greatest mistake a human can do… I don't even remember… all… I pled my alliance, to get the strength to win a war… and then despite my efforts…we lost, I couldn't do what I was meant to do and I failed… her..." He closed his eyes for a second. "…And the rest … I got a bit insane…What did I do…?" He asked suddenly.

Rikimaru eyed him for asking such things. "…You know what you have done… otherwise you wouldn't be here begging me to end your life."

The strange man sat on the porch too. "Why did you kill me?"

"..It's complicated."

"I was a demon… Did you turn me back to human?" He looked Rikimaru strangely as he asked it.

"I'm not sure…"

"Why then? After all these years…?"

"Some things never make sense… but necessarily it doesn't mean that those things aren't meant to happen. If anything is meant to happen…" Rikimaru sighted wondering should he end this before he'd say too much. Part of him still wanted to hate and kill this man on the spot. Even thought it would have not made sense at all to do so. "…I'm not sure are you ready to hear all about him…?"

Slowly they exchanged looks.

"How.. .Could I get… worse…? Tell me now."

"…Onikage… He was, all ways a mystery. No one knew his origin or even the half of his story… intelligence and cruelty mixed with unbelievable power, he was a legend long before I was born… The first time I encountered him he nearly killed me. More than once, several I would say, the paths crossed, in here, Azuma village, on Gohda's land… every time it was as ugly. We just couldn't see inside his head… like he'd always known what we hadn't thought… Like the time he took Kiku…" Rikimaru hadn't meant to mention her as it would just bring up more questions in the ex-demons shattered mind.

"…The Lady?" He walked further from the porch, looking at the castle like seeing someone there.

"…Yes, but that was a long time ago, when her dad was still alive, Onikage had changed lot since those days…"

The stranger interrupted. "How can she… What am I doing here!"

Rikimaru had known it was a bad idea to have this conversation. "Like I said, he changed a lot…I guess I could say that even we became friends…"

"Are you all insane?" The other man said behind gritted teeth. "Your enemy, a demon… blood lusting, filthy creature with no morals…!" He phased around angrily. "…Nothing makes sense…" He sighted ready to walk away.

Rikimaru rose up to glare after him. "Wait…!" Why he was yelling after him now, Rikimaru thought and a voice back of his head woke up again. _Yes, why indeed, Rikimaru. Let him go._ Tatsumaru's ghost was standing on the porch, right next to the wall; he seemed like a motionless, empty eyed being. The stranger had stopped waiting for something.

"There is a lot more…But before that…" Rikimaru continued. "He might be gone, but we still need him, or someone… Get over yourself and start being useful…"

"How might I be…" The stranger answered, managing to copy Onikage all most perfectly. "…Put to use, if I don't even know what or who I am…"

Rikimaru was a bit stunned, but so was Tatsumaru. "You'll find out when it is the right time, if you really need to remember all…" Tatsumaru distracted Rikimaru's concentration by walking towards this stranger who slowly came back to the house. The other man didn't seem to notice a thing. _Tatsumaru?_

_What… I'm only looking…_ The ghost said observing Onikage's empty shell closely from one side to another. _No touching…_

"What…?" Onikage asked and looked at Tatsumaru, only because it was the spot Rikimaru was staring at.

"Nothing…" _What are you doing Tatsumaru!_ Rikimaru didn't get an answer from his brother.

"Huh… Right…" This Oni creature looked behind him but still didn't sense or see anything. What he was beginning to see was a little insane ninja boy. "Maybe I'm not the only one who needs to get a grip… I'm not here to do your tasks, I won't be staying…or am I a prisoner of this place."

"Where will you go then…?"

"Anywhere… As long as it takes to find someone decent enough to kill this flesh and make this horrible state of knowledge disappear…" The stranger took a few steps back, like not trusting to the other person to turn his back to him. Rikimaru smiled to his manner to get to his nerves. "He was capable of lot of things… But he wasn't a coward…"

"Oh yes he was…!" Onikage's shady frame wasn't what it used to be. Rikimaru watched him walk away into the night.

_Poor-guy…_ Tatsumaru was standing near the place where the other man had been just a while ago. Both he and Rikimaru stared after him. "You are feeling sorry for Onikage's sake?"

_No, not for Onikage… That man has all ways given me a bad feeling, I'm glad the demon is gone. I'm sorry for Suzaku. _

"Are you sure it was Suzaku?"

_It wasn't Onikage._

Rikimaru sighted sifting to lean on a porch column. He was trying to figure out what was his brother thinking while he still stood there silent as a statue.

_I can not even begin to imagine what he is going trough. You should have killed him, like I told you to. He should be killed. _

Tatsumaru turned his empty eyes to Rikimaru. They stayed in silence, motionless. There was so much going on in between the two despite there was now words or thoughts that might have slipped. "…Who are you, Tatsumaru?"

---

When the stranger came to the castle, he could hear talking from one of the halls he had to walk by. More than a dozen maidens walked pass him; all looked serious and tired of course. Few of them were whispering about something and none of them really paid any attention to this man on the hallway. The sound of fabric and whispers disappeared somewhere in the castle but there were still talk coming from the hall that was lightened.

He looked inside hiding in the shadow of the column. There were two people, Lady Gohda and the priestess. They also seemed serious and tired. Especially the Lady, there was something very sad about her. Suddenly he realized he was being stared back by the two women. He wasn't sure what was he seeing and what would they see when they looked at him. The gap was huge, all most like a steep cliff ending to the ebony blackness.

The stranger continued his walk. Strange house it was indeed, he found himself thinking something else than his agony for a second. What might have they been talking about. All seemed so innocent from outside.

The priestess was standing in the hall way ahead of him where there was around alcove on both sides of the hallway. She looked at him, but didn't speak. She was a priestess of some short and so she had to be shown respect. He stopped and bowed his head down. "Priestess… I seek… forgiveness…"

Yukihotaru studied him, even she didn't know what was going on or what exactly had happened to Onikage. "…Here…? Now…? Why did you think of finding it in me…? I have already forgiven you once, I believe I don't have to do it again…"

The man looked up to her beautiful face.

"Listen to me, prince… Forgiveness, is a fine word, too fine for something so painful, your forgiveness is in your hands for now."

"…My hands hold only blood, priestess… Who are you…? Do you…"

"Shhh… I don't know everything, but I know enough, Onikage…"

"Why do you call me that? …If you know me…!"

Yukihotaru smiled quietly. "Believe me when I'll say… Your time is not gone, it is right now, with these people..."

"Priestess…?" He tried to stop her walking away. "…I can not…" He couldn't form words from his thought.

"…Come and talk to me, when you have found your memory… Or at least something of it, I might be able to help…or at least ease the pain…" This time she slipped away.

""Which one would you help… The demon or the human…!" The man hissed all most angrily.

She looked behind her and gave away one of her weirdly calming grins. "…Well, you can not exactly leave the other one behind… Can you?"

_Violet fire covered the prince all most swallowing him whole. The little priestess girl pressed herself against the wall so that the flame would not touch her. "Oh, Come on…! Come on!" The man yelled long after he should have been dead. "Fill me… Show me… Let's be one…" He sighted with his last strength and the colour of the fire turned deeper. Some invisible force lifted his body form the ground, like a big hand would have been there to support his back letting his feet hang. His skin turned whiter and whiter until it lightened the whole alcove, he shined more than thousand suns. The girl was bewildered by the sight that held no sound anymore. _

**Chapter 49**

**-Murderer- **

Three days since Rikimaru had confessed killing Ayame and Onikage. Three days since Onikage had returned. Three days since she realized Onikage would never come back and three days from any good news in her life, four or five to her wedding. Kiku lay awake at night thinking that everything seemed to need their balance. As soon as the land was starting to show signs of recovery, her personal life seemed to fall somewhere deep and dark. She sighted and rolled over in her bed.

She was so tired that it was beginning to hurt mentally as in physically. She hadn't slept properly for many nights, least during the past three and it seemed this night was no exception. She dozed of from time to time, but soon woke up. She had realized she saw no dreams anymore. Something dark and toxic had landed upon the sky that Gohda castle gazed in times of trouble. Worst thing was that this feeling felt like it had come to stay in her and her people. They were living in a fog, some not even realising it. Kiku wondered how long would it take for her to blend into this darkness.

Last night, when the head of the maids came to wake her up, she was already up. Walking rounds in her dad's old room where she slept now days. Her old room was too big for her; she didn't need all that space for herself. Sometimes she was scared of the fact how much she resembled her dad. Anyway the reason for the maid to come to her was that there had been an incident. Few days ago some mildly valuable items had been stolen from the china cupboards. Only maids were allowed to handle or even go to those parts of the castle, so of course it was reasonable to question them. The china had been found last night. Kiku thought it was someone regretting her crime or maybe just misunderstanding. She would have to get the bottom of the story eventually. It felt so pointless compared to everything that was going on, but if she didn't put an end to it now, it would become a bigger problem. Everything all ways crew to a bigger problem.

Her heart skipped a beat and she quickly rose to lean to her elbows, staring at the closed door that was facing the bed. What was that, she thought. Was it a noise, she had heard or seen something. No it wasn't in the room, she realized, her breath calming. She had felt a strange Ki walking in the hallway, quite far from where she was now. Or had she really, Kiku thought again as she had lost the feeling of another presence. After all she was no ninja and could only sense what she was intended to be acquainted with. Kiku rose up thinking it probably was nothing but if it was she could surprise this sneaker. Maybe it was one of her maidens or then it was something else.

As quietly as she could she slipped out of the room into the dark hall that was empty. Her anxiety crew as she walked closer to the source of the strange Ki. It was familiar feeling that was how she knew that she was going to the right direction. She hurried her steps to catch this night walker.

There was a dark figure covered by the shadows standing in the hallway, her back turned towards Kiku. First Kiku thought it was one of her maidens, but realized that none of them would have so short and unruly hair. The girl continued standing still, she looked slim and very young, doubly even fifteen yet.

Kiku picked up two kunai blades from the rack next to her, stepping on the middle of the hallway. "Who it is that has managed to slip pass the guards so unnoticed…?"

The shadow looked over her shoulder and the lines of her smile showed despite the darkness. "Finally someone caught me…" The girl moved to face Kiku, there were only a twenty meters of empty and dark hallway between them. "I can't understand how it is that no one before me hasn't invaded this place and killed you all, because as heaven is my witness, you all deserve to die… I'm Rin of the Beniya… and I have come to take your life."

As the girl had turned Kiku saw that she was a ninja, a beginner but never the less a ninja.

"Prepare to die…" She whispered before charging towards Kiku, her katana towards the target. Kiku had plenty of time to react and blocked the first attempt, pushing Rin pass herself with her two small Kunais. Rin lost her balance for a second because of the strong puss and that was enough to make her fall to the floor.

"Why do you wish to kill me?" Kiku asked calmly.

Rin stood up, carefully taking a new stance to harm her opponent. "…Nothing personal towards you, or maybe it is. I might let you live if you leave this place right now and never look back."

"That is not an answer to my question…"

"I take that as a no then…?" The girl ran towards Kiku again trying to trick her to block her but the same movements that had worked before would have been unhelpful this time. Kiku half blocked and half stepped away from the blade. Right after she hit the bland end of kunai to Rin's upper arm, made her fall to her knees by kicking the back of her leg and slapped her hard on the face, still not letting the blade touch her. However her action tore blood to ninja girls lip. Kiku was annoyed.

Once again Rin's back hit the floor, this time she didn't fait, but pushed herself up almost hitting Kiku's forehead if she hadn't it pulled her upper body back. Rin saw the opportunity in the other one's horrible position. She aimed for her legs, but Kiku jumped backwards landing few meters further from the girl.

Rin looked a bit irritated. There was something very bitter in her eyes. "…I'm impressed, I would have not expected a challenge from someone as old as you… Who might I have the honour to kill?"

"I'm the lady of this house, Gohda Kiku. But you are not killing me or anyone for that matter, you are only going to get hurt if you continue this."

The ninja looked surprised. "I should have known it is you… But I guess I was expecting something… more…?"

"You should have come here during the day and not sneak in the middle of the night, I would have not been in my night gown… I don't want to kill you. Just tell me who sent you and I'll let you go."

"No one sent me… The darkness of this place called me, I want to stop it from spreading… Enough talk…!" Rin raised her katana up. Kiku let it slide on the surface of the Kunais and hit her elbow to Rin's side, she flinched in pain. It wasn't enough to get sense in the girl Kiku decided and slashed her several times keeping the cuts shallow. She finished her by strong kick to Rin's middle that sent her flying across the room. Ayame had thought her that.

Kiku tired not to think about her dead sister right now as she walked closer to the little ninja girl. She winched in pain on the floor. "What evil is this…!" She screamed between small but sharp convulsions.

"…Poison." Kiku stated looking at her steadily.

"Kiku…!" Rikimaru's voice came form somewhere in the hallway, it took a little time for Kiku to actually spot the fast moving ninja. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…But you are late…" She stated as he stepped next to her looking down to Rin.

"What happened…?"

"I'm not really sure, she won't tell me…"

There was noise coming form the hallway behind Rikimaru and Kiku. They saw Hitoha and his bodyguards rushing towards them.

"My Lady! Are you all right?" Kiku's fiancée asked voice full of genuine concern.

"Yes I'm fine…" Kiku sighted, not really seeing the point for all of those men being there.

"Burn… You can all burn in hell…!" Rin muttered from the ground still twisting in pain a bit but mostly just being weak. Hitoha looked to the ground pass Rikimaru and Kiku, where the girl was laying. Slowly, like he would have been afraid he moved and then hurried to the girl's side. "Rin!"

Rikimaru and Kiku eyed each other as Hitoha kneeled next to the shaking girl.

"…Rin? …Rin?" He tried calling her. Kiku saw something move in the hallway again. Onikage walked to the scene. Kiku swallowed for the sight of him, even thought she could see from a far that it still wasn't Onikage. Politely he nodded to the lady of the house as she wouldn't take her eyes of him. Hitoha put his hand to Rin's shoulder and the girl spring to life screaming like a mad woman.

Rin grabbed Hitoha's throat starting to strangle him. She had rolled him over and had completely surprised the poor boy, which seemed like he didn't want to hurt her or at least didn't do anything to stop her. Rikimaru had reacted and pulled the girl away holding her still even though she fought against it, failing terribly.

"She needs a doctor…" Suzaku said. "…And he probably needs one too…" He said meaning Hitoha. Kiku ignored him and questioned Hitoha who was rising up to sit holding his throat. "Do you know her?"

"…Yes… But I don't understand… Rin?"

Rin looked Hitoha in disgust. "Like you would admit it…!"

"Rin?" Hitoha rose up and went to her. "What have I done to make you so angry?"

"Don't patronise me…" She turned her head away as Hitoha was trying to have a nice private conversation with this girl while Rikimaru held her still.

Kiku thought this was not getting anywhere. "She came here to kill us all, right, Rin?"

"...What? Why…? You wouldn't…"

"Why wouldn't I, I kill for money, why should I not kill for justice then…!" Rin spit on his face. Rikimaru tightened his grip making her finch.

"For justice?" Kiku asked.

Rin moved her gaze to her. "Oh yes, don't you know he's a murderer…" She said cynically. "But her own sister! …How could you!"

Suddenly Hitoha was in the spot light. "…What?"

Rin swept or laughed or both. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, they have an eye witness… They saw you Hitoha… Jyuzou is coming to get you for your trial… I wanted to be here first, to make sure you pay with your life…!"

"Rin! You are telling me Futaba is dead?"

She didn't answer her head just hanged on top of her shoulders. Hitoha shook her violently. "Is my sister dead?"

Suzaku stepped in between pushing Hitoha away. "Easy, can't you see she's not well…"

"Get your hands off me…!" Hitoha pushed Suzaku's hands back and accidentally his hand touched Rin.

Both twitched in pain. Suzaku pulled his hand away shocked. Everyone saw something there when they had touched.

"Did you feel it?" Kiku asked from Rikimaru.

"I sure felt something… Not quite sure what it was."

Then Rin's head rose up by a quick jerk, her eyes glooming red and her small lips curled into a twisted smile. Before even Rikimaru had time to realize what was happening she freed herself somehow as Rikimaru trop on the floor. The girl took a good look at her pray, not sure who to attack first. "My God… Rin..?" Hitoha gasped and got her attention. She used a wide hand move to hit Hitoha's head, making him fall. Rin was gone or suppressed under the beast. One of Hitoha's body guards tried to slash the creature before it would attack again. He missed and trop to the ground like a rock in a same manner as Rikimaru had. The other guard well to the same trap. After that it concentrated its attention to Kiku who started to take back steps.

"Wait! Stop… Rin…?" Kiku tried to get it at least confused. She looked to the floor quickly and saw that Rikimaru was still breathing, which was relive to her, but would do much good to her current state right now.

"Hey! You ugly beast!" Suzaku was distracting it. It worked and the girl looked to him. Kiku remembered that she still had her Kunais. She twirled under the demons arm and managed to cut a deep found to its side. It roared and rushed after her. Suzaku broke a vase to its neck but the creature didn't even budge, hardly paid any attention to him. As it was about to reach Kiku, he grabbed its neck and arm and in the same time screamed in pain. Kiku turned around horrified of the display in front of her.

"Run, you fool!" He gasped as the demon pushed and pulled to get free. Rikimaru was starting to get up slowly and come to help. Kiku really had no idea what he could do. Then Yukihotaru walked in the room pass the two guards that still lay on the floor and pass Rikimaru and Hitoha. Determent look on her face she put her hand on Rin's head. Rikimaru didn't think it was a wise thing to do. "No wait…!"

The girl well motionless in Suzaku's arms.

---

Kiku sat next to a Buddha statue eyeing the room that looked otherwise normal if you didn't count a few blood stains. She was sitting all most on the same spot she had fallen when the demon tried to grab her.

They had taken Rin to the healer, Yukihotaru had gone there to make sure nothing unexpected happened. Hitoha had gone with them. Rikimaru was in one piece and Suzaku seemed to be okay too. The three stayed in the room.

"Are you sure you are not hurt?" Rikimaru asked very concerned about Kiku.

"Stop fussing, I'm alright… How about you?" She looked behind Rikimaru to Suzaku.

"…Yes, my lady, I'm fine…"

"Good…" She said doubting his words very much. She was about to thank him, but he spoke first.

"If you don't need me…?"

"Yes, go… We'll be alright…"

Yukihotaru entered the room with Hitoha as Suzaku left.

Kiku rose up straightening her night dress. "…It seems we have a lot to discuss…Hitoha, tell me there is a reason I haven't captured you yet?"

Yukihotaru spoke before Hitoha had a change. "I am afraid he's rising again… Mei-oh…" There was wear in her voice, which surprised Rikimaru. She continued broking everyone's secret thoughts. "…Friend tells me there has been many sights of Manjis near the caves, they are restless as they feel his power sifting, I'm afraid they are soon starting to be more daring… they will come to the villages again, we'll have to act soon…"

"Slow down, Yuki…" Kiku said still not losing her calm. "If any of this is true…"

"…It's got to be him, you saw what it did to Rin and On-Suzaku…" Rikimaru slipped.

"What was it, do you know Yuki?" Kiku wondered.

She thought they would have more important things to discuss, but was honest when she told them that no idea what effect it had on Suzaku. "…Rin, she was just momentarily under his control, even that would have been impossible if the girl would have not been so upset."

"But it all started when they touched?"

"…Maybe Mei-oh recognised his former servant… I could imagine that he is not exactly thrilled about… what happened to Onikage…"

Rikimaru interrupted. "Onikage had long time ago abandoned his lord's way… Maybe the fact that Onikage held part of his powers was keeping him under control, but now when he's gone… who knows, I'm just guessing here…"

"You could be right…" Yukihotaru said.

"Hitoha?" Kiku asked from the silent boy.

"Yes…?" He rose his look from somewhere of his haze of thoughts.

Kiku considered her words. "…How do you answer?"

He swallowed and opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out at first. He rubbed his head, the wound that had been bandaged. "I… can't believe that it could be true, my sister, dead…? Is Mei-oh something to do with this?"

"Maybe…" Yukihotaru said.

"All most certainly…" Kiku corrected.

"Why? My sister? Futaba would have never interfered herself with the god of hell…"

"You were seen to kill your sister, Hitoha…" Kiku stated.

"She was a live when I last saw her, besides it's been four or five days since… I have been here the whole time…"

"He's right, Kiku…" Rikimaru defended the boy. "He couldn't have done it, or maybe…" He looked to Hitoha. "If he would have sneaked out at night?"

Hitoha looked Rikimaru sternly, lightly offended, but then looked to the ground. "I didn't kill my sister."

"…Yes… I believe him… But someone obviously thinks otherwise, who is this Jyuzou… she mentioned?" Kiku asked.

"Kuroya Jyuzou, he's my half brother…"

"…Let me guess, you don't exactly come along with each other…?"

"...You could say that… I inherited everything after our father… the name, rank and money… But I couldn't think that he'd be this bitter. I can't imagine that he would have killed Futaba either…"

Rikimaru thought it over. "He'll be here tomorrow, if he's coming from Todaku?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it… He's coming to arrest me…" Hitoha looked to Kiku for a some kind of an answer. "He's going to take me away."

"…No…No he's not. I won't let him… You are my guest, he's on my land, he'll have to ask my permission to take you."

"…He won't stop to that, he can get an order to brake the door if he'll have to…"

"I talk some sense into him, we'll have the hearing in here, in this castle…"

"I should warn you, if he really is plotting against me and my family… Jyuzou won't stop until my head falls…"

"Then we shall have his head on the plate before that happens…"

**Chapter 50 **

**-No one sleeps tonight-**

It was the night of the fourth day. It was pretty much the same as the two earlier nights before. Kiku pressed her ear against the wooden door. She heard nothing and so dared to step in. She had been wondering around the castle, listening to its voices in the night. She still waited Jyuzou to arrive. Maybe he was waiting for the castle to fall a sleep, somewhere in the shadows where the forest lined the meadows. Or in some eating place with his mob of lynch men. Doubly he was waiting for courtesy reasons. She wanted to find out if this brother of her fiancée had something to do with Mei-oh. She closed the door to Onikage's room and all most fell over to something on the floor. In a dim light she noticed several bottles and cups of different potions.

She looked over to his bed and found a sad little lump sleeping there, his back towards the door. Kiku started collecting the pieces from the floor.

---

Hitoha walked down to the dungeons. He was alone, not escorted by his bodyguards. He walked around a corner and saw the small gage where she was kept.

There was a healer lady in the dungeon by the girl's side. The wounds Kiku gave her were serious and the demon that had possessed her only made things worse.

"Is she awake?" Hitoha asked startling the healer who turned around quickly. She took a long breath as she recognised the boy.

"…I doubt she's had any sleep yet…" The healer said and Rin twitched on the cell bed. Her face was towards the wall and her hands, knees and ankles were tied together. The woman stepped away from the bed. "Do want to talk to her?"

"Could I…" Hitoha seemed relieved.

"Guard?" The healer called and someone came to open the cell door to let her out. "Come on, you old fool, let's go to see if there is any supper left in the kitchens…" She said to the guard. Before they left the healer said to Hitoha. "…Please, ease her mind, the poor girl has gone trough enough, don't you think…?"

Hitoha didn't answer, he waited for them to go. "…Rin?"

The girl didn't move.

"I know you're are not sleeping, I can sense it, don't you remember?"

"…I don't wanna talk to you…"

"Rin… I feel like I don't know you anymore… I could have never killed my sister, you should know that…"

Rin rose up hate in her eyes. "Hitoha…" She said his name like it would have been something repulsive. "You are right, you don't know me and I don't know you, I bet we never have known what other one really thinks…!"

"How can you say that?"

"It's the truth… isn't it?"

"…It can't be…?" Hitoha leaned to the bars of her cell, trying to get some kind of a connection. Piece of something that used to be there. "You don't really believe I killed Futaba, no matter who says they saw me?"

Rin looked away and sighted deep. "..No, I don't…"

"Then why…?"

"I also would have never believed that you would leave Todaku like that, marry someone you have never seen before, not even bothering to see me after all those years you spent away from home… What was I supposed to think?"

"That I'm under some evil spell? Rin, come on?"

"How blind are you, Hitoha!" Rin put her feet on the floor. "This castle is not normal, they treat demons like humans, people coming back to life, while others disappear, think about it…! How did they manage to win the war even though every odd was against them… By reason, they should all be dead…" She whispered her last sentence.

"Rin… you're paranoid. He's not a demon anymore… And they are very lucky to win the war, lucky to have such a strong ruler as her…That's all."

"…How do you explain what happened to me then?"

"…I really don't know Rin…"

"Evil lives in here. You can't change it, you can't change her…"

"I don't wanna change her… I love her the way she is…"

"She don't care for you."

"…Maybe not… She might learn in time… Rin please… Why are you so angry all of a sudden? I remember you being so calm and caring; it's not like you to rush into things… "

"Maybe that's why I am all ways late."

"…What is that suppose to mean?"

"…Maybe I should have left too, when you went to the mountains or where ever you were… I would see things differently, I would be…"

"What?"

"Forget it… Leave me I'm tired…" Rin lay down again.

"Rin?"

"What, Hitoha, haven't you tormented me enough…?"

"Just one question… Would you have killed me?"

Rin was already facing the wall. "I am a ninja, I do what I must."

---

"Lady Kiku?" Surprised, but familiar voice reached to Kiku's ears as she had all most finished clearing the floor. She rose up putting the last pieces to the table and noticed that Suzaku had rose up and stood there, all most in the middle of the room now. "I… hope I didn't wake you?"

The man ignored the strange question and concentrated to more strange things. "…Is something wrong, my lady?"

Kiku considered. "No… Jyuzou has not arrived yet, everything seems to be correct for now…" Kiku said and walked to the window, where there was more light. "You are wondering what I am doing here in the middle of the night, a lady in a guard's bedroom…?"

Suzaku bowed or rather nodded slightly, even smiling a bit.

"Yes…" Kiku said. "I wanted to talk to you actually, privately…"

"Forgive me, but is this the right place and time…?"

"We have talked like this hundreds of times, since I trusted my life in your hands..."

"…Then I won't argue, my lady. What did you wish to talk about?"

"Please call me Kiku when we are like this. …I recon you don't remember much?"

"…I… I find it hard to fit in here, lady… Kiku… I can't remember. This place is stranger to me as are its people… you say you trust me with your life, but I can't even remember you… If I do even understand…"

"What is that?"

"I better not say…"

"You can tell me."

"…Evil is all ways evil, I know that better than anyone. There is no grey part between black and white…"

"You sound so sure?"

The stranger seemed angry for a sudden and walked away from the light. "I am crazy, I am sane, I'm human and I am a demon… I'm both? I'm not sure should I kill myself or your people… There is no reason for you to trust me, if there ever was…"

"You are right, you don't understand, maybe it is because you don't remember…"

"Nothing will make me understand the creature I was… I hope I was dead like that beast that lived trough me…"

"You don't remember us then…?" Kiku swallowed silencing the man.

The stranger had fallen in complete silence. He staggered back and sat on his bed. "Christ…"

Kiku walked closer to see the man's face. "What is so terrible?"

"…What is so terrible she asks… Why won't you tell me then… If I don't understand…?"

---

Rikimaru wasn't planning to sleep to night. He waited like Kiku did. Sneaking inside the castle making sure nothing would surprise them this time. For a minute or two he had fallowed Kiku, sensing her mixed feelings that she tried so hard to hide. She missed Ayame too and she missed Onikage, which was too obvious. Not once she had notice him, even as he had stood right behind her, even when she stepped into Onikage's room. Rikimaru wondered that maybe he should have stopped her, but considering what a stubborn young lady she had become, he had no change to make her change her mind.

So he stayed outside for moments until he continued pass the other rooms, mostly empty. But when he reached the priestess room the door suddenly opened but no-one stepped out.

"Why aren't you sleeping Rikimaru?" Yukihotaru's voice asked. After which she walked outside of her room and closed the door. "Walk with me…?"

Rikimaru wondered how she had noticed him, but she had saved the girl from the demons claws when they were unable to help; Yukihotaru was most likely more powerful than anyone of them believed.

They continued down the hallway. "How is Hatsu doing?"

"…He's fine. Practising very hard now…"

"He's a good little kid…" Yukihotaru smiled.

"Yes, I guess he is…" Proud father couldn't help but to smile also.

Yukihotaru felt a pinch of sadness in her heart. "…What's keeping you up?"

"I just want to make sure that we know when Jyuzou arrives." Well, that was of course a part of the reason.

"Hmm… yes, there are a lot of open questions…" The priestess sank to her thoughts. She had no right to be selfish and tell this ninja, who she really was.

---

Suzaku looked at the princess in confusion. He seemed cold; Kiku felt it as well as she could see it. But what she couldn't stand was the pity in his eyes.

"You are mistaken, my lady… Demon can not love a person…" He rose up from the bed.

"…Why do you wish to hurt me so much…?"

"I'm only telling you the truth."

"Oh I'll tell you something about your truth…" Kiku rose up from the floor where she had been sitting. "You see the truth in front of you, but you can't take it… You can't accept the fact that the demon… you so despise… was the better of you two...! Yes, he's gone; I admit it now that I have spoken to a complete stranger…"

Suzaku tried to say something but Kiku silenced him. "Silence… Stranger that despises himself all most as much as he despises me… Don't pity me, because I have loved… and I've been loved in return, no matter what you say… You may feel like home in that body, but as far as I can see, you are the intruder that doesn't belong… I want him back… I want him back, God, I would do anything…" Kiku fell down in tears.

Suzaku felt sorry for her and kneeled down next to Kiku. He gently wiped away her tears and pulled her closer to lean against his shoulder. Kiku hardly knew what she was doing. The man felt so familiar and then again… Kiku kissed him. Slow and gentle like afraid he might broke. For a moment of weakness they were laying on the floor, the prince on his back pulling the princess closer until…

"No… this is wrong… We can't, I'm sorry…" The prince said as he had once again turned into a stranger.

"I know… I don't love you… and you despise me…" Kiku stated smiling faintly to her own words and rose up. "You are no good for me, so I don't need you…"

Then she remembered something and continued. "I forgot to thank you… about last night. If you hadn't been there the demon would have probably killed me…" Silently she walked to the hallway and closed the door finding Hitoha to stare at her.

"…Him… that man… when he was a demon?"

"Oh don't you try to judge me… I'm not in a mood." Kiku started to walk away.

"Are you going to ridicule me when we are married, with him…?"

"...No, Hitoha… Go to sleep…"

"…Please talk to me…?"

Kiku stopped at her steps and turned to look at the heartbroken boy. In a way, he was like her, looking foe something that wasn't there. "Hitoha…" Kiku started. How she should continue this, Kiku thought. She guessed that Hitoha wasn't the only one to hear this as she could sense at least two shadows in a hearing distance. "…Yes, Onikage was my lover for many years and I would have made him my husband, if that would have been possible. But he's gone now, you have nothing to worry."

Hitoha wasn't so sure. "But he's not gone…?"

"Yes he is."

"Suzaku…"

"Is not him." Kiku finished quickly. "Suzaku is more of a stranger to me than you are… In a few days, we won't be strangers at all anymore…You'll be my husband and I'll be your wife…" Kiku stepped closer to Hitoha.

"…If the gods do permit, I'm still alive…"

Kiku pleased his cheek gently. "I never told you it was going to be easy, quite the opposite…"She smiled lovingly, only a hint of sadness framing her face. Her hand went over his heart. "…How is Rin?"

He was only mildly surprised that she knew where he had been. Maybe he was more distracted by the attention she suddenly gave to him. "…She… I don't know what is wrong with her. It's not like her to do things like this…"

"How long have you known her?"

"…Since we were little. I left when I was thirteen, but the last time I saw her… it was two years ago…" Hitoha took her hand to his caressing her skin.

"I'm sorry that I wounded her so badly…"

"You had no choice."

"I'm not so sure…" Kiku sighted. She rose her jaw up look at Hitoha and all most jumped backwards as she noticed that Hitoha was about to kiss her. Luckily she suppressed the urge to do that until Hitoha noticed. "…Someone is coming…"

Slowly they drifted apart, Kiku being thankful for the fact that the boy was a ninja. The priestess stepped into the scene. "Lady Kiku… Can I talk to you?"

"Yes… of course…" Kiku nodded to Hitoha, who bowed deeply back.

"My Lady…"

Yukihotaru and Kiku walked away. Hitoha stayed to Suzaku's door step.

"What is it?" Kiku asked as they got bit further from Hitoha. "Has Jyuzou been seen?"

"No, not yet, but something else…" Yukihotaru seemed concerned. "I just got a message from my friend. You are not going to like this, Manjis are on the move, now, they are heading to Gohda castle…"

"Already…? What would Mei-oh want from us?"

"Maybe he wants revenge…?"

"Maybe, but our top priority is Jyuzou for the time being…"

"Are you sure they are not the one and same?"

"I really don't know…"

Hitoha watched the two ladies' disappear in to the hallway. He had no idea he was being watched as he considered his options.

"Go to sleep Hitoha. You are in enough trouble as it is…" Rikimaru said. Hitoha was startled as he couldn't locate the source of his voice.

"…Yes, master Azuma…" He bowed to thin air and backed away.

---

Sun was all most rising up. The priestess was praying in a small room, heart of the castle that was full of shrines and small statues. Floor was almost completely covered by pillows. Thin veil separated the room of the hallway. Jewellery that Yukihotaru wore plenty made a sound when she turned her head to see who had stepped in the room. She had been so busy worrying that she hardly remembered the stranger. She turned to face the man and waited, waited him to say something.

Her earrings tinkled as she turned her head a bit. It was the only sound in the small room. "Yes…?" She looked at the man. He was nervous and confused, keeping his animal like panic inside his cell. Every breath gave away his silence. His eyes gave away everything.

"You are that little girl, aren't you?" He finally spoke.

"Yes…" So he finally had remembered something, she thought.

"And what am I? The prince or the devil?"

"My dear boy, you have the right question and you have the right answer?"

The stranger already knew what he was going to say, but it was stuck in his mind. "…I… I feel empty…"

"Every one of us feels empty from time to time. But that is not what you are."

He was afraid that this was the answer he had been looking for. "…The evil still lives in me…"

"The goodness still lives in you."

"It's fading…"

"You are fading…"

The man shook his head dodging her stare. He sighted for the frustration. "You are saying there is one exact me, that exists…?"

"I'm saying there has never been anyone else, just a piece of madness, just a bit of soul, but nothing that would have been foreign… Onikage, prince, creature from hell, mortal human… One soul…"

"No! …I'm not what you say I am… it's not possible…"

"Yes quite true…" Yukihotaru admitted. "And yet you are here… living… breathing… alive."

The stranger sat down taking what he had just heard in consideration. He pulled his hand trough his hair as if it would have cleared his brain. Yukihotaru walked pass him, thinking that this was probably all that he could take at the moment. "Wait… please…?" He hurried to say when he noticed this. Again she waited silently as a patient and wise priestess. He could see her by corner of his eye when he looked over his shoulder, she was waiting.

"What should I do?"

"Hmmm…" She walked back from the door closer to him. "It's obvious you have gone trough a change of some extent. You might feel you don't belong. None of us belong to this cursed place and it's everything that holds us here… She won't beg you to stay, she won't even ask, you bring her pain just by existing. Like I said, she won't beg you, but I will… Stay here, we need you, she needs you, unknown waits for us all, you are in no hurry."

"…You want me to help to protect her… Like I protected that city long ago… I'm not so sure that I can help…?"

"She needs all the help she can get right now…" Yukihotaru stated the scary thought, already seeing how those walls would burn and be sliced open.

He could feel her starting to leave again with out his answer. The Lady had already told her she didn't want to be anything to do with him.

"Are these good people…?"

"Search your heart, even as you have forgotten… what is important, it will tell you, if you have the brains to listen…" Yukihotaru said cheeky. "If you do decide to stay, you are welcome to come and talk to me when ever you feel lost…" She disappeared to the hallway.

He was left alone in the small room with his puzzle when he heard Yukihotaru talking to someone.

"Rikimaru? Where are you hurrying to?"

"Jyuzou… He's finally here…"

END OF ACT 16


End file.
